Heart and Soul
by C.Harris6
Summary: As a young man starts his Pokémon journey in the vast Johto region, he discovers it to be full of trials, perilous adventures, and lasting friendships. These experiences will not only shape him, but the world as well.
1. Humble Beginnings

**Notes- One of the most influential pieces of my life was bought for me when I was seven years old. For my birthday, I was allowed to buy two items from the local store. Having never played a Gameboy and knowing almost nothing about Pokemon, I somehow ended up purchasing a Gameboy Color and Pokemon Silver Version (Ho-oh is my favorite of the two though). To this day it is still the most influential game of my life. Since then I've added Red, Blue, Crystal, Emerald, Diamond, and Heart Gold to my collection. Around that time I picked up writing as well and for years have dreamed about writing a complete story inside my favorite realm of any game, the Johto Region. I hope you enjoy this heart driven tale of my inner trainer, and will provide constructive criticism as well as comments whenever motivated. I'd like to thank Shinneth and her story Tales of the Trifecta for inspiring me to finally write a full Pokemon fic and encourage you all to check it out! Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

The sun rose over Mount Silver, signaling the beginning of a spring morning to the inhabitants of the Johto region. The rays of light stretched out across the land and created a special glow about the region. The tranquility of morning was evident as people and Pokemon alike began to awake from their slumber, realizing that a new day had started. And as the light reflected off a majestic tower, the refraction fell upon a city where one young trainer was about to start his journey.

The city of Cherrygrove was still sleeping as dawn appeared. The light glared off the empty concrete streets and cut through the fog which had lingered since nightfall. However, morning had arrived and for a city like Cherrygrove, that meant that new opportunities were waiting to be taken advantage of. Passing over the quickly filling streets, dawn finally found its way to Cherrygrove's true beauty.

The sun sparkled brightly upon the bay to the south. A single pair of footprints were all that rested upon the sand. As the tide rose and the waves wiped the sand bare, the waters erased hours of unease and insecurity from its memory. The anxiety, tension, and confusion were slowly forgotten as the special day arrived for one resident in Cherrygrove City.

A suffocating darkness exploded into being, crushing all forms of light. Its icy grip seemed to steal the very energy of life itself. Its power was so menacing that only one being stood against it. And as death's hand reached out to exterminate its final opposition, that being made a move.

Ring!

"What the-" A boy sat up quickly, banging his head on the bed above him. "Ow!"

The boy fell back on to his bed. He ran a hand through his short, auburn shaded hair and glanced outside, realizing it was morning. His eyes then fell on the calendar which rested beside his bed. The day was May 10th, a date surrounded by a large, red circle. The phrase 'Happy 16th Birthday Chris!' covered the date. The young man leapt to his feet, forgetting the pain in his head, and instead remembering what this day meant. Chris grabbed the clothes he had set out the night before and began getting dressed. He slipped into his beige colored shorts and black tennis shoes. He struggled to put on a dark green shirt as he headed down stairs to where the kitchen resided.

As Chris entered into the kitchen his eyes fell upon the table beside him, where a delicious looking breakfast and a wrapped up package lay. Hearing a metallic thud, he turned and saw his mother cleaning the dishes, unaware he was in the room.

"Food looks great mom!" Chris complemented, quickly taking a seat.

His voice immediately caught his mother's attention and she spun around to face him with a smile.. "How are ya' Chris? Do you feel any older?" She poured him a glass of milk and sat it down next to his food.

"I _feel_ pumped," Chris replied before tearing apart the food on his place. Once he had swallowed the last bite, he proceeded to chug the glass of milk and finished breakfast before his mother had made it back to the sink.

"You eat like a sixteen year old boy," his mother stated, shaking her head in amusement.

His mother's words triggered something in Chris' mind and his expression turned into one of depression. Chris stood up and walked over to where his mother stood at the sink. He threw the empty plates and glass into the sink and then turned towards his mother with a serious look on his face. "Dad called this morning and said he would have to stay, didn't he?" He hung his head in disappointment as his mother nodded.

"He did, but you should realize how much his company needs him right now!" His mother saddened as she saw Chris' anger flare at her explanation.

"But it's been almost eight years since the Rocket takeover!" Chris retorted as his fists tightened. "You'd think that he could convince the director to come see his son more than twice a year!"

His mother was shocked at his words and she could feel the tension rising between them. "Honey," she tried to calm herself and word these next few sentences right, "your father loves us very much. And he-"

"Then where has he been these past four months?" He pointed towards a picture on the wall close by. The photo depicted a family of four smiling happily towards the camera. Chris' mother and father stood side by side with his mother leaning on her husband's shoulder, both grinning at the camera. Standing in front of them were two boys with their arms draped over each other's shoulder. Nine year old Chris beamed at the camera, holding a toy Pokéball in his hand. The thirteen year old boy next to him was about a foot taller and had short black hair which was covered by a dark blue baseball cap. His left arm was extended towards the camera and he held a blue case in his hand. Inside the opened box, eight badges could be seen sparkling brightly in their containers.

"Please," his mother begged, "he wants to come home and see us. He told me this morning on the phone! But that terrible organization has screwed up any chance your father had of making it home. If they don't get everything corrected by the end of the year then your father might be without a job!"

Chris sighed, irritated at himself for getting so worked up. He tried to bring the tension level down by getting to the point. "I guess what confuses me is that I've given him time. After all of this chaos with criminal organizations, the Pokémon HQ moved the beginning age of a Pokémon Trainer to sixteen. Matt was twelve when he started on his journey and dad was almost never around then!"

"Chris," his mother's voice was calm and somewhat soothing, "your dad wants the very best for you. He wants you to fulfill your dreams and that is why he is going to let you take a shot at the Johto League Challenge. We want you to succeed, but we also want you to be safe. We know you can handle training, but there are always unforeseen events. We want you to achieve the goals you've set for yourself, but more importantly, you need to be careful."

Chris was silent for several seconds as he let his mother's words sink in. A smile spread across Chris' face as he stepped forward and gave his mother a hug. "Thanks mom." Chris glanced out the kitchen and noticed that the city was beginning to awaken. "I better get going." Stepping back from the embrace, he nodded to his mother who in turn nodded back in understanding.

"Your pack and jacket are over there on the chair," she gave Chris a warm smile and watched as he pulled the black and red jacket over his shirt. After he had slung his silver satchel over his shoulder he turned to head for the door, but was stopped by his mother's voice. "Wait! Aren't you forgetting something?"

Chris looked back at his mother in confusion, before remembering the package his mom had set on the table. He quickly walked back to the table and picked up the box. It wasn't very large but Chris had a feeling that the gift would come in handy. He unwrapped the gift and opened the box. Inside rested a black cylindrical device with a yellow S embedded at the top of the device.

Chris flipped open the gadget and noticed that the wrist watch like mechanism had two screens. He was surprised to find that a message was spread across both screens in bold print. As he began to read it aloud he realized immediately that it was a pre-programmed message, "**The PokéGear Version 6 is the newest, most up to date version in the PokéGear line. It is the ultimate tool for both Pokémon journeys and everyday life. The PokéGear Version 6 comes equipped with four features, each of which can be used by trainers and travelers alike. Version 6's features include a detailed map of the Johto region, a section to store phone numbers for contacts, a list of registered trainers battled in the past, and a radio linked to the Radio Tower in Goldenrod City for popular Johto stations. Please enjoy your new PokéGear.**"

Scrolling back through each feature, Chris noticed that his mom had already added her phone number into the contact list. He smiled, realizing that she had prepared for this moment for a long time. Chris shut the PokéGear and strapped it around his wrist. Its sleek design and black color matched well with Chris' attire.

"You're awesome mom!" Chris exclaimed as he turned to thank his mother. He was surprised to find that she had disappeared. He smiled, knowing she didn't want to burst into tears before her son.

"Goodbye mom! Next time you see me, I'll have all eight badges!" Chris walked outside and immediately felt the cool breeze drifting off the bay. He shut the door behind him and swiftly made his way down the porch and across the yard. He turned and looked over his house one last time. A thought came into Chris' head and he stopped where he was.

"I wonder if this is how every trainer feels when they start their journey. Do they ever worry that they may never return? What was running through your mind?" Chris' thoughts wandered back to the photo hanging in the kitchen. "But this is only the beginning. I can't let this hold me back! You and everyone else will see that I'm ready to make it to the top!" Chris smirked as he gave a quick fist pump and disappeared into the crowded streets. He had finally passed the first step on his journey and the first challenge standing between him and his goal.

**Chapter 2 will drop in three days, so I'll see you then!**


	2. Taking It One Step at a Time!

**Note- So I'm a little ahead of schedule and decided to get this one out to you a day early! It was a joy to write this one, especially Elm and Chris' interaction. I tried to express the emotions I would have felt if I had gotten my starter Pokémon. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

As morning progressed, the city quickly resumed its activities from the day before. One of the events going on centered around a bus which sat at the edge of the city. On its red and white exterior a banner hung which read, 'Cherrygrove City to New Bark Town' and below it, 'Pokemon trainers welcome!' This happened to be the only bus heading to New Bark Town and so, Chris was forced to make his way through the crowded streets and to the Eastern side of town.

As he pushed pass the waves of residents, he glanced down at his PokéGear and was thankful that the time had already been set. However, his face turned pale as he noticed that it was time for the bus to depart. Knowing there was no time to lose, Chris lowered his head and charged through the bustling streets. If he didn't make it to that bus, he might have to wait weeks before the professor in New Bark Town would have a new stock of starter Pokémon.

Soon, he could feel open space around him and so he slowed his pace and looked up. Several blocks away he could see the bus' doors close and thought he heard its heavy engine start. To his horror, the bus slowly began moving forward. "Wait!" Chris yelled as he started sprinting once more, not caring that cars were shooting past him at high speeds.

He continued chasing after the vehicle, even after it had departed the city and disappeared over a hill. Reaching the entrance to the city, Chris finally stopped and slumped over in exhaustion and disappointment.

"Darn it!" Chris panted as he slammed a fist into the asphalted sidewalk. "It would take half a day to get there on foot. And by then all the Pokémon would be gone!" Desperate, Chris looked around him, searching for an answer. Seeing nothing, Chris sat down on a bench near him and sighed. "There's no way I could make it to the Professor's lab before those trainers." Chris gave another sigh as he fell onto his back and closed his eyes. "Maybe it's just not my time…" He sat there motionless for several seconds before realizing someone was standing in front of him.

He looked up and saw, through the harsh glare of the sun, a man standing before him. The man reached a hand up to the black top hat on his head and removed it as he stepped forward, blocking the blinding sun light.

"My dear boy, I couldn't help but observe your terrible ordeal," the man explained in a quiet, well spoken manner. Chris could see his aged face and immediately recognized him as an elder who had seen his share of experiences. He wiped his brow before continuing, "You are on your way to get your first Pokémon, are you not?"

Chris nodded, "Yes sir. Or at least I was. I misjudged how long it would take me to get to this end of town." Chris silently sulked, realizing how foolish he must sound.

"I see. Yes, Cherrygrove is quite a deceiving city in terms of size," the man agreed as he scratched his chin. He looked up into the sky for several seconds, his thoughts seeming to flash before his eyes.

Chris, realizing he still had no idea who this man was, decided to try and inquire some information. "If you don't mind me asking sir, what brings you to Cherrygrove City?"

"Well…" The elderly man scratched his chin, and glanced once more into the sky, as if he saw something there. "I'm starting a trip as well!" The man exclaimed with a chuckle. He turned his gaze back onto Chris. "I received a message from one of my colleagues and it appears that something has come up and they require my service. You see, I live a couple miles North of Cherrygrove and so I decided to stop by and grab a few things on my way."

"That makes sense," Chris replied with a nod, another question forming in his head, "but the way you were heading… sir, are you going to see Professor Elm in New Bark Town?"

"That is a very good guess," The gentleman complemented. "We are good friends, but my journey will not take me through New Bark Town."

"Oh," Chris sighed downheartedly. His plan to get a ride was shot and so, Chris realized that his last, miraculous alternative was nonexistent. "Well sir, I don't want to hold you up," Chris voiced, covering his downtrodden heart with a smile. "Good luck with your trip!"

"A pleasure to meet you…" The man, slightly confused by the boy's sudden urge to leave, decided to inquire the young man's name.

"Right, my name's Chris!" He extended an arm and the two shook hands.

"Good luck with your journey Chris and I'm sorry about your bad luck," The man nodded, and tipped his hat. He turned and with a final wave, made his way down through the street toward Route 29.

"Thank you," Chris responded after a few seconds. He turned as well and began to slowly walk away from Route 29. _Well, what now?_ Chris silently asked himself as he passed through the busy streets. "I won't achieve anything if I can't even get my first Pokémon!"

It took several seconds for Chris to realize that something was casting a shadow over him. He looked up just in time to see a large bird swoop low, nearly grazing the top of his head.

"Whoa!" Chris shouted, as he felt the strong tail winds nearly knock him to the ground. He jumped back in surprise, as the Pokémon landed a couple of feet in front of him. Chris' eyes widened as he examined the large Pokémon and immediately identified it.

"Don't see many Pidgeot around Cherrygrove," Chris remarked quietly. He took a hesitant step forward, fully aware that an adult Pidgeot could easily rip him to shreds if provoked. "Is it okay if I pet you?" Chris asked the bird Pokémon, taking another small step forward. The Pokémon simply ignored Chris altogether and began rubbing its beak across its feathers.

"This is awesome," Chris breathed. The trainer shook his head in amazement. "What's up with this city today? It's like-"

The Bird Pokémon suddenly extended out its wings and before Chris could move, had grabbed the back of his jacket in its talons.

"Hey, hold on!"

Pidgeot suddenly shot into the sky, carrying Chris like he was nothing. As the Bird Pokémon climbed higher, the streets beneath it seemed to become mere lines. Chris, who had a large fear of heights, quickly shut his eyes after glancing down. When Chris tried to open them again minutes later, powerful gusts forced them shut. The trainer quickly realized that Pidgeot must be traveling at incredible speeds.

Wondering where his destination would be, Chris was once again reminded of New Bark Town, and his future goals. "I don't care how powerful you are, I'm going to get my first Pokémon, so set me down!" Pidgeot ignored the trainer and continued on, irritating Chris. "Alright, then I'll make you land!" Chris grabbed hold of the bird's talons and began to shake violently. The Bird Pokémon gave an angered cry and was forced to begin descending. Chris continued to pull down, slowing Pidgeot enough so that he could finally open his eyes.

A quick look at the ground showed Chris how far they had descended. There were no buildings beneath them, but in the distance he saw what appeared to be civilization and decided to try and land there. "Please drop me off at this town and I'll stop shaking." Chris figured that civilization would give him an opportunity to phone for aid and establish where he was. The Pokémon simply nodded and continued dropping in altitude. As the town came into view, Chris realized how small it really was; a few houses resting by a large water route.

"Here we go!" Chris called as the Bird Pokémon weaved between the tops of the trees. He could see some sort of research building rising above the trees before him and saw that this was his destination. As they broke through the forested area and out into the open, Chris realized he was just several feet from the ground. About eight feet above the ground, Pidgeot suddenly released its grip on the trainer. Chris saw a brief flash of green below him, before he crashed into a group of bushes.

"That bird had better hope I don't ever meet it again," Chris muttered as he slowly gathered himself. He turned around to gather his bearings and noticed he was in a quaint little town by a fair sized body of water. "This seems familiar. I could have sworn I've seen this recently…" Suddenly, he remembered earlier that morning glancing at a picture of the nearest town. He spun around to look behind him and realized he was staring at the Elm Research Laboratory. All of his animosity towards Pidgeot disappeared immediately as he sprinted towards the Lab.

As he reached the doors, he heard a hissing sound and turned back towards the street. The bus had just arrived and Chris would be before any of them! He heard the Laboratory's doors slide open behind him and he quickly dashed inside. His first Pokémon would come from inside this building, marking the next step in his journey.

Chris had never seen such a high tech facility. Machines were scattered everywhere displaying monitors and running every kind of test imaginable. A man noticed Chris had entered and headed towards the trainer.

"Right this way sir," the man wore a white lab coat and led him through a nearby hallway and into another room. "You are the first trainer of the day! It's sad that it couldn't be from New Bark, but there haven't been any trainers around here for several years."

Chris began to tune out the scientist's ramblings as he noticed they had entered a massive room, filled with more gadgets than any other. In the center of the room stood a tall machine which caught Chris' attention immediately. Three Pokéballs lied within it, a faint glow surrounding them. Chris quickly realized that there was another man in a white coat lying underneath the machine.

"Professor, what are you doing?" The man beside Chris shouted. "The trainers are arriving now!"

The professor quickly leapt up, covered in grease, from inside the machine and threw his wrench onto the floor. "They're here?" He began running around the machine quickly examining the three Pokéballs. "Everything is ready; stay calm…" The professor paced back and forth and mumbled for several seconds before he saw Chris. "Oh, uh, hello!" The man suddenly gainied an authoritative tone. "My name is Professor Elm. What brings you here young man?"

"H-hello professor, my name is Chris and I'm here to receive my first Pokémon." Chris jumped backwards as Elm gave a startled cry.

"You're a trainer?" Elm sighed heavily, realizing how foolish he had appeared to the trainer. "So much for professionalism… uh, how about we get you your first Pokémon?"

"Yeah!" Chris could barely contain himself as the professor led him over to the machine that had held Chris' attention. As the new trainer stepped before it, there was a small beep and three images were projected down from inside. Each image hovered above a Pokéball, displaying the creature inside.

"Your choices are Chikorita the grass type, Cyndaquil the fire type, or Totodile the water type." The Professor confirmed with a nod as he stepped aside. "Each Pokémon holds a strength and weakness with its companions. Don't, uh, feel rushed to make a decision."

"They're all awesome," Chris breathed as he took time to study each Pokémon, "but I made up my mind a long time ago. My favorite Pokémon hasn't changed," Chris reached inside and grabbed his desired Pokémon. Tossing the Pokéball high into the air, he exclaimed, "I choose you!"

A bright white light filled the room as the Pokémon materialized out of the ball, landing softly on the ground. The echidna-like Pokémon let out a cry as flames burst from its back.

"Cyndaquil has always been my favorite starter," Chris explained as his new Pokémon leaped onto its trainer's shoulders. The flaming echidna met its new trainer's gaze. Chris felt Cyndaquil's body radiate with heat as the two silently accepted each other. "Cyndaquil, there is a long road ahead of us and we need to stick together to reach the end of it." He smiled at his first Pokémon and added, "I'll always have your back. That's what friends do."

The Professor silently examined the two before speaking again, "You have the right attitude for the Pokémon you picked. This little guy can be a bit, uh, intense."

"What do you mean professor?"

"Don't worry about it," the Professor let out a nervous chuckle. "He will be a great partner! Now," the professor pointed towards Chris' PokéGear, "I'll give you my contact number just in case you ever need my, uh… expertise."

"Thanks professor," Chris replied, tossing his PokéGear to Elm. This all seemed so surreal for Chris. He remembered playing this very process out as a small child, using three rocks in his backyard as the starters. That was one of the few memories he had of his old house, back when the family had lived in Ecruteak City. It was a time without chaos that Chris sorely missed. Now, he could finally revisit that sacred city and begin the day under the shadow of a tower.

"All finished!" The professor announced after several seconds, handing the PokéGear back to its trainer. "That should do it!"

"Sir," a scientist nearby mumbled quietly, catching the Professor's attention, "the Pokédex…"

"Oh, right!" Elm nervously scratched his head as Chris looked on in bewilderment. "Now to, um, officially register you as a Pokémon trainer!

Chris was led into an adjacent room by the professor who quickly flipped on the lights. Elm directed Chris over to a large computer.

"May I see your ID please?" The professor took the information card from Chris' hand.

Elm suddenly jumped backwards knocking over a nearby table. Chris flipped back as well, startled by the professor's sudden movement.

"I had no idea you were Matt's brother!" Professor Elm quickly exclaimed, trying to explain himself.

"Oh… yeah, I am."

"He was one of the most brilliant trainer's I ever worked with!" Elm noticed a change in the trainer, which prompted him to quickly sit back down and begin typing. "It's been too long since we've seen him battle…"

Chris felt a wave of emotions crash over him. All of the trepidation and anger which he had battled earlier threatened to explode out of him. Chris closed his eyes and let out a quiet, drawn out sigh. He managed to quell his inner turmoil but could only remain silent as Elm registered his information.

Chris could barely follow what the professor was typing, as numbers and symbols flashed across the screen. After several seconds of typing, an enlarged picture of Chris appeared on screen. A quiet humming noise can from beside the monitor, which redirected Chris' attention to a small printer shaped object.

"Several years ago we used to have trainers register at our Pokémon Center but I found that to be a bit more tedious," Elm explained as he finished typing. "I figured, why not register the same place you get your Pokémon?"

"Right," Chris quickly agreed, finding some amusement at the professor's enthusiasm.

"And here is your Pokédex," Elm informed the trainer as a thin, rectangular object slid out of the machine. The professor flipped open the red device and handed it to Chris, "As I'm sure you know, a Pokédex is a Pokémon information database. It will also serve as your trainer ID so make sure to never, uh, lose it!" Elm grabbed a book off a stack nearby and placed it in the trainer's other hand. "That is Johto League Guide Book. It will have all the rules and information you will need to know! Don't lose that either!"

Cyndaquil leapt down from Chris' shoulder, where it had remained silent, and dashed over to a corner of the room.

"What's up Cyndaquil?" Chris quickly caught up with his newly found Pokémon, which stood in front of a picture hanging on the wall. The picture looked like it was taken outside the laboratory and showed two people standing side by side. Professor Elm had his arm around a boy wearing a backwards ball cap. What immediately grabbed Chris' attention was the championship trophy the boy held.

"Professor, who is this?"

Elm made his way over to stand beside Chris, but remained silent. He stared at the picture for several seconds before finally answering. "That was the greatest trainer I ever had the privilege of meeting. I think he was, uh, twelve when this was taken, so that's probably why you don't recognize him. He is a League Champion and was once the Leader of the Elite Four. You might know him as Gold."

"Of course I know who Gold is!" Chris could not believe how young the trainer looked. Gold had been one of Chris' greatest influences growing up. In fact, it was the Master Trainer's Typhlosion which had sparked Chris' interest in the species. "To believe he was a champion at that young of an age…"

Footsteps caught the attention of both men as one of Elm's assistants entered the room. "The trainers are waiting outside sir." Chris could detect a bit of irritation in the man's voice and quickly understood he had overstayed his visit.

"Thank you for kindness," Chris extended a hand towards Elm as Cyndaquil leapt onto his shoulder once more, "and thanks for this little guy as well!"

"It's not everyday I run into a trainer's sibling." The two men shook hands before Elm hesitantly added, "Especially a trainer as powerful as your brother."

Chris nodded silently, keeping a smile on his face. He felt that a bond had formed between himself and the professor. A connection had been created that transcended the Pokémon which rested on the young man's shoulder.

"I'll see ya later professor," Chris nodded before making his way towards a nearby exit.

"If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to, uh, call!"

Chris gave one final wave before heading outside.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 should be up within a week or so. I'm going to try to get used to spelling Pokemon like Pokémon, Pokedex as Pokédex, etc. I'm having fun with this story and I hope you are enjoying it as well!<strong>


	3. The Poison Pinned Pride!

**Notes- So... I think I managed to get this out in time haha. With College kicking back in to gear, I'm having to work my butt off. Thankfully, I managed to secure a job that'll get me some good money without flooding me with hours. But enough about that stuff! I absolutely adore writing Pokémon battles. They are my favorite part of Pokémon fics. I understand other events and themes are important, but the sheer, competitive nature of Pokémon battles just makes them awesome. I have another story I may publish with MULTIPLE battles in them. I began writing it back in the seventh grade so I'm sure the writing in the beginning is absolute trash. We'll see! For now, kick back... relax... and continue to enjoy Chris' journey as he meets someone who may become his greatest friend. **

* * *

><p>An hour had passed since Chris had entered the lab, carrying the sun high into the sky. As Chris and Cyndaquil stepped outside, they were momentarily blinded by the change in brightness.<p>

"Cynda!"

"Yeah," Chris rubbed his eyes as they adjusted to the light, "It is bright out here."

The duo slowly made their way into the heart of the community, examining the quaint town where "winds of a new beginning blow." It was a truthful statement that embodied the feelings Chris was experiencing. He finally had an opportunity to begin his dream and make an impact on the world. This strengthened confidence had pushed Chris to decide that he would travel back to Cherrygrove by foot. It might put him behind some of the other trainers that would be taking the bus to his hometown, but the extra experience would most likely prove to be invaluable. The trainer was relieved to find that the town had a shop, located near Route 29 that would have all of the supplies he would need. Chris made sure to purchase five Pokéballs as well as a couple of potions. He had heard stories of trainers almost dieing out in the wilderness because they were unable to provide for themselves and their Pokémon.

As Chris grabbed some food for his starter, Cyndaquil pointed towards several containers lining a wall nearby. Chris ran a hand over the Fire Pokémon's head as he examined the different vitamins Cyndaquil was looking at.

"You want to grow strong don't ya buddy," Chris smiled as he tried to decide which would work best for his Pokémon. "I'd say we need to start out by building those muscles, so a couple of proteins should work." The beginning trainer had made sure to study the different types of vitamins and the effects they had. Chris had been taught that training Pokémon was an enormous responsibility, which had driven him to prepare for this day. "We'll also want to make sure you stay light on your feet and can move quickly in battle," Chris explained as he grabbed three of the small containers of Calcium. Looking near the top he spotted the final vitamin Cyndaquil would work with. "You won't need these till a little bit later on in our training, but Calcium will ensure your Special Attacks are unstoppable!"

The trainer quickly purchased and organized the goods into his pack before heading back out into the sun. "It's time we hit the road, Cyndaquil!"

"'Quil! The starter Pokémon nodded and leapt down beside its trainer.

By early afternoon, the pair had set out West on Route 29, ready to officially begin their journey. Chris had decided to leave Cyndaquil out of its Pokéball, telling his starter about himself and his goals for the future. The duo reached the top of a large hill and looked back on the valley below.

"That's beautiful," Chris breathed, stunned by the radiance of the landscape. He noticed how small the town of New Bark really was, its river stretching out into the distant horizon. He kneeled down beside Cyndiquil and pointed back towards the valley, "Once we've take down all of the gyms in Johto, we'll be back!" Chris couldn't hide a smile as his starter turned away from the stunning sight, keeping its focus on the path ahead. "But for now, let's get some distance between us and this place."

As Chris turned to continue on the trail, he was forced to duck as a pink blur shot past his head.

"Cyndaquil, be on your guard!" Chris exclaimed, snatching his Pokédex from his jacket. "Looks like our first battle might be against a Nidoran." The trainer pointed his device towards the wild Pokémon, immediately drawing a response from it.

"**It may be small, but its horn is filled with poison. It charges then stabs with the horn to inject poison.**"

"Sounds like this little guy might be dangerous," Chris leapt back to give the two Pokémon room for battle. "Start things off with Ember!"

The Fire Mouse Pokémon leaned back, seeming to charge its attack, and then opened its mouth to fire. To Chris' horror, Cyndaquil produced no flame.

"Not a spark from its back either…" Chris stared on in confusion at his Pokémon's inability to produce any fire. Before he had a chance to call out another command, his horned enemy was almost upon Cyndaquil. "Look out!" Chris grimaced as his Pokémon was drilled by a powerful Horn Attack, knocking the fire starter off its feet. "Stay strong Cyndaquil!" Chris turned his Pokédex to his starter, deciding to check its moves. "So you have Tackle, Leer, and Smokescreen. Looks like you haven't learned any Fire moves."

"Cynda!" The Fire Mouse seemed angered by this statement, but realized it to be true. Cyndaquil pounced back to its feet to face the Poison Pin Pokémon.

Chris was impressed by his Pokémon's determination, reminding himself of his own inner drive. It would require an all out effort by both trainer and Pokémon to reach glory; a drive that would cement their name in the world's memory.

"To reach Mount Silver…" Chris caught himself blanking on the battle before him, and quickly refocused. He saw that Nidoran was once again charging towards his Pokémon and went to work. "Cyndaquil, rattle it with your Leer attack!"

"Quil!" The fire starter mustered a loud roar as it locked eyes with the charging Poison type, instantly halting the Pokémon. Cyndaquil kept up the attack, forcing Nidoran back with its frightening gaze.

"Now let's really immobilize it with smokescreen," Chris commanded, seeing the wild Pokémon hesitate.

Cyndaquil opened its mouth and released a plume of dark smoke which surrounded and engulfed the Poison Pin Pokémon. Cyndaquil seemed satisfied with its attack and looked back at its trainer for the next move.

"Uh," Chris had just realized how foolish this strategy had been. How was he supposed to strike the stunned Pokémon if he couldn't see it? He had effectively given Nidoran time to recover. However, that thought sparked a new plan which would take advantage of the wild Pokémon's aggressive behavior. "In a few seconds I'll tell you to jump, but wait for my signal."

The Fire Pokémon looked confused by its trainer's direction, but nodded. The pair continued to watch the column of smoke which was slowly dissipating. After a few seconds, they noticed something approaching through the cloud.

"Now!" Chris watched as his Pokémon leapt twice its trainer's height, pushing itself closer to the smoke. Just a split second later Chris noticed Nidoran emerge, charging forward with a purpose. Chris was thrilled to see it come to a stop as it searched for its opponent. "Tackle attack!"

"Cynda!" The fire starter growled, diving towards its unsuspecting foe.

The wild Pokémon noticed Cyndaquil just as it was about to strike, but could not avoid the attack. With a brutal crack, the Fire Mouse Pokémon drove its body head first into the back of its opponent, dropping Nidoran almost instantly. Cyndaquil spun off the injured Pokémon and landed in front of it, flexing its small arms.

"No need to show off buddy," Chris chided, grabbing a Pokéball from his jacket pocket. The beginning trainer maximized the ball and then launched the capturing device, "Let's see if we can capture this little guy!"

Chris immediately realized he overshot his toss, but was relieved to see the Pokéball bounce off the end of Nidoran's horn. Almost instantly, the capturing mechanism triggered, opening the ball and rematerializing the Pokémon into a particle of crimson light. The Pokéball pulled in the red matter, finishing the transfer by sealing it inside. The young trainer waited on edge as he watched the Pokéball rock back and forth; the wild Pokémon attempting to prolong their battle.

"Yes!" Chris exclaimed as the capturing device remained still. He raised a fist into the air. "We caught our first Pokémon!"

Chris rushed over to the Pokéball and carefully took it into his hand. The trainer could feel his whole body shaking, a foreign jubilation rushing through him. So this was the rush of battling and capturing Pokémon! Chris looked down at the Pokéball in his trembling hand and realized how important a step he had just taken.

"This is amazing," Chris breathed, as Cyndaquil leapt onto his shoulder to examine the ball. "We've added a new member to the team buddy!"

"Quil!" The Fire Mouse Pokémon had calmed down since its battle, taking in the magnitude of the victory.

'Is that your first capture?" A male voice asked from nearby, startling the trainer and his Pokémon.

Chris spun around and locked eyes with a boy who looked to be about his age. He appeared to be Chris' height and wore a navy striped, fitted jacket with matching jeans and sneakers. Chris however, was immediately drawn to the Pokéball in the young man's hand.

"Are you a trainer?" Chris almost stuttered as he posed the question. The thought of a Pokémon battle sent adrenaline coursing through his veins.

"I am," the boy hesitantly replied. He seemed to be studying Chris, as if intrigued by the trainer from Cherrygrove. "My name's Luke. How about yours?"

"Chris," the beginning trainer replied as Cyndaquil jumped down from his shoulder. Chris was enthralled by his Pokémon's attitude, excited that it matched his own enthusiasm. The trainer tried to appear calm before his potential dark haired adversary. "What do you say to a Pokémon battle? I'd really like to test out this Nidoran and my Cyndaquil could use the training."

"Quil!" The fire starter snorted, annoyed at Chris' statement.

"It's true though!" Chris chuckled, amazed by his starter's pride. He turned his attention back to Luke. "Well, what about it?"

"Yeah," Luke shrugged, "I'm in a bit of a battling slump right now. Let's see if I can change that."

"I won't make it easy!" Chris answered tossing Nidoran's Pokéball high into the air. As the Poison type burst from the device, Chris noticed Luke hadn't sent out his Pokémon yet. "You sure you're a trainer?" Chris' joke fell on deaf ears as Luke stared down at the Pokéball in his hand.

"I have two Pokémon as well," a smile came to Luke's face, "and they're both ready for battle. Come on out!" The trainer activated the release mechanism without tossing the Pokéball, materializing his Pokémon in front of him.

"A Charmander?" Chris was stunned to see the Kanto fire starter. The only time he had ever seen one in person was at the Silver Conference his brother participated in. Who was this guy? "Are you from Kanto?"

"Close enough," Luke replied cryptically, pointing towards Nidoran. "Are you and your Nidoran ready?"

"Nido!" The Poison Pin Pokémon seemed ecstatic to get another shot in battle. It glanced back to its new trainer and nodded, confirming its allegiance.

"Let's get this battle underway then," Chris answered, "I'll take the first move."

The two trainers hesitated for a brief moment, giving Chris his first taste of the calm before the battle.

"Tackle attack, Nidoran!" Chris commanded.

The horned Pokémon charged forward, lowering its horn as it reached a sprint. Charmander remained still as it waited for its trainer's direction. Luke's eyes were intently focused on Nidoran's movement. As the Poison type Pokémon swung its body forward, Luke finally responded.

"Slam it into the dirt with Metal Claw!" The dark brown haired trainer's command was so quick that Chris' didn't comprehend it till it was too late.

"Nidoran!" Chris grimaced as his newly captured Pokémon's face was smashed into the ground by Charmander's vicious attack. "Stay strong!" Chris noticed how close the two Pokémon were and decided to quickly stage a counterattack. "Bounce back up and nail it with a Tackle Attack!"

"Block it, Charmander!"

The Lizard Pokémon managed to catch the attack in between its crossed arms, but the force of the move knocked it to the ground. Chris was quick to take advantage of the swing in momentum. "Pin it to the ground with Horn Attack," he directed.

The Poison Pin Pokémon did just that, jabbing its horn into Charmander's chest. The impact slammed the Fire starter into the dirt, drawing a cry of pain from it.

"Remember our battle with Spearow!" Luke reminded his starter, drawing a look of intrigue from Chris. He continued to coach, "An enemy above you is susceptible to a wide spread attack. Blast it with Ember!"

"Get out of there!"

As Nidoran leapt back, Charmander opened its mouth, unleashing a rush of inferno. The roar, which accompanied the flames, prevented Nidoran from hearing any more of its trainer's commands. With no where to go, Nidoran was peppered by the flaming onslaught.

Chris' mind was drawing a blank as his Pokémon remained trapped in the fiery downpour. It was his first official battle, but even a rookie shouldn't freeze up like this. If this was the level Chris was on, he had a long way to go before becoming a master. The trainer remained lost in his thoughts as the attack finished, and the Poison type collapsed.

"Nidoran!" Chris saw no movement from his Pokémon and was forced to consider it beaten. "You showed some great effort!" Chris congratulated, returning his Pokémon back to its Pokéball. He had failed his Pokémon in that battle. This next match _would_ be different. He turned to Luke, "I haven't been a trainer for long, but I can tell that your Charmander has been well trained."

"Appreciate it," Luke replied quickly. "Even though you just caught that Nidoran, you battled very well with it. It seems like battling comes very naturally to you."

"I guess you could say it runs in the family…" A bittersweet smile crossed Chris' face as the trainer's brother flashed through his mind. He heard Cyndaquil growl and he brought his focus back to reality. The Fire Mouse Pokémon was standing beside its trainer, awaiting a command.

"You ready to win your first official battle?" Chris was pleased to see his Pokémon dash onto the battlefield.

"Don't think it'll be that easy," Luke returned his own starter, much to the surprise of the other trainer. The boy ran a hand through his medium length hair as he brought out another Pokéball. "Let's see what you can do!"

A dog like Pokémon appeared from within the device, drawing even more surprise from Chris.

"Poochyena, eh?" Chris was shocked to see this species, usually native to the Hoenn region, before him in battle. The Bite Pokémon let out a protective growl when its name was mentioned. "Don't see many of those in Johto."

"Regardless," Luke seemed primed to begin on offense, "here we come! Begin with Tackle!"

The Dark type Pokémon raced forward, almost taking Chris by complete surprise. He quickly recalled Cyndaquil's moves, but was stunned to find his Pokémon already charging forward. "Can't criticize the little guy's heart," Chris chuckled. "Let's hit 'em right back with our own Tackle attack!"

The two Pokémon collided into one another, but both held their ground. The two combatants had their heads pressed against one another, trying to push the other down. It was a battle of strength, with each Pokémon trying to gain the advantage.

"Give it all you've got!" Chris edged on.

"Don't back down!" Luke directed.

"Cynda!" The Fire Mouse Pokemon shifted its body backwards, forcing Luke's Pokémon to stumble forward.

Chris instantly understood what his Pokémon's plan was. "Now send Poochyena flying!"

The fire starter grabbed hold of the off balanced Pokémon's leg. Using Poochyena's momentum, Cyndaquil lifted the Bite Pokémon off the ground and tossed it over its shoulder. The Dark type Pokémon was sent flying towards a line of nearby trees.

"Poochyena," Luke's recovery caught Chris off guard, "use the trees to bounce back towards Cyndaquil."

"I don't think so!" Chris wasn't going to give the Bite Pokémon any leeway, "Cyndaquil, obscure Poochyena's vision with Smokescreen!"

The Fire Mouse bellowed out a large cloud of smoke which quickly surrounded Poochyena. The Bite Pokémon, as well as its trainer, was rendered effectively blind. There was a loud thud, followed by a painful yelp.

"Poochyena!" Its trainer hastily called, but received no response.

As the smoke cleared, both trainers discovered why there had been no reply. Poochyena lay still on the ground, below a large oak tree. Chris could make out a significant fracture in the bark where the Dark Type had apparently collided.

"Blinding my Pokémon and using the environment against it?" Luke returned his fainted Poochyena and gave Chris a calculated stare. "You don't battle like a beginning trainer, that's for sure."

Chris held a smile back, realizing how useful watching his brother's battles had been. Matt had always thought on his feet, adjusting his strategy to his surroundings and boosting his Pokémon's morale with his own. Chris was always inspired by the trust his brother held towards his Pokémon. It was something Chris had long since decided to share with his own team. Chris however, wanted to go beyond his brother's accomplishments, and discover the bond which held Pokémon and humans together.

"I've had some great examples to study from," Chris did his best to remain modest. He was nowhere close to Matt's level… not yet anyway.

Luke grabbed the same Pokéball he had held minutes ago and brought Charmander back to the battlefield.

"A battle of starters to decide it," Chris could feel his heart pounding against his chest. He could see that his Pokémon was feeling much the same way. This would be Chris' chance to scratch his first win into the books. First though, Cyndaquil would have to beat a much more experienced starter.

Chris clenched both fists, trying to stay focused and not explode with anticipation. He inhaled slowly as he felt the pressure of defeat surround him. The trainer mentally pushed them away. Defeat would only come to those who learned nothing. He exhaled, letting the weight of the battle be lifted. The trainer from Cherrygrove nodded towards his opponent, "Your move."

* * *

><p><strong>I strongly encourage you to review my work, as I aspire to be an exceptional author. I hope to get Chapter 4 out as soon as possible. I'll aim for around the end of January, so hopefully I'll see you then!<strong>


	4. The Road to Success!

**Notes- Just managed to get this one out in time for my deadline. Between college, athletics, and free time, I'm not moving at the pace I would like. I'd like to thank everyone who has continued on with Chris on his journey! I wanted to really set up Chris and his Pokémon in this chapter as well as introduce Luke, who may become a HUGE part of this story, maybe... The journey continues! **

* * *

><p>As the sun lowered and evening approached, it cast a dark shadow over all of Johto. To the West of New Bark Town though, a bright light was shining, dispelling the darkness.<p>

Two young men stood, locked in complete focus on the battle before them. Their Pokémon mirrored the trainers, staring each other down.

As he waited on his opponent to make the first move, Chris was quickly trying to piece a strategy together. Charmander's Ember attack would really give it an advantage. The trainer from Cherrygrove would just have to work around that.

"Start things off with Smokescreen!" A grin covered Luke's face, seeing the surprise on Chris' visage.

The Lizard Pokémon spewed a cloud of dark smoke which blocked both trainers' vision.

"Didn't plan around this," Chris squinted, but could make out nothing through the dark pillar of vapor dividing the battlefield. The trainer was worried though that if he waited too long, he would give Luke time to pin Cyndaquil down. "Charge forward into the smoke! We'll make them play defense!"

The Fire Mouse Pokémon gave a tiny battle cry and sprinted forward. In just a few steps, it had disappeared into the Smokescreen.

Chris waited on baited breath, realizing that he had just isolated his starter from himself. He thought he heard Luke call out a command, but couldn't piece it together.

"Cyndaquil!" Chris was horrified to see his starter Pokémon fly back out of the smoke and land hard on its stomach. Before the trainer could reconnect with his starter, a shower of inferno blasted through the smoke. Chris could only watch as Cyndaquil covered its head, trying to avoid the inferno. The Fire type however, could not avoid the flames for long.

"Stay strong!" Chris encouraged. Seeing the attack rain down on his Pokémon was almost more then the beginning trainer could take. He was _not_ going to give up on Cyndaquil at the beginning of their bond. "You have to fight back! Use the heat to spark your own flame! Strike back with an Ember of your own!"

Chris realized this strategy could completely back fire on his starter, but he had no other choice. Charmander would not let Cyndaquil get close enough to hit it with any other attack. This was his only shot at victory.

The starter Pokémon managed to rise to its feet, despite being peppered by its opponent's fire. It let out a growl as it focused its energy and drew in much of the heat from Charmander's attack. Chris thought he saw a spark shoot from his Pokémon's back, and then another.

"That's it," Chris raised a fist, edging on the Fire Mouse Pokémon with wild excitement. "Build up your energy and show them what a real Ember attack looks like!"

Cyndaquil's back continued to spark as its opponent's onslaught persisted. Chris wasn't sure how much more his Pokémon could take.

Just as the beginning trainer decided to stop the match, a powerful flame erupted from his starter's back, lighting up the darkening sky around them. The tiny Pokémon stood tall, seemingly unfazed by its enemy's attack.

"Fire!"

A roar echoed out through the battlefield as an explosion of inferno blasted out of Cyndaquil's mouth.

"That's it! Give 'em everything!" Chris could feel the heat from his Pokémon's attack, filling the trainer with pride. Regardless of the battle's outcome, Chris and Cyndaquil had come out ahead in this battle.

The Fire Mouse Pokémon's attack quickly pushed back its opponent's dwindling barrage. Cyndaquil's Ember attack ripped through the smoke and blasted out the other side, opening up visibility for both sides of the battlefield. Chris could see the shock on Luke's face as Charmander was knocked off its feet by the sudden attack.

"Great job buddy!" Chris knew he had the advantage and would have to capitalize on the momentum shift immediately. "Now, follow it up with a Tackle attack!"

"We can't let them overwhelm us," Luke was quick to bounce back, "You need to get back up!"

The Lizard Pokémon seemed rattled by the last attack, and was having trouble getting back to its feet. In the meantime, Cyndaquil had closed the distance between the two, putting all of its power behind its trainer's command.

"Hit it with your Scratch attack!" Luke seemed worried that his Pokémon wouldn't recover in time.

As the Fire Mouse Pokémon left its feet and lowered its head, Charmander managed to reach its feet. With a lightning, trained speed, the Lizard Pokémon swung its right arm forward to intercept Chris' Pokémon.

"Push through it!" Chris reactively countered, unsure what else to say.

Cyndaquil took a huge shot as it slammed into Charmander's attack head on. Chris' Pokémon rammed forward though, and landed a direct hit on the Lizard Pokémon.

Both trainers remained motionless as their two starters collided. For a fraction of a second, it appeared as if the two Pokémon were embracing.

"Cyndaquil!"

"Charmander!"

The fire starters collapsed beside each other, and remained motionless. Both trainers rushed towards their Pokémon, quickly checking to make sure neither had sustained serious injury.

"You alright buddy?" Chris cradled the Fire Mouse Pokémon, making sure to not move it too quickly.

"Quil," the starter Pokémon mumbled with a nod. Chris could feel a powerful heat racing through the Pokémon's body.

"How's Charmander?" Chris looked over at the opposite trainer and starter.

Luke had his Pokémon on its feet, and was spraying it down with a potion. "He'll be alright. Both of the battles have left him a bit shaken up." The dark haired trainer rose to his feet and approached Chris. "How about Cyndaquil?"

When its name was mentioned, the fire starter leapt from its trainer's arms and landed softly on the ground.

"Easy there!" Chris warned his rambunctious Pokémon, laughing at its enthusiasm. "Looks like he's alright. His fur isn't too insulated yet though, so I'd say he's has some burns."

"Here," Luke handed Chris a couple of red spray bottles, "Here's some Burn Heals. Just spray down its injuries."

Before Chris could thank him, Cyndaquil collapsed and remained motionless.

"Cyndaquil!" Chris dropped down to check on his Pokémon, but wasn't sure what to do.

"Step back!" Luke reached into his golden satchel and withdrew several capsules. The trainer opened Cyndaquil's mouth and placed the pills inside, "Try and swallow these, Cyndaquil."

The fire starter seemed to regain consciousness and downed the medicine. Chris noticed Charmander slowly approach from behind its trainer. The Pokémon glanced over Luke's shoulder, examining Cyndaquil with a curious expression.

"He should be alright," Luke affirmed, much to the relief of Chris. "It just pushed its self too far. Have to watch out for that with new Pokémon. Charmander was bad about doing that in our first battles."

"Thanks a bunch, man." Chris sighed, and watched as Cyndaquil rose to a sitting position. Chris placed a hand over his starter's head, "We need to take it easy tonight."

Luke slung his satchel over his shoulder, looking into the darkening sky above him. "Guess I'd best be going."

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Chris was surprised by the trainer's hasty departure. "You did just help my Cyndaquil. Where are you headed?"

"Westward," Luke answered shortly. The trainer approached Chris and held out a hand. "Thanks for an excellent battle. That's a good enough payment."

"No problem," Chris shook it, as Cyndaquil managed to stand to its feet.

The fire starter advanced towards Charmander, coming to rest in front of it. The two Pokémon extended arms, mirroring their trainers.

Chris noticed that both he and Luke stood at around the same, tall height. The same could not be said for the two fire starters, with Charmander standing several inches taller than its counterpart.

"Best of luck for wherever you're headed," Chris shook his head in amusement at how cryptic the trainer was being. "And thanks again for helping Cyndaquil!"

"I'm sure we'll meet again," Luke replied as he and Charmander strode away into the nearby forest.

Chris watched Charmander's tail light as it slowly dissipated into the dim surroundings. "I hope he realizes that's North."

Chris and Cyndaquil could only travel a short way farther, before being completely impeded by the darkness. The path merged into a forested area, prompting Chris to halt their progress.

"Best try and get some rest," Chris took off his backpack and laid it against a nearby tree. "We probably need to give you some time to recuperate anyway. That was a hard fought battle."

"Cynda!" The Fire Mouse Pokémon snorted, turning its head.

"Hey, I know you're tough! It's just been a crazy day." Chris noticed several branches lying nearby, "How about we get a fire going? I'd like to be able to see my sleeping bag before I get in it."

Both trainer and Pokémon gathered the wood into a nearby pile. Chris found several large rocks and quickly made a pit to surround the brush.

"You want to get the fire started with an Ember attack?" Chris laughed as his starter leapt in excitement. "I thought so. Don't overdue it though, or we may have a forest fire on our hands!"

Cyndaquil dashed over to the pit and exhaled a small, concentrated flame. It seemed to leap onto the brush and licked at the fringes of the brush. In just a few seconds, a nice blaze had grown, significantly lighting their surroundings.

"Oh," Chris clutched his stomach as it growled loudly, "I haven't eaten since this morning. You want anything to eat?"

"Quil!" Cyndaquil shook its head, dropping down to its stomach. The fire starter lifted itself up and began a series of pushups.

"More for me I guess," Chris reached into a pouch in his backpack, pulling out a sandwich. He took a bite and glanced up at night time sky. Between the tree branches overhead, he saw dozens of stars glowing brightly. "Think about how long a journey up _there_ would take."

Chris' glance drifted back over to Cyndaquil's relentless pushups. His Pokémon definitely had the heart of a champion, and that would prove to be crucial someday. The key would be to always maintain a strong degree of trust with his fiery partner. Chris could see things getting out of hand quite quickly if they didn't stay on the same page.

"Let's see how Nidoran is doing?" Chris released the Poison Point Pokémon from its Pokéball.

Before the trainer could give it a check up, the poison Pokémon had already joined Cyndaquil in its pushups. Chris couldn't hold back a round of laughter as his two Pokémon increased the speed of the exercise, trying to outdo one another.

"Don't push yourself too hard fellas!" Chris chuckled as he drop dropped onto his stomach and joined them. "But you guys can't hang with me!"

As the first night of Chris' journey wore on, the trainer informed his Pokémon about himself. Chris decided to keep Nidoran and Cyndaquil out of their Pokéballs so that he could share this first night together with them. After all, it would take a group effort to reach victory and meet the goals Chris had set out from the start.

"So the Pidgeot carries me all the way to New Bark Town," Chris pointed up to the sky as he went on, "and it dropped me right outside the lab! I don't know why it did that, but I'm sure it glad it did! I would never have met you buddy," Chris placed a hand over Cyndaquil's head. The trainer turned towards Nidoran and added, "And I never would have battled you! Both of you guys are going to play huge roles in our journey; I want to clear that up first and foremost."

Nidoran pointed up to the trees overhead, drawing Chris and Cyndaquil's attention to a large amount of movement in them. A large colony of Butterfree had launched from the trees into the cool spring night. An iridescent glow stretched across the sky behind them, leaving a glowing trail throughout the forest. Chris and his Pokémon were transfixed by the beauty of the Butterfree and their pollen trail.

"Woah…" Chris managed to breathe, immobilized by the scene. Never had he witnessed such a stunning act of nature. As the colony moved out of sight, and the glowing pollen settled onto the ground and trees around him, Chris managed to regain his bearings.

"That has to be a sign!" Chris couldn't hold back a smile as his starter snorted. "Just like the Butterfree begin their journey on the cool breeze of spring, we must also take nature in stride! I've always been captivated by the bond Pokémon share with nature and humans. One of my goals for our journey will be to witness and understand how we share this connection."

"Nido!" The pink poison type nodded its head in agreement. Chris could tell that his newest Pokémon had established a connection with its trainer.

"What about you Cyndaquil?" Chris knew that he and his starter's bond was still developing. The last thing the trainer wanted was to isolate his first Pokémon and snap any connection they might possess. He extended a hand towards his starter, "Want to help me discover how an independent Pokémon and a headstrong trainer can become best of friends?"

The fire starter looked at Chris for several seconds, its brow crumpled in thought. Cyndaquil walked over to its trainer, its eyes never straying from Chris' own.

"Cynda."

The Fire Mouse Pokemon leaped into Chris' arms, the trainer quickly embracing his Pokémon.

"I know its tough to express emotion," Chris smiled as his Pokémon looked up at him, "and I know how difficult it can be to depend on others." He quickly shook an image of his father from his mind. "But it's when we drop our guard and allow others to experience our own lives, that we can really leave an impact on the world."

"Ran!" Nidoran perked up at the last statement.

"Like you Nidoran," Chris sat down beside the Poison Point Pokémon, "I've only known you for a few hours and already I have been influenced by your perceptive nature and compassion for others. Just like Cyndaquil and I, you have a strong will and drive to win. That will be invaluable on the road ahead."

Cyndaquil rolled out of Chris' hold and dropped down next to Nidoran. The fire starter gave the newest team member a long, analyzing stare before extending a paw. The poison type seemed stunned by the starter's change of heart and reached out to share the friendly gesture.

Without warning, Cyndaquil pushed its fist forward and slammed Nidoran's outstretched paw. The horned Pokémon toppled backward, shocked by the starter's actions. Before it could retaliate, Cyndaquil quickly stepped overtop of the stunned Pokémon and raised it back to its feet. Cyndaquil shook its head and made its way over to stand by the fire.

Chris examined the whole encounter without intervening, realizing eventually what Cyndaquil was doing. "He's trying to toughen you up, Nidoran. The road ahead is going to be incredibly tough, and if we aren't strong enough individually, we wont be able to face our own personal trials." Chris examined his starter which had curled up on the left side of Chris' sleeping bag, close to the fire. "As we move on, I want one of your goals to be to prove how strong you are to Cyndaquil. Never allow yourself to believe you're weak. With each battle, I promise we will grow stronger. Trust me… but more importantly, trust yourself. There is a potential for greatness in all of us, including you."

The Poison Point Pokémon didn't respond immediately, allowing Chris' words to sink in.

"Nido!" The poison type's confidence seemed to have been strengthened as it dashed over to its resting place on the right side of Chris' sleeping area.

Chris stood for a long time and simply took in all of the day's events. This date would always hold a long series of milestones, all of them important.

The trainer's two Pokémon had fallen asleep, leaving Chris the task of placing the final pieces of wood into their fire. After he finished, he quickly settled into his sleeping bag and closed his eyes. What tomorrow would bring, Chris wasn't sure of… but he knew that he wouldn't have to face it alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Not sure on a timeline for Chapter 5, but I will certainly do my best to get it out during February! I've seen too many writers lose followers because of the time between chapters. See ya in the next installment! <strong>


	5. Getting Batty Back Home!

**Notes- I really wanted to get this chapter out before March haha. My apologies for the delay. Really glad that Spring is rolling around. It's my favorite season and it really seems to get me in a creative mood. This next chapter was a blast to write, albeit quite a strenuous feat for me ha. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next installment in Chris' adventure! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

"Quil!"

Chris could feel his starter shaking him, but the trainer rolled over still half asleep. Without opening his eyes, he could tell it was very early in the day. Way too soon to begin the second day of his journey.

"Cynda!"

Chris felt a strong heat radiating from his starter and could hear the frustration in its voice. He groggily swung up to examine his surroundings, and found them unchanged.

"What's up buddy?" The trainer rubbed his eyes and examined his dim surroundings. The sun had still not risen, and a light fog covered the area.

"Quil!" The fire starter pointed to Nidoran's sleeping area, which lay vacant.

"Where's Nidoran?"

Cyndaquil pointed down the winding path which would take them to Cherrygrove City.

"Wait," Chris' mind was still trying to process the information, "why did he take off?"

The starter shrugged and began a set of pushups, drawing a sigh of frustration from its trainer.

"You woke me up to tell me that he was gone," Chris quickly began packing up his supplies and grabbed a sandwich to eat from his backpack, "but didn't even bother to stop him from leaving?" Chris quickly downed his food and made sure the fire was completely out. "You want any breakfast?"

The starter shook its head as it finished its morning workout. Cyndaquil released a blast of fire from its back, and waited on its trainer's direction.

"Before we get going, take one of these." Chris handed his starter a Protein pill and shouldered his backpack. "We're definitely going to get an early jump on the day."

The duo made their way down the winding path of Route 29, searching high and low for their companion. Several hours passed while they searched, pulling the sun over the distant mountains. Their path led them up a steep hill, which would hopefully provide them an excellent view to spot Nidoran. As they reached the top, Chris looked out over the low valley below and could spot several of Cherrygrove's buildings in the distance. The sun had risen behind them, blasting down in to the fog covered land, creating a striking view.

A cry seemed to echo around the valley, grabbing Chris and his starter's attention. Before the trainer could respond, his Pokémon sprinted down the descending path, prompting its trainer to give chase.

"Lead the way!" Chris was almost positive the sound had come from his Pokémon. He just hoped that the cry hadn't been one of pain or fear. He was still a beginning trainer, and failing this soon could spell disaster for his future travels.

Cyndaquil leapt off the path and dove through a thicket of trees. The small Pokémon had little difficulty in maneuvering through the thick underbrush, much to the displeasure of Chris. The trainer was finding it almost impossible to move through the briar infested woodland, but eventually caught up to his Pokémon as they stepped into a clear area.

The sight Chris witnessed drew both admiration and fear from the young man. His Nidoran was locked in combat with a bat-like Pokémon, with neither side acknowledging the observers.

"Why is he battling that Golbat?" Chris was unable to come to a conclusion, remaining transfixed by the battle.

As Nidoran leapt at its adversary, he was surprised to see Golbat swoop underneath. Before Chris' Pokémon could counter, the Bat Pokémon slammed a wing into its legs, sending Nidoran spinning to the ground.

"Nidoran!" Chris closely examined his Pokémon and realized that it had taken quite a beating. "You have to stop buddy! You can't win this alone!"

"Nido!" The Poison Pin Pokémon viciously shook its head and charged once more.

Before Chris could send Cyndaquil to assist, Golbat released a deafening shriek, which stopped Nidoran in its tracks and forced the starter Pokémon to cover its ears.

"A Screech attack," Chris recognized that this was a powerful wild Pokémon. His two Pokémon combined might not be enough to take it down. "Get out of there Nidoran! We're not ready for a strong Pokémon like this."

"Ran!" Nidoran slashed forward, catching both Chris and Golbat off guard, and caught the Bat Pokémon with a strong Horn Attack.

"Help him out Cyndaquil," Chris directed, still not convinced that one Pokémon could handle Golbat.

"Nido!" The Poison Pin Pokémon slammed a paw down into the dirt and locked eyes with its trainer.

"Alright," Chris conceded, "you can battle it. But you and I are going to work together!"

Golbat, who had quickly recovered from the last attack, stealthy sliced towards Nidoran and slammed into it with a powerful Tackle attack. Without breaking eye contact, Nidoran absorbed the blow and did not budge an inch.

"Knock it off with your own Tackle!" Chris was shocked to hear the command snap from his mouth.

Nidoran instinctively obeyed, swinging to face Golbat before delivering an equally powerful Tackle of its own. The Bat Pokémon was knocked back, but quickly ascended into the sky. Before Chris could issue another command, Golbat released another disorienting shriek, knocking Nidoran and Chris off balance. A ghostly aura spiraled down from the Bat Pokémon and surrounded Nidoran. By the time Chris realized what attack Nidoran had been hit with, his Pokémon was already stumbling around with a relaxed composure.

"This thing is packing Confuse Ray as well," Chris was completely unprepared to counter something like this. "Get it together Nidoran!"

Nidoran, however was too busy examining a nearby patch of flowers. The Pokémon was completely unaware of its opponent approaching.

"Look out!" Chris warned in vain.

Nidoran was slammed onto its back by another Tackle attack, causing the Poison Pin Pokémon to cry in pain. Golbat was quick to mount the flailing Pokémon and launch a flurry of Wing Attacks.

"Horn Attack!" Chris was becoming distraught, mentally chastising himself for leaving Nidoran to battle alone.

Chris was surprised to see Nidoran actually follow through with the command. The attack caught Golbat in its left wing, but did not seem to phase it, as the Bat Pokémon quickly resumed its assault.

"Cyndaquil," Chris breathed through gritted teeth, "get in close and blast Golbat with Ember." The trainer was left with no choice.

Cyndaquil charged forward, but caught the attention of Golbat, who quickly released a Confuse Ray at the starter.

"Dodge!" Chris cringed as his Pokémon was hit by the debilitating attack.

Chris was out of options and out of ideas. As Golbat prepared to resume its attacks on Nidoran, the trainer charged forward.

"This is crazy!" Chris would do his best to send the wild Pokémon retreating, but he wasn't sure how.

He was stopped in his tracks though by movement from underneath Golbat. At the sight of its trainer coming to end the battle, Nidoran seemed to snap out of confusion. The Poison Pin Pokémon grabbed onto Golbat's wings and smashed its horned head into the startled Pokémon. The blow sent the Bat Pokémon stumbling backwards, finally providing an opening for Chris.

"Fury Attack!" Chris' voice cracked with the command.

Nidoran's body took on a pale glow as followed Chris' direction. The Poison Pin Pokemon leapt at its retreating adversary and peppered it with multiple strikes. As Golbat ascended to avoid the barrage of attacks, Nidoran swiftly pursued, drilling the Bat Pokémon with a final strike of its horn.

Chris could only watch as both Pokémon dropped to the ground and remained motionless. Chris sprinted over to Nidoran and slowly turned the Pokémon over onto it side. Chris could tell his Pokémon had been pushed to the limit, but was amazed to find a smile upon its face.

"That was an incredible battle Nidoran!" Chris quickly supplied his Pokémon with a potion and checked to make sure Cyndaquil had recovered from its confusion. He gently lifted Nidoran into his arms as Cyndaquil made its way to stand beside the trainer. From where they stood, the trio examined Golbat who had not moved since the battle ended.

"You sure did a number on it," Chris chuckled, grabbing a Pokéball from his pocket. "This is a strong Pokémon, that I think would push you guys to train and work even harder." Chris looked down at Nidoran who had perked up in his arms. "Outside of you Nidoran. I think you've taken the cake when it comes to pushing yourself. What were you doing out here?"

"Nido," the poison type pokemon weakly lifted a paw and pointed it at Cyndaquil.

"Looks like you took my words a little too far," Chris let out another round of laughter, "I'm just glad it wasn't because you thought I was a bad trainer! Now, how about we add another member to the team!"

Chris moved Nidoran to one arm, maximized the Pokéball, and tossed it at Golbat. Chris' accuracy was precise, as the ball lightly bounced off the defeated Pokémon, activating the capturing mechanism. The Bat Pokémon was absorbed into the opened device and quickly sealed by its closing.

"C'mon baby," Chris breathed, watching the ball rock back and forth. A powerful Pokémon like this might just have enough strength to break free.

After several more twitches, the ball came to a stop, prompting Chris to release a sigh.

"What a battle…"

Chris examined his exhausted Pokémon and realized how strenuous these past two days had been. He looked back to his West and could see they were within a mile of Cherrygrove.

"You guys have been incredible," Chris congratulated his Pokémon, as he stowed away Golbat's Pokéball. He took out Nidoran's Pokéball and returned the Pokémon into the device. "You deserve a long rest."

As Chris stepped off Route 29 and into his hometown, he couldn't help but feel a sense of accomplishment. Though the progress so far had not been as fast as he had envisioned, the trainer had still managed to obtain a starter, capture two Pokémon, and experience his first battle. He may have fallen slightly behind other starting trainers, but the bonds he had formed so far would make it all worth it.

"First things first," Chris sprinted down the side walk with Cyndaquil in tow to the nearby Pokémon Center. He was relieved to find it relatively free of visitors. Approaching the counter, he was met by the head doctor in charge. "Hello Nurse Joy!"

"Great to see you Chris!" She looked down and saw Cyndaquil standing next to him, bringing a smile to her face, "You have your own Pokémon now! I remember when you would come in here as a little boy and check out all the Pokémon the trainers would bring in."

"Yep," Chris laughed. He had always felt comfortable around Nurse Joy and almost considered her a member of his own family. He lifted Cyndaquil onto the counter and placed the two occupied Pokéballs beside it. "We've had a busy couple of days. I think these guys could use a break."

"I'd be happy to get them back to full strength!" The red headed nurse's charisma could not be dropped. "We don't have many Pokémon today, so this shouldn't take very long. If you'd like to have a seat over there, we should have your team back to you in less than half an hour."

"Thanks Nurse Joy!" Chris made his way over to a chair closest to the counter and sat down. He'd aimlessly visited this place so many times growing up, that it felt strange to actually be here for a reason. As many times as he would probably visit them, Pokémon Centers could become a second home.

Chris' thoughts were drawn back to his home and to his mother. Chris glanced down at his Pokégear and saw that it wasn't even midday yet. His mother would not get off work from the school for several more hours. He regretted not being able to stay to see her, but they would need to keep on moving. Staying caught up with trainers like Luke, was a top priority for Chris.

The trainer managed to past the time by scoping out the path ahead on his Pokégear. If they made good time, Chris could traverse all of Route 30 and a significant portion of 31 before nightfall. He decided before they continued on, that he would show his Pokémon his house. Hopefully, it would provide his Pokémon with a place to call home once their journey had ended.

He noticed Nurse Jenny return to the counter with three Pokéballs. He leapt up as she waved him over.

"Here you go Chris!" She handed the three minimized balls back to him. She smiled once more, "Best of luck on journey! Tell your mom I said hello."

Chris did his best to match her smile, "I sure will! See ya Nurse Joy."

The trainer exited the center and headed south; traversing a path he had walked numerous times. He dashed in between streets taking as many shortcuts as possible, and quickly arrived at his destination.

"Home," Chris could feel the familiar ocean breeze from the nearby beach. He instantly knew he had made the right decision.

Stepping onto the porch, he released his Pokémon, and waited for their attention. He motioned towards Golbat, "It's great to have you on the team Golbat!"

The Bat Pokémon gave Chris an awkward look, unsure of how to handle its former adversary. The flying type seemed to slowly edge away from Nidoran, who viewed it with a weary eye.

"Don't let them shake you up," Chris laughed as he extended an arm, which Golbat hesitantly landed on. "You gave us an amazing battle! It might take these guys a little bit to get over the intensity of that encounter. From here on out, you'll be like family!"

Golbat glanced down at its new teammates who both nodded their head in agreement.

"And speaking of family…" Chris spread his arms out to draw attention to their surroundings, "welcome to my home!"

Chris opened the door as he and his Pokémon entered the house. "Now don't get too comfortable guys. We'll be leaving here in a couple of minutes. I just wanted to show you guys a place to call home once we finish our journey through Johto."

The trainer showed Cyndaquil and Nidoran his room while Golbat circled around the living room. While his team explored the rest of his house, Chris wrote a small note to his mom. He made sure to explain that he was doing well and briefly summarized his experiences so far.

"Alright guys," Chris laid the note on the kitchen counter, "let's get moving! We have some ground to cover." Once they were outside Chris spoke again, "Traffic can get a little crazy around here. Once we get onto Route 30, I'll bring you guys back out."

Chris decided to make a quick stop at the Poké Mart, replenishing his stock of potions and food. Once he had finished, Chris sped off north towards Route 30. Upon arriving at the Route, Chris released Cyndaquil, but decided to keep the other two Pokémon in their Pokéballs until needed.

"Looks like we're back on the road again buddy."

The sky overhead was clear, but clouds in the distance pushed Chris and Cyndaquil to travel as fast as possible. The duo encountered several Caterpie and Pidgey, but the fire starter made quick work of them. Chris and Cyndaquil stopped momentarily to admire the sun gleaming off a nearby lake.

"I use to fish in this lake…" Chris told his starter before smiling, "never caught a thing!"

They continued northward passing another beautiful body of water before coming across a small meadow. They stumbled across a couple of Hoppip, giving Cyndaquil a chance to practice its newly mastered Ember attack.

"Before we add any more Pokémon to the team, I'd like to work with you guys a bit," Chris explained after the battles. Chris withdrew the Pokéballs containing his other Pokémon. "I might as well let Nidoran and Golbat some training as well."

After releasing them, Chris led his team through the meadow in search of wild Pokémon to battle. The group managed to spook up a plethora of Rattata which Nidoran and Golbat easily defeated. After the last battle, Chris dug into his backpack and withdrew three Protein pills.

"Each of you take one of these," Chris handed each of his Pokémon a pill. "After battling, this vitamin will build up and toughen your muscles. It'll make your physical attacks extra strong!"

"Nido!" The horned Pokémon flexed its muscles after ingesting the medicine, drawing a round of laughter from Chris.

"It'll take some time before you see a difference," Chris patted Nidoran as he shook his head in amusement, "But I like your enthusiasm!"

They reached the end of the field and found that the path split, with the trail on the left leading up a steep hill, and the right lane weaving back into a forested area. As the group approached the fork, Chris noticed two people examining the road sign between them.

"No way," Chris sped up, believing he recognized one of the individuals.

The pair turned after hearing Chris' party approach from behind them. One of the pair was a girl who looked to be around Chris' age. She had medium length blonde hair, and looked to be a few inches shorter than Chris. He instantly recognized the man standing beside her.

"We meet again Chris!" The elderly gentleman Chris had met in Cherrygrove extended a hand.

"Hello sir!" Chris shook his hand before pointing back to his Pokémon, "I managed to make it to New Bark Town to get my starter!"

"I see that," the elder smiled, removing his trademark top hat, "and it looks like you've added a couple more members to your crew!"

"It's been quite an experience," Chris replied with a chuckle.

"I bet it has," he replied, glancing over Chris' team. After a few seconds he let out his own round of laughter and motioned to his partner, "This young woman is my granddaughter, Kayla."

"Nice to meet you," Chris nodded and extended a hand.

"Pleasure," she shook her head in amusement at his etiquette, and shook his hand. "Quite a set of manners you have there. When it comes to formality, don't worry about properness. We both know how trainers' mindsets work."

"Oh," Chris was momentarily stunned by the girl's response, but quickly recovered, "right you are. Battling seems to be about the only thing on my mind when I talk to other trainers. Same with you?"

"Of course," she smiled, maximizing a Pokéball in her hand.

"Interesting…" Chris nodded at Cyndaquil, prompting his starter to step forward. Chris could feel that a considerable amount of tension had formed between the two trainers.

"A battle," the elderly man took a seat on the grass away from the two trainers, "how delightful! Just remember Chris, she only has _two_ Pokémon."

"Grandpa!" Kayla seemed flustered by the statement. "I may only have two, but they're both well trained!"

"Right you are, dear."

"I'll start thing off with Golbat," Chris announced, releasing his newest capture.

"Not bad," Kayla replied, apparently impressed with the evolved Pokémon. She took a moment to look over the two Pokéballs in her hand before tossing one into the air, "Let's go Mudkip!"

"Woah!" In a two day stretch, Chris had already seen starters from two different regions. He began to wonder how many trainers in Johto were actually natives. "You don't see many Hoenn Pokémon in this region. Where'd you get it?"

She jerked her head towards her grandfather, "He travels to Hoenn quite a bit. He went through Littleroot Town, and he picked up my starter for me."

"Nice," Chris decided not to prolong the battle any longer. Chris couldn't hide the smile that came to his lips. He could already tell she had enough spirit to make this battle interesting.

He nodded, "Ladies first."

"You're going to regret picking a fight with me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Closing- Hope you enjoyed Chapter 5! It was a pretty important chapter with a new edition coming to Chris' team. I encourage you to review and subscribe if you enjoyed it. Definitely leave a review regardless! Chapter 6 will hopefully drop in the next month or two. See you then! <strong>


	6. Rowdy Route 31!

**Notes- I know I said that this installment would drop in a month or two, but this is really no way to keep your readers waiting! Even with school and work, I should have dished out this chapter a LOT sooner! My sincerest apologies for the delay, but I'm excited to have another chapter out! This chapter really explores the travel side of a Pokemon journey (pun intended) and Chris has a surprise (fateful?) encounter at the end. Hope you enjoy! Please Review and Subscribe! **

* * *

><p>"Quil!" Chris' starter shook its head in frustration as it stepped back behind Chris.<p>

"My bad Cyndaquil," Chris quickly apologized, "The urge to test out Golbat's abilities just hit me. Sorry for leading you on."

The Fire Mouse Pokémon gave a reluctant nod. Chris was relieved to see it back down and take a seat by Nidoran. He would need all of his focus to take on this fiery trainer.

"Are you ready yet?"

"Easy now," Chris laughed as Kayla's brow furrowed in annoyance. "Like I said, you have the first move."

Kayla seemed to calm herself, almost appearing as though in a trance. Suddenly she commanded, "Let's start things off with Water Gun!"

"Fly above it, and counter with Wing Attack!" Chris directed upon hearing his opponent's command.

The Bat Pokémon rose into the sky, avoiding the blast of water. After finishing its ascent, Golbat quickly dove towards the water starter.

"Don't back down!" Kayla commanded, refusing to back down. "Battle back with Tackle!"

Mudkip planted its feet firmly into the ground as Golbat approached. The Bat Pokémon swung its right wing forward, which was met by the charging Mud Fish Pokémon. The two attacks evened out, causing both Pokémon to bounce out of the stalemate.

"Follow it up with a Bite Attack!" Chris pushed, continuing his aggressive strategy.

"Alright, let's get 'em with Bide!" Kayla's voice, to Chris surprise, was filled with confidence.

Mudkip rose onto its hind legs and crossed its arms. As Golbat closed in to use its attack, a pale glow surrounded The Mud Fish Pokémon's arms. To Chris' surprise, the Bat Pokémon scored a direct hit with its attack, bringing a grimace to Kayla's face.

Seeing Golbat not retreat, Kayla roared, "Now strike back!"

The tiny starter Pokémon launched itself like a rocket towards the surprised Golbat. Before Chris could call out a counter, Mudkip smashed headfirst into the Bat Pokémon, planting its head firmly into Golbat's left wing. The attack sent Golbat spiraling to the ground.

"You threw me off completely with Bide," Chris admitted. He noticed that Golbat had risen to its feet and was waiting for its trainer's command. "We'll have to watch out for that move Golbat."

"Don't give them any breathing room!" Kayla remained aggressive. "Tackle Attack!"

"Let's counter with Confuse Ray!" Chris looked to throw his opponent off guard.

Golbat let out an ear piercing shriek and blasted the charging Pokémon with its attack. Mudkip continued its assault, but suddenly veered to the right, completely missing its target.

"C'mon!" Kayla shouted, obviously surprised by the disorienting move. "Snap out of it Mudkip!"

"Nice to be on the other end of the attack," Chris shook his head, letting out a chuckle. He quickly examined the confused Mudkip, realizing it was in no shape to stop an attack. "Let's finish this with Wing Attack!"

The Bat Pokémon dove down to glide over the ground as it sized up Mudkip. As Golbat sped towards the disabled Pokémon, its wings began to glow brightly. The Mud Fish Pokémon was stumbling around, completely ignoring its trainer's commands.

"Strike it down!" Chris felt adrenaline pulsing through his veins. He could sense that the battle was at an end.

Bringing both of its wings forward in a clapping motion, the Bat Pokémon slammed Mudkip with the attack. The Mud Fish Pokémon managed to utter a whimper before collapsing.

"Mudkip! Kayla sprinted over to her Pokémon, already clutching a Potion. She looked over her Pokémon and applied the medicine to its wounds.

"Is Mudkip alright?" Chris worried that the last attack might have been too much.

"Yeah," Kayla replied with a nod as she returned her Pokémon to its Pokéball, "this little guy is pretty tough. It's not his first loss and probably won't be his last."

"That was a fun battle," Chris smiled, seeing a flash of annoyance on his opponent's face, "how about another one?"

"Time to turn things around!" Kayla stated, grasping another Pokéball.

Both trainers were surprised to see Kayla's grandfather step onto the battlefield. He took his place between the two trainers.

"You may not have been a trainer for long," the elderly gentlemen began, examining Chris, "but I can tell that you've got an edge with battling that my granddaughter doesn't have yet. There's no point in risking injury to either of your Pokémon." He turned to Kayla and smiled, "How about we live to fight another day? Let's head back to the house."

"Darn," Kayla bit her lip, obviously frustrated with the decision. She gave a curt nod to Chris before taking her place beside her grandfather.

"It was great seeing you again sir!" Chris kept his manners, despite the man's disappointing decision. He turned to Kayla, "And I had a blast battling with you! We'll definitely meet up again!"

"You better believe it!" Kayla managed a smile. "Next time, there won't be anybody to stop me!"

"Of course," Chris simply shook his head, amazed by the trainer's tenacity. "Guess I'll see you then!"

The pair made their way back to the fork in the road, choosing the right path. Chris watched them depart before addressing his Pokémon.

"That was a great battle Golbat!" Chris congratulated his Pokémon which looked hesitant to approach its trainer. "I know we just met, but you're a part of the team. Don't feel awkward around us!" Chris explained with a laugh.

The Bat Pokémon eyed the trainer for several seconds before landing lightly on the trainer's shoulder. Cyndaquil also approached the trainer and pointed towards the division in the path ahead.

"You're right buddy," Chris lead the group over to the fork, "which way leads us to Violet City?"

The trainer racked his brain for ideas before spotting the PokéGear on his left arm. Remembering its map function, Chris identified their location and examined both routes.

"It looks like the left path will take us to Violet City!"

As Chris went to shut off the device his eye caught the contacts icon and he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He had yet to message his mom and tell her how things were going. That would be a priority once they set up camp.

"We're pretty close to Route 31," Chris stated, examining the path ahead, "so let's get a move on!"

The path ahead did not prove to be much a challenge. Chris made sure to spook up some wild Pokémon for Nidoran and Cyndaquil. He decided to give Golbat a breather after its last battle. Cyndaquil scored a solid victory against a young man's Raticate and Nidoran defeated a multitude of Pidgey around the path. Chris noticed an increase in confidence amongst his team, boosting his own belief in their chances to win a gym badge.

The group eventually found themselves looking down upon a valley drenched in the afternoon sunlight. The glare off the sinking sun made it difficult for Chris to scout ahead as the team made their way down a winding path. As they reached the bottom of the hill, the group sought shade beneath an outcropping of pine trees.

"The Pokégear shows that we've just crossed over into Route 31!" Chris informed, staring down at the device's screen. "From here, the path should take us West to Violet City."

"Nido!" The Poison Point Pokémon's stomach growled loudly.

"Now that you mention it," Chris gripped his own stomach, feeling a lack of food within it, "I'm pretty hungry as well. How about we take a quick snack break?"

"Quil!" Chris' starter Pokémon announced its approval.

The trainer brought out his Golbat and set food out for his three Pokémon. Chris dug out an energy bar and a few snacks for himself. As hungry as he was, the trainer realized that overeating could really slowdown the team's progress. After a few minutes, Chris gathered back up his supplies and checked the time.

"Let's cover a little more ground and then we'll call it a day!"

The team made their way slightly Northward before the path took a sharp left. Chris was taken back by how few Pokémon they came across. Signs of suburbia were on the rise, as the group passed several advertisements along the road. They had just started West when Chris noticed how dark the sky had become. His Pokégear showed that Violet City was still several miles away, sparking Chris to suspend the team's travel.

"We'll set up camp here," Chris pointed to an outcropping of trees alongside the road.

Golbat pushed off of Chris' shoulder, gliding gently into the branches overhead. Chris unraveled his sleeping bag and spaced it out to give his Pokémon room. As exhausted as the trainer felt, he saw no reason in building a fire.

"If you want a comfy place to sleep," Chris motioned to Golbat, "there is a spot right here."

The Bat Pokémon looked over its new companions before slightly shaking its head.

"Fair enough," Chris let out a tired round of laughter before collapsing back onto his sleeping bag. "Goodnight guys!"

A deafening crack snapped Chris out of his slumber. He opened his eyes and found himself surrounded by complete darkness. He slowly rose to a sitting position and felt around his sleeping bag for his Pokémon.

"Cyndaquil!" Chris entered a state of shock, blindly shouting for his starter. He quickly discovered that Nidoran and Golbat were not within hearing distance either. "Not this again!" Chris looked around their camping area, but couldn't make anything out in the darkness. As he glanced up Route 31 Chris caught sight of a pale blue light fading into the distance.

"That's my only chance," Chris stumbled around his sleeping area and quickly packed up his sleeping bag. Looking back up the path he was relieved to still see the glowing light. Once he was certain everything was packed he sprinted after his only source of hope in the night.

Chris soon discovered that the light he was seeing was actually quite a distance away. After almost a full minute of sprinting Chris found that the glowing figure still rested a ways off. The trainer slowed his pace down to a brisk jog to conserve energy.

"What is up with my Pokémon running off while I'm asleep?" Chris stayed aware of his surroundings, constantly searching for his Pokémon. Chris was very thankful for the flat portion of Route 31 he was currently on. It was the only reason Chris saw the light and the only chance he had of spotting his Pokémon.

A sudden roll of thunder made Chris jump. He looked up into the sky and spotted several lightning bolts passing through the clouds in the distance.

"Looks like the weather won't be cooperating for much longer," Chris felt his whole body shake as a powerful gust of wind ripped through the area. "That wind felt like it came from the North. Don't get much of that this far South in the region."

Chris quickened his pace knowing that the storm would soon be rolling in. As he passed through a narrow opening in the trees directly off of the path, he found himself suddenly upon the incredible source of light. He was momentarily blinded by its immediate proximate. When he regained his bearings Chris realized that his surroundings appeared bright as day. The trainer found himself standing before a small lake enclosed by a multitude of trees. In the middle of the body of water a creature stood atop the glassy surface.

"Woah…" Chris couldn't make out what the creature was past the brilliant blue aura it was emitting. Chris looked around the edges of the water and was relieved to find his three Pokémon standing close by. They seemed transfixed by the entity's powerful energy and hadn't noticed the trainer's arrival. Chris retrieved his Pokédex and scanned the unknown being.

"**Suicune, the Aurora Pokémon**. **Said to be the embodiment of the North winds, it can instantly purify filthy, murky water.**"

"Suicune," Chris repeated the name and remembered reading about the Pokémon in a book he had back home. According to the tales, this Pokémon was said to have been reborn from death and reincarnated as a powerful spirit of nature.

"Cynda!"

Chris' team was alerted to their trainer's presence by his PokéDex's verbal analysis. Chris walked forward and took his place next to his Pokémon.

"This is incredible." Chris realized that Suicune's attention now seemed to be focused on him. The trainer tried his best to lock eyes with the Legendary Beast, but had difficulty seeing through the Pokémon's vibrant aura.

"Cuuunnne!" The Legendary Beast threw its head back as it released a chilling howl.

The wind suddenly picked up, reminding Chris of the approaching storm. Before the trainer could recover, the night sky overhead was suddenly illuminated. A bolt of lightning ripped through the sky and slammed into Suicune, knocking both Chris and his Pokémon off their feet. Chris saw the ground and sky flash by him before his head smacked against a nearby tree, knocking him unconscious.

Chris' eyes opened to complete darkness. He tried to sit up, but felt a nauseating throbbing pain in his head. He felt around the stone covered ground and discovered three Pokéballs, presumably containing his Pokémon. A deafening clap of thunder rattled Chris' teeth, snapping the trainer out of his daze. He turned his head toward the sound and discovered an opening in a nearby wall leading back out into the storm.

Chris thought he could make out stalactites on the ceiling above him. He withdrew his PokéGear and tried to adjust to the device's brightly lit screen. Chris navigated through the menu screen until he came upon the map feature. After a couple of seconds, Chris' location was calibrated and identified.

"Dark Cave, huh?" Chris had heard of the tunnel-like cavern, but knew it was not a regular location for trainers to visit.

Chris forced himself into a sitting position, shaking off the pain. The trainer listened closely for another thunderous boom, but it did not come. Chris felt his way along the wall behind him and slid towards the direction of the first round of thunder.

"I think I have Matt beat on wild beginnings," Chris managed to let out a light chuckle as he worked his way through the cave. If he ever reunited with his brother he would definitely let him in on his encounter with a legendary.

Chris was hit by a sudden rush of wind which sent chills across his body. Chris could remember feeling the same gust moments before stumbling upon Suicune. The trainer rounded a corner and found himself before the entrance of Dark Cave. He could hear rain beating down on the ground outside. Overhead he saw lightning ripple through the clouds and decided to stick his head outside. Chris thought he could make out the path nearby and was relieved to see they had actually covered a significant portion of Route 31.

"It looks like we could be in Violet City before noon," Chris determined after glancing back at his PokéGear. As he looked back out into the storm, Chris caught sight of movement in a group of trees nearby. Before he could move back out of sight, the figure leapt out from the trees and sprinted down the path. Chris squinted through the rain, trying to make out what the figure was. The entity turned back to face him and Chris managed to identify. "Suicune…" After acknowledging Chris' presence, the Legendary Beast flashed out of sight.

Chris was relieved to find that the Pokémon had survived the lightning strike. He began piecing together all that had happened and finally determined what must have happened.

"C'mon out guys!" Chris released his three Pokémon and, using a flashlight from his bag, quickly checked them over for any injuries. "Good to see you three are unharmed," Chris said with a smile as he rubbed a bruise on the back of his head. "Looks like we were all knocked out by that bolt of lightning. From what I can gather, Suicune must have returned you guys to your Pokéballs and brought us to Dark Cave for shelter. I just saw it leaving moments ago, so it must have been watching over us!"

"Quil!" The fire starter still seemed awed by the majesty it had seen from the legendary Pokémon.

Chris flashed a light over at Nidoran and found the Pokémon asleep on the floor. _Guess Nidoran isn't too worried about what happened. _

"What about you Golbat?" Chris flashed the light in the direction of the Bat Pokémon, but did not see his Pokémon. "Where are you Golbat?"

A noise overhead alerted Chris to his Pokémon's presence. Chris illuminated the ceiling overhead with his flashlight, catching Golbat in its light. The Bat Pokémon hung from the ceiling with its wings covering its face.

"Sorry about that!" Chris apologized, turning the light away from his light sensitive Pokémon. "Bet you feel right at home in here!"

"Cynda," the Fire Mouse Pokémon let out a yawn, drawing one from its trainer as well.

"Guess we all could still use a bit of sleep," Chris brought out his sleeping bag and laid it out along the floor. "There are still a few hours till sunrise so let's try and get some shut eye." Before Chris rolled on his side to go back asleep, he sent his mother a follow up message on the progress they had made. He felt his eyes quickly closing and gave his Pokémon one last message, "This time nobody had better leave!"

* * *

><p><strong>Closing- Look for Chapter 7 to drop hopefully in June! Regardless of how many readers, I will continue to do my best to entertain others and myself with this journey across the amazing land of Johto. Please review and subscribe! See ya next time!<strong>


	7. The Violet City Vibe!

**Notes- I hope you all have had a great Summer so far! Wow. To get a chapter of this scale out on time is really quite remarkable. This new installment checks in at about 8,300 words I believe. That's a decently long chapter for me haha. In this update, Chris enters into Violet City for the first time. He has quite an experience and even comes across some strange happenings. Do I sense a plot developing? I hope so ha. **I had an absolute blast writing this chapter.** I hope you enjoy! Please Review and Subscribe! **

* * *

><p>Sunlight crept into the cave, slowly passing over the trainer and his sleeping Pokémon. Chris fought with all he had to remain asleep, but the light flashed through his sleeping bag.<p>

"Nido!" The Poison Pokémon nudged its trainer, doing its best to bring Chris to his senses.

"Alright," Chris groaned, rubbing his eyes to adjust to daylight. He let out a yawn before finally sitting up. "Guess it's time to get moving."

The trainer found Cyndaquil already awake and in the process of finishing its morning exercises. Chris made sure to wake Golbat who hung motionless on the cave ceiling. He gathered his team together and made sure to give each a generous portion of food.

"After what we've been through I'm sure you guys are starving!" Chris made sure to fix himself breakfast as well. "My Pokémon and bacon are about the only things that can wake me up in the morning."

After consulting a trainer manual he had brought along, Chris decided it was time to specify vitamins for his individual Pokémon.

"For you Cyndaquil," Chris brought out an unopened bottle, "it's time we gave your Ember a boost! This is a Calcium vitamin that'll really make your fire attacks tough to handle!"

"Nido!"

"I didn't forget about you!" Chris opened up another container after giving Cyndaquil its vitamin. He withdrew a capsule which Nidoran quickly ingested. "That's a Carbos vitamin. With some more training, your speed will be off the charts!" He turned to Golbat and opened up a third jar, "Last but not least is an Iron vitamin for Golbat to increase your stamina and defense!"

Once the vitamins were put away, Chris made sure to pack up his sleeping bag and the remaining food. The trainer led his team out into the bright sunlight and onto Route 31. There were four hours till noon and Chris still believed they could reach the city before midday. The trainer pushed the group for three straight hours until they were within a couple of miles from the city gates. Chris decided to take a break next to a pond which lay nestled beside the route.

"I think we deserve a break for all the ground we've covered over the past few days!" Chris exclaimed as he wiped a bead of sweat off his forehead. "Also, once we get into the city I'm going to have to return you to your Pokéballs. It'll be too crowded to get you three lunches then."

As the trainer and his Pokémon ate, Chris noticed a small, obese man nearby who seemed quite anxious about something. The man was holding a fishing rod and seemed to be pacing nervously as he cast his line into the water, drawing confusion from the young trainer. Deciding to ignore the man's strange attitude, Chris swarmed the remaining food in his bag knowing he could restock in Violet City. Once finished, Chris took a short break and looked out at the scenic water and woods surrounding it.

"The Johto Region has to be the most beautiful place in the entire world," Chris smiled as his Pokémon also took in the beauty around them. Though their attitudes may not always work together, Chris could already tell that he and his Pokémon were bonding. His life long dream of traveling and learning about Pokémon was finally happening. "This is perfect…"

"Excuse me!"

The fisherman had walked up right next to the trainer and shouted. Chris stumbled backward in surprise, unaware of the man's close proximity.

"Sorry for startling you!" The fisherman's voice cracked as he slowly rocked back and forth. "I need to ask a favor of you."

Chris noticed that the man currently had a fish on his line and studied the pole bending sharply. He remembered that the man had mentioned a favor and quickly replied, "Uh, what can I do for you?"

"I really need to get back to Violet City, but I don't want to cut my line to get this fish off." The words shot out of the man's mouth so fast that Chris had to replay the sentence mentally in his head to understand. "If you can bring me back my rod I'll let you keep whatever Pokémon is hooked as a reward!"

"Well," Chris knew that this could potentially be a setback with time, but the thought of adding a new Pokémon proved to have greater pull. "Sounds good. Where can I find you?"

"I'll be at the Pokémon School!" The man replied extending a hand. "I'm Earl Dervish and I hold the title of lead researcher and instructor there! Could I have your name before I leave?"

"The name is Chris," the trainer laughed as he shook Earl's hand. "Guess I'll let you get going."

"Oh, right," Earl handed Chris his fishing pole and spun around. As he sped off, he shouted back, "See you in Violet City!"

Chris turned to his Pokémon with confusion on his face. He was not surprised to see them return the sentiment.

"That guy needs to lay off the caff-woah!" Chris felt the fishing pole rattle and remembered that a Pokémon was at the end of the line. "Feels like a monster!"

Chris began reeling in the line as he planted his feet firmly in the ground. Inch by inch, he could feel the Pokémon being pulled into shore. He had pulled it into extremely shallow water and was not giving the creature any chance to rest.

"This kind of reminds of the days I would go fishing with dad," Chris spoke aloud, as he continued to reel the Pokémon in. "Those are actually some of the best memories I have." Chris couldn't hold back a smile as he thought of the good times he had with his father.

As Chris went to pull his catch out of the water, the Pokémon did the honors for him. The catch flipped out of the water and slammed into Chris' lowered face. The pond Pokémon and a dazed Chris collapsed in a pile next to the water. All of Chris' Pokémon burst into laughter, prompting Chris to give them an annoyed scowl.

"That never happened on those fishing trips," Chris placed a hand over his forehead, rubbing the bruise that had already begun to form. He grabbed his Pokédex and identified the Pokémon which was flopping around beneath him.

"**Magikarp, the Fish Pokémon. An underpowered, pathetic **Pokémon**. It may jump high on rare occasions, but never more than seven feet.**"

"I don't really feel like catching a Pokémon with a Pokédex entry like that." Chris stood up and looked down so that he could finally examine the Pokémon he had captured. Looking back at the picture on the Pokédex, Chris suddenly stopped his grumbling. "Wait. There's something different about this Magikarp." Chris was shocked to discover that the Pokémon's scales were golden instead of the usual red. The trainer's brother had once informed Chris about rare Pokémon who had alternative hued bodies. Matt had used the term 'shiny' to describe them. "I don't care how weak this guy is! There's no way I'm passing up on capturing a Shiny Pokémon!"

Chris was so excited about the opportunity that he forgot to send out one of his Pokémon to battle. Instead, he immediately withdrew a Pokéball without thinking and tossed it at the floundering Magikarp.

"Oh wait!" Chris shouted as Magikarp was absorbed into the Pokéball. "How amateur of a move was that?" Chris continued to scoff over his actions.

"Cynda!" The fire starter caught Chris' attention and pointed towards the Pokéball containing Magikarp.

"No way," Chris was shocked to discover that he had somehow captured the Pokémon without even weakening it. "This must be the weakest Magikarp around," Chris shook his head amused, but also disappointed. He picked up the Pokéball and put it away in his backpack. "Let's get to Violet City so we can heal up."

Chris returned his Pokémon to their Pokéballs as they arrived at the city gates. As the trainer made his way through the bustling streets, his eyes were drawn to an ancient looking tower which stood North of downtown Violet City.

"Definitely going to have to check that place out before I leave." Chris found the Pokémon Center to be located close to the city limits. Once inside he discovered that the building was jam packed with other trainers. "So this is the competition I'm going up against." Chris was relieved to find a short service line. Once the trainers before him had finished their business, Chris stepped up to the counter. Chris gave a warm smile to the Nurse Joy which stood before him. "Hello Nurse Joy!"

"Hello trainer!" She replied with a trademark smile. "Are your Pokémon in need of medical attention?"

"Yes," Chris clarified, handing the nurse his Pokéballs, "they're quite worn out. We've traveled straight from Cherrygrove to here over the past couple of days."

"If you think that's a long way," Nurse Joy held back a chuckle, "wait till you travel to Azalea Town! It's about twice the distance!"

"Oh," Chris' confidence was brought to a sudden stop. "May I have a time to return for my Pokémon?"

"We have been busy…" Nurse Joy looked at a schedule on her desk. "I would say it may take an hour before we have them fully healed.

"Thank you ma'am!" Chris decided that it would be a smart idea to scope out the city while he waited.

Chris exited the Pokémon Center and continued on into the city. He hadn't traveled very far when he noticed an educational facility close by. Remembering the collapsed fishing rod in his bag, Chris headed straight for the building. The trainer made his way across the packed street, dodging vehicles as he went. Growing up, he had always thought that Cherrygrove City's traffic was terrible. However, the sheer volume of people around him was almost overwhelming. The sidewalk outside the trainer school was so full that Chris had to physically shove his way onto it. He felt like a fish swimming up stream as he weaved his was through the throng of people. This was his first taste of downtown traffic in years, and he was quickly discovering how blessed he had been.

Chris finally stumbled his way out of the stampeding rush hour crowd and entered into the school. Chris was relieved to find the lobby devoid of human life and took a second to recover from the chaos outside. He found a directory on a nearby bulletin board and searched for Earl's office. He memorized the directions to the researcher's domain and had just started up the nearest flight of stairs, when a man obstructed his path.

"Hello sir," the man stood at around six and a half feet, a full four inches taller than Chris. He was dressed in a very expensive looking dark grey suit, but what stood out to the trainer was the man's voice. His tone was low, almost guttural, yet he spoke quite softly. "I'm sorry, but the Trainer's Academy is currently closed until some repairs are finished.

"I was just going to return a fishing rod Mr. Dervish let me borrow," Chris politely replied, pointing at his backpack where the object resided.

A slight flash of annoyance crossed the man's face, but it quickly disappeared. "It might be best if you hold onto that until the professor arrives. I'm a bit tied up at the moment."

Chris understood that he had overstayed his welcome. "Thank you for your help sir!"

"Not a problem."

The man led Chris back to the entrance and held the door open for him. "Violet City Gym is only a few blocks down the street. Have a nice day."

Chris thanked the man once more and then continued further downtown. "He must have recognized me as a trainer by my gear…" Chris was perplexed by the man's intuition considering Chris didn't have his Pokémon with him. "I guess that's why he teaches at an academy."

Chris soon found himself standing before a wide building with an official Pokémon League sign in front of it. Chris had to crane his neck just to see the top of the high rise building. "This looks more like an office building than a Pokémon Gym."

As the trainer went to step inside he immediately remembered his Pokémon were recovering at the Pokémon Center. "Jumping the gun a little bit!" Chris laughed, deciding it was time to head back for his team. Before he could turn to leave, his eyes caught sight of a sign stuck on the inside of the door.

"I'm currently out of the gym. I advise challengers to journey to Sprout Tower for training and guidance." Chris scanned over the words several times before the trainer finally accepted what they meant. "I didn't think Sprout Tower was even open to visitors anymore."

The trainer began the trip back to the Pokémon Center, trying to piece together a plan of action. Chris decided that waiting outside the Gym would waste too much time. He had no idea when the trainer would even be back. The trainer concluded that training at Sprout Tower would be the best use of his free time.

Chris found his way back to the Pokémon Center and obtained a healthy team. He thanked Nurse Joy and quickly exited the medical facility. Chris remembered seeing the tower just north of the city and took off in that direction. The trainer decided that these city streets, much like Cherrygrove City, were no place for his Pokémon to walk around. Chris kept all four of his Pokéballs well concealed as he began towards his destination. Thankfully, the sidewalks themselves had actually opened up with the lunch hour over. The trainer found himself examining local businesses with his expanded sight.

Chris noticed that much of the city still had a traditional feel about it. Despite the bustling atmosphere, many of the buildings appeared to be decades old, presenting a glowing contrast with their wooden and tile textures. The painted clay around the structures dulled the sun's rays, meshing the worn buildings behind their newer counterparts.

As he was passing by a convenience store, Chris was stopped in his tracks by a news bulletin from a television inside. The station flashed over to a reporter who stood before a home surrounded by yellow police tape. The trainer couldn't hear what was being said through the store's glass walls, but a headline scrolled by at the bottom of the screen.

"Mr. Pokémon has disappeared," Chris was unfamiliar with the man's identity until a portrait appeared on screen. "No! Not him!" The picture displayed the very same elderly man Chris had talked to in Cherrygrove City and Route 30. The image showed the elder without his trademark hat, but Chris still clearly recognized his face. The face that had sympathized and showed compassion to a heartbroken Chris in Cherrygrove. A face that was jubilant and showed genuine excitement during Chris' battle with the elder's granddaughter.

_Kayla. _

Chris worried that the young woman may have vanished as well, but her picture never appeared on screen. Chris took this as a positive sign as he feared kidnapping may be behind the disappearance of this apparent Pokémon expert. Chris just had to believe both individuals were okay. There was a sense of weakness and vulnerability that suddenly struck the trainer. Chris felt himself looking over his shoulder constantly as he closed in on Sprout Tower. Rounding a corner, Chris found that a large pond stood between him and the tower. The trainer was relieved to see a bridge only a couple of blocks away.

On his way over to the crossing location, Chris took a short look back onto his previous day. Time had seemed to overtake him, giving him no chance to review the recent significant events. No morning could downplay seeing a Legendary Pokémon. What amazed Chris the most was that Suicune had stayed close by until the trainer had regained consciousness. It displayed a deep bond between humans and Pokémon that Chris longed to discover. It was the driving force behind his decision to become a trainer. A drive more powerful than his goal to win the Silver Conference. It was more important than the trainer becoming a Pokémon Master.

This passion had been instilled into him when the trainer was a small child living in Ecruteak City. His father had taken Chris to the sage's temple which separated Bell Tower from the rest of Ecruteak. The doors, as they had always been, were closed, allowing no one close access to the sacred tower. Chris' father was an electrical engineer for the city and had devised a brilliant path for a new series of electrical wires. Through his plan the wires would go underneath the sanctuary, causing no damage when it would have otherwise been necessary. As a thank you, the sages offered Chris' father a tour of the halls.

Chris was young, but he felt a powerful energy as he and his father entered the grounds. While his father talked with the sages, Chris snuck through a nearby doorway which led outside. The small boy found himself on the road to Bell Tower, surrounded by trees reflecting every color of the rainbow. As he looked around, he noticed many of the forest Pokémon had come out of the shadows and surrounded him. Chris was very frightened by the host watching him.

Before the boy could cry out for help, a Girafarig scooped him up onto its back and pranced around the other Pokémon. Chris' fear turned into joy as he was passed to the other Pokémon. An Ursaring that spun him through the air, a Bellossom that danced with him, and a Donphan that he used as a slide. Chris couldn't remember all of the Pokémon he met that day, but it was a warm memory that would always stick with him. Pokémon and humans were meant to live together. Chris wasn't sure why, but he knew that statement was true.

As Chris began to cross the bridge, he glanced at his PokéGear. Evening was quickly approaching, forcing Chris to resign any chance of battling the Gym that day. The trainer was surprised to find the bridge lead to a small little island in the middle of the pond. Chris noticed lanterns hanging in front of him, illuminating a second bridge that would lead to his destination.

The sun had disappeared behind the tower, placing a shadow over Chris as he arrived.

"Sprout Tower," Chris read from an ancient sign which rested beside the entrance, " Experience the way of Pokémon to cast aside your doubts…" Chris mulled over the words, confused by their meaning. "Cast aside your doubts?" Chris thought back to the past three days of his journey. "I really just started my travels. I haven't had time for any doubts to be troubling me!"

The trainer pulled back the sliding door and released Cyndaquil from its Pokéball. "It's time for us to get some training in," Chris explained to his starter as they stepped inside.

The first thing the trainer noticed was a massive pillar that stood in the center of the tower. As he examined it, Chris was shocked to find the pillar swaying back and forth. Before the trainer could grab Cyndaquil and dive for the exit, laughter caught his attention. Chris turned to his left and found the source to be a bald elder with a flowing beard, white as snow.

"Your first time here?" The man asked with sureness in his voice that made Chris feel he already knew the answer.

"Yes sir," the trainer answered respectfully. He realized this man had seen many years. "The Pokémon Gym Leader is unavailable, but he told me to come here for training and guidance."

"Did he now?"

The man mused quietly, glancing out the window beside him. Chris could see a nest of Ledyba in the tree outside, illuminating it in a flash of color. Beside the tree, rested a garden where many Grass Pokémon were lounging around. Cyndaquil noticed both men were preoccupied by something and leapt on to Chris' shoulder for a look.

"Faulkner," the elder breathed the name and remained still for several seconds, "that boy really has wised up over the years."  
>Chris had read somewhere that Faulkner had taken on the role of Gym Leader from his father. In fact, his father had actually handed down some of his Pokémon to the young leader. Faulkner's father was supposed to have been an incredibly talented trainer, but also a vagabond. Chris could only imagine how daunting the task of running a gym would be, especially at the age of fourteen.<p>

"If it is training you want," the elder extended a hand, "you have come to the right place!" The man pointed towards the rocking pillar. "The swaying is caused by the battles occurring up stairs. We monks train day and night to perfect our ways and to cast aside any doubts!"

"Doubts?" Chris remembered the word on the sign outside. "What doubts could a man like yourself possess?"

"It would be easier to show you," the monk pointed to a winding stair case close by.

Cyndaquil leapt back to the ground as Chris followed the sage over to the bottom of the steps. The room seemed to darken as they moved away from the windows, giving Chris an uneasy feeling. Chris went to take the first step onto the staircase when he noticed the elder had stopped moving. Chris suddenly understood.

"I have to go up alone."

"As long as you have your Pokémon," a smile rose to the sage's face, "you will never be alone."

The words struck Chris like a punch to the gut. Had he turned this journey into a personal escapade? How could he forget about his team of Pokémon that had stuck by the starting trainer? The only companions he could rely upon.

Chris' body felt frozen and seemed to completely shut down. The trainer seemed isolated from any other being around him. He already doubted the worth of his Pokémon and now he had begun to doubt himself. Chris looked up at the steps before him. They were an imposing obstacle, a seemingly impassible force.

"Cynda."

Chris' starter Pokémon placed a paw on its trainer's fist which was tightly gripped around the staircase railing. Chris locked eyes with the fire starter for the first time since they had met. The Pokémon's eyes had not changed since that time. Chris could still see a powerful determination inside his starter's gaze. But now, Chris noticed something else.

Fear.

Chris felt the tension in his body lose hold. The trainer realized now how unsure Cyndaquil was of its future. If Chris was filled with doubts and crippled by weakness, how could he not understand his Pokémon's anxiety?

"Let's get some training in buddy," Chris patted his starter's head reassuringly.

Chris made his way up the steps and emerged into a room identical to the one he had just left. At the opposite side of the room, blocking the next flight of stairs stood another sage. Unlike the one from the floor below, this sage had no facial hair whatsoever.

"There are three trials you must overcome," no emotion crossed the man's stoic face. He seemed very calm and collected. "This will be the first."

"I'm ready for anything!" Chris replied as Cyndaquil stepped forward.

"Go Bellsprout," the sage released the Flower Pokémon out of its Pokéball.

"Guess I didn't expect that…" Chris had to shake off his surprise at the overwhelming advantage he currently held.

"Let the trial of courage commence!" The sage motioned for Chris to strike first.

"Alright Cyndaquil," Chris felt himself relax as his instincts took over, "let's start things off with Tackle."

"Razor Leaf," the sage commanded plainly.

As Cyndaquil raced forward, the plant-like Pokémon fired a barrage of sharp leaves. Chris waited until the leaves were almost upon his Pokémon before directing his next move.

"Leap into the air and use smokescreen!" The trainer quickly commanded.

Cyndaquil followed its trainer's command and immersed the room with black smoke from its position above.

"You must battle me head on to achieve victory!" The elder's stern voice informed Chris. "Bellsprout, use your Sweet Scent!"

Even through the smoke, Chris could see pink pedals spinning through the air releasing a strange fragrance. The smoke quickly seemed to clear, leaving Chris baffled with the result.

"Guess we'll have to come right at you!" Chris roared, throwing any strategic plans out the window. "Blast it with Ember!"

Cyndaquil seemed to be slowed by Sweet Scent's numbing effect, but the fire starter still managed to fire off its attack.

As the inferno raced towards Bellsprout, the sage held his composure, "Spin around the attack and counter with Slam."

Chris was stunned to see Bellsprout step around the attack. Before the trainer could call out another command, Cyndaquil was smacked by the Grass Pokémon's vine. The fire starter was knocked back a few feet, but seemed relatively okay. Chris could tell that it still seemed slowed by the effects of stun spore.

"Get in close Cyndaquil!"

"Razor Leaf!" The elder directed.

As Cyndaquil charged forward, Chris immediately realized what the sage's words had meant.

"Charge right through the attack!" The trainer now knew what he must do.

The fire starter did not slow as it ran through the attack.

"Vine Whip!"

Chris knew Cyndaquil couldn't stop now. "Break on through!"

The whip like vines of Bellsprout lashed out at Cyndaquil. They struck the Fire Mouse Pokémon repeatedly, but Cyndaquil did not slow.

"Strike it down with Ember!"

A smile of recognition crossed the sage's visage as the fire starter blasted the Flower Pokémon. Bellsprout had fainted before the attack was finished.

"Well done trainer," the monk tossed Chris a Potion, "you have passed the trial of courage."

"Great job Cyndaquil!" Chris checked over his Pokémon, making sure to spray down its wounds. Once he had finished he approached the sage.

"You showed an impressive ability to adapt during our battle," the elder motioned towards the stairs behind him. "That will serve you well in your next trial. From this trial I hope you have learned to never again doubt the abilities of your Pokémon. This trial taught you to give control over to your Pokémon's determination. It takes courage to truly trust someone other than your self. Always remember the strength that lies within each of them."

Chris bowed before the monk, who returned the gesture. The elder stepped aside as Chris made his way up to the third floor.

"Woah!" Chris almost fell backwards once he reached the next level. Complete darkness had engulfed him.

"Welcome trainer," a melodic voice drifted through the shadows, "to the trial of the spirit."

"Return, Cyndaquil." Chris warped his starter back into its Pokéball. The trainer had the perfect Pokémon for this situation. "Let's go Golbat!"

The Bat Pokémon appeared out of the flash of its Pokéball for a split second before darkness swallowed it.

"Begin!" The voice stated before Chris could attempt to adjust to his surroundings.

"Golbat," Chris quickly began, "you can see quite well in the dark. I won't be able to see the opponent's moves so you have to stay sharp for me!"

"Ah," the elder's voice recognized the command, "the last trial has given you trust in your Pokémon. But will it be enough for this battle?" After a short pause he added, "Make your first move."

"Golbat use Wing Attack!" Chris commanded, listening closely for a counter.

"Lick Attack!"

Chris had to close his eyes and focus on hearing just to get an idea of what was occurring. There was the sound of a collision as both attacks struck each other. Chris was shocked to hear his own Pokémon cry out in pain.

"Golbat, what's up?"

Chris tried to listen for any irregularities that would give away a problem. After a few seconds, he noticed that the sound of Golbat's wings had become almost silent. The trainer then remembered a potential side of effect of paralysis associated with Lick.

"Try to recover your strength by stalling it with Screech!"

After Golbat released its ear-piercing screech, silence permeated the air. Chris waited to see if the attack had had its desired effect, but laughter cut through the air.

"Those types of attacks wont work on my Pokémon," the elder's words surprised Chris. "You are going to have to work together with your Pokémon to defeat my own. Golbat can not do it alone!"

"What do you think I'm trying to do!" Chris retorted, as the darkness around him weakened his concentration.

"You cannot defeat an enemy you do not even know," the elder musical voice scorned. "Night Shade!"

"Night Shade?" Chris now realized that he must be battling a Ghost Type Pokémon. "But which one?"

The trainer heard Golbat's shriek of pain and realized the Bat Pokémon was doing all it could to stay in the battle. "Golbat, I now realize, like you must, that we are battling a ghost type. Use Confuse Ray to light up the room!"

"A good strategy," the sage commended.

Chris suddenly saw his Pokémon begin to glow as pale lights of energy surrounded it. The trainer winced, but soon adjusted to the light. With a deafening shriek, the Bat Pokémon released the orbiting energy towards the opponent.

"Destroy it with Night Shade!" The sage hastily commanded.

The attack was already upon the sage's Pokémon, giving no time to dispel the attack. The pale light from the attack illuminated the opposing Pokémon, which Chris immediately recognized.

"A Ghastly!" The trainer looked over the Gas Pokémon, trying to size up its battle ability. A sudden bit of humor struck Chris, "Guess you could say this trial has a lot of _spirit_…"

"I have lived for fifty years," the man's voice sounded strict, but Chris knew there was a smile on his opponent's face, "and never have I heard such tasteless wit."

"At least I have your Pokémon disoriented," Chris remarked, "and that's all we'll need! Hit Ghastly with Bite Attack!"

Golbat took off towards the still illuminated Gas Pokémon. Chris could tell that the Bat Pokémon could barely move under its paralysis condition. He realized that Ghastly may have time to get off its own attack through confusion.

"Strike Golbat with your own Confuse Ray!"

Chris understood that Golbat could very easily cripple beneath two crippling conditions. He desperately looked for a way to counter the move, but realized Golbat's Bite Attack was the best shot for victory. Chris pushed his Pokémon, "Give it everything you have!"

The trainer was horrified to see a familiar light surround Ghastly, with Golbat still too far away to strike. Golbat took the attack head on and Chris saw the Pokémon writhe in anguish once the effects of the move took over.

"You have to fight it!" Chris pleaded, as he watched his Pokémon thrashing to overcome the confusion.

"Finish it off with Night Shade!"

"No!" Despite the trainer's stress, Chris felt the anxiety surrounding his body suddenly fade. The sweat that covered his body seemed to dry as he watched Ghastly charge up its attack. The trainer believed Golbat's wings were going to become useless in seconds because of paralysis. The Ghost Type Pokémon was several feet out of range, but an idea came into the trainer's head.

"I need you to hold on for just a few more seconds!" Chris shouted to his struggling Pokémon.

A wave of dark energy rippled out from Ghastly and raced towards Golbat. Just as it was about to overcome the Bat Pokémon, Chris made his move.

"Drop to the floor!" Chris quickly directed.

Golbat's wings flapped helplessly to its side as the Pokémon dropped like a stone to the wooden floor.

"Now push off the ground and strike with Bite!" Chris remembered the last trial's lesson and did not even question Golbat's remaining strength. He trusted that his Pokémon would be able to finish this battle.

The Bat Pokémon landed hard on its feet, but managed to leapt back into the air using its momentum.

"Strike it now!" Chris saw that Ghastly was immobilized by confusion.

Golbat's teeth slashed through the Gas Pokémon's intangible body, making Chris believe the attack hadn't phased it. Before the trainer could call out to his Pokémon, he noticed the expression on the Ghost Pokémon's face. It had fainted.

"You have passed the trial of the spirit," the man announced, as light suddenly appeared from candles surrounding the room.

Despite the sudden exposure of light, Chris was not bothered, much to his surprise. Chris looked across the room and saw that the sage had returned Ghastly to its Pokéball. The man's appearance was almost identical to that of his previous opponent.

"Hm." The monk studied Chris as he treated Golbat's wounds. He kept up his examining stare as the trainer approached him.

"If you hadn't of lighted up the whole room with that Confuse Ray," Chris explained with a smile, "I never would have seen Ghastly and won this battle."

"This trial tests the connection between trainer and Pokémon," the sage stated, his eyes never leaving Chris' own. "The spirit of battle and camaraderie should run deep between trainer and Pokémon. I see now that this holds particularly true for you." A grin appeared on the elder's face. "The light from Ghastly's attack faded almost immediately. You connected with your Pokémon in the heat of battle and saw through its eyes what yours could not."

"I did?" Chris was almost floored by this revelation. He hadn't even scratched the surface on the depths of battling. A feeling of humility struck Chris, and he bowed to the sage. "Thank you sir."

"We have tested your Pokémon and now your bond with Pokémon," the monk seemed to have a sense of urgency in his voice. Whatever he was about to say was of the utmost importance. "You have cast aside the doubts surrounding your Pokémon. And now you have forsaken any doubt in your connection with them. This next trial will be the most important of them all. I do not believe I need to tell you what the final challenge will test."

No, Chris believed he now understood what the final trial would be about. _Or who it will be about_, Chris surmised silently.

The monk gave a bow and stepped aside. Chris thanked the elder and began up the stairs.

"This is it," Chris did not bother withdrawing a Pokéball from his belt. He didn't think his Pokémon would be involved in the final test.

The trainer from Cherrygrove City reached the top of the stair and was relieved to see the room well lit.

"Welcome trainer," a familiar voiced greeted Chris, "to your final trial."

"So you're my last opponent," Chris felt his eyes narrow in on the bearded sage. The same man who had greeted him when he first entered the tower.

"Actually, in the trial of the self," the elder's voice still had its calming quality, "you are."

Chris remembered the importance placed on this trial by the last monk. He took a deep breath and waited for a command. He was surprised to hear a much friendlier voice speak to him.

"By the way, my name is Li!" There was almost a lackadaisical tone to his voice. "I am the Elder Sage of this temple. Through battle, we will see the depths of your heart, much in the same way we looked at your courage and spirit."

"So there will be a Pokémon battle…" Chris breathed, as he thought about the two healthy Pokémon he had left.

"Oh yes," the Elder Sage chuckled, pulling a Pokéball out from beneath his robe. "As I told you when we first met, battling is a way of life. It casts aside all doubts from a trainer. I cannot reinforce this issue enough. This trial will not be about your Pokémon."

"Fair enough," Chris understood the monk's words. He withdrew a Pokéball, knowing that the Pokémon inside was his best remaining option. "Let's go, Nidoran!"

The Poison Pin Pokémon burst out from the device looking primed and ready to battle.

"I can always count on you to be hyped for a battle!" Chris felt himself being energized by the feisty Pokémon.

"Noctowl shall be my companion for this battle." The Owl Pokémon flew into the air as it was released. It, like Nidoran, had already entered the battle mentally. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Chris could feel a mix of nerves and excitement clashing in his stomach. He did his best to shrug the feeling off. This battle would take every ounce of his concentration.

"Then let the trial of the self begin!"

For a brief moment, there was complete calm on the battlefield. Chris sized up his opponent's for a split second, trying to find a weakness.

"Let's bring some aggression with Fury Attack!" Chris wanted to come out of the gate rumbling after the slow pace of his previous battle.

"Battle back with Zen Headbutt!"

The two Pokémon crashed into one another, with each delivering clean blows. Noctowl pushed through Nidoran's first strike, knocking the Pokémon back several feet. Before it could get back into the air however, the second and third strikes from Nidoran's attack struck home.

"Way to stick with your attack!" Chris complemented. He realized his best bet was to keep the battle up tempo. "Now how about a Tackle Attack!"

"Echoed Voice." The Elder directed as the Owl Pokémon turned to face Nidoran.

The trident shaped feathers on Noctowl's forehead illuminated as the Pokémon released a haunting cry. The visible sound waves rippled out and raced towards Chris' Pokémon.

"Run straight at the attack!" The trainer commanded, and was relieved to see his Pokémon comply. He had to remember to trust his team.

The Poison Pin Pokémon never broke stride as it closed in on the attack. Right as the trainer thought it might be too late, he issued his next order.

"Leap over the attack!"

With precision timing, Nidoran pounced over the pulsing sound waves and glided towards Noctowl. Its Tackle Attack would pack a greater punch from the momentum it had built up.

"Knock it away with Air Slash!"

The Owl Pokémon drew back its wings before clapping them together, creating a powerful blast of air.

"Push through, Nidoran!" Chris knew his Pokémon could not avoid the attack now.

The razor sharp blade of wind splashed over Nidoran, like a crashing wave. For a moment, the Poison Pin Pokémon looked as if it had broken through.

"No!" Chris exclaimed as the condensed wind behind the blade slammed into Nidoran.

Chris' Pokémon flipped backwards through the air as the wind roared by. The Poison Pin Pokémon smashed back first into the wooden floor, knocking the wind out of it. Before Chris could encourage his Pokémon to recover, sound waves from Noctowl's previous attack ricocheted off the wall nearby and crushed into the exposed stomach of Nidoran. The trainer could see his Pokémon struggling to breathe as the Echoed Voice attacked weighed down upon it.

"You can't force your way out of it!" Chris remembered the lesson he had learned from his last trial. He must communicate and understand what his Pokémon is experiencing and feeling. "Roll to the side to escape the attack!"

Through sheer determination, the Poison Pin Pokémon managed to spin away from the reverberating attack. Chris looked back at the spot his Pokémon had been and was shocked to find a deep indention in the wood. His Pokémon could be seriously injured.

"I can't doubt my Pokémon!" Chris' could feel his teeth grinding together as he tried to keep Nidoran out of harm's way.

"Air Slash once more!" The sage now showed no emotion as he studied the trainer's decisions.

"Nidoran," Chris tried to remain strong for his Pokémon, "I know you're probably still reeling from that last attack, but we have to stay strong! Let's counter this attack by moving laterally!" The trainer now saw that with Noctowl's angle there was no way to go over or underneath the attack.

Nidoran sprinted towards a nearby wall as the blast of wind raced by it. Nidoran turned on a dime and continued charging towards its opponent.

Chris was thrilled to see his Pokémon accurately predict his next move, "Knock it out of the sky with Horn Attack!"

Nidoran complied with the order, catching the Owl Pokémon on the chin with its horn. The strike knocked Noctowl towards the ground, but Li's Pokémon recovered in time to avoid hitting the floor.

"You learn quickly." The Elder Sage complimented the trainer. "You uncovered the angle of my attack after seeing it once and discovered the opening in Noctowl's defense after Air Slash."

"You said this was a test of the individual's ability right?" Chris smirked, seeing his ability to adapt impress the monk. "I'm showing you what I know!"

"This trial is about much more than your knowledge of battle," the elder's brow furrowed as he spoke, "a trainer's true strength lies within their actions."

"Then let's see what I can do!" Chris felt adrenaline coursing through his veins. This feeling indicated to Chris the importance of this battle. He must win. "Follow it up with Fury Attack!"

"You are becoming overconfident!" The Elder Sage stated firmly. "Use FeatherDance, Noctowl."

Opening its wings, Noctowl unleashed a storm of feathers. Nidoran was too close to avoid the attack, and took it head on.

"Don't back down!" Chris pushed, despite not knowing the move's effect. "We'll have an opening if you can make it through!"

The hurricane of feathers quickly disappeared and Chris was thrilled to see his Pokémon still charging forward. The elder remained silent, most likely aware of his Pokémon's inevitable vulnerability.

"There you go!" Chris roared as Nidoran delivered multiple strikes to Noctowl's chest.

"It will not be enough." Sage Li nodded towards Chris' Pokémon. "Its attack has been weakened by FeatherDance's effect."

Chris was shocked to see the Owl Pokémon take every strike of Nidoran's horn without budging. The trainer was running out of options.

"Echoed Voice!"

From this close proximity, Nidoran would have almost no chance of dodging the attack. A strategy from Chris' previous battle with Ghastly suddenly popped into the trainer's head.

"Drop to the floor!"

The Poison Pin Pokémon ducked underneath the attack at the last possible moment. With its rapid descent, Nidoran slammed onto the floor feet first. Chris saw that it had been momentarily stunned by its landing, which only added to his growing frustration.

"Zen Headbutt!" The elder sage's voice was filled with pity, enraging the beginning trainer.

Both Chris and Nidoran were powerless to stop this follow up attack. Noctowl slammed its glowing body into Nidoran's back, which dropped the Pokémon instantly.

"You have to get up Nidoran!" Chris pleaded, but to no avail. This match was over.

A rumbling sound filled Chris' ears, causing the trainer to look behind him. The powerful sound wave from Noctowl's Echoed Voice ricocheted off of the wall and headed straight towards Nidoran.

"No!" Chris felt his body freeze just as it had done before the trainer started the trials. Pain swelled into his heart as Noctowl's attack smashed into Chris' helpless Pokémon. The trainer tried to run towards Nidoran, but his feet, like the rest of his body, remained immobile. Even the trainer's mouth could not open to produce a cry.

"Zen Headbutt again!" Li's voice had become cold as ice.

Chris looked on in silent horror as his opponent attempted to maim Nidoran. The Poison Pin Pokémon suddenly rose to its feet as a bright aura surrounded its body. The trainer recognized it as Focus Energy, but he still could produce no words of encouragement. No direction.

"A Pokémon battling without its trainer's guidance…" The elder shook his head in disappointment, "How sad. It must not see enough strength in you."

Chris wanted to protest. To fight this man who wished to cripple his Pokémon. But his body would not let him move a muscle. Doubts raced through the young trainer's mind. He was not strong enough to complete the Johto League Challenge. He did not have the perseverance to uncover the mysteries of Pokémon and their connection with humans. Chris did not even possess the drive to win this battle.

Nidoran rose onto its front feet and struck out with its back feet. Chris was too wrapped up in his own thoughts to recognize the new move as Double Kick. Despite regaining a great deal of its strength from Focus Energy, Noctowl's attack broke through. The Poison Pin Pokémon collapsed once again. It was obvious that it wouldn't be getting up again.

"Finish it with Sky Attack!" The sage's voice was filled with rage.

A powerful move like that hitting a fainted Nidoran…

"No." Chris uttered the word so quietly, he wasn't sure if he actually said it. His body was moving again, though this time it seemed to be out of his control. He was running towards Nidoran. "NO!"

Noctowl had finished charging its attack and was slashing towards Nidoran, its body radiating brightly. The trainer dove onto his Pokémon, scooping the unconscious Nidoran into his arms. Chris waited for Noctowl to strike, to put an exclamation point on the battle, but the blow never came.

Chris raised his head and found only the sage before him. The elder ushered Nidoran out of Chris' vice grip and walked over to a Bellsprout statue that stood close by. He moved aside a panel at its base and withdrew a strange looking berry. After several tries, the elder managed to get Chris' Pokémon to swallow it. After several seconds, Chris saw Nidoran's breathing return to normal.

The trainer did not know any words of anger or appreciation to share. Instead, he walked over to the Elder Sage and waited.

"Almost every trainer that has ever sought out Sprout Tower," the monk's words seemed so distant, "has failed for one reason. They did not understand the relationship they had with their Pokémon. The pursuits of these men and women are self-fulfilling. Their hearts' ambitions are set on power and recognition. Pokémon are only tools to be used to further their goals."

As he listened, every word seemed to pierce Chris' heart. This explanation was describing him.

"Only cowards stand by and let their Pokémon take a beating for them. They are selfish, arrogant beings not worthy to be called trainers."

Chris could feel the man reading this thoughts and feelings through his bright green eyes. Their locked gaze was leaving nothing secret.

"I see the look in your eyes," a small chuckle passed though the elder's lips. "You still have much to learn as an individual. There will be many situations which require you to rise above your limitations. To be bigger than those around you. Not for your benefit, but for the world around you. You are not one of the lost that I have just described. Despite the faults that you displayed in the trials today, you have proven that your strength of will and goals are pure. You are worthy to be called a Pokémon trainer and you have passed the trial of self."

"I…" Chris stopped before he made a fool of himself. Instead, he simply bowed to the Elder who had just shaken the foundation of the trainer's being. Chris expected to feel a sense of doubt about what he had just heard, but the words rang true in Chris' head. He had proven himself as a trainer.

"Do not think you can now head outside and take on the world!" Li once again identified Chris' thoughts. "The Gym Leaders in this region are some of the toughest trainers in the world. They have reached a level that most trainers never even approach. But even great trainers like those have had to develop themselves one step at a time. Including your brother, Matt."

Chris felt a multitude of questions rise up within him. Before he could speak, the Elder Sage handed Chris his recovering Pokémon. After steadying his shaky hand, Chris returned Nidoran to its Pokéball.

"You remind me a lot of him," Li shook his head as a smile crossed his face, "but there is something different in your eyes…"

"His were blue," Chris croaked, as his voice gave out.

"I'm sure that is what it is…" The elder chuckled.

Both men bowed, displaying the respect that had been earned during their battle. Chris felt that this place had become like a second home to him. This man's kindness and his wisdom felt like it was from a grandfather, not a stranger.

"The three monks you have battled today," Li was full of laughter now, "some ignorant fool gave us the title of Wise Trio. If you ever need anything, you know where to look."

"Thank you sir."

Chris exited the tower and stepped out into the cool night air. He made his way through the streets, feeling as if he had gotten to know them over the past day. In no time he had reached the Pokémon Center, where he handed his team over to Nurse Joy for healing.

"There is an available room in the visitor's center that you are welcome to use!" The nurse informed him with a smile.

"That would be great."

Once Chris had taken off his backpack, he collapsed onto the bed still fully dressed. As sleep quickly overtook him, his last thoughts were of Matt and of the Violet City Gym.

* * *

><p><strong>Closing- If you are reading this now, then I'm guessing you're still with me! Hope you enjoyed Chris' adventures so far inside Violet City. A Gym Battle is fast approaching! Will you be ready? Hope to see you again here in a few weeks! See ya soon! <strong>


	8. Flying with Falkner!

**Notes- This Calculus 2 class has straight up abused me this Summer. It could never keep me from writing my dream journey though! This chapter checks in at a bit over 6.5k words. Definitely not as long as the beast that was Chapter 7, but I'm pleased with how this chapter turned out. I'm very excited about this chapter and the series of events that are to follow. You'll see Chris get his first taste of a gym battle and watch as he really takes a step forward as a battler and trainer. I hope you enjoy! Please Review and Subscribe! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

When Chris awoke the next morning, it took him several seconds to understand where he was. For the past three days, the trainer had slept out in the wilderness. A comfy bed seemed out of the norm, but Chris would not complain. He scrambled out of bed and found that Nurse Joy had brought his Pokémon back and set them on a nearby counter in their Pokéballs. This had been the first time he had slept alone since his journey began. Not waking up to his Pokémon beside him left a slight feeling of loneliness in the trainer.

"Come on out Cyndaquil," Chris released his starter and waited till it had adjusted to its surroundings, "didn't want you to miss your morning exercises! How about some pushups?"

"Cynda," the Fire Mouse Pokémon seemed surprised at its trainer enthusiasm, but didn't resist. "Quil!"

Once finished, Chris left his starter alone to finish its routine. The trainer checked his PokéGear and saw that his mom had sent him a message asking how far he had progressed. He sent her a lengthy rundown of the past day, explaining his experiences in the city. He finished the message with a promise to win his Gym battle.

"Today's the day."

Chris dropped to a knee beside Cyndaquil who had just finished its warm-up. Both trainer and Pokémon studied the other, with memories of Sprout Tower still fresh on their minds. The trainer was ecstatic to see a fierce look in his Pokémon's eyes. A look it would need to overcome the challenge that awaited them.

"This will be the biggest battle we've been in," Chris explained, making sure his eyes never left Cyndaquil's, "and Faulkner is no push over. We're going to be the underdogs from the start. Let's use that to our advantage and knock Faulkner down a peg!"

"Quil!" Cyndaquil hopped onto its trainer's shoulder as the pair left the room.

Once out on the street, Chris felt his stomach growl, drawing a questioning look from his starter.

"How about a bite to eat before our battle?"

Chris found a small, local pasta restaurant nearby. It was practically empty, allowing Chris to bring out the rest of his Pokémon. He gave them each a similar pep talk, even picking up his newest capture to emphasize the battle's importance. The rest of his team gave Chris a skeptical look.

"Magikarp is a part of the team now!" Chris defended the Pokémon he was currently holding. "This guy has some spunk, I promise!"

Chris felt the Fish Pokémon flip out of his hands. Chris looked down, only to take a smack in the forehead from Magikarp's tail.

"We might need to work on our chemistry a little bit," Chris could feel a bruise forming, as he tried to shake off the laughter from the rest of his team. "There is a bit of déjà vu for you. Let's get you guys something to eat before the match as well."

Chris searched through his bag and fixed each of them a bowl of food. After they had finished, Chris made sure they took their vitamins.

"You pack a pretty strong punch Magikarp," Chris chuckled, rubbing his forehead, "but a little more strength never hurt anyone." The trainer fed his floundering Pokémon a Protein Vitamin. "Now let's take care of some business!"

Noon had rolled around by the time Chris stepped back out onto the street. The sidewalks were alive, as they always seemed to be, with the lunch time traffic. The trainer had grown more comfortable with the bustling eastern edge of town. He sliced his way through the crowds, traversing the same path he had traveled the day before. Before long, he found himself standing before the skyscraper-like Violet City Gym. Seeing no sign on the door, Chris took a deep breath and stepped through the doors.

The trainer was surprised to find himself surrounded by what appeared to be the front office of a business. There were several cubicles in the room, each containing a suit wearing employee. He noticed a woman sitting behind a desk nearby and approached her.

"Is this the Violet City gym ma'am?" Chris asked hesitantly, afraid he may have asked a foolish question.

"You aren't the first trainer to ask me that!" The woman replied with a smile. She pointed to a banner on the wall beside her, "the front of this building is owned by the Silph Corporation. Several years ago, we renovated the gym's failing infrastructure and built the support you see on the outside. As a thank you, the city allowed us to establish a small outpost in the Johto Region."

"That explains all this…" Chris looked over the crowded room once more. The trainer could feel his focus on the upcoming battle slipping. "So where is the actual gym?"

"All you need to do is walk through those double doors in the back of the room," she nodded towards them, "and take one of the elevators on the right."

"Thank you!" Chris shook his head in amusement at the surprises the day had already begun to throw at him. As he made his way through the doors and pressed the key for the closest elevator, he cleared his mind once more of any distractions. "It's going to take everything I've got to complete the gym challenge." The door opened and Chris stepped inside, "I just have to take it one step at a time."

Once inside, the trainer did not have to press a button as the elevator shot upwards. Chris felt a knot slowing forming in his stomach as the elevator brought him closer to his first gym battle. "C'mon out Cyndaquil!"

The trainer felt his nerves subside as his starter leapt onto his shoulder. Chris could see the familiar look of determination in Cyndaquil's eyes, and did his best to return the ferocity.

"Ready to get our first badge?"

"Quil!"

Their ride came to a slow halt and the door slid open. Chris felt his jaw drop as he stepped out of the elevator. He was currently at the bottom of what appeared to be a hundred foot high, open arena. The walls which enclosed the room were cylindrical, making the trainer feel as though he had just stepped into a geometrical figure. As he continued to examine the unique infrastructure of the building, he was approached by two boys carrying bird cages.

"Are you here to battle Faulkner?" One of them asked, giving Chris a quizzical look.

The trainer noticed that inside both bird cages resided a small Pidgey. They seemed to be very young, prompting to Chris to reexamine the age of the boys in front of him.

"I am."

Both boys nodded and motioned for Chris to follow them. The trainer was led down a flight of stairs which brought the party to the base floor of the towering room. In front of Chris sat a spread out office space, with several desks and chairs covering the floor around him. What caught Chris' eye though, was a man who looked to be in his early twenties. He dashed back and forth between desks, signing papers as he went.

"Cynda!" The fire type Pokémon let out an exasperated sigh after the man failed to notice he had company.

At the sound of Cyndaquil's voice, the man's eyes shot up in recognition. He stopped in the middle of whatever document he was signing and slowly approached the group.

"Would you be here for a Pokémon battle by chance?" A spark seemed to have lit up in the young adult's eyes.

"Not by chance," Chris grinned, recognizing the man who stood before him. "And would you be Falkner…by chance?"

"Have been since the day I was born!" The Gym Leader replied with a pump of his fist. "You're actually the first trainer that's come through here for several days. What might your name be?"

"Chris." The trainer announced as he bowed slightly. "Looks like you would have been too busy to battle if more had shown up!" Chris felt very comfortable in this young Gym Leader's presence. Chris might as well be talking to another ambitious, beginning trainer such as himself. But as the elder at Sprout Tower had warned him, these leaders were the best of the best.

"Ever since I took over this job from my dad nine years ago," Falkner brushed aside a strand of his blue, shaggy hair, "my responsibilities have doubled. As you grow older, you'll see that more and more decisions will fall to you. It'll be up to you to rise to the occasion." A pile of papers on a desk next to Chris toppled over, drawing a forced laugh from the Gym Leader. "I like to look at it as a new challenge to overcome!"

"Speaking of challenges…" Chris withdrew a Pokéball from his belt, "I think I have one for you."

"Will this be your first gym battle?" Falkner asked as he studied the trainer.

"It is!" Chris acknowledged, feeling like a battle was only moments away. "I just started my journey a few days ago. I'm from Cherrygrove City actually."

"Interesting," the gym leader took a good look at Cyndaquil before turning his back to Chris. He turned his attention to the two boys with Chris, "Take him to the arena while I grab some Pokémon to battle with. You did heal my level one difficulty Pokémon this week right?"

"Yes sir!" They said in unison as they led Chris back up the same stairs as before.

"Where will we be battling?" Chris did not see a battling area anywhere on the floor they were currently on.

"Up there!" One of the boys responded, pointing to what appeared to be a massive platform hanging in the sky.

"Woah!" Chris was not expecting such formidable battling conditions this early on in his journey. The Gym Leader Challenge was definitely not for pushovers. "How do I get up there?"

His guides pointed to a large wooden square on the floor. Chris slowly approached it, trying to understand how this space on the floor could get him up to the platform high above.

He finally stepped onto the center of the square and heard someone yell for him to get ready. Without warning, the wooden platform beneath him suddenly lifted into the air, almost throwing the trainer off balance. Once Chris had recovered, he went to scold the boys for not warning him of the device, but found himself already fifty feet into the air.

"It's a good thing this platform moves quickly," Chris stated through clinched teeth, as he kept his hands locked around his starter tightly, much to its dismay, "because I do not like heights!"

Chris was relieved once the transport brought him even with the battling arena. He leapt onto the battleground and almost felt his knees give way. It would take a few seconds for his body to relax from the terror he had just experienced. Chris took a moment while he was recovering to examine his surroundings. There was a ring of seats built into the circular walls which overlooked the battlefield.

"Who would be brave enough to sit up here?"

"Someone who knows they are protected from any danger!"

A white blur flashed by Chris, who eventually recognized the figure as a Pidgeot. The bird slashed to the ceiling overhead before diving back towards the arena. It landed silently on the padded arena floor, allowing its trainer to leap off its back. As soon as he had landed, the gym leader's Pokémon shot into the sky once more.

"I can tell you aren't a big fan of heights!" Falkner couldn't hold back a laugh from the disappointed nod he received. "Every gym battle is going to have its own set of challenges. Whether it's inside the battle _or_ outside. There are very few trainers who can win a battle against a Gym Leader, let alone collect the eight badges necessary. It's a grueling journey that requires Pokémon and trainer to work together and believe in one another."

Chris thought back to the lessons he had learned about battling yesterday. He would need to blend all three together in battle to find any success against a powerful trainer like Falkner.

"The rules for this battle are very simple," Falkner began, "it will be a three on three battle. The challenger is allowed to substitute his Pokémon at anytime during the match, while I am not."

"Sounds good!" Chris could feel his body tingling with a slew of emotions.

"Are you ready trainer?" The Gym Leader's voice had become more on edge, signifying his readiness to begin the battle.

Chris took several deep breaths as he let his natural instinct for battling take over.

"Yes."

The trainer hadn't noticed that a judge resided on the edge of the battlefield, until he heard a booming voice announce, "Let the Violet City gym battle begin!"

Those words echoed through Chris' mind, bringing back dreams he had as a child. To take on the Johto League had seemed like such a distant goal back then. Yet here he was a Pokémon trainer in his first gym battle. Chris was so caught up in the moment that he did not see the Gym Leader release his first Pokémon. It was not until Chris heard the sound of a Hoothoot cry, that he realized it was his turn to reveal his Pokémon of choice.

"Let's go Cyndaquil!" Chris smiled as his starter leapt off the trainer's shoulder, prepared for battle. They both knew their first gym battle would start this way.

"You have the first move trainer!" Falkner nodded.

"We'll start our first gym battle off with an Ember attack!" Chris exuberantly answered.

The Fire Mouse Pokémon reared back onto its hind legs as flames exploded out of its back. The starter snapped its head forward, releasing several bolts of fire from its mouth.

"Take to the sky Hoothoot!" Falkner calmly commanded.

The Owl Pokémon took off into the air as the Cyndaquil's attack passed underneath it.

"Dive towards Cyndaquil and use Peck!" Falkner was quick to follow up his previous command.

"Block its vision with Smokescreen!" Chris countered, seeing an opportunity to take advantage of Falkner's aggression.

The echidna like Pokémon let loose a plume of dark black smoke which surrounded Hoothoot. Despite the poor visibility, Chris could hear the Owl Pokémon's wings flapping and knew it was still attempting the attack.

"Stay where you are Cyndaquil," the trainer informed his Pokémon, "and wait for my command!"

Hoothoot soon burst through the smoke and appeared right in front of the fire starter.

"Sidestep it!"

The flaming echidna quickly spun to the right, narrowly avoiding a direct hit. To Chris' delight, the Owl Pokémon's momentum sent it crashing into the ground. Chris didn't give the gym leader anytime to recover.

"Tackle Attack!"

Cyndaquil turned to face its stunned opponent and sprinted towards it. Chris was shocked to see his Pokémon's speed suddenly double. The Fire Mouse had slammed its body into Hoothoot before the trainer could catch his breath. The Owl Pokémon hit the ground once more but managed to stand back up, albeit slowly.

"It appears your Pokémon has learned Quick Attack," Falkner announced, apparently impressed with Cyndaquil's speed. "You'll find it to be a stronger, more useful move than Tackle.

"That's awesome!" Chris examined his starter and suddenly realized how much work his Pokémon had put into its training since their journey had begun.

"We're not done yet!" Falkner snapped, snapping Chris' attention away from his starter Pokémon. "Hoothoot can still battle! Strike back with Confusion!"

The Owl Pokémon's red eyes lit up as they caught Cyndaquil's gaze. A pulse of energy leapt from Hoothoot's body and raced towards the Fire Mouse. Chris' Pokémon was immobilized by the bird Pokémon's gaze and took the attack head on. The trainer was surprised to see Cyndaquil slow to get up.

"Tackle Attack!" Falkner followed up.

As Chris searched for a counter, he locked eyes with his Pokémon. The trainer saw something in his starter's gaze that Chris had grown so accustom to seeing.

Determination.

"Let's get fired up!" Chris couldn't hold back a laugh at the corny nature of his comment.

Cyndaquil seemed to also understand the implications of this statement, rising to its feet once more as Hoothoot approached.

"Steady," Chris and his Pokémon seemed to have found a rhythm, with both waiting on baited breath for the precise moment to strike. Right as Hoothoot lowered its head to brace for impact, the duo countered, "Fire!"

Flames rippled out once more from Cyndaquil's back as it released a burst of inferno from its mouth. The attack caught Hoothoot at almost point blank range, knocking both Pokémon back several feet. Cyndaquil managed to regain control of itself in the air and landed hard back on its feet. The Owl Pokémon however, collapsed to the ground limp.

"Hoothoot is unable to battle!" The judge made his presence known once more with the announcement. He lifted up a blue flag in Chris' direction, "The first battle goes to the challenger!"

"It seems I've underestimated you," Falkner examined the trainer's Cyndaquil as he returned his fainted Pokémon. As he withdrew another Pokéball he confirmed, "That will not happen again. Let's go Murkrow!"

The Darkness Pokémon burst from its Pokéball and landed softly on the ground.

"Return Cyndaquil," Chris commanded, much to the Pokémon's surprise.

"Quil?" The Fire Mouse seemed frustrated with its trainer's decision.

"I decided before the battle started that I would switch you out if we won the first battle," Chris quickly explained, realizing he was holding the match up. "I'll keep you outside your Pokéball so you can watch."

"Cynda," The fire starter gave in and took its place by its trainer's side.

"Come on out!" Chris grabbed a Pokéball he had kept close by and tossed it into the air. It snapped open and Chris' next Pokémon materialized into battle.

"A Magikarp?" A perplexed stare came across the Gym Leader's visage.

"Quil..."

Chris could feel the weight of Faulkner and Cyndaquil's disapproval bearing down on him. The Fish Pokémon showed no emotion to being insulted, and continued to simply flip around. Chris felt the need to plead his case.

"How else is it going to stronger if I don't battle with it?" Chris tried to keep his cool, but even he was beginning to question his own strategy.

"It would be different if this wasn't a gym battle," Falkner replied, shaking his head in disapproval.

Chris noticed Cyndaquil mirroring the gesture and decided to just precede with the battle.

"Let's get this next battle underway so I can prove both of you wrong!"

"Fair enough…"

The judge waited for several seconds to begin the battle. Chris knew he had to be waiting to see if the challenger would change his mind.

"We're gonna give it our all!" Chris roared, trying to motivate his floundering Magicarp.

"Let the second battle begin!"

"We will end this quickly!" Falkner wasted no time in making the first move. "Pursuit!"

The dark hued bird took to the sky before racing towards Magikarp. Chris immediately noticed that this Pokémon was much quicker than Hoothoot.

"Strike back with your Tackle Attack!"

Magikarp flipped to the ground once more before springing up at Mukrow. Chris was relieved to see his Pokémon actually follow through with the command. The Fish Pokémon swung its tail forward to strike, but was overpowered by Murkrow's attack.

"Now follow it up with Wing Attack!" Falkner seemed to already be looking for a knockout.

Murkrow slammed the already airborne Magikarp with its wings, sending the Fish Pokémon spiraling to the ground.

"Magikarp!" Chris was beginning to wonder if he should go ahead and end the battle. He did not want to see his weak Pokémon get seriously hurt.

"Karp!"

To Chris' amazement, the Fish Pokémon continued to flop around as if completely unharmed.

"Your Pokémon does have impressive endurance," Falkner complimented, "but it should not be battling. Finish things up with Pursuit!"

"Flail!" Chris directed, brushing off the Gym Leader's comments.

Once again, Murkrow overpowered Chris' Pokémon's attack and landed a solid strike with its beak. However, before the Darkness Pokémon could fly away, Magikarp swung once more with its tail and caught the bird Pokémon square on the jaw. To Chris' amazement, the strike momentarily stunned Falkner's Pokémon. Before Chris could follow it up however, the Gym Leader regained control.

"Assurance!" Falkner could not hide his annoyance over the surprise turn to the battle.

His Pokémon also seemed to have become enraged by Magikarp's success and swung both its wings forward to intercept the Fish Pokémon. The Fish Pokémon took a direct hit from both of Murkrow's wings, creating a loud popping noise.

"Magikarp!"

Chris rushed onto the battlefield and gently scooped up his immobile Pokémon. One look at his Pokémon told Chris it had been knocked out cold.

"I'm proud of you Magikarp," Chris remembered the trial of courage from the day before and knew he had made the right decision by battling with the Fish Pokémon. Magikarp had surprised everyone with its stamina and tenacity. He noticed Cyndaquil staring at the Fish Pokémon with a quizzical expression. "We're all a team, buddy. We have to trust in ourselves just as much as each other. That's why Magikarp joined our group."

"Magikarp is no longer able to battle," the judge raised a red flag towards Falkner, "therefore the Gym Leader has won the second battle!"

"I thought you were insulting me with that choice," Falkner chuckled, "but I see now that you really had faith in your Pokémon. That reminds me of a lesson I learned long ago." He studied the trainer before asking, "You took my advice and visited the Sprout Tower didn't you?"

"I did!" Chris replied confidently, realizing once more how crucial passing the trials had been. "It prepared me for whatever battle I may face. Including this one!

"I bet Li had a fun time with you…" Falkner shook his head and pointed a finger towards Chris, "Choose your next Pokémon trainer!"

"Come on out!"

Chris withdrew another Pokéball and launched it into the sky. The always anxious Poison Pin Pokémon burst from its container ready for battle.

"Another interesting choice," the Gym Leader motioned for Murkrow to take to the sky, "although this little guy looks like a battler."  
>"He's got more energy than most Pokémon for sure," Chris replied. He could feel that this next battle could ultimately determine the outcome of the match. Staying in sync with Nidoran was Chris' ultimate concern. He couldn't let his Pokémon jump the gun and become vulnerable.<p>

"If both trainers are ready," the judge raised both of his flags into the air, "then let the third battle begin!"

"Charge towards Murkrow!" Chris commanded, uncertain of what his first attack should be.

Nidoran took off with its natural agility and slashed towards the airborne Murkrow.

"Fly towards Nidoran!" Falkner countered.

Both Pokémon raced forward with neither showing signs of hesitation. As they got within striking distance, Chris was surprised to hear himself command an attack.

"Horn Attack!"

Nidoran leapt into the air and extended its sharp horn towards the approaching Bird Pokémon.

"Catch it with your Wing Attack!" Falkner directed, obviously familiar with this strategy.

Murkrow's wings lit up brightly as the Darkness Pokémon swung them forward and caught Nidoran by the horn. The bird Pokémon whipped its body downward, launching the Poison Pin Pokémon towards the ground.

"You have to recover!" Chris encouraged, seeing Murkrow let its guard down. "Push off the ground and strike with Fury Attack!"

Chris was beginning to understand how effective this multiple strike move could be as a counter. Nidoran controlled its descent and shot off the ground immediately after landing. The Poison Pin Pokémon delivered several shots with its horn, scoring blows on Murkrow's torso and wings. The attack sent Murkrow to the ground, momentarily stunned.

"Faint Attack!" Falkner commanded, unfazed by the turn of events.

Before Chris could warn Nidoran of the deceptive nature of the attack, Murkrow made its move. The Darkness Pokémon pushed itself off the ground with its wings and brought several of its sharp talons across the Poison Pin Pokémon's face.

"Nido!" The poison type collapsed to the ground clutching its scratched face.

"Don't you think that was a bit of a dangerous shot?" Chris roared, watching Nidoran writhe in pain.

"The slashes aren't deep," Falkner replied calmly, "and you should have expected a mean spirited attack from a Pokémon like Murkrow. I like to use it to toughen up beginning trainers. None of the Gym Leaders in this region or any other will go lightly on a challenger. You've entered our domain."

"Fair enough…" Chris knew there was no point in dwelling on an argument he could not win. Noticing Murkrow take to the sky, Chris formulated a plan. "Focus Energy!"

Beams of light encompassed the Poison Pin Pokémon as it shook off the pain and began to build up its energy. Falkner realized that he had made a mistake in having Murkrow retreat.

"Don't give it a chance to finish its attack!" The Gym Leader directed. "Pursuit!"

The Darkness Pokémon sped towards Nidoran as the latter attempted to increase its strength. Chris saw that there would be no time to counter Murkrow's attack even if Nidoran finished its move.

"Don't focus on anything other than boosting your strength!" Chris directed, not wanting his Pokémon to waste valuable time.

The light around Nidoran disappeared, signaling an end to the Pokémon's move. Murkrow was already upon the poison type though and delivered a strong blow with its beak.

"Follow it up with Assurance!" Falkner's voice was filled with confidence.

Chris saw only one way to combat Murkrow's powerful follow up move and score a potential K.O.

"Double Kick!" The trainer commanded, looking to make use of Nidoran's newly learned move.

Nidoran spun its body around and lashed out with one of its clawed feet as Murkrow brought both of its wings forward. Chris winced as his Pokémon took the worst from the exchange of attacks. He knew however, what was coming next.

"Strike again!"

Chris' Pokémon leapt off its previously used foot and spun towards the off balanced Murkrow. The Poison Pin Pokémon snapped its second foot forward, scoring a direct hit to Murkrow's torso. The attack dropped Murkrow like a brick, leaving the bird Pokémon motionless on the ground.

"Murkrow is unable to battle!" The judge announced, lifting a blue flag in Chris' direction for the second time. "The challenger wins the third battle!"

"Not bad," Falkner complimented emotionlessly. "We'll see how you handle my last Pokémon. Come forth Pidgeotto!"

The Bird Pokémon launched into the sky from out of its Pokéball. It circled over the battlefield, examining Nidoran very closely. Pidgeotto circled back around and hovered in front of its trainer.

"I'll let Nidoran keep showing you what it's made of!" Chris announced, catching the judge's eye as he awaited the challenger's decision.

"Then let the fourth battle begin!"

"Let's keep on rolling with Peck!" Chris believed that Nidoran still had some boosted strength left from Focus Energy.

"Use Peck as well!" Falkner voiced animatedly.

Nidoran leapt into the air as Pidgeotto dove towards its opponent. Both attacks collided with equal power, knocking back each Pokémon.

"Strike with Quick Attack!" The Gym Leader pushed to keep the pace equal with the challenger.

"Horn Attack!" Chris quickly commanded.

As Nidoran went to strike, Falkner's Pokémon suddenly disappeared. Chris thought he could hear the sound of wings fluttering, but he still could not see Pidgeotto.

"Now!" Falkner roared, pumping his fists.

The Bird Pokémon instantly reappeared behind Nidoran, giving Chris no chance to warn his Pokémon. Pidgeotto smashed into Nidoran's back with tremendous force, leaving the Pokémon stunned.

"Finish it with Aerial Ace!"

Chris remembered reading that Aerial Ace was an incredibly precise attack and knew that there would be no avoiding it.

"Double Kick!" Chris immediately regretted the words as they left his mouth. His Pokémon wouldn't have time to counter any other way from its current position.

Nidoran mustered up enough strength to kick its legs viciously at the approaching Pidgeotto. The Bird Pokémon proved to be to strong though and broke through Nidoran's attack.

Chris realized his Pokémon was finished before it even hit the ground. The trainer raced out to the poison type and was relieved to find it in stable condition.

"This little guy likes to exert himself," Chris explained, catching Falkner give the trainer an intrigued look. "I don't think we've ever been in a battle where he hasn't pushed himself past his limit!"

"You'll find that it's like that with all young Pokémon," the Gym Leader replied. "Even this Pidgeotto gave me a handful of problems as a Pidgey. A Pokémon's growth often mirrors its trainer's. Don't forget that!"

"Nidoran is unable to battle! The Gym leader wins the fourth battle!"

"Right," Chris nodded towards his starter Pokémon, "you're up buddy!"

The fire starter sprinted onto the battlefield once more, seemingly unscathed from its last battle.

"We can do this!" Chris could feel his legs shaking from the excitement rushing through his body. "We're one Pokémon away from our first badge!"

"Gym Leader's truly shine when their backs are up against the wall!" The Gym Leader seemed to have caught the same fire that had consumed Chris. "You are the challenger, and that puts all the pressure onto you!"

"I'm ready." Chris' voice softened as his mind slipped back into its natural battling configuration. This last battle was everything.

"If both trainers are ready," the judge raised the flags for the last time and waited for an objection, "then let the final battle begin!"

"Let Pidgeotto make the first move!" Chris shouted, hoping the order wouldn't baffle his Pokémon. The last battle may have shown him Falkner's go to strategy with Pidgeotto.

"If they wont make a move," Falkner looked to take command of the battle, "then we will! Aerial Ace!"

"Now charge forward!" Chris knew that his next series of moves would require exceptional timing.

Cyndaquil started out at a good sprint and kept its pace till Pidgeotto was bearing down on it. As Cyndaquil prepared to leap into the air towards its opponent, Chris made his move.

"Quick Attack!"

Cyndaquil pounced off the ground with a sudden increased force as the attack kicked in. This increased momentum sent Cyndaquil slamming into Pidgeotto, who had not expected to engage the fire type for several more seconds. Chris was thrilled to see the Bird Pokémon drop to the ground and land hard on its talons, looking to recover from the sudden strike.

"Smokescreen!" Chris knew that letting his guard down would give Falkner time to counter. The trainer was looking to end it here.

The flaming echidna launched a pillar of smoke over the dazed Bird Pokémon. The black column completely cut off any visual Pidgeotto could have on Cyndaquil and it reminded Chris of a previous strategy that had been used on him.

"Light that bird up with Ember!" Chris understood that he had to catch Pidgeotto with the attack before it could escape the smoke.

The Fire Mouse Pokémon's back erupted with fire as bolts of fire blasted out of its mouth.

"Fly up Pidgeotto!" Falkner, like his Pokémon, had been momentarily stunned by Chris' one-two strike.

The Gym Leader was just a second too late however. The attack found its target as Pidgeotto let out a cry from underneath the dark smoke.

"Yeah!" Chris felt confident that he had finally succeeded with the chain of attacks. "Excellent job Cyndaquil!"

"Don't count us out so easily!" Falkner roared from somewhere behind the pillar of smoke on the battlefield. "I know Pidgeotto isn't finished yet. Let's get back into this match! Gust attack!"

There was silence for several seconds as Chris waited to see if Falkner's words were true.

"Pidgeo!"

A strong wind rippled out from inside the smoke, almost knocking Chris off his feet. The attack swept away the smoke and forced Cyndaquil to hold onto the ground for support. The trainer thought he heard the Gym Leader give another command to his Pokémon, but the wind was masking his words.

Chris had no chance to warn his Pokémon as Pidgeotto slashed forward with what could only be Quick Attack. The Fire Mouse Pokémon took a direct hit from the strike, knocking the air out of the starter's lungs. Cyndaquil dropped to the ground as the fire on its back extinguished. The fire starter seemed to be trying to push its way back onto its feet. However, all of the attacks it had dished out and received seemed to have drained its strength.

"Pidgeo!" The Bird Pokémon collapsed onto the ground, fire springing up from the feathers on its wings.

"Looks like a pretty bad burn," Falkner stated, examining his Pokémon, "but we can still battle!"

"What about your Pokémon, trainer?" The judge asked, looking over Cyndaquil.

"We…" Chris felt like his heart was trying to pound its way out of his chest. Should he try and continue the match if it meant risking his starter's safety? The trial of courage could not guide him when his Pokémon's health was on the line. Should he follow the lesson from the trial of self and end the battle before Cyndaquil was seriously injured.

A sudden rush of heat raced through Chris' body. It felt as though a raging fire was consuming his insides, with the flames threatening to burst out of him. The trainer did not seem to have control of his body, but he reached out to Cyndaquil anyway. Chris felt a similar connection with his starter as he had felt with Golbat in Sprout Tower. Instead of seeing the battle through his Pokémon's eyes, it appeared that he was feeling exactly what Cyndaquil was feeling. But what could cause his Pokémon to be holding such an explosive energy?

"We can continue the battle!" Chris snapped back into reality, with only one true idea forming inside his mind.

"Fair enough." Falkner gestured for Pidgeotto to climb into the air. "Your physical attacks will be weakened with that burn, so let's finish this battle at a distance. Gust!"

The Bird Pokémon reared back its wings before clapping them forward. Another mighty current of wind raced toward Cyndaquil who was still struggling to get up. Chris thought he could see sparks rising from the fire starter's back, in an almost identical fashion as in its battle with Charmander. This only solidified the thought that was circling Chris' brain.

"Ember!" This was the challenger's last chance.

"Cynda!" The Fire Mouse Pokémon made it back to its feet and saw that Pidgeotto's attack was almost upon it.

Chris felt a heat identical to the one that had burned through the inside of his body. This time though, the fire was resonating outside of the trainer.

"Quil!" Flames exploded out of the fire starter's back and engulfed the tiny echidna.

An incredible wave of inferno leapt from Cyndaquil's mouth and collided with Pidgeotto's attack. For a brief moment, Chris thought he saw the fire actually consuming the wind. Without warning, Cyndaquil's attack seemed to explode, sending flaming bolts in every direction.

The trainer could only duck his head as the firestorm rained down over the battlefield. When he finally looked up, he saw Falkner's Pokémon lying motionless on the ground. He turned to check on Cyndaquil, but found his side of the battlefield to be completely empty.

"Cyndaquil!" Chris scanned the ground in front of him once more but did not see his starter.

"Pidgeotto is unable to battle," the judge raised the blue flag for a third time, "therefore the winner of this match is the challenger, Chris from Cherrygrove City!"

"What are you talking about?" Chris retorted loudly. "Where's my starter!"

"Cynda."

The trainer turned to the noise behind him and found his eyes locked with those of his starter's. A powerful flame was still burning within its stare despite its back being devoid of fire. Chris felt a strong urge to embrace his starter, but he knew that Cyndaquil was looking for strength to match its own within the trainer's eyes. They still had a long way to go before they could truly celebrate a victory.

"Great job Cyndaquil."

"I must say," The sound of the Gym Leader's voice immediately caught Chris' attention, "I did not expect Blaze to kick in at the last moment. I must congratulate you on your incredible luck."

"Luck!" Chris laughed, pointing back at his starter. "We just wanted to get your hopes up before crushing them back down!"

Falkner shook his head in amusement. "Whatever the case… thank you for an outstanding battle! You showed a fire and determination I rarely see in beginning trainers."

The Gym Leader withdrew a bag from his robe. Opening it up, he extracted a small object and presented it to Chris.

"Take this official Pokémon League Badge."

Chris took the badge from the leader's hand and examined it. The silver token was a light silver color and easily fit into Chris' palm. The trainer noticed that it was shaped like a pair of wings.

"Take good care of that Zephyr Badge!" Falkner exclaimed seeing Chris shove it into his backpack. "Very few trainers can show evidence of their hard fought victories!"

"Very few indeed!" Chris jubilantly replied as Cyndaquil leapt onto his shoulder.

"I guess you're going to have to add another name to your exclusive club then!"

Chris instantly recognized the voice behind him. He turned to look into the stands which surrounded the battlefield and found Luke standing before him.

* * *

><p><strong>Closing- Looks like Chris isn't the only trainer with his eyes set on claiming the Zephyr Badge! How much has the trainer improved since Chris last battled him? Will Luke and his starter, Charmander, be able to take down Falkner as well? All these questions and more will be answered in the next chapter! See ya there!<strong>


	9. A Dynamic Duo!

**Notes**- **I'm free of the nightmare that is Calc 2! I'll be diving in to Calculus 3 here in a few days though haha. This chapter seemed a little tougher to write than I expected. It is a very dialogue heavy piece. That's probably the main culprit. Huge plot advancement in this chapter! (No questions on how far the plot had come to this point haha). Chris catches up with his fellow trainer and meets some special folk as well! I hope you enjoy! Please Review and Subscribe! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

"Come to check out a good battle, eh?" Chris smiled, nodding to the opposing trainer.

"I came to check out the competition," the trainer grinned, "if that's what you're asking."

Motion above Chris' head caught the trainer's eye and he glanced up towards the rafters. Falkner's Pidgeot swooped down towards Luke and landed beside the trainer.

"You've come to the right place if you're looking for competition!" Falkner approached the two trainers. "Even though I just battled, I have another team of Pokémon if this is your first time challenging a Gym."

"It will be my first." Luke replied, admiring the powerful Bird Pokémon beside him. "Would it be cool if we started immediately?"

"I was just about to suggest the same thing!" Falkner enthusiastically responded. He pointed towards his fully evolved Pokémon, "Just hop on Pidgeot and it will bring you over to the battlefield."

"Awesome!" The trainer leapt onto the Bird Pokémon as it glided over to Chris' side of the battlefield.

Falkner's Pokémon landed gracefully, allowing Luke to ease off the large bird. He approached Chris and extended a hand.

"Didn't expect to see you again so soon!" Luke officially greeted.

"I'm surprised I managed to beat you to the Gym!" Chris replied, shaking hands with the trainer. "As many detours as I've taken, I thought everyone else would be ahead of me!"

"I've had my fair share of detours as well," Luke chuckled, "if you could call them that."

"I seem to recall having an appointment coming up soon," Falkner interrupted, scratching his head. "If you don't mind to catch up later, we can go ahead and begin."

"Absolutely," Luke answered, withdrawing a Pokéball from the golden satchel on his back. "I don't plan on keeping you very long."

"Quite a bit of confidence," Falkner raised an eyebrow towards Chris, "reminds me of the last trainer I battled."

"Guess it's my turn to provide an audience!" Chris announced as he approached Pidgeot.

"Isn't there something else you think you should take care of first?!"

Chris thought on the Gym Leader's words for a moment before finally understanding. "My Pokémon!" The trainer felt embarrassed at the sudden dismissal of his team. "Once I have my Pokémon with Nurse Joy, I'll head straight back here to check up on the battle!"

"Sounds good!" Luke replied. "Just make sure you hurry back before the battle ends."

"Pidgeot can take you back to the entrance if you don't feel like riding the platform," Falkner informed the trainer.

"That would be great!" Chris agreed, now relieved to not have to fear for his life.

The trainer from Cherrygrove let Cyndaquil leap onto his shoulder and then took his place on the back of the Bird Pokémon. The evolved bird lifted its wings and rose into the air. After it was sure Chris had a tight hold, the Bird Pokémon shot over the side of the battlefield and sped towards the floor below.

"Never thought I'd trust my life to a Pidgeot again!" Chris couldn't hold back a yell as the Bird Pokémon dove towards the metallic ground below.

Just as the trio looked as though they were going to smash into the ground, Pidgeot spread its massive wings and brought itself to a quick halt.

"Thanks for the ride!" Chris leapt off the Bird Pokémon, making sure Cyndaquil was still on his shoulder.

Chris and his starter made their way back to the entrance of the gym and took the elevator back down to the office level. As the elevator descended, Chris withdrew the Zephyr Badge and presented it to Cyndaquil.

"We're one step closer to reaching our goal!" Chris could feel all of his pent up excitement suddenly release. He was happy to see even a grin appear on his starter's visage. "Let's try and keep some consistency with this! It would be great to make a name for ourselves with each of the Gym Leaders in this region." He patted his starter's head as the elevator door opened before them. "Who knows? We might end up needing their support before our journey is complete."

"Quil." The fire started nodded.

After maneuvering the all too familiar streets, Chris quickly found himself back at the city's Pokémon Center.

"By the look in your eyes," Nurse Joy quickly noticed Chris enter, "I'd say you've been in a Gym Battle."

"Safe to say I'm not the first trainer who's come back here after battling Falkner?" Chris smiled, revealing his newly acquired badge. He placed Cyndaquil onto the counter, much to the starter's dismay, along with the rest of his Pokémon. "Care to heal up my team while I go watch another Gym Battle?"

"It would be a pleasure!" The nurse replied, but found no one standing before her. "That boy is on a mission."

Chris slashed through the early afternoon sidewalk traffic. He retraced his steps back to the gym and was frustrated to find that twenty minutes had already passed. Once inside the elevator, he paced anxiously and thought back on his own match for the first time. For the duration of the battle, Chris could not remember ever feeling so tense and focused. Seven more of these Gym Battles might just cause him heart failure.

Despite their relative inexperience, Chris was proud of his Pokémon's determination and composure. If his trials at Sprout Tower had taught him anything, it was that humans and Pokémon were connected far deeper than he ever imagined. If he and his team put in the effort and remained mentally focused, Chris wasn't sure where their limits lied.

The elevator doors opened up and Chris raced back into the cylindrical arena. He immediately glanced up to the stadium high above and thought he could make out a bird Pokémon's loud chirp. Glancing around, he noticed the two bird trainers from earlier and dashed over to them.

"How do I get up to the stadium seats?!" Chris blurted the words out as he quick as he could.

"There is a hallway by the elevators that leads to a staircase," One of the trainers informed him. "It will lead you to them."

"Thanks!"

Chris turned and sprinted back to the elevators. He quickly found the hallway and had reached the stairs in a short period of time. As he climbed the steps, Chris was surprised by the amount before him. The sweat that had dried from his battle with Falkner was now being replicated by this sudden additional exercise.

The trainer was relieved to see the steps come to an end, presenting the trainer with an extraordinary view of the battlefield. Chris was excited to see that the battle was still raging on, and the young man quickly found a seat to watch from.

"Hit it with your Thundershock!" Luke directed his power plug looking Pokémon.

"Ele!"

Chris watched as the Electric Pokémon, who Chris now recognized as Elekid, began to quickly swing its arms in a circle.

"Show no fear Pidgeotto!" Falkner commanded, much to Chris' surprise. "Strike with your Aerial Ace!"

The Bird Pokémon shot towards Luke's Pokémon which appeared to be channeling electrical energy into the prongs atop its head.

"Don't let them get close!" Luke informed Elekid. "Take it down!"

A small bolt of lightning leapt from the Electric Pokémon. The electrical energy found its mark, striking the charging Pidgeotto. Chris was shocked to see Falkner's Pokémon never waiver as it continued its approach. Luke most also have been surprised because he did not attempt to issue another command.

The Bird Pokémon collided into Elekid, driving its beak into the Electric Pokémon's chest. The attack put Luke's Pokémon on its back, but it quickly leapt back to its feet as Pidgeotto circled around for a follow up attack.

"Trainers love to tell me that electricity can clip a flying type Pokémon's wings!" Falkner's voice was filled with passion as he continued, "I will not allow such insults to bird Pokémon! "Knock it down again with Gust!"

"Prepare a Thunderpunch!" Luke seemed to be focusing his attention on Pidgeotto's attack. The trainer watched the Bird Pokémon clap its wings, creating a powerful gust of a wind.

Elekid spun its right arm in a similar motion as before, charging up electrical energy into its fist this time. Its trainer continued to study Pidgeotto up until its attack was upon Elekid. Chris saw Falkner say something to his Pokémon, and almost immediately Luke took action.

"Drop to the floor and roll left!" Luke directed quickly.

His Pokémon followed the command, dropping to its stomach as the wind raced over its head. The Electric Pokémon spun leftward along the ground, rolling free of the heavy winds. As it rose back to its feet, Pidgeotto was before it, bringing one of its wings forward to strike.

"Throw the haymaker!" Luke roared.

Elekid leapt between Pidgeotto's outspread wings and launched a punch with its still electrified right hand. The move caught Pidgeotto under its chin, instantly stopping the Bird Pokémon's attack. An electrical shock ripped through Falkner's Pokémon, causing the bird to collapse almost instantly.

"Solid strike," Falkner breathed, looking over his now fainted Pokémon.

"Pidgeotto is unable to battle!" The judge's charisma had not wavered. "Therefore, the winner of this match is the challenger, Luke from Tohjo Falls!"

"Tohjo Falls." Chris repeated, intrigued by the trainer's origin.

"Excellent work," Falkner withdrew the badge container from before as he approached Luke. "Even though you only saw the end of my battle with Chris, I can tell you really understood my style. You demonstrated excellent patience and really broke down my technique." The Gym Leader handed a Zephyr Badge to the trainer from Tohjo Falls and shook his hand, "That's an excellent sign in a beginning trainer. Continue to train and never doubt the rewards that await the diligent!"

Chris stood up and jokingly shouted, "You never gave me an awesome, congratulatory-"

Before the trainer could finish, a powerful roar filled the arena. To Chris it sounded like a snarl whose origin lay below the stadium.

"No," the young man was subconsciously walking towards the stadium before him, "that's more than one voice."

Several figures suddenly shot by Chris from somewhere below the high hanging stadium. The wind from their passing knocked Chris into one of the seats behind him. The trainer and the two men on the stadium all turned their gazes to the three beings now circling over their heads.

"I didn't expect you guys for another hour or so!" A wolf-like grin crossed Falkner's face as he addressed the group above them. "Come on down here and stop showing off!"

"You talk big for a guy who just got whipped!" A confident, but soft voice replied back.

Chris could see now that the three winged creatures above him appeared to be Dragon-type Pokémon. Each of the dragons began to slowly descend, revealing to Chris that each possessed a rider atop their backs.

"Just get down here Lance!" Falkner laughed, motioning for the beasts to hurry. "You've already interrupted my inspirational speech! Now who are your friends and why did you need to schedule this meeting on such short notice?"

Each dragon touched down onto the center of the stadium floor, allowing each of their riders to dismount. Chris instantly recognized the name and appearance of the man named Lance. He had read countless articles on the trainer growing up and had looked up to the man's mastery of battle.

"You're speaking pretty boldly to the current Champion of the Indigo Plateau!" The red haired Dragon Tamer chuckled. He patted the Pokémon beside him which Chris now recognized as a Dragonite and continued, "Especially after our last battle to determine your entrance into the Elite Four."

"I am getting better each and every day!" Falkner's voice was filled with a sudden confidence, "Battling these trainers only strengthens my focus and appreciation for battle. One day I will prove that I have become an even stronger trainer than my father!"

"I know you will," Lance approached Falkner and placed a reassuring hand upon his shoulder.

Chris rose back to his feet and exchanged shocked looks with Luke. The two trainers could not believe how close they were to a master trainer.

"We are here on business," Lance motioned for the two men with him to step forward, "I assure you."

"Is that Drake from Hoenn?" Falkner brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes, examining a man who appeared to be in his early fifties.

"There shouldn't be a doubt in your mind, boy!" The older man growled, tilting his sailor's cap further back. He lifted back his captain's coat, revealing a belt beneath his shirtless torso covered in Pokéballs. "I can always prove it if you would like…"

"I don't believe that will be necessary," Lance mediated, tossing back his cape. "The real reason we are here," the Master Dragon-type trainer pointed toward the third, silent man in the group, "is to uncover the truth."

"That's a very subjective word," the third man's voice was very deep, and slightly muffled by the snowy white beard that covered most of his lower visage. He was dressed very formal, but had a backpack on his back. "Truth and ideals are what got us into this potential mess in the first place."

"Drayden is right," Drake nodded towards him, "searching for solutions will get us nowhere. Right now we must simply address the issue at hand."

"And what exactly is the issue?" Falkner asked as he crossed his arms.

"I think it would be best if Drayden explained," Lance answered, stepping aside to allow the bearded man to stand before Falkner.

"You are still a relatively young trainer," Drayden extended a hand to the bird trainer, "but you have my trust. We still don't have many concrete answers, but I'll tell you what we do know."

"Thank you sir." Falkner gazed at the man for several seconds before recognition crossed his face. "Now that I think about it, I believe I've seen you're picture somewhere. Are you a Gym Leader in the Unova region?"

"Yes," Drayden acknowledged passively, "that is why I was brought here. Our problem may hail from my region."

Chris had heard of the Unova region, but knew very little about the distant land. Growing up he had seen very few of the region's unique Pokémon on television. The trainer was still stunned by the appearance of the three expert trainers before him.

"Just stick to the disappearances," Drake's gruffly voice interrupted.

"Disappearances?" Falkner seemed stunned by the severity.

Chris' mind instantly shot back to the T.V. report he had seen the day before.

"Fair enough," Drayden sighed, turning back to Falkner. "I'm sure you heard about Mr. Pokémon vanishing from his home a couple of days ago. The reports have no answers, but we believe we may know the cause."

"Before we begin to hypothesize," Lance began, "let's address the second disappearance. It is the reason we're in Violet City after all." Lance stepped forward. "I'm sure you know Earl Dervish of the Pokémon Academy. He also vanished yesterday. That is why we are here today."

"No way!" Chris finally spoke out, upon hearing of the instructor's absence. Upon seeing Luke and the expert trainers give him a questioning look, the trainer clarified. "I met the man yesterday morning on the outskirts of the city. He let me borrow his fishing rod, but when I went to return it to him at the school no one knew where he was."

"You may in fact be the last person who has seen him," Lance mused. He touched Dragonite's shoulder and mumbled something to it.

The Dragon Pokémon took off from the stadium and reached Chris almost instantly. The dragon gripped beneath the trainer's armpits and carried Chris, much to his shock, over to stand beside its trainer. Luke also approached the group and stopped beside Drayden.

"Did you notice anything strange about your meeting with Mr. Dervish?" Drayden inquired. "Did he act nervous or frightened?"

"He paced quite a bit," Chris struggled to recall the odd man's behavior, "and he did seem in a hurry to get back to the academy."

"Mr. Dervish is a very charismatic individual," Falkner laughed, "but what does this have to do with Unova?"

"I guess it doesn't matter if these two trainers listen in," Drayden looked over Chris and Luke, "so here is where the speculation begins." He took a deep breath before beginning. "Two years ago, as I'm sure you saw on the news, a syndicate known as Team Plasma attempted to swarm Unova. They were led by a maniacal sage named Ghetsis, whose sole purpose was to freeze the entire region and take command of it."

Chris remembered hearing about the freezing phenomenon, but had never really thought about the implications of the event. Chris' naivety was understandable considering his young age, but apparently the event could have crucial importance to the Johto region.

"He was defeated and snuck out of our land disgraced," Drayden continued, anger pulsing through his voice. "Later that year he was sighted at Veilstone City in Sinnoh. He managed to remain under the radar for the rest of the year." The man turned to Drake before continuing. "That next year he was spotted again, this time at Lilycove City in Hoenn."

"Sources say he stayed there about a year as well," Drake growled, scratching the tuff of hair beneath his nose, "Until we scared him out of there!"

"We received information about a month ago that he was seen at the port in Olivine City," Lance explained, tilting his head back as if to remember something. "We can't say for sure, but Ghetsis may be involved in these disappearances."

"Do you believe he's planning something for Johto?" Falkner's eyes narrowed toward Lance, but they flashed over to the beginning trainers.

"His track record would support that," Lance replied coolly. "Both of the men who have disappeared are world renowned experts on Pokémon. Mr. Pokémon did not live very far from Violet City and both men vanished a day apart from each other. We are not willing to accept this as coincidence."

"As the head trainer over this district," Falkner responded after several seconds, "and as a councilman on the City board…" The Gym Leader approached Lance and extended a hand, "you have my full cooperation in any investigation involving this precinct."

"That's what I like to hear!" Lance responded enthusiastically, giving the Gym Leader's hand a firm shake.

"Each of you three are dragon experts," Luke suddenly piped up, "I'm guessing that's not a coincidence either.

"Both of Ghetsis' schemes have involved Legendary Dragon Pokémon," Drayden turned to face Luke, "and the three of us, along with Clair of Blackthorn, are considered the greatest Dragon Tamers in the world. Lance figured we would be the right people for the job."

"The level of skill it takes to command a dragon type is unfathomable," Luke replied, a strong level of awe in his voice, "or so I've heard."

"Battling with a dragon Pokémon is all about trust," The Unova Gym Leader informed, "they do not allow others to have dominion over them."

"It must've taken decades to develop the level of trust you have with your Pokémon," Luke examined Drayden's Pokémon, which growled towards him in acknowledgment.

"And we are strengthening our bond daily!" The Unova Dragon Tamer responded. A grin appeared beneath the Gym Leader's beard as he took off his backpack. "We waited for your battle to finish with Falkner before we approached him. Your voice remained confident and you showed a strong level of experience for a beginning trainer in their first Gym Battle." Drayden unzipped the pack and added, "You remind me of one of my ambitious apprentices. Here is a reward for defeating your first Gym Leader and for showing respect to me and my Pokémon."

The Unova Gym Leader reached into his bag and slowly extracted an item. Chris was stunned to see Drayden place a small, brown oval shaped object into Luke's hands. The trainer from Tohjo Falls gently cradled the gift, which Chris now recognized as a Pokémon egg, completely shocked by the object he now held.

"Th-thank you sir!" Luke managed to sputter.

"I also defeated Falkner moments ago!" Chris added, hopeful that he may also receive a prize.

"That's fantastic son!" Drayden chuckled, waving to the trainer. "Congratulations to you as well!

Chris felt all the excitement rush from his body immediately.

"Let us know if you find anything," Lance nodded to Falkner as the three Dragon Tamers mounted their Pokémon, "and we'll keep in touch as well."

"Will do!" Falkner waved as each dragon rose over the stadium.

"Best of luck to you fellas in the Johto League Challenge!" The Champion shouted as the group shot over the side of the stadium, back towards the ground floor. "Hope to see you again one day!"

"I hope you both understand that none of what you heard is to be repeated to _anyone_." Falkner stated sharply. "In fact, it would be best if this encounter never happened as far as anyone else is concerned. Seeing three powerful trainers, including a Champion, is quite a special occasion, especially for trainers as young as you two. It might bring up some unwanted questions."

"Yes sir!" Both trainers replied in unison.

"As for your next Gym battle…" Falkner withdrew a map from a pocket inside his robe, "I usually suggest that trainers head for Azalea Town. It's a nice retreat from the hectic city environment and the Gym Leader specializes in Bug Types. With your fire starters, I don't foresee incredible difficulty in collecting that badge."

"Thank you for your guidance!" Chris responded, pinpointing Azalea Town on his PokéGear map.

"It was a joy to battle you both!" Falkner motioned for his Pidgeot to drop down between the young trainers. "Only one person can take the platform back down. Which one of you would like to ride Pidgeot down?"

"He can ride!" Chris immediately answered, sprinting over to the soon-to-be descending platform.

The trainer from Cherrygrove did his best to stay calm as the device shot him towards the ground at an impressive speed. As he reached the bottom, Pidgeot landed on the floor beside him and ushered Luke off its back.

"Pidgeo!" The Bird Pokémon blasted off into the sky once more, slashing towards Falkner's location.

The two trainers remained silent as they made their way to the elevators. As soon as the doors had shut, Chris and Luke spilled all the excitement that had accompanied the past couple of hours.

"We talked_ to _Lance!" Chris could still not believe the incredible luck that had befallen him.

"And got to listen in on an important, covert meeting!" Luke's energy matched the trainer's beside him. "And I even got a Pokémon egg to boot!"

"You've got even better luck than me!" Chris smiled, but still wished he could have gotten a Pokémon also. "Hope an awesome Pokémon hatches out of there."

The elevator doors opened, allowing both trainers to walk back through the front offices and out onto the city street.

"I need to take my team back to the Pokémon Center!" Luke was forced to shout over the bustling crowd around them.

"I still have to get my Pokémon from Nurse Joy!" Chris replied. "I'll head there with you!"

Both trainers had minor difficulty reaching the Pokémon Center, mostly due to the pre rush hour traffic. As they entered the facility, Chris headed towards the checkout counter.

"Perfect timing!" Nurse Joy approached Chris and handed back his four Pokéballs. "Your Pokémon look in great shape! Keep up the vitamin and nutrition routine!"

"Thanks Nurse Joy!" Chris was happy to hear his health routine was working. He noticed Luke step up to the checkup counter. "There is another trainer over there that just finished up a Gym Battle as well."

"My Pokémon are in pretty good shape as well," Luke let out a laugh as he shrugged. The trainer handed four Pokéballs to Nurse Joy and took a seat on a nearby bench.

Chris put away his Pokémon and sat down next to his fellow trainer. "Didn't look like you had too much trouble with Falkner." Chris took out a pack of crackers and offered them to Luke. "I barely got back in time to see the end of the battle!"

"No thanks," Luke politely declined the food. He stretched out his back and leaned it against the wall behind him. "I didn't think the Pokémon were too challenging. He was using his weakest set after all."

"My Nidoran managed to take down his Murkrow pretty easily," Chris stated as he thought back on the battle, "and his Hoothoot wasn't very threatening. It's amazing though how well these Gym Leaders can use even the most obscure Pokémon."

"I only saw your battle with Pidgeotto." Luke announced before adding, "Did you only use Nidoran and Cyndaquil?"

"I wish that had been the case," Chris laughed, remembering his third choice, "but I'm actually glad I had to use all three Pokémon."

"Who was your third choice?"

"A Magikarp I caught yesterday."

Luke simply stared at Chris before finally responding, "I'm not surprised you caught a Magikarp, but using it in battle?!" Luke's eyes drifted to the bruise on Chris' forehead. "Speaking of battles, what gave you that blow to the forehead?"

"I'm glad you asked the previous question before addressing this!" Chris shook his head. "I took a Magikarp to the face."

Both trainers burst into laughter, instantly amplifying the quiet waiting center.

One they had begun to regain their composure, Luke replied, "At least the fish turned out to be useful!"

"Well what about you?!" Chris looked to change the subject. "What Pokémon did you use in your battle?"

"My battling style revolves around staying cool and waiting for the right moment to strike," Luke began. He seemed to think on what he had just said before continuing. "I believe it kind of enhances their stamina in battle. I took down Hoothoot with Charmander and swept the rest of the team with Elekid." Luke shrugged, "I guess my style of battle helped Elekid take care of the job."

"That," Chris chuckled, "and having a type advantage!"

Luke cracked a smile. "That too."

Both trainers continued to discuss battling and the days that had passed since they first met. Chris found out that a Sneasel had stolen Luke's map the day before their first battle. The trainer from Tohjo Falls had gotten lost after his battle with Chris and wondered the wilderness for a whole day.

"If I hadn't gotten lost that day I would have arrived in Violet City earlier yesterday!" Luke explained, frustration seeping through his voice. "I did catch Elekid that day though…"

"Are you going to be staying overnight here?" Chris asked, unsure of his own plans for the rest of the day.

"No," Luke answered, withdrawing a banner from his golden satchel, "I'm actually on a tight schedule. I need to be in Goldenrod City in three days."

Chris looked over the poster in Luke's hands instantly recognizing the event inscribed on it. "I completely forgot about the Goldenrod Open Tourney!"

"Yep," Luke shot a glance towards the medical machines that held his Pokémon, "I've read it's the only two on two tournament in Johto."

"Three days…" Chris was unsure if it was possible to reach Goldenrod City in three days if he headed to Azalea Town first. "Are you going to head North to save on time?"

"It's an important tournament," Luke paused, "but the Johto League Challenge is even more important. I'm heading to Azalea Town first."

Chris thought for a moment and then decided to make the offer that had been forming in his mind.

"How about we travel together?" Chris threw out the words almost faster than he could say them. Traveling with another trainer could be both a blessing and a curse. He would have to reveal his training methods and his Pokémon's techniques. But the trainer believed it was the best case scenario for both of them. "My PokéGear has a map feature, so you won't be getting lost again."

"Hm…"

Chris noticed Nurse Joy approach the counter with Luke's Pokéballs and both trainers stood up.

"It would make sense from a time standpoint," Luke ran a hand through his combed hair. Both trainers made their way over to the counter where Luke retrieved his Pokémon. "Sure."

"Cool!" Chris shook the trainer's hand. 'When did you want to leave Violet City?"

"I got in late last night and checked into a hotel." Luke smelled the black t shirt he was wearing. "I might head back there, shower, and put on some fresh clothes. I'll meet you at the edge of Route 32."

"Sounds good!" Chris answered as Luke made his way towards the door. "Don't get lost on your way!"

Luke shook his head as he left, waving a quick goodbye.

"A shower doesn't sound like a bad idea," Chris remembered that his room was right down the hall and had a perfectly functioning shower.

Twenty minutes later Chris had cleaned up and was finishing his hygiene routine. He slipped on a clean pair of black athletic shorts as he brushed his teeth. As he threw on a red t-shirt, Chris dug through his back pack and released his starter from its Pokéball.

"We're going to be traveling with some company for these next few days," Chris explained. He held back a round of laughter at the sight of Cyndaquil's annoyed expression. "It'll be Luke and his Charmander if that makes you feel any better." The trainer was relieved to see Cyndaquil perk up at the party's identity. "This will give us a chance to show them how far we've progressed! And you may even get a shot at deciding who the more powerful starter is!"

"Quil!" The Fire Mouse's back erupted in flame as the starter flexed its arms.

"We better get going!" Chris pulled on the backpack as Cyndaquil leapt onto his shoulder.

Chris was relieved to see a change of scenery in the city's south side. The buildings seemed to shrink with every step the trainer took until he found only single floored homes and stores around him. Even though rush hour traffic had begun, it was nothing compared to the chaos Chris had been dealing with. It wasn't long before Chris was standing before a forested path that marked the end of suburbia.

The trainer felt a sudden shot of energy rush through him as the setting sun peaked out behind a cloud. The trainer was ready to travel once more and take in Johto's magnificent scenery. Who knew what beauty and diversity laid ahead?

"Char!"

Chris was startled by a Charmander that suddenly appeared beside him. The trainer turned to look behind him and was not surprised to find Luke close behind the fire lizard.

"Charmander can be a bit of a clown once it feels comfortable around you." Luke patted his starter's head as he came to stand beside Chris. "Barely beat me here."

"Looks like I'm already a couple steps ahead of ya," Chris laughed, throwing a playful punch at Luke. "Guess we'll make as much progress as the sun allows!"

Luke nodded. "Let's get to it!"

* * *

><p><strong>Closing- A new partnership has been formed! It remains to be seen how well the trainers truly get along. Will they be able to work together to reach Goldenrod City in three short days!? But before their tournament aspirations can take hold they have to work their way to Azalea Town! Another thrilling Gym Battle awaits the trainers! Hope you continue to stick with Chris' adventures through Johto! I'll see ya in the next installment! <strong>


	10. The Soggy Bottom Boys!

**Notes- With College picking back up, writing even a short chapter can take an eternity haha. In regards to this chapter, I did enjoy writing it! I purposely intended for it to be more fast paced to match Chris' mindset. They only have three days to get to Goldenrod City after all! We also get to see Chris and Luke's first escapades together, giving each trainer a chance to analyze their progression. Things are going to be heating up, that's for sure! I hope you enjoy! Please Review and Subscrbe! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Cyndaquil leapt off its trainer's shoulder to walk beside Charmander as the group started down Route 32.

"It's nice to see trees again," Luke mused as he looked over the woodland around them.

"Definitely," Chris agreed, though the trainer's thoughts resided on the fork in the road his PokéGear showed up ahead. It wouldn't be long before the trainer's navigational skills would be put to the test.

The group sliced through the wooded path for close to an hour before emerging into an open area. The trainers looked around and noticed that two roads lay before them.

"The path west leads to the Ruins of Alph," Chris informed the party as he examined the PokéGear's detailed map. "Any other time I would really want to check it out," the trainer's mind resided on the tournament, "but we are on a tight schedule. We're pushing it already with a stop in Azalea Town."

Luke approached the trainer and took a good look at the map. "We probably couldn't checkout the ruins, but don't stress yourself over time management. As trainers, we are out here to enjoy the journey as well as train."

"I must get that from my parents!" Chris laughed, putting away the PokéGear. "They always pushed me to take advantage of every moment. I guess before today my agenda really didn't have important dates."

"Dude," The trainer from Tohjo Falls placed a hand on the trainer's shoulder, "if you don't want to feel rushed, I understand if you want to split up."

"Nah man," Chris shrugged, "I'm fine with any pacing. It'll be good to have some company anyway!"

"Cool."

The posse took the southern path and continued their journey towards Azalea Town. Chris noticed that the route was beginning to narrow again, drawing the group slightly eastward as rocky hills dominated their view west. The trainers soon found themselves surrounded by grassland, providing them a chance to train their teams. Chris and Luke decided to divide the route into halves and train independently.

The trainer from Cherrygrove took the right side of the path and almost immediately stumbled upon a trio of Bellsprout. Chris decided to start off the session with Cyndaquil and immediately got to work.

"Surround them with Ember!" Chris commanded, noticing that the wild Pokémon remained in a tightly knit group.

The fire starter roared in excitement as its back lit up with flames. Cyndaquil reared back onto its back legs before releasing a torrent of fire around the group of Flower Pokémon.

"Excellent work!" Chris encouraged, noticing their opponents flinch at the flames around them. "Now leap over top of the ring!"

The Fire Mouse Pokémon sprinted forward before its opponents could even plan a counter attack.

"Leap over the flames and bash them with Quick Attack!" Chris hoped his Pokémon would be fast enough to beat any counter attack.

Cyndaquil pounced into the air, narrowly avoiding a surprise Razor Leaf from one of the Bellsprout. The flaming echidna slashed through the smoke ring which drifted over the flames and momentarily vanished. Chris soon spotted his Pokémon inside the ring of fire, sprinting through each Bellsprout as if they weighed nothing.

"Those exercises and Protein Vitamins make for a nice combination," Chris breathed. He would have to write that routine down for future physical training.

"Quil!" Chris' Pokémon smashed into the last Bellsprout, sending it through the flaming ring as it had the other two.

It didn't take Chris long to realize that the wild Pokémon were unable to continue the battle.

"Great job Cyndaquil!" The trainer complimented as he shifted his focus over to Luke's training.

Chris wasn't surprised to see his fellow trainer engaged in a battle with an Ekans. What he did not expect was Luke's choice of Pokémon.

"When did you catch a Wooper?" Chris asked, seeing the Water Fish Pokémon slam its tail into the snake.

"Caught it in a small pond outside of Violet City," Luke quickly answered before turning back to the battle, "Water Gun!"

Luke's Pokémon rocked back and forth before releasing a surge of water from its mouth. The wild Ekans was sent spinning backwards by the stream. Once free of the attack, the Snake Pokémon slithered away in defeat.

"There should be a small inlet of ocean up ahead," Chris thought back to the route's layout. "Once we get there, I'll show you the monster that is my water type."

"I would be excited by the thought," Luke shook his head and let out a chuckle, "if I didn't already know the beast's identity!"

The group moved forward at a steady pace, covering much more ground than Chris had thought possible. They encountered several wild Pokémon along their path, but made short work of them. Chris found the battles to be excellent practice for Nidoran and Golbat. The trainer could tell that Nidoran's strength had significantly improved after witnessing his Pokémon knockout a wild Nidoran with a single Horn Attack.

Chris also got a glimpse at Luke and his Pokémon's development. The trainer from Cherrygrove could tell that his counterpart had focused on increasing Charmander's stamina in battle. Luke's Elekid also demonstrated extraordinary physical strength for such a young Pokémon.

"Have you been feeding it a lot of Protein?" Chris asked, nodding towards the Electric Pokémon.

"Yeah," Luke acknowledged, examining the baby Pokémon, "I actually doubled the amount."

"Guess you're going for a more physical attack set with that approach," Chris mused. The trainer hadn't thought of pushing the training process. His four Pokémon still seemed so far from that point. "Maybe they are ready..."

The trainers returned their non-starter Pokémon as they emerged from the rocky hillside. The trail opened up and revealed the ocean to their left. The quartet stayed on the path as it slithered towards the shore. They soon came upon a fork; with one route taking them across a pier overtop the ocean and the other providing a smooth, grassy path.

"I'm feeling adventurous," Luke looked over the wooden road atop the water, "let's travel across the pier. Wouldn't hurt Elekid to take down some Water types."

"Sounds good to me."

The trainers found a staircase nearby which twisted down to the pier. Chris was relieved to find the wooden structure solid. Despite this, Chris could tell the ocean current was extremely powerful to produce the swells that were crashing against the rocks in the distance. He could feel the waves crashing underneath the boards beneath his feet, giving the trainer an uncomfortable feel.

"If you can find some training out here," Chris tried to get his mind off of the paranoid thoughts, "then I guess I can too!" Chris withdrew a Pokéball from his backpack and released the Pokémon inside into the water.

"I'm going to toughen you up Magikarp!" Chris informed the golden fish. His inner flame was snuffed out at the sight of his Pokémon struggling to stay afloat in the current. "You're stronger than that!"

"Pidgeo!"

Chris instantly recognized the cry that resonated above him. The trainer turned in time to see a white flash shoot towards Magikarp. Chris instinctively called out an attack.

"Tackle!"

The trainer was even more surprised by his Pokémon's response. The Fish Pokémon flipped out of the water and rammed its head into the winged creature, which Chris recognized as a Pidgeotto. The blow did not halt the Bird Pokémon's pursuit of dinner, however.

"Magikarp!" Chris was horrified to see his Pokémon be snatched up into Pidgeotto's mouth. The trainer realized that the bird was beginning to fly away and called for Cyndaquil. "Knock that bird down with Ember!"

Before Cyndaquil could fire off its attack, a pulse of electricity shot by Chris' ear and zapped the escaping Bird Pokémon. The trainer recognized it as Elekid's Thundershock, but suddenly turned his attention to his Magikarp which had escaped Pidgeotto's talons after the attack. The Fish Pokémon flopped back into the water, but found itself trapped in a strong current. Chris could make out his Pokémon beneath the water's surface as it was quickly being pulled out to sea. Throwing his backpack onto the pier floor, Chris dove into the water.

Underneath the foamy waves, Chris could just make out the shadow of his Pokémon several feet in front of him. The trainer kicked hard with his feet and managed to catch up with Magikarp, who was doing its best to fight the current. The trainer clutched his arms around the hard-scaled fish and pushed upwards. Chris managed to break through the dark blue surface and inhaled as much air as he could. Seeing the pier in front of him, Chris ducked beneath the water once more and kicked his feet with everything he had.

Once he felt his lungs begin to burn, Chris brought his head above the water's surface for another breath. The trainer's arms were locked tightly around Magikarp and Chris finally realized that he wouldn't have enough energy to carry them both back to safety. The trainer's mind examined his options and in a split second he had made his decision.

"There he is!" A gruff voice resonated from close by.

Chris could hear the sound of an engine rumbling beneath the water. He felt a pair of hands grab underneath his arms. The trainer made sure Magikarp was still in his clutches before allowing himself to be pulled out of the water. Chris was laid onto the floorboard of what could only be a boat of some kind. He couldn't make his eyes open just yet.

"He's fine," Chris heard Luke's voice coolly remark.

"Just got a bit over his head!" A deep voice added.

"All of this excitement over a Magikarp?"

Chris felt the Fish Pokémon continue to flail in his arms and finally managed to open his eyes. He noticed five figures standing around him, three of which he recognized. As Chris sat up, Cyndaquil came to stand beside its trainer. Luke and Charmander sat on a bench a few feet away from Chris. Two men stood in front of the trainer, each dressed in fishing gear. One stood tall and was clean shaven, while the other styled a mustache atop his short frame.

"Feeling a little dazed?!" The smaller fisherman asked.

"Not too bad," Chris mumbled.

"Here's your bag," Luke sat Chris' backpack beside him. "I have no idea why you're hell bent on saving that Magikarp, but its good to see you're alive."

"This guy is apart of the team just like Cyndaquil," Chris answered slowly, managing to gather his thoughts. The trainer was relieved to hear silence from his starter Pokémon. Chris grabbed Magikarp's Pokéball from inside his bag and returned the Pokémon into its device.

"Guess we'll get you guys back to the pier!" The shorter man fired up the fishing boat's engine and gunned it toward the wooden structure. He turned back to Chris and shouted, "By the way, my name is Tim!"

"And mine is Gabriel!" The slender man added.

"I'm Chris!" The trainer managed to announce before he was overcome by a fit of coughs. A good amount of salt water still remained in the young man's throat.

"With this hot sun," Gabriel glanced up at the descending star, "your clothes should dry in no time."

"Well that's a relief," Chris could feel his soaked shirt pressing tightly upon his skin. A nauseating, salty sent was currently present. The trainer was surprised to see Tim bring the boat up next to the ramp and motion for Gabriel to tie it off. "Do you guys live here?"

Tim let out a hardy laugh. "Not quite. You see, I live in Violet City." The fisherman motioned to his partner, "He's a good buddy of mine and happened to be visiting the city. I thought I'd take him out for some fishing!"

"He claimed there would be fishing!" Gabriel chuckled, guiding the two trainers out of the boat and onto the pier. "So far today, about the only thing we've managed to catch is a Pokémon trainer."

"Are you two trainers as well?" Luke asked, eyeing the Pokéballs lining the men's jackets.

"I'm more of a casual battler," Tim answered politely. "If you're looking for a serious battle Gabriel is the man for the job!"

"Are you competing in the Johto League?" Chris asked, studying his potential opponent.

"I actually just grabbed my sixth badge a week ago," Gabriel replied, shocking both trainers. "It's pretty sad that I only have six at the ancient age of twenty-four!"

"I don't want to hear anything about ancient!" Tim chuckled. "I'm forty!"

"When did you start the Gym Challenge?!" Luke asked, perplexed by the man's age.

" I've worked as an architect and part time blacksmith for the past six years," Gabriel informed. He pulled a Pokéball off his fishing jacket and studied it. "I took the Gym Leader challenge when I was twelve, but didn't find much success in Kanto. I promised myself that I would try my luck in the Johto region after I built up enough cash to support myself."

"That's awesome." Chris was inspired by the man's tale. He was the living embodiment of hard work. With enough perseverance, Chris was sure he could reach his goal as well.

"I won my sixth badge badge in Olivine," Gabriel elaborated, "and decided to check out Violet City before heading on to Mahogany Town."

"Here's an idea," Tim interjected as he turned to face Chris, "as payment for saving your life, would you be interested in a double battle?"

"That is a very tempting offer…" Luke unclipped a Pokéball from his belt and maximized it.

"Me and Tim versus you two?" Gabriel suggested.

"Why not?" Chris shook his head, amused. The trainer had never been a fan of double battles, but he couldn't pass up this opportunity. "Guess some more training couldn't hurt."

"Excellent!" Tim pointed at the pier floor they were standing on. "This will be our battlefield!"

"Then let's get started!" Luke tossed a Pokéball high into the air. The device opened up and released the trainer's Poochyena onto the battlefield.

"C'mon out Qwilfish!" The short fisherman released the spiky fish into the ocean, but the Pokémon showed no trouble in commanding its position in the water.

"It's been a while since you've battled," Chris simply pressed the button on his Pokéball which released Golbat into the sky.

"I'll use this little guy I caught today," Gabriel released a small, blue tadpole onto the battlefield. "We'll see what this Poliwag can do!"

"Start us out fellas!" Tim announced, mirroring each trainer's anticipation for the battle to begin.

"Guess I'll go first!" Chris proclaimed. "Hit Poliwag with a Wing Attack!"

The Bat Pokémon shot towards Gabriel's Pokémon with outspread wings. Chris tried to expand his attention to keep up with the other trainers' orders.

"Counter with Water Gun!" Gabriel directed.

"Let's backup Golbat and use Bite!" Luke followed up.

"Block Poochyena and strike back with Brine!" Chris heard Tim shout through the commotion.

Golbat slashed towards the miniscule tadpole and brought its wings forward. Chris was happy to see the attack land cleanly, but was shocked to find that Poliwag had not faltered. Gabriel's Pokémon released a powerful blast of water from its mouth, catching the surprised Golbat squarely. The attack sent the Bat Pokémon spiraling back towards Poochyena and Qwilfish who had just begun their battle. As the Bite Pokémon locked its jaws onto the exterior of the spiny fish, Chris noticed the sea begin to rise up around the pier. Golbat crashed into Poochyena, breaking the Bite Pokémon's grip, and sending both Pokémon spinning to the ground.

"Hit em' hard!" Tim roared as a torrent of water exploded around the Bat and Bite Pokémon.

"Look out!" Both trainers called out.

The surge smashed into the stunned Pokémon, almost sending them into the sea below.

"Bounce back with a Tackle Attack!" Luke countered, before laughing. "Oh, the target is Qwilfish!"

"Stop it with a Bubble attack!" Gabriel commanded.

Poochyena nimbly manuevered through the Poliwag's barrage and slammed its body into the surprised Balloon Pokémon. The strike knocked Qwilfish back into the water below where it quickly disappeared.

"Throw Poliwag off balance with Confuse Ray!" Chris directed after seeing Golbat recover.

"Stay firm!" Gabriel encouraged his Pokémon, much to Chris' surprise.

A ghostly aura leapt from the Bat Pokémon and surrounded Gabriel's stationary Pokémon. The energy faded, but left Poliwag dazed.

"Now Luke!"

"Take that tadpole down with Bite!" The trainer from Tohjo Falls followed up.

"Pin Missile!" Tim's voice echoed out immediately.

Before Chris or Luke could comprehend the command, brilliant shards of light slashed between the gaps in the pier floor. Golbat and Poochyena were caught advancing forward and were drilled repeatedly by the attack. Poochyena seemed to falter as it was pounded by the repeated blows and was forced to retreat back to its trainer. Chris noticed Golbat holding its ground and realized that it possessed a quadruple resistance to Bug Type attacks.

"Smash through the wood above Qwilfish," Chris knew that from his Pokémon's vantage point it could see Qwilfish, "and then strike Poliwag with Bite!"

Golbat paused for a second to locate Qwilfish before diving towards the pier floor. The Bat Pokémon smashed its wings through the wood, before spiraling towards Poliwag with its fangs bared.

"Water Gun!" Gabriel pleaded after seeing his Pokémon still stumbling around.

"Strike Golbat with your Water Gun as well!" Tim called out to his surfaced Pokémon.

"I don't think so!" Luke motioned for Poochyena to charge forward. "Let's him with your new move! Assurance!"

The Tadpole Pokémon managed to fire off its attack, but the jet of water shot over Golbat's head. The Bat Pokémon swooped low and sank its teeth into the dazed tadpole. Behind the exchange, Qwilfish also released a stream of water at Golbat, but was immediately struck by Poochyena, who was surrounded by dark energy. Poliwag's previous attack found a target in Poochyena, who was slammed by the torrent of water after dishing out its own attack on Qwilfish. At almost the same time, the Balloon Pokémon's Water Gun smashed into Golbat's bat. All four Pokémon dropped beneath the damage done by the simultaneous attacks, bringing the amusing battle to a sudden end.

"They're all finished?!" Chris was stunned by the outcome.

"That may be the first draw I've ever experienced in a double battle!" Tim chuckled as he examined each Pokémon.

"That was quite an enjoyable battle!" Gabriel mirrored his comrade's enthusiasm.

Chris approached his Pokémon, as did the other trainers with their own, and studied the damage. He was relieved to find no serious cuts or bruises and retrieved a potion from his backpack. After spraying Golbat's minor cuts, the Bat Pokémon came to.

"Great job," Chris could tell that Golbat still needed improvement on its stamina. It never lost speed, but its health seemed to falter the longer the battle went. "We'll get you healthy in no time!"

"You're right about that," Tim replied before returning his Qwilfish to its Pokéball. "There is a Pokémon Center right down the road. Being in the middle of the route, I guarantee it won't be crowded!"

"Thank you sir!" Chris returned his own Pokémon to its device before turning to Luke. The trainer had just patched up Poochyena. "Think we can make it to the center before nightfall?"

"I think so," Luke answered after examining the darkening sky overhead.

"Thank you guys for saving my life!" Chris chuckled, shaking each man's hand. "And for the fun battle too!"

"Great to meet you fellas!" Tim tipped his cap as he leaped back into his fishing boat.

"We may meet again!" The former blacksmith cheerfully stated, taking his place in the boat.

"Until then." Luke waved back at the men, before turning to face the path ahead.

Chris also turned to examine what lay ahead. "Let's put some more road behind us!"

The duo were relieved to find their trek to be a relatively short one. After almost a half hour of walking, both trainers stumbled into the Pokémon Center. Chris placed Pokéballs containing his five Pokémon onto the counter before Nurse Joy. He glanced over and was surprised to see Luke also retrieve five Pokéballs from his bag.

"You've got Charmander, Elekid, Poochyena, and Wooper." Chris said aloud, thinking back to Luke's team. "Who's your fifth member?"

"I guess you were too busy swimming to see Elekid's battle!" Luke handed his party to the nurse and both trainers took a seat. "After seeing Falkner's Pidgeot today, I've wanted to try my hand at raising one."

"You caught that Pidgeotto?!" Chris tried to remember the events before his dive. "You almost let me drown just to catch a Pokémon?!"

"It was a strong bird!" Luke defended, but couldn't hold back a snicker. "I thought I could catch it a lot quicker. Besides, you can't tell me you would have passed up an opportunity like that!"

"It would have been a tough decision," Chris mused, before realizing how foolish he sounded, "but I still would have let it go to save someone!"

"Maybe all this traveling has scrambled my priorities," Luke messaged his temples.

"We did travel for about seven hours." Chris confirmed after looking at his PokéGear's clock. "I didn't think it would be possible to travel this whole route in a day!"

"We do have a mission to accomplish," Luke reminded the trainer. "If we can reach Azaela Town by tomorrow, I like our chances of making it to the tourney."

"Union Cave is all that's standing between us and our next Gym Battle!" Chris examined his device's map function. The trainer didn't foresee any trouble maneuvering through the cave.

"If you boys are looking for a place to stay the night," Nurse Joy grabbed their attention, "we have several rooms available. Not much traffic through here at this hour!"

"Thanks Nurse Joy!" Both trainers shouted in unison.

"Mind if I ask you a serious question?" Chris asked after seeing Tohjo Falls' icon on his PokéGear.

"Go ahead."

"Why did you come to Johto?" Chris realized afterwards that his question sounded demanding.

"It's a valid question," Luke responded slowly. He leaned back in his chair and tilted his head, as if remembering something. "I live closer to Kanto then Johto. I went to Pallet Town and chose Charmander as my starter Pokémon." The trainer paused. "Every sign pointed towards starting out in Kanto."

"Then why?"

"I guess I don't want my life to follow the standards others have set." Luke shrugged. "There is something different about this region. Something unique."

"Best region there is!" Chris laughed.

The two trainers kept quiet for the next few minutes until Nurse Joy appeared at the checkout counter.

"Here you go fellas!" The always cheerful nurse handed back both trainer's Pokémon.

"Our Pokémon must be getting tired of these machines," Luke shook his head. "They've been healed twice in one day."

"If we aren't careful, we might spoil them." The trainer responded as he put away his Pokéballs.

"The rooms are right down the hall and on the left!" Nurse Joy informed them.

Both trainers shuffled their way along the hall until they came to two doors beside each other.

"I still can't believe you almost let me drown over a Pokémon." Chris chuckled, thinking back once more to the comedic side of the event.

"Hey," Luke turned back to look at Chris, "I caught Pidgeotto _and_ helped save your life." A sheepish grin appeared on the trainer's face. "I guess you could say I killed two birds with one stone...get it?"

"You need to get some sleep!" Chris shook his head disapprovingly. As both men went to enter their rooms, Chris added, "And leave the puns to me!" Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>Closing- And just like that, Route 32 has been conquered! The trainers have managed their time well and still found some training and battling to enjoy! Union Cave awaits Chris and his companion in the next exciting installment. Hope you've enjoyed and will continue to travel with Chris wherever his journey takes him. See ya soon! <strong>


	11. An Unexpected Journey!

**Notes- Now we're getting to some good ole fashioned adventuring. After writing the cave scene, I looked back and had to hold back a laugh. It reminded me of the scene in The Hobbit where Bilbo gets seperated from his party. I thought about going back and adding a segment where Chris finds a ring lying on the ground, but I digress haha. This was an incredibly fun chapter to write. The scene changes made the chapter feel longer to me, but it checks in at around 6k words. I'm happy with how it turned out, though! I hope you enjoy this 11th chapter in Chris' journey through Johto! Please Review and Subscribe! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Chris' slumber was interrupted by a brash knocking sound. The trainer's eyes opened slowly as they adjusted to the morning light streaming through the room's window. The young man rolled out of bed after discovering that the nearby door was the source of the noise. Opening it, Chris was met by a well energized Luke.

"They're serving a free breakfast till ten," Luke informed, before checking his watch. "You still have a half hour to get down there."

"I'm guessing the food is what put you in good spirits this morning!" Chris couldn't suppress a yawn after the exclamation.

"Maybe it'll lift you back to the world of the living!" Luke countered as he entered into his room.

"A shower would help too." Chris mumbled.

The trainer cleaned up and dug out a pair of clean clothes to put on. As he was pulling out a pair of clean shorts, the trainer noticed a trinket fall from them. Chris picked it up slowly, identifying it as some sort of small, rectangular case. What caught the trainer's eye was the golden covering around it and the silver chain that dropped from it. Chris noticed that it was hollow inside and attempted to pry it open, but found no success. He placed it around his neck, like a necklace, and tucked it beneath his shirt.

"One more thing," Chris withdrew a Pokéball and tossed it into the air.

The trainer's always composed Cyndaquil emerged. The pattern had become so familiar now that the Pokémon did not wait for Chris to speak. The starter immediately dropped into a set of push ups, and was quickly followed by its trainer.

"I've got a good feeling about today!" Chris breathed between reps. "Its your day to shine Cyndaquil!"

"Quil!" The fire starter nodded as it finished up its reps.

Chris stood up, allowing his Pokémon to perch on his shoulder. "Let's go grab some food!"

The trainer found the banquet in the center's main lobby and noticed that the food was beginning to be put away. Chris grabbed hold of some waffles for himself and a couple of apples for Cyndaquil. He grabbed a seat at one of the many open tables and began to chow down. Dinner had escaped him from the day before, and Chris knew there would be no banquets in Union Cave.

As the duo ate, Chris thought back to the trainers from the day before. Tim had seemed like a bundle of fun and energy. Chris would really like to hear some fisherman tales from that man. The trainer had never cared much for fishing, but even he wouldn't mind spending a day on the water with a fun personalty like him.

Gabriel however, seemed to be a different story. The trainer seemed so focused and composed no matter what the challenge. Chris had silently admired the trainer's battling ability and strategy. The older trainer had stayed competitive in battle with his newly caught Pokémon. Chris may not have been the most experienced trainer, but even he could see how remarkable such a feat would be. The trainer's long, snowy white hair may have been a subtle hint towards the man's surprising wisdom.

"Guess we should probably get a move on," Luke appeared beside the trainer. "It would be great to get through the cave and still have enough light to find Azalea Town."

"I agree," Chris nodded, placing his plate on a nearby counter. "I'll grab my stuff and meet you outside."

"Sounds like a plan."

Approximately six minutes later, Chris was exiting the center. With substance in his stomach and a bright sun overhead, the trainer felt excited about the new day. He found Luke sitting on a bench outside studying the road ahead.

"Guess I can't convince you to trust my PokéGear?" Chris laughed as Luke shook his head.

"Doesn't hurt to check anyway," Luke stood up.

The trainers continued on Route 32, with neither man eager to speak. Despite Chris' good mood, his attitude was slightly dampened by the thought of traveling through a dark, dingy cave. The Fire Mouse Pokémon on Chris' shoulder reminded him that at least they would have light. And there was always Charmander's flame as well.

The path stayed straight for another mile as its surroundings enclosed around it. The rocky hillside edged into the downhill route, pushing the trainers' path closer to the nearby forest. Ever so slowly, the route steeped downward, until the two trainers found themselves in a small hollow.

"The entrance to Union Cave should be slightly to our West," Chris announced after studying the PokéGear. "It shows a small path leading to it off of the main route..."

"Quil!" The fire starter pointed, directing the trainers' attention to their right.

"There's your trail!" Luke confirmed, nodding at a cleared path behind a nearby tree.

The group approached the dirt trail and noticed a sign covered in overgrowth.

"Looks like most trainers don't head this way any more," Chris surmised as he removed the vines away from the sign.

"I guess trainers would rather take Route 36 to Goldenrod and then head south," Luke added.

"Either way," Chris felt a sudden surge of energy, "the sign says we're headed in the right direction! Let's bust this cave!"

"I'm going to hear a lot of inspirational outbursts aren't I?" The trainer sighed after seeing a fist pump from his counterpart. "On to the cave then!"

The group did not have to go far to reach the cave's entrance. It held signs of abandonment, but still looked fairly preserved.

"At least the entrance hasn't caved in."

"Well I'm not waiting for it to!" Chris replied with a laugh. "Let's go!"

Once inside, the young trainer realized that he had underestimated the cave's environment. A sudden chill slid up his spine as the sound of movement overhead caught his attention. Chris also heard a dripping sound nearby and almost jumped when he felt a drop of water splash on his shoulder. The worst feeling for Chris had to be the blinding darkness around him. Beside Charmander's small tail flame and Cyndaquil's blazing back, every direction Chris looked displayed only black.

"I didn't plan on it being this dark..."

"When you live by a cave you're whole life," a stream of light suddenly passed over Chris' eye as Luke revealed a flashlight, "you get used to all the quirks and necessities."

"I forgot Tohjo Falls is in a cave!" Chris shook his head. "Did you do much exploring?"

"We had to go through it sometimes to get back home." Luke answered, pointing the flashlight towards the ground. "There was a pretty nice path laid out for us to travel on. Me and my brother rarely strayed from it."

"You have a brother?"

"Two actually." Luke replied with a chuckle. "One is a little over half a year younger than me. He should be starting his journey soon. My youngest bro is almost 4 years younger than me. I think his thirteenth birthday was a couple days ago..."

"You must have gotten a late start on your journey if you've been sixteen for a little while." Chris inquired, confused by his fellow trainer's delay.

"My birthday is in October," Luke informed him, "and Professor Oak couldn't get his next batch of starters in until April. Needless to say, I was quite ready to pick up Charmander."

"I'd say!" Chris couldn't imagine waiting that long to begin his journey. His birthday was perfectly timed, as Elm had acquired a large number of starters only a few weeks before.

The trainers set off into the darkness with only a flashlight and their starter's flames as a light source. Chris continued to feed the group directions from his PokéGear as the unit weaved back and forth through the cave.

After seeing how slow of progress they were making, Chris finally asked what had been on his mind for a while. "Why are you keeping the flashlight pointed down? We can't move very quickly because we can only see ten feet in front of us."

"Trust me," Chris could make out Luke's head turning back towards him, "there are things above and around us that we don't want to disturb."

Chris gulped. "Gotcha."

All seemed to be going smoothly until Chris felt Cyndaquil perk up on his shoulder. The Fire Mouse Pokémon leap to the ground and paused. Chris stopped and thought he could make out a distant shriek in the distance.

"Do you-"

"I hear it too." Luke nodded to Charmander, who stepped in front of its trainer. "We're about to have company."

The noise slowly began to increase until it seemed almost on top of the group.

"Get ready Cyndaquil."

A loud screech echoed in front of the group, forcing Luke to raise the flashlight's beam upward. It revealed what apperared to be a multitude of Zubat glaring at them from the cave's jagged roof.

"I thought you said it was a mistake to flash light around here!" Chris hissed, afraid that a booming voice might set the legion off.

"It would be a mistake to ignore that many angry Pokémon," Luke whispered nervously. "Though, they don't seem to be ready to attack just yet.

"Cynda!" Chris felt his heart skip a beat at the fearless roar of his starter. Its echo reverberated around the cave and seemed to send the Zubat into a frenzy.

"Now they're ready!" Luke roared as an explosion of flapping wings raced around them. "Charmander, back them off with Ember!"

The Fire Lizard's mouth released a torrent of fire which engulfed many of the Pokémon over head. However the attack did not seem to back the angry army off.

"Use your Ember attack as well!" Chris replied, realizing that Charmander could not hold off the multitude of enemies.

Cyndaquil released its own burst of inferno which backed off several of the bats. Chris momentarily glanced over at Luke and was stunned to see the sheer strength of Charmander's attack. It covered almost twice the area of Cyndaquil's and seemed to scare away many of the bats almost immediately.

"You think we can handle them all" Chris shouted over the commotion, trying to make out how many Zubats they were dealing with.

"Hell no!" Luke roared back. "We've gotta get away!"

After his answer, Luke patted his starter on the shoulder and motioned for Chris to follow him.

The two trainers sprinted forward, ducking their heads to avoid the chaos around them. Chris was forced to squint to try and keep the light of Luke's flashlight in his vision. The trainer noticed that many of the Zubat's had stopped their pursuit and were occupied with something behind him. Chris looked over his shoulder and felt a lump form in his throat.

"Cyndaquil!"

Chris sprinted back towards the flame of his starter Pokémon. The trainer could tell that the Fire Mouse's attacks were weakening and realized it would soon be overwhelmed. The trainer dove into the whirlwind of wings and scooped up Cyndaquil. Chris shielded his Pokémon with his arms as he raced away from the barrage of Zubat. The trainer zigzagged back and forth between different corridors. After almost a minute of swerving through the labyrinth, Chris realized that they were alone and collapsed onto the hard ground.

Alone.

"Quil!"

The trainer released his tight grip on the Fire Mouse Pokémon. He was overjoyed to find no serious injuries on his starter. Based on Cyndaquil's annoyed tone, Chris believed the starter had actually wanted to stay and battle.

"We have to live to fight another day buddy," Chris leaned his head against a nearby wall. He felt something metallic in his hand and was relieved to find his PokéGear intact. After searching through the map section, the trainer was surprised to find that his blind sprinting had led the duo to a cavern close to the exit.

"Maybe Luke and Charmander made it to the exit," Chris remained hopeful. The trainer would have to head for the exit to find out. "Let's get out of this place!"

Chris and Cyndaquil inched their way along the cavern as the trainer carefully studied the cave's layout. Their progress was poor with only Cyndaquil's small flame providing visibility. Chris kept his ears perked just in case the sound of screeching returned. Never had the trainer seen such ferocity from a wild Pokémon. These cave dwellers must have become accustomed to few humans ever appearing. It appeared that there were still many places in the world that few humans had ever ventured to.

"Remind me to never go through this cave again!" Chris laughed, thinking about the mess they had just escaped from. He could not shake the unnerving thought of his fellow trainer being lost though.

After close to twenty minutes of tiptoeing, Cyndaquil rounded a corner and excitingly pointed ahead. Just a hundred feet away, stood an opening which possessed the sun's blinding glow. Chris abandoned caution and began to walk quickly towards the exit.

As he approached the light, a thundering boom shook the cave. The trainer and his Pokémon halted their movements and remained completely still. A deafening roar echoed from the trainer's right side. Chris was ready to escape the claustrophobic space, until an almost diminished light caught the trainers eye.

"It could be L-"

Chris turned, but saw his starter already racing towards the commotion. The trainer sprinted off after his Pokémon, praying that their inquiry would not be in vain.

"So close."

As the duo raced towards the light, Chris noticed that the beacon was becoming increasingly large. Chris felt a cool blast of air come over him as he ducked underneath what appeared to be a doorway. The chill in the air brought Chris' attention to the quiet rippling sounds of a body of water nearby. Chris continued to walk forward until he felt his foot sink into a pool of water.

"Let's light this place up a bit."

Cyndaquil let loose a stream of fire into the air. The flame's light revealed multiple pools of water surrounding a linear path. Chris dipped his hand into a nearby pool and tasted it.

"Bleh!" Chris spit out the icy water. "Salty! Somehow, this cave must have an underground channel that connects to the ocean."

A flash of fire in front of Chris brought the trainer back to his original intentions. Cyndaquil led its trainer along the narrow path and into a second, much larger cavern. The trainer was immediately drawn to the tumultuous flame before him. The light it cast illuminated almost the entire area.

"Luke!" Chris could make out his fellow trainer standing before a monstrous figure.

A powerful stream of fire erupted out of a Pokémon beside Luke and slammed into what appeared to be a massive rock snake. As Chris and Cyndaquil approached Luke, the trainer quickly withdrew his Pokédex and scanned the rolling behemoth.

**"Onix, The Rock Snake Pokémon. It rapidly bores through the ground at 50 mph by squirming and twisting its massive, rugged body." **

"So that's an Onix..." Chris breathed, stunned by the creature's size.

"Hit it with another Flamethrower!"

Chris could hear desperation in Luke's voice and rushed to aid his fellow trainer.

"Are you alright?!" Chris quickly asked before the Rock Snake slammed its tail into the ground nearby.

"I'm just fine!" A hint of sarcasm slipped through Luke's voice. "I'm a lot more concerned with Charmeleon actually."

"Charmeleon?"

Chris noticed the air around him explode with heat and the trainer turned to look at Luke's starter Pokémon. He was shocked to find the minuscule, innocent frame of Charmander completely replaced by a taller, much stockier figure. Chris could make out a horn protruding from the back of its head. The trainer was most stunned by its much larger tail flame which explained the rising heat.

The evolved starter opened its mouth and a solid wave of inferno crashed over Onix. The Rock Snake did not retreat, but instead hurtled a massive boulder into the ground beside them. The attack knocked the group off their feet and brought to Chris' attention the strength of their opponent.

"Let's go Golbat!" Chris released the Bat Pokémon, realizing its exceptional visibility could help them. "Hit it with a Wing Attack!"

The Bat Pokémon slashed into the air and delivered the strongest blow Chris had ever seen it land. The attack managed to knock Onix back into the wall behind it. Before the trainer could celebrate, the monstrous Pokémon whip lashed its body forward and smashed its head into Chris' unsuspecting Golbat. The blow knocked the Bat Pokémon out of the air, but Golbat managed to land hard on its feet.

"This thing seems impervious to anything we throw at it!" Chris shouted over Onix's continued roaring.

"It's been that way since I stumbled across it!" Luke glumly informed him.

"Guess we'll just have to try and scare it away!" Chris optimistically replied.

"Or bore it away." Chris heard Luke mumble.

"Back up Golbat with an Ember attack!" The trainer from Cherrygrove had learned very few things from his father. But the man's persistent nature had been passed down. Chris had made sure of that.

The trainer was confused when no fire emerged from his starter Pokémon. Chris was shocked to find Cyndaquil standing motionless, staring at Luke's starter Pokémon.

"You can't quit now!" Chris pleaded with his starter. "We can't get out of this without you!"

"It's too late!" Luke dove towards the ground as Onix went to bring its tail down upon the group.

The cave was filled with a low, sorrowful voice. Before Chris could turn to identify its origin, a low hum followed it. The group looked up in time to see a pale blue beam of energy smash into Onix. There was a blinding flash of light, and the trainers found their attacker to be frozen solid in a block of ice.

"What... is that?" Luke whispered.

The two trainers and their Pokémon found themselves before another large, shadowy figure. This one was definitely not an Onix, and appeared to be floating atop a large body of water.

As Chris went to identify it with his Pokédex, a soothing voice resonated across the chamber. The passionate melody flowed from the creature's head, which rested far above them.

"What is going on?"

Chris could feel his body quickly relaxing beneath the power of the lullaby. The trainer's brain began to fill with clouds as his feet gave way beneath him. Chris' eyes began to close, but the trainer forced himself to look over at his starter Pokémon.

_Safely asleep_.

The final image he was presented with was that of the creature lowering its long neck to view the group.

* * *

><p>Chris' eyes snapped open, but were blinded by light over head. The trainer felt the soft touch of grass underneath him, and heard life bustling around him.<p>

"Where?"

Chris slowly sat up and took in his surroundings. The trainer found himself before a forested path, not unlike the one they had encountered on Route 32. Chris heard a moan and found Cyndaquil, along with Golbat, by his side.

"How did we get here?" Chris looked over his shoulder and was greeted with the outer wall of Union Cave.

The trainer noticed a large opening on a section of the wall close by. The hole showed signs of age, leading Chris to believe it had existed before their arrival at the cave. Commotion in the tall grass beside Chris caught the trainers attention.

"Luke!"

"Where are we?" The young man from Tohjo Falls rubbed his eyes. "And is Charmeleon okay?"

"As far as our current location," Chris was to find the PokéGear tucked away in his bag, "it looks like we are a ways North of Route 33. As for Charmeleon, it appears to be sleeping comfortably beside you."

The answer seemed to alleviate Luke's anxiety as the trainer released a loud yawn. He glanced up at the sun which had just begun to drop below the trees. "Looks like we still have plenty of daylight left to find Azalea Town!"

"It's pretty late into the afternoon," Chris checked the time and their distance from the town, "but I think you're right."

"Better gather up your snoozing team members," Luke nodded at Chris' Pokémon who were still passed out.

"You might think about waking your starter as well!" Chris replied with a laugh.

The young man approached his Pokémon and dropped to a knee beside them. "Wake up guys!"

Cyndaquil bounced onto its feet and released a barrage of fire over Chris' head. Once the trainer had calmed his starter down, Chris was happy to find Golbat much more calm upon its awakening.

"Care if I grab a bite for myself and the team?" Chris asked upon hearing an unruly growl from his stomach.

"Good idea."

Chris released his other two Pokémon and sat out food for the four of them. The trainer waved a nutrition bar at Luke, who declined by brandishing a ham and cheese sandwich.

"I wonder what that creature was?" Chris pondered aloud as he bit into the nutrition bar. "I'm assuming it was a Pokémon, but it wasn't like any I had ever studied."

"It was definitely a Pokémon." Luke clarified, releasing the other four members of his team. "I think it used the move Sing on us."

"That would explain all of us passing out at the same time." Chris agreed. "And the soothing tune."

"Whatever it was," Luke massaged his neck, "I don't plan on going back in there to find out."

The group ate in silence the rest of the time. Chris noticed that his starter Pokémon was hardly eating and examined it closer. The trainer realized that the Fire Mouse's eyes had not strayed from Charmeleon since the starter Pokémon had awoken. Nidoran had yet to notice the Fire Lizard's evolved state and Magikarp remained aloof in a pool of water nearby.

"Time for some vitamins!"

Chris gathered his three nearby Pokémon and brought them over to the pool where Magikarp continued to swim.

"You delivered a shot to that Onix," Chris pointed at Golbat, "and managed to bounce back after taking a direct hit from it. I like where your attack and stamina are right now." The trainer withdrew a blue capped jar and tossed a vitamin from inside into the air. "That Carbos vitamin should held build up your speed!"

Golbat sprung upward and snatched the capsule out of the air with its mouth.

"Not a bad choice." Luke remarked quietly.

"You missed out on a lot of action Nidoran!"

"Nido!" The horned Poison type seemed infuriated by the information. "Ran!"

"I'll make sure you get in on the excitement next time!" Chris chuckled, seeing the Poison Pin Pokémon nod reluctantly. "Here's a Protein Vitamin."

"We're going to continue to push your strength past their limits," Chris gently scooped up Magikarp and fed the Fish Pokémon a Protein Vitamin, "no matter how low they are!"

"What motivation!" Luke applauded with a grin.

Chris turned to face Cyndaquil.

"Alright buddy," Chris brought out the container for Calcium, "let's keep building on that Special Attack."

As Chris went to grab a vitamin, his starter slapped the trainer's hand away.

"Quil."

The Fire Mouse reached into the opened containers and tossed each Pokémon an additional vitamin. The Fire type locked eyes with its trainer before consuming two Calcium vitamins. Chris was in shock at first, but nodded upon seeing the look in his starter Pokémon's eyes.

"I've been too cautious with the four of you." Chris sighed, remembering his lessons at Sprout Tower once more.

"You about ready to get a move on?" Luke came to stand beside Chris.

"Aren't you going to give your team some vitamins?"

"I take care of that in the morning," Luke quickly informed him.

"Then I guess we're ready!"

Chris packed up his vitamins before returning Magikarp and Golbat to their Pokéballs.

"I'll keep out Cyndaquil and Nidoran just in case we run across some wild Pokémon!" The trainer from Cherrygrove told his counterpart.

Luke nodded. "I may give Pidgeotto and Elekid the same treatment."

Once prepared, the group continued their journey to Azalea Town. Their progress was hampered by the overgrown forest around them. The trainers kept their eyes open for any sign of civilization, but Chris' PokéGear revealed just how far off course they had starter from.

"I'd say it'll be another thirty minutes before we stumble upon a cleared path." Chris grimly announced.

"And I don't need a PokéGear to tell me that there is quite a bit of rain in our future!" Luke added, after examining the darkening sky overhead.

The squad found themselves increasing their pace as the sky blackened around them. Their pace spooked several wild Pokémon, but each trainers' Pokémon made quick work of them. A light drizzle soon fell upon them, forcing Chris to return Cyndaquil as a precaution. It wasn't long after this that the group broke free from the forestry and stepped onto a dirt path.

"We made it!" Luke breathed, wiping sweat off his forehead.

The sky was suddenly lit up by a large lightning bolt. The shattering sound of thunder overhead caused everyone to jump.

"And so did the storm!" Chris stated as he and Luke returned their remaining Pokémon to their Pokéballs. "It doesn't look like we're very far from the outskirts of town!"

"Then let's head that way!" Luke shouted over the wind, which had now begun to roar.

The trainers raced along the route as the drizzle became a downpour. Chris thought he saw a pink Pokémon motionlessly staring up at the sky, but had no time to observe it. A building appeared ahead of them, and Chris had to hold back a song of praise when he saw the word "Inn" atop it. After diving underneath its roof, the trainers took a moment to catch their breath.

"It's a good thing the rain held off till we got close to town." Chris panted, clutching at his side. "I would have hated to seek shelter in the middle of the woods!"

"It's sad how worn out we are," Luke bent over and grasped his knees, "considering how good of shape we're both in."

"It has been an exhausting day." Chris noticed that the sun had disappeared completely, leaving their world to darkness.

"Let's just get inside."

Chris watched as Luke walked over to the door and pulled back on the handle. To the trainers' horror, the door would not open for Luke.

"I guess this place closes early." Luke sat down on a bench beside the door.

"It probably doesn't get many visitors at night," Chris shook his head, "being this secluded."

"What are we going to do?"

A clicking sound came from the door which grabbed both men's attention. The door swung open slowly, eventually revealing a man who looked to be about their age. A dark tan covered his skin, but a warm smile was what greeted them first.

"I can't leave you fellas out here in the cold!" The young man motioned for them to come in.

As the trainers walked past the man, Chris noticed that his height was noticeably shorter than their own. However, his posture carried that of a man who was proud of his identity.

"Hello!" The stranger shook each of their hands. "Name's Adam!"

After the introductions, Adam motioned them over to a couple of seats by a fireplace.

"You two look like a pair of trainers." Adam crashed on a couch in front of them.

"Good eye." Chris confirmed, glancing around at the large living area. He noticed a welcome desk on the other side of the room, but could not see anyone manning it.

"This place seems pretty deserted." Luke's statement mirrored that of Chris'.

"That's because it's currently closed!" The young man answered with a laugh.

"Do you own it?!" Chris asked, not meaning for such surprise to echo in his voice.

Adam shook his head. "I may one day, but my parents are actually over this place.

"Have you lived in Azalea Town your whole life?" Luke asked.

"Yep!" Adam pulled back the light brown jacket he was wearing and revealed three Pokéballs on his belt. "Until I got these guys, that is!"

"How long have you been a trainer?" Chris should have guessed that the man's confidence was that of a trainer.

"A couple of weeks." Adam yawned. "I would be on my way to Violet City, but my folks needed me to come back and watch the inn while they were gone."

"So you haven't gotten to travel very far?" Luke inquired.

"I've only gotten a couple of badges." Adam revealed through clinched teeth. "One from Bugsy and the other from Whitney."

"You've already battled them?!" Shock surrounded Luke's words.

"It wasn't easy!" Adam clarified. The trainer studied one of his Pokéballs before continuing. "Bugsy wasn't an incredible challenge, but you have to take his Scyther seriously. It was nothing compared to Whitney's final Pokémon though."

"Was she really that difficult?" Chris could feel a slight sense of apprehension sinking into his stomach. "What is her last Pokémon?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Adam chuckled. "Just be ready for a fight!"

"At least we have an idea of what to expect," Luke managed to announce before releasing a yawn.

"I didn't mean to drag you fellas into a drawn out conversation!" Adam apoligized before standing up.

"Don't worry about it man," Chris reassured him. "It's always fascinating to hear about other trainers' travels."

"Regardless, I should have realized you would be tired." Adam shook his head. "How about I show you guys to some comfortable rooms?"

"Some sleep does sound pretty awesome," Luke acknowledged, as Adam led them down a nearby hallway.

The young man brought the trainers to the end of the corridor before finally coming to a halt.

Adam pointed at the last pair of rooms on each side of the hallway. "Both of these are unused, but the sun does shine through the right room's window." Adam presented two keys. "I'll let you two fight it out!"

"I'm not the best morning person!" Chris grabbed the left room key, before turning to Luke. "You seem like the type who'll get up bright and early!"

"With the schedule we're on," Luke reluctantly took the other key, "we're both going to have to be morning people!"

"Goodnight!" Adam waved before heading back to the lobby.

"I'll set my Pokégear alarm to eight o' clock," Chris informed. "Does that work for you?"

"Sounds good."

"Then I guess I'll see you in the morning!"

Chris couldn't hold back a yawn as he entered the room. The room was small, but well sized for a simple individual. Chris sat his backpack down next to a bedside dresser and turned on the lamp above it. After changing into a comfortable t shirt and shorts, Chris grabbed a Pokéball from his bag and released its occupant. The Fire Mouse Pokémon appeared beside the trainer and hopped onto the far corner of the bed, turning its back to the trainer.

"I know you're frustrated right now," the words felt like lead coming out of Chris' mouth, "and I'm sure you blame me for this feeling of weakness. But you have to trust m-"

"Quil!"

The fire starter turned back to face its trainer and shook its head. Chris could see that liquid was appearing in his starter's eyes.

"Cynda!" The echidna mustered a growl and pointed at itself.

"I think we've approached our partnership all wrong." Chris took a seat beside his Pokémon. "This whole time we've been pushing ourselves to the limit. Since we started our journey, I feel like we've been on two seperate paths. We've isolated ourselves by trying to prove something to one another. This journey has been more about reaching for power than building a bond."

Cyndaquil remained quiet and kept its eyes locked on its trainer. Both knew that something must be resolved.

"When I set off to become a Pokémon trainer," Chris could feel his voice shaking, "I had two goals: to surpass my brother by becoming a Master trainer and building a lifelong friendship with a team of Pokémon. I realize now that one can not be acheived without the other."

Chris took out the other three Pokéballs containing the rest of his team, but did not release them.

"This can't be a matter of me vs. you or you vs. Charmeleon!" Chris calmed himself, realizing that focus was crucial. He pointed at the Pokéballs. "We're both building a team right now, not just me. There is a reason that I picked you and that you accepted me. We have the potential for greatness and the drive to acheive it! But we have to work as one unit!"

"Quil!" Cyndaquil nodded as its back released a blast of fire.

"We _will_ become stronger," Chris thought back to Luke's evolved starter, "and you will take the next step forward when the time is right."

"Cynda." The fire starter nodded once more before lying back down.

"Let's get some shut-eye."

Chris flicked the lamp switch and the room became black. Sliding beneath the covers, Chris fell asleep with dreams of a bright future in mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Closing- Hope you enjoyed Chapter 11! Chris and Luke have survived Union Cave and have the Azalea Town Gym in their sights! But with only two days until the Goldenrod Tournament, does the duo have enough energy left to reach their destination! And what will a reestablished bond do to Cyndaquil's confidence! Please Review and Subscribe if you enjoyed this installment of Heart and Soul. I hope to see you in the next action packed episode of Heart and Soul! <strong>


	12. The Adam-Azalea Connection!

**Notes- It feels great to get a large chapter finished in a short period of time. Chapter 12 checks in at over 7.5k words, making it the second longest chapter! This installment has Chris meeting several new and important people. There is sight-seeing, Gym Battles, and even a Slowpoke or two! What more can you ask of a chapter!? I want to give a shout out to Aceswild13 for beta reading this chapter, and encourage everyone to check out his work! I hope you enjoy this 12th addition to Chris' journey through Johto! Please Review and Subscribe! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

A ringing sound snapped Chris out of his heavy slumber. The trainer rolled over to look for the source of the noise and found its origin on the bed side table.

"Didn't know the ringer would be this loud," Chris mumbled as he switched off the alarm on his PokéGear.

Chris looked out the window beside the bed and was relieved to find a clear sky greeting him. The trainer glanced over at his starter and was surprised to find it still asleep. Chris grabbed Cyndaquil's Pokéball and quietly returned it to its device. After all the travel from yesterday, he figured the Fire starter could use a break. Chris grabbed a pair of fresh clothes and grabbed some chips to snack on. The trainer looked over his supplies and found that his food and unused clothes were running low.

"I hope this place has a decent grocery and laundry business."

The young man stood up and felt something bump into his chest. Looking underneath his shirt, Chris realized that the golden case was still tied around his neck. He would have to find time to eventually open it up. The trainer grabbed his backpack and snapped the PokéGear around his wrist. Stepping outside, Chris was met by voices from down the hall.

"It's about time you woke up!" Adam called from the lobby. "I've made some breakfast for ya!"

"We can't all be early risers!" Chris replied, stretching his back.

"Well then it looks like you're the minority." Luke's voice surprised Chris.

"What happened to waking up at eight?" Chris laughed, but felt slightly annoyed as he entered the lobby and found Luke in a nearby chair.

"I just happened to wake up an hour early." Luke answered calmly. "Besides, it gave me a chance to take my Pokémon to the Center in town. They're still there so I'll go with you if you want to take your team."

Chris shook his head and grabbed a plate of food. "You guys make your plans way too early in the day! I may head to the Pokémon Center here in a bit."

"And while you guys wait," Adam interjected, "I suggest you do some sight-seeing! With the town being so isolated, there is a lot of natural beauty in this area."

"Sounds excellent." Chris did enjoy exploring Johto's scenery. "It looks like it'll be a beautiful day."

Once the trainer had finished eating, Luke stood up and nodded toward the door.

Adam grabbed Chris' plate and tossed it into a nearby sink. "I might come into town a little while later. Hope you guys enjoy the town!"

"See ya later!" Luke waved as the two men exited the inn.

Stepping out into the sun, Chris felt a positive energy overcome him. Light weaved its way between the line of trees beside them as the duo made their way into the quiet town. The trainer's mind wasn't even focusing on the Gym Battle that could occur later that day. These days were meant to be enjoyed, not worried over.

Azalea Town did not sport a trendy gate, or any acknowledgement of its existence. Chris noticed a small sign post nailed into the ground and walked over to investigate.

"Azalea Town," the trainer read, "Living happily with Pokémon."

"That sums this place up nicely." Luke turned to survey the small square before them. "C'mon, the Pokémon Center is over here."

As the trainers continued on, Chris glanced back at the sign and recognized the Pokémon known as Slowpoke, standing beside it. "Hm."

It took less then a minute to cross the downtown area and reach the Pokémon Center. As they walked, Chris took in the quaint surroundings and found a structured rhythm to the world around him. The sound of an axe swinging was followed by the squeaking of a cart-wheel, which then gave way to a Slowepoke's yawn.

"This couldn't be any different from Violet City," Chris breathed.

Luke eventually stopped before the largest building in town, which Chris recognized as the Center. Chris thought it seemed a bit smaller than Violet City's and the coloration reflected the rural environment. Entering inside, Chris found his surroundings to be much more familiar.

"I see my Pokéballs on a shelf," Luke pointed. "I'll wait over there till you're ready."

Chris nodded and headed towards the front counter. The center seemed very much deserted, providing another stark contrast to Chris' experiences in Centers. Upon reaching the counter, the trainer was immediately greeted by a nurse.

"Hello!" Nurse Joy's smile did not change between cities. "Would you like me to heal your Pokémon?"

"Yes please!" Chris handed the nurse his four Pokéballs.

"It should be an hour or two before they are fully healed." The nurse informed him.

"Sounds good!"

Chris thanked Nurse Joy and then met Luke on the other side of the room.

"While we're waiting," Luke looked out a nearby window, "let's do some exploring."

"That does sound like an excellent time killer!" Chris hastily agreed. "Have any places in mind?"

"Yes actually." Luke confirmed as the two men exited the building. "When we were running through that storm yesterday, I saw what looked like a massive hole dug into the ground. It looked like there was a well of some kind above it. It's pretty close to the inn."

"Slowpoke Well!" Chris suddenly blurted out. "I can't believe I forgot about it."

"I can understand your amnesia," Luke laughed, "considering it has to do with Slowpoke."

"You don't understand though!" Chris replied seriously. "Slowpoke are hailed as powerful beings here. I remember hearing a legend about Slowpoke stopping a massive drought four hundred years ago!" The trainer paused for a minute as they continued back through the town. He then turned to face Luke. "And don't think you slipped that pun past me!"

The trainers retraced their steps until Chris caught sight of a laundromat.

"Do you care if I wash some of my clothes?"

"That's actually a really good idea."

After a short wait, the trainers set off again with a fresh batch of clothes. Following their previous path, the trainers soon found themselves standing before the inn. Almost immediately, Adam emerged from inside, covered in sweat.

"That was fast!" The innkeeper wiped perspiration from his forehead.

"It was long enough for you to get in a workout apparently!" Luke replied.

Adam laughed before a small creature pounced through the door and landed on his head.

"Is that a Totodile?" Chris asked, trying to make out the excited Pokémon.

"It is indeed!" Adam confirmed, holding the spirited starter towards the trainer. The Big Jaw Pokémon took a snap at Adam's hand. "I wouldn't get to close him though! He's excited about stopping our heater from catching on fire!"

"So the situation is under control?" Chris asked hesitantly, noticing smoke drift from the open doorway.

"Oh yeah!" The native answered calmly. "I'm just trying to let all the steam air out of the inn!" Adam gave the two a strange look. "Surely you weren't planning on killing time here?"

"We won't be too far away." Luke pointed in the direction of Route 33.

"Slowpoke Well, eh?" A sly grin crossed Adam's face as he closed the door behind him. "How about I give you fellas a tour?"

"You sure the house will be okay?" Uncertainty was also reflected in Luke's voice.

"I'm sure it will be!" Adam responded, setting his crocodile-like starter on the ground beside him. "It's not far to the well!"

The three trainers began the short trip to the well. As they closed in on the landmark, Chris noticed numerous Slowpoke crawling around. The small, pink Pokémon did not approach the trainers, but instead eyed Totodile wearily. Chris had a feeling that Adam's starter had caused these Dopey Pokémon a lot of grief.

"And here we are!" Adam announced, as the group rounded a line of trees.

They stepped into a small open space overlooking a large indention in the ground. Chris noticed a winding path leading down to a small, brick well. A ladder rested inside the well, providing visitors a way into the heart of the structure.

"That looks like an awfully small opening." Chris could already feel a slight sense of claustrophobia surrounding him.

"Trust me," Adam chuckled, "it's a lot bigger on the inside. Let's go!"

The three trainers made their way down to the well. Adam and Totodile jumped onto the ladder and quickly slid down.

"I might let you go next." Chris waved at Luke, letting out a nervous laugh.

"Fine with me." Luke grabbed onto the ladder and disappeared below the surface.

"Time to man up!" Chris took a deep breath and latched onto the ladder with both hands. "Don't look down..."

The trainer descended slowly, taking it one rung at a time. He kept his head up, but noticed that the space around him was quickly expanding. After several more seconds, Chris could tell that this was not a normal well. Feeling his feet hit the ground, Chris let out a sigh and turned to examine his surroundings.

"Woah..."

The trainer found himself surrounded by a massive cavernous opening, not unlike that of Union Cave. Torches were placed around the cave and lined a nearby path. A cold chill permeated the air, prompting Chris to notice several pools of water scattered about the cave.

"It's pretty remarkable, isn't it?" Adam's voice turned Chris' attention to the two trainers beside him.

"Definitely not what I was expecting." Chris answered quietly.

"I'd bring out a Pokémon if I were you." Adam noticed the trainers' apprehension and added, "Just as a precaution! I don't think we'll run into anything!"

"Speaking of Pokémon," Luke began, "I guess it's about time I introduced my team to Charmeleon."

"You didn't yesterday?"

"Even if he wouldn't admit it, Charmeleon was exhausted after yesterday," Luke explained. "I wanted him to get some rest till we could find a Pokémon Center." The trainer from Tohjo Falls released all of his Pokémon except Pidgeotto from their devices. After noticing Chris' confusion, Luke clarified. "I doubt a Bird Pokémon would want to be confined underground."

"Better return this little guy before he attacks them." Adam quickly returned his starter Pokémon back to its Pokéball.

Upon being released from its container, Charmeleon materialized into the dark cave with a blinding flash of light. Chris noticed Poochyena approach the Fire starter slowly, observing its evolution with awe. Luke gently nudged the Bite Pokémon forward until he stood before Charmeleon. Poochyena flinched as Charmeleon moved its arm forward, but the fire starter simply placed a clawed hand on the Bite Pokémon's head.

"Char!" The Flame Pokémon flashed a grin.

"Ruff!" Poochyena gave out a delighted bark and bounced into the air.

"Ele!" Elekid walked over to stand before the fire starter. The Electric Pokémon returned Charmeleon's confident smile and the two shook hands.

"What's Wooper doing?" Chris asked, noticing Luke's Pokémon examining a pool of water nearby.

"He probably spaced out again." Luke shook his head and laughed. "Wooper has a bad habit of being mesmerized by his own reflection."

At the mention of its name, the Water Fish Pokémon took off down the path beside them.

"Wait up!" Chris shouted as the three trainers and their Pokémon took off after the waddling Water type.

The chase led the group along a narrow pathway, causing Chris to carefully watch his footing. The ledge hugged the cavern's wall, bending and turning with the cave. Wooper's bright blue figure kept the Pokémon in sight, allowing the group to quickly close in. Chris managed to get ahead of Wooper, and stepped in front of him.

"You move pretty fast for an awkward Pokémon!" The trainer reached down and wrapped its hands around the stray creature. Immediately, a shooting pain exploded up Chris' arms. This was not helped by Wooper's continuous thrashing. "Son of a buck!"

The trainer dropped the Water Fish Pokémon and gritted his teeth to keep from releasing a swarm of curse words. Chris heard Luke chuckle as he and Adam passed by him.

"Wooper's body creates a poisonous film on land!" Luke shouted back. "You don't want to touch it barehanded!"

"Would have been good to know!" Chris hissed back.

Once the pain began to subside, the young man from Cherrygrove took off after the other two trainers. He did not have to run long before catching up with the entire group. Wooper had stopped before a raised platform. As Chris came to stand beside Adam, he noticed that there appeared to be a statue resting in the center of the space. Looking closer, Chris recognized the rocky carving and ornaments around it as a shrine of sorts. The statue depicted a bipedal warrior reaching upward, holding a large wooden bowl. The carving had the body of a man, but was heavily contrasted by its face which resembled that of a Slowpoke.

"What do you think-" Chris was cut off by the other two trainers.

"Sh!"

Before Chris could question their silence, the trainer noticed a figure lying before the statue. It appeared to be a man, bowing down on his knees towards the carving. All of the Pokémon, including Wooper, knew to remain silent as the man prayed. After several more anxious seconds, the man stood up slowly and turned to face them.

"Hello Mr. Kurt." Adam greeted respectfully with a bow. "We did not mean to disturb you."

"Hm..." The elderly man eyed the trainers before smiling at Adam. "It's not a problem my lad. I was just caring out my morning ritual!"

"Excuse me sir," Chris interjected, 'but would you happen to be The Kurt of Azalea Town?"

"I don't believe there are any other Kurts," the man scratched his grey-haired head, "so yes!"

"Wow," Chris stepped forward and bowed, "it is an honor to meet an expert like yourself."

"I was an expert," Kurt chuckled as he shook Chris' hand, "but now I've retired! I gave the expert duties over to my granddaughter!"

"Even in Kanto, you're still well know sir." Luke informed, now recognizing the Pokéball authority.

"It's good to know that legends live on!" The elder released a hardy laugh. He looked at the cave around him as if remembering where he was. "So what brings you gentlemen to Slowpoke Well?"

"We're killing some time before battling the Gym." Luke answered, prompting each of his Pokémon to release a joyous response.

"I see. So you're both trainers." Kurt walked over to Poochyena and rubbed the Bite Pokémon's ears. "We don't get many trainers through here because of the natural boundaries." The Bite Pokémon rolled onto its back to allow Kurt to scratch its stomach. "Union Cave and Ilex Forest test travelers' endurance and forces them to search for their own source of light."

After this last statement, Charmeleon released a stream of fire into the air. The Flame Pokémon's tail flame expanded and lit up the cave momentarily.

"That would certainly help with the light ordeal!" Kurt laughed.

"Since when did Charmeleon get excited?!" Chris asked, confused by the starter's actions.

"Charmander was always pretty serious." Luke explained. "With an evolution came a bit more life and energy I guess. Though, I doubt his sparring sessions with Elekid will change!"

"Ele!" The walking power plug threw a jab at Charmeleon in response.

"I wish I could stay and talk with you all," Kurt examined his pocket watch, "but I promised to help my granddaughter carve out her Pokéball designs."

"Retired, huh?" Adam added a smile.

"But before I go," the expert craftsman reached into a small bag attached to his robe, "I want to give you trainers a gift as you continue your travels." He tossed one minimized Pokéball to each of the trainers. "Those three Pokéballs were specially carved by myself. Even an old man like myself feels motivated to work occasionally!" Kurt nodded towards the devices. "Those are call Friend Balls. If you capture a Pokémon with them, the device will help strengthen their bond with you. Use them wisely!"

"Thank you!" All three trainers said at once.

"I must be off!" Kurt announced as he took off in the direction of the exit.

"I've always kept my distance from him," Adam mumbled, "thinking he was a cranky old man. I'm an idiot!"

"I would definitely check out his granddaughter's operation if I were you!" Chris exclaimed, looking over the green Pokéball in his hand.

"I'd say your Pokémon should be all healed up." Luke reminded Chris.

"Oh yeah!" Chris' mind immediately flipped back into battling mode. A Gym leader was awaiting his challenge.

The group retraced their steps, bringing them back to the entrance of the well.

"I'll go first this time!" Chris declared, feeling the adrenaline of a future battle in his blood.

"Go for it champ!" Luke gave the trainer a short round of applause.

"You know," Chris began climbing, "someday that title will fit me perfectly!"

As Chris began to feel his confidence grow, a frightening howl echoed up towards him.

"Woah!" The trainer latched onto the metallic ladder and waited for death.

"Hahaha!" The sound of laughter soon overtook the previous howl.

Chris slowly brought himself to look down and found that the trainer's and their Pokémon were rolling on the ground in hysteria. An identical howl filled the cavern, and Chris found its source to be Poochyena.

"Better hurry!" Luke called, patting the Bite Pokémon on the head. "There's a vicious beast down here!"

"I'm just a simple guy," Chris could feel his teeth grinding together as he climbed, "trying to get up a freakin ladder. I didn't sign up for the howling, and the fear of heights..."

Chris reached the top and waited for the other two to arrive. Several moments later, the three trainers were reunited above the ground, with Luke having returned his Pokémon to their devices.

"Now that you've had your fun," Chris sighed, "let's get a move on! It's already noon!"

"The Gym doesn't close till nine!" Adam shook his head in amusement as the trainers set off towards town. "I can't fault your spirit, though! I'd be excited too if I were about to battle a Gym Leader."

"You may have to battle your parents," Luke squinted at a cloud of vapor over the tree line, "if that steam in the distance is coming from the inn."

"I'm sure everything is alright!" Adam reassured, but immediately began sprinting. "But it doesn't hurt to check."

"That dude has a set of wheels!" Luke exclaimed as the native quickly disappeared out of sight.

"We may want to step up the pace as well." Chris suggested, breaking into a jog.

"A little exercise wouldn't hurt," Luke agreed.

The trainers' quickened pace brought them to the inn in a short period of time. To their relief, the building was still standing, and no smoke was visible. Before they could make their way inside, Adam emerged, covering from head to toe in ash.

"This time it was the furnace!" The trainer explained, holding his arms up. "It's like this place hates me!"

"At least it's still standing!" Luke pointed out.

"Only a bit of the floor was damaged," Adam informed them, "the fire was put out by ol' Totodile." From within the smoke, the Big Jaw Pokémon emerged, and bit down on its trainer's head.

"Déjà vu is a funny thing." Chris was amazed by the Totodile's wild character. He could not image owning a Pokémon that wild and uncontrollable.

"So you think everything is alright?" Luke asked hesitantly.

"Yeah!" Adam nodded and waved at them. "You guys go on to the gym. I'll try and catch up a bit later!"

"Alright," Chris didn't like leaving someone in a messy situation, but Adam seemed okay. "Hope you can catch our battles!"

"I'll do my best!" The native saluted before rushing back into the inn.

"That guy is something else." Luke smiled, before the two trainers made their way towards town.

The trainers swung by the Pokémon Center and Chris grabbed his healed team. Afterwards, the trainers headed further into town. Downtown traffic had actually picked up, forcing the trainers to stay off the roads. Trucks slashed across lanes, carrying trailers filled with vegetables and lumber.

"Looks like this place has some life to it after all," Chris announced after witnessing the changed atmosphere. "Let's try and get to the Gym before a farmer decides to plow us!"

"Really?!" Luke shook his head in disappointment. "_Plow_ is what you come up with?"

"Hey," Chris took the defensive, "this upcoming Gym Battle has disrupted my pun skills. Don't hate the player!"

"Let's just get to Gym."

The trainers continued West, moving further into the heart of the town. Passing by a lane of houses and several privately owned restaurants, the duo found themselves before the Azalea Gym. Both men entered inside without exchanging words. Once inside, the trainers weren't sure whether they had walked into a gym or a greenhouse. The domed ceiling overhead filtered light into what appeared to be a miniature forest. Trees lined the walls and were greatly dispersed across the gym floor. Bug Pokémon roamed among their branches and crawled through the bushes beneath them.

"If ever there was a Gym Leader who matched his type..." Luke muttered, as the two trainers examined the wild atmosphere.

"Welcome trainers,"a young boy approached them, "to the Azalea Town Gym."

"Are you the Gym Leader?!" Chris asked, remembering that the leader was once a kid younger than them."

He laughed. "Maybe someday!" The boy pointed at several Pokéballs on his waist. "I help Bugsy nurture the plants and Pokémon here."

"Is Bugsy available?" Luke asked, examining the forest around them.

The boy nodded. "He is." He pointed back at the forest behind them. "I'll take you to his office."

The trainers were led through the greenery, weaving around trees and ducking beneath the webs of Spinarak. They were brought to a massive tree, which appeared to be the centerpiece of the gym. "Hey Bugsy," the boy called towards the tree, "there are a couple of challengers here!"

There was a rustling noise in the branches and a large beetle dropped to the ground in front of the trainers. Upon further examination, Chris recognized the Pokémon as a Heracross.

"Hello!" The welcome originated from behind the Single Horned Pokémon.

After a moment, a lanky fellow emerged, carrying a net. The young man approached the two trainers, and Chris realized how tall the leader was. Chris and Luke stood a couple of inches over six feet, but this boy looked to be several inches taller.

"Welcome to the Gym!" The Bug enthusiast dropped the butterfly net and shook each trainers' hand as they introduced themselves. "The name's Bugsy if you didn't already hear!"

You seem very young for a Gym Leader," Chris could not believe that a trainer barely older than himself could become a Gym Leader.

"You should have seen me when I first started!" Bugsy laughed, and brought a hand up to his chest. "I was about this tall!"

"If you don't mind me asking," Luke paused, "how old were you when you became the Gym Leader?"

"Let's see," Bugsy scratched his head, "I'm twenty-two now..." The Gym Leader began counting on his fingers. "That's been eight years ago, so I believe I was fourteen."

Chris didn't know what was more shocking, the leader's age when he started or the man's current age. The spindly trainer looked to be sixteen, definitely not in his twenties.

"What can I say?" Bugsy chuckled upon seeing the trainers' shocked expressions. "I've kept my youthful charm. And most importantly, my passion for Bug Pokémon!"

The Gym Leader snatched up his net, and Chris noticed two Pokéballs inside it. Swinging the net over his shoulder, the devices burst open, releasing two human sized, scythe wielding mantis'.

"You both came for a Gym Battle, right?" Bugsy pointed towards an open space behind him. "me and my Scythers will be waiting on the battlefield for whoever decides to go first!"

As the leader walked away, the trainers broke out into an argument.

"I let you go first last time!" Luke roared.

"You didn't let me!" Chris corrected. "I beat you there!"

"Regardless," Luke relied, "it makes since for me to go first this time. I learned Falkner's strategy by watching your battle, and you can do the same now!"

"I just really wanna battle!" Chris admitted.

"You'll get your chance."

Luke took off towards the opposite side of the grassy battlefield. Chris slowly followed and leaned up against a tree behind his fellow trainer.

"Have you fellas battled many Gym Leaders?" Bugsy inquired, examining each trainer closely.

"This will be our second Gym Battle!" Chris responded quickly. "We battled Falkner a couple of days ago."

"Hm..." Bugsy paused for a moment before asking, "So what brings you to Azalea Town?"

"We're swinging through on our way to Goldenrod." Luke answered, maximizing the Pokéball in his hand. "I've got my eyes set on the Goldenrod Tourney!"

"My goodness!" Bugsy exclaimed. "You're pushing it on time! The tournament begins at noon tomorrow!"

"We're pretty fast travelers!" Chris explained with a shout. "Unless we get sidetracked by cave monsters!"

The Gym Leader released a chuckle. "You guys are determined. How about this?" The Gym Leader pointed at one of his Scyther. "Since you are pressed for time, we'll make this a one-on-one battle. I'll use one of my experienced Scyther to amp up the pressure that a three-on-three battle brings!"

"That works for me!" Luke agreed, before tossing his Pokéball high into the air.

The device burst open while still airborne, releasing Pidgeotto into the sky. The Bird Pokémon turned 180 degrees and brought himself down before Luke.

"Playing to the type advantage again?" Chris sighed in mock frustration.

"It can only help your chances!" Bugsy nodded. "But don't think you've won. I am the walking Bug Pokémon encyclopedia! I know their strengths as well as their weaknesses!"

"Knowledge can't take the place of instinct," Luke replied smoothly.

"This will be a good test of that statement!" Bugsy pointed towards the trainer. "I'll let you make the first move!"

The boy who had welcomed the trainers took his place on the sideline to act as judge.

"This will be a one-on-one battle for the Hive Badge!" The boy announced. "As Bugsy stated, the challenger has the first move.

"Then let's start off fast with Quick Attack!" Luke directed, much to the chagrin of Chris.

The Bird Pokémon shot forward like a bullet, giving Bugsy little time to counter.

"Double Team!" The Gym Leader called out.

At the last possible second, the Mantis Pokémon disappeared. Pidgeotto used his momentum to swing back around, but found himself faced with four different Scyther.

"Knock it down with your Slash attack!" Bugsy commanded.

"Don't give them a chance!" Luke countered. "Fly up to the ceiling."

As the Scyther clones surrounded Pidgeotto and brought their blades forward, the Bird Pokémon soared upward, narrowly avoiding the attack.

"Don't let it get away!" Bugsy exclaimed. "Use Pursuit!"

The green mantis suddenly raced upward at an incredible pace. Luke had no time to warn his Pokémon, who took a full body tackle from Scyther. The blow rocked the Bird Pokémon, causing him to nearly drop to the ground.

"He wasn't kidding about those Scyther being experienced!" Chris was shocked by their strength. "A blow like that would have knocked Cyndaquil out cold when I first got him."

Pidgeotto managed to steady himself in the air, and awaited his trainer's order.

"Did you know that Scyther is the third fastest Bug Pokémon in existence?!" Bugsy suddenly asked, startling Chris with the randomness. "Only Ninjask and Accelgor are faster!"

"That's..." Chris tried to think of a nice response, "informative."

Luke was so locked in that he did not register the information. "Way to recover!" Luke praised. "First, let's get rid of the clone Scyther with Gust!"

The Bird Pokémon brought his wings forward, sending a gale towards Scyther.

"Hold steady!" Bugsy encouraged his Pokémon.

The wind swept through the battlefield, wiping away the three clones. The real Scyther covered her face and stayed low to the ground to avoid being swept off her feet.

"Now Quick Attack!" Luke quickly followed up.

Pidgeotto swooped low as Scyther looked up into the sky to find the bird. Before Bugsy could inform his Pokémon of Pidgeotto's location, the Bird Pokémon slammed his body into the mantis' side. The shot knocked the Bug Pokémon off her feet and sent Scyther towards the base of a nearby tree.

"Bounce off the wood and head into the tree top!" Bugsy managed to get out.

Scyther did as she was instructed, managing to recover and disappear into the dense foliage.

"The coloration of Scyther's body allows it to blend into its natural surroundings!" Bugsy announced in random fashion once more. "It's a trait you find in most Bug types!"

Before Chris could respond, Luke was already on the move.

"Bring it out into the open with Whirlwind!" Confidence layered Luke's voice.

With several flaps of his wings, the Bird Pokémon created a large vortex of air. With one final flap, Pidgeotto slammed the tree with his attack. The tornado ripped apart the branches and made the trainers cover their eyes for fear of debris. Through squinted eyes, Chris could see Scyther spinning through the air uncontrollably. The trainers heard Bugsy yell a command through the wind, but Chris could not make it out.

Syther's wings suddenly took on a bright glow and the mantis slowed her spinning. Bugsy's Pokémon rocketed forward, riding the gale towards Pidgeotto. The Bird Pokémon could not release himself from his attack until it was too late.

"Give it the one-two!" Bugsy cheered on.

The Mantis Pokémon swung its body around and bashed Pidgeotto's face with its wings.

"That's awesome!" Chris was awed by Scyther's control and quickness.

"Don't back down!" Luke encouraged, seeing the Bird Pokémon momentarily dazed. "You're tough as nails! Wing Attack!"

To Chris' surprise, Pidgeotto almost immediately regained his composure. With a deafening screech, the Bird Pokémon brought his wings forward in a boxing motion. Luke's Pokémon slammed the shocked Scyther with both of his wings. The Mantis Pokémon dropped from the air, her body completely limp. Before she could hit the ground, a red beam of light surrounded Scyther. The Mantis Pokémon disappeared into the Pokéball in Bugsy's outstretched net.

"Scyther was withdrawn by the Gym Leader," the young boy motioned towards Luke, "therefore the challenger wins!"

"Great job Pidgeotto!" Luke embraced the Bird Pokémon once he landed before him. "You have the heart of twenty Pokémon!"

The Bird Pokémon nuzzled his head against Luke's side and embraced the trainer with its wings.

"Hard to believe a battler like that has a gentle side," Chris breathed.

"Well that was fun!" Bugsy smiled. He waved at Luke. "I might stay over here and battle Chris before I hand you the badge. Is that alright?"

Luke nodded before withdrawing a potion from his satchel.

Bugsy pointed at Chris. "Then I guess you're up!"

"It's finally time!" The Cherrygrove native laughed.

Chris had decided the day before what Pokémon he would definitely be using. And after watching the previous battle, the trainer realized he had made the correct pick.

"Let's go, Golbat!" Chris mimicked his fellow trainer's high toss, allowing the Bat Pokémon to materialize in the air.

"And you were complaining about me going for the type advantage!" Chris heard Luke call from behind him.

"Another flying type to have to deal with!" The Gym Leader shook his head in disapproval. "That's a bit harsh, don't ya think?"

"I'd say as a Gym Leader," Chris responded, "you should be able to adapt!"

"Maybe you're right," Bugsy replied with a sly grin. The bug enthusiast snapped his fingers and a second Scyther appeared beside him. "Let's see if Golbat can display the same heart and endurance that Pidgeotto showed."

"The rules will be the same for this match!" Bugsy's assistant announced, reminding the trainers of his presence. "The challenger has the first move!"

"I'll show you what we're made of!" Chris roared as Golbat flew to his side. "Let's start off with Bite!"

Golbat took off towards his enemy, who remained motionless. As the Bat Pokémon swooped down to sink his teeth in Sycther, Bugsy made his move.

"Counter with Fury Cutter!" Bugsy commanded.

The Mantis Pokémon swung her claw forward and intercepted Golbat's fangs. However, a dark purple glow suddenly surrounded the exchange of attacks and Syther dropped to a knee.

"Was that," Chris thought back to his Pokémon studies, "Crunch?!"

"Shake it off Scyther!" Bugsy encouraged. "Fury Cutter again!"

Bugsy's Pokémon swung her free scythe forward, catching Golbat across the torso. The Bat Pokémon was forced to release his grip and backed off.

"Fury Cutter becomes more powerful with repetition." Chris was trying to formulate a plan. Golbat was hardly fazed by Bug type moves, but he would a tough time dealing with a powered up Fury Cutter. Chris knew that this attack would leave the bat wide open if it didn't land. "Put some distance between you two and use Confuse Ray."

Golbat flew several feet higher before preparing his move. The Bat Pokémon drew back his wings before releasing a spine tingling shriek. A pale, glowing energy raced from Golbat to the Mantis Pokémon.

"Double Team!" Bugsy excitingly directed.

Scyther suddenly split twice, becoming four different entities. Golbat's attack surrounded the Scyther that stood where the original had moments before, but the target turned out to be a duplicate.

"Scyther are often compared to ninjas in their ability to move and deceive!" Bugsy continued on his tangent.

"Should have seen that coming!" Chris exclaimed through gritted teeth.

"Wing Attack!" Bugsy commanded, seeing the challenger flustered.

The three remaining Scyther shot into the air toward Golbat. They weaved back and forth in a memorizing formation that Chris believed they had practiced before.

"Fly towards the ground!" Chris could feel his instincts taking over.

"Pursue!" Bugsy directed, seeing Golbat attempt an escape.

"Head towards the trees!" Chris realized that an open battle with the clones would not end well. Not unless Golbat was packing a long distance attack like Pidgeotto.

The Bat Pokémon sped towards the line of trees near the battlefield. The troop of Scyther were quickly closing in though.

"Weave between the trees!" Chris needed to split the Scyther up if Golbat was going to have a shot.

Chris' Pokémon followed his trainers command and began to swerve through the trees on an almost reckless course.

"Scyther are very adamant about pursuing prey!" Chris heard Bugsy announce.

"Better hope they don't over pursue," Chris mumbled, noticing that the trio of Mantis Pokémon were only a couple of feet from Golbat. As his Pokémon flew over a low lying tree, Chris made his move. "Drop!"

Golbat halted his flapping and simply sunk beneath the tree branches. The Scyther could not stop their momentum in time, and passed by the tree.

"Wing Attack!" Chris commanded, seeing the Scyther with their backs turned.

The Bat Pokémon blasted out of the tree and delivered powerful strikes to two of the three Scyther. Chris roared in triumph, as one of the targets turned out to be the real Scyther. The Mantis Pokémon reeled in pain, as the last false Scyther vanished.

"Bounce back with Quick Attack!" Bugsy directed, hoping to avoid a momentum shift in Chris' favor.

In a flash, Scyther was upon Golbat.

"Crunch!" Chris prayed that he had called the right move.

The Mantis Pokémon delivered a powerful kick to Golbat's left wing. The struck appendage fell to the Bat Pokémon's side, obviously unusable.

"Hang on!" Chris threw out the words, but did not realize the significance of them.

Golbat could not maintain his flight with one wing and began to fall. Upon hearing Chris words, the Bat Pokémon latched on to the backside of Scyther's bladed arm.

"Knock it off with Fury Cutter!" Bugsy calmly commanded, seeing Golbat's helpless condition.

Golbat began swinging back and forth to avoid the Mantis Pokémon's strikes. Scyther could only use her free claw, providing Chris with a brief period of time to counter.

"Hang in there Golbat!" Chris tried to focus on a strategy and ignore the brilliant pun he had just delivered. Remembering the previous attack he had called, Chris thought he would give it one more shot. "Crunch!"

The Bat Pokémon used his rocking motion to swing up-and-over the mantis.

"Wing Attack!" Bugsy's voice cracked as the leader looked on in shock.

"Bring it down!" Chris cheered on as Golbat dropped towards Scyther with his fangs bared.

Scyther spun quickly, swinging her glowing wings towards Golbat. The mantis' attack drilled Golbat in his injured wing, prompting a painful screech from the Bat Pokémon.

"Golbat!"

Chris felt his body stiffen up as he watched his Pokémon spasm with pain. It was all over.

"No!" Bugsy cried.

The Bat Pokémon sunk his teeth deep into the exposed neck of Scyther. The Mantis opened her mouth, but no sound came out. The two Pokémon spiraled downward as Sycther's wings failed. As they were about to hit the ground, Golbat released his fanged grip and flung himself off of the mantis. Both Pokémon landed with a resounding thud and remained motionless.

"In the case of a draw, "Bugsy's assistant spoke, "the Gym Leader is declared-"

A quiet screech echoed out from the battlefield, prompting all four men to find its source.

"I don't believe it," Bugsy shook his head in disbelief.

Golbat had forced himself up with his one useful wing.

"Golbat is still able to battle!" Chris informed the judge.

"I have a hard time believing that," Bugsy's assistant mumbled. He then noticed that Scyther still had not moved. "However, Golbat is on its feet! And by Pokémon League regulations-"

"Just get on with it!" Chris interjected.

"The challenger wins!"

Chris sprinted over to his exhausted Pokémon as he collapsed. Scooping him up gently, Chris found a smile plastered on the Bat Pokémon's face.

"You were excellent!" Chris was amazed to see emotion on his Pokémon's usually stoic face. Maybe the two were actually bonding after all. "How are you feeling?"

The Bat Pokémon reached towards Chris' neck with his fangs, prompting the trainer to almost drop his Pokémon.

"Woah there!" Chris was relieved to see another smile on Gobat's face. "I know you're excited, but we might need to calm it down!"

The trainer applied a potion to his Pokémon before returning it to its Pokéball. As he tucked away Golbat's capture device, Chris noticed Luke standing behind him.

"You were quiet." Chris nodded at the trainer.

"Not all battles need commentary." Luke grinned. He pointed at Chris' bag. "Your Golbat showed some amazing determination. I was skeptical about your battling at first, but I see now that you bring out the best in your Pokémon.

"I could say the same about you and Pidgeotto," Chris replied politely, "but for now, I'll take all the glory!"

Before Luke could retort, the trainers noticed Bugsy approaching them.

"Those were two of the best battles I've had in a while!" The Gym Leader commended the duo. He withdrew a bag from his safari jacket and handed each trainer a circular token. Chris noticed that the red and black badge was patterned after a Ledyba. "And through these excellent battles, you both have earned the Hive Badge!"

"Thank you." Both trainers humbly replied.

"Now if you don't mind," Bugsy glanced over at a nearby tree, "I may take my leave. There are some Spinarak web patterns that I simply must study. You're welcome to join me though!"

"We appreciate the offer," Luke hurriedly responded, "but we should probably get our Pokémon to the center."

"Ah, of course!" The Gym Leader nodded. "Best of luck on your continued journey. Give it your all in the Goldenrod Tournament!"

The trainers shook Bugsy's hand once more before exiting the Gym. Once they were outside, Chris was shocked to find late afternoon already upon them. The trainers sprinted to the Pokémon Center and quickly handed over each of their injured Pokémon to Nurse Joy. Taking a seat, the trainers decided to strike up a conversation.

"That dude has some issues!" Luke pointed at the Gym badge and shook his head.

"Apparently his mind never caught up with his body," Chris agreed as they walked. "He seems more interested in studying Bug Pokémon than battling with them."

"He's either going to have to get serious about battling," Luke sighed, "or let someone else take over the Azalea Gym."

"On a positive note," Chris brought out the his badges, "that's two down! Only six to go."

"Speaking of two badges," Luke looked out a nearby window and pointed out Adam across the street.

The trainers flagged the young man down, and he came over to stand beside them.

"I'm guessing I missed out on the battles?" Adam lowered his head in disappointment.

"But at least we have something to show for it!" Chris held out the Hive Badge to show Adam.

"How's the inn by the way?" Luke asked.

"Still in one piece!" Adam gave a thumbs up. "I have my very trustworthy Totodile looking after it!"

"The Totodile we saw earlier?!" Luke hesitantly asked.

"Of course!"

"Then I'm sure it'll be well taken care of!" Chris reassured with a smile.

"So what are your plans?" Adam asked the trainers.

"Were you wanting to make some progress through Ilex Forest?" Chris looked at Luke.

"With the tournament being at noon," Luke nodded, "we really don't have a choice. I would like to stop for some supplies first though."

"I can take you to a great shop at the edge of the forest," Adam offered.

"Lead the way!" Chris replied.

The two trainers picked up their healed Pokémon and followed Adam to the far West corner of town. As they approached the store, Chris noticed massive trees rising up before them. The trees had grown so tall that the sun had already fallen behind them, casting a large shadow on the town. Adam had not been lying, as an entrance to the forest was in sight of the small market store.

"I'm going to grab some vitamins," Luke informed Chris. "What are you looking for?"

"Some food sounds great to me," Chris admitted, hearing his stomach rumble.

"They have a nice snack selection over here." Adam pointed out.

Once the trainers had stocked up on necessities, they decided it was time to head out.

"Best of luck to both of you!" Adam shook their hands. He nodded towards the forest. "I'll be back on my journey here in a few days. Hopefully I'll see you guys out there soon. I know we'll meet up again at the Silver Conference!"

"I love the confidence!" Chris laughed.

"Take care of yourself man," Luke waved, "and keep an eye on that wild Totodile of yours!"

"Will do!" Adam answered, as the two trainers headed off.

As the duo approached the entrance to the forest, Chris felt a strong presence overtaking him. The comfort and safety of the small town was fading behind them. A whole world of mystery lay before them.

"Are you ready?"

Luke's voice snapped Chris out of the strange zone he had entered. The trainer looked ahead into the darkening woods before him and took a deep breath.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Closing- You've just slayed the beast that is Chapter 12! I hope you enjoyed Chris and Luke's adventure in Azalea Town, because now they are off once more. Ilex Forest is all that stands in the way of the Goldenrod Tournament. But with darkness closing in, how will the trainers fair in the unknown forest? I hope to see you in the next action packed episode of Heart and Soul! <strong>


	13. From Forest to Fondue!

**Notes- Welcome to the new longest chapter of Heart and Soul! My apologies for the slight delay, but I hope the length makes up for it. In this installment, Chris and Luke are going to experience the true nature of an unknown forest as well as begin participation in the Goldenrod Tournament! I hope you enjoy this next step in Chris' journey! Please Review and Subscribe. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

The sun's light seemed to fade the minute the trainers stepped underneath the trees. Ilex Forest was one of the oldest forests in the world of Pokémon. Its trees had grown so tall, that their branches blocked out almost all light. As the duo set off down a winding path, Chris felt as though the trees had begun to close in on them.

"It's a bit claustrophobic don't you think?" Chris kept his voice casual.

"It is strange being in a perpetual night," Luke nodded.

Luke brought out his flashlight as the trainers headed further beneath the towering trees. Even though it was difficult to tell, both trainers could feel that night was quickly approaching. And neither wanted to be wandering around when complete darkness surrounded them.

"How much progress would you like to make?" Chris asked.

"We wanna be well rested for the tournament tomorrow," Luke replied, "but I feel like we should continue for another hour or so. We don't want to have to rush tomorrow."

"Then we'd better get to moving," Chris responded as he checked his PokéGear.

Out of fear of separation, the trainers agreed to not have their Pokémon travel with them. Nidoran and Wooper were brought out to fend off some brave Hoothoot and Pineco, but travel remained calm for the most part. The duo followed the path west for a fair distance before turning north. They were led into a shallow valley which seemed to amplify the shadows around them tenfold. Even Luke's heavy duty flashlight could not pierce the smothering darkness.

"This looks like a good place to rest for the night," Chris pointed towards a large tree to their right. "It's just off the path, so we shouldn't have to worry about visitors or getting lost."

"It is getting a little unbearable," Luke agreed with a sigh. "I'd like to build a fire and at least be able to see something."

Chris grabbed a large amount of dead branches beneath the tree as Luke made a makeshift fire pit. Chris brought out Cyndaquil briefly to light the fire, before returning him back to his Pokéball. The trainer felt uncomfortable enough in the forest, but he could not stand the thought of his team wondering the darkness alone.

"You think the fire is far enough away from the tree?" Chris looked up at the canopy overhead.

"As dense as this forest is," Luke laughed, "I doubt there's enough air for this fire to feed off of!"

Chris and Luke set up their sleeping bags on opposite sides of the fire, with Chris' lying near the base of the tree. Having a visible, immovable object near him made Chris feel a little bit more comfortable.

"So have you decided what Pokémon you're going to use?" Luke inquired.

"I honestly hadn't given it much thought," Chris laughed. "I like to go with my gut in these situations."

"It's been driving me crazy!" Luke shook his head. "I'm torn between experience and winning."

"What do you mean?"

"My Wooper and Poochyena could use some experience," Luke admitted, "and they have yet to battle on a big stage."

"Right," Chris thought back to his Pokémon and realized that each had experienced a Gym Battle. Certainly that didn't make him a better trainer, did it?

"But I'd really like to shoot for winning the tournament as well," Luke continued. "My strongest Pokémon right now are Charmeleon and Elekid. They'd give me the best chance to win, but I'd like to get my other Pokémon caught up with them."

"I try to just evenly distribute experience among my Pokémon," Chris chimed. "Having equally developed Pokémon seems to boost the team's strength as a whole."

"I know you like to spread the wealth," Luke chuckled, "considering you used Magikarp in a Gym Battle!"

"Hey," the Cherrygrove trainer shrugged, "all the great trainers had to take chances. I might just use Magikarp tomorrow!"

"Please don't," Luke pleaded. "If by chance we do reach the finals, I don't want you to have any excuse when you lose."

"Oh!" Chris threw a small rock at the trainer. "Those are big words coming from a trainer who doesn't even know which Pokémon to use!"

"I've been looking forward to this tournament since I started my journey," Luke tossed a stick into the fire. "I have to weigh all of my options if I'm going to be successful."

"You sound like my brother," Chris' smile vanished as he realized what he had just said.

"I didn't know you had any siblings," Luke looked at Chris with a quizzical expression.

"I've never made a habit out of discussing my personal life," Chris threw a fake smile on his face.

"Don't worry about it man," Luke waved.

"No," Chris took a deep breath. He needed to clarify, more for himself than Luke. "We've traveled together for almost three days now. We've had each other's backs, so it makes sense to get to know one another. Especially since we'll be splitting up after tomorrow."

The flames began to pop as they consumed the wood. Each trainer could feel the heavy presence of the forest weighing down upon them. Some genuine conversation would certainly take their minds off the unknown.

"I was born and raised for the first few years of my life in Ecruteak City," Chris began.

"I didn't ask for your life story!" Luke laughed, but motioned for him to continue.

"Maybe I want to tell ya!"

"Please continue then," Luke bowed.

Chris could still remember looking towards the shining tower on a beautiful afternoon. "My mother found a job in Cherrygrove City when I was seven and we moved there. My father was promoted to head technician at the Radio Tower in Goldenrod, and had to stay in the city to keep close to his job."

"Hm..." Luke simply listened to the trainer speak.

"My brother Matt started his journey that year," Chris remembered fending off his brother's Totodile in a similar way to Adam. "He was a very skilled trainer who always planned out his next step. I'd always loved Pokémon, but Matt inspired me to pursue the life of a trainer. To build and bond with a team of Pokémon has been my dream since I first watched Matt battle."

"Where is he now?" Luke inquired, seeing a painful expression on Chris' face.

"I... don't know," Chris answered, feeling his voice shake. "A year after that he had collected all eight badges and was about to compete in the Silver Conference. Right before the conference started, Team Rocket stormed Goldenrod City and took over the radio tower."

"I know about Team Rocket," Luke scowled at the mention of the criminal organization.

"They didn't hurt my father, but the damage they caused forced him to miss seeing Matt battle in the tournament," Chris continued. "Heck, he's still trying to repair some of the damage they caused. After the Silver Conference, Matt and my dad had a falling out. My brother left to travel the other regions and did not come home for the next three years. He stayed in touch with us through his PokéGear though, so I never felt left out of his adventures. I always expected to see him and my father walking up to our doorstep, free of their conflict."

"I can tell you didn't base your battling style off your brother," Luke shook his head and smiled.

"It's a good thing he hasn't seen me battle," Chris laughed. "He'd stop me as soon as I called out an attack. We didn't agree on several things."

"Me and your brother would have had a lot to discuss," Luke replied.

"Your composure in battle reminds me of him," Chris agreed. "He liked to let things naturally progress."

"That must be where the comparisons end," Luke responded. "I'm anything but content."

"Well I've told you about my background," Chris waved a hand at Luke, "so how about I learn a thing or two about the pro from Tohjo?"

"I like that title," Luke grinned. "My Gym Leader title might be that one day!"

"So you're a man with Gym Leader's aspirations?" Chris inquired.

"Perhaps," Luke rubbed his temples. "I'm not exactly one to be tied down by responsibility or location. I heard enough of that back home." Upon a strange look from Chris, Luke clarified. "My folks wanted me to grab a job in Viridian City and settle down near home. That's just not me."

"You're indecisive and restless?" The Cherrygrove trainer shook his head. "We've been in such a rush these past couple of days, I've had no time to really get to know the real you. I just assumed you mirrored your cool and collected battle style."

"And I've taken you to be an ambitious, heart-on-your-sleeve fellow," Luke laughed. "Guess I pretty much got that down."

"I'm a man with a couple of goals," Chris shrugged, "and I plan on accomplishing them."

"What if you fail?"

"I _hate_ losing," Chris answered through gritted teeth. "I don't do this just for me."

"They're your goals aren't they?" Luke asked, confused.

"They're for my family," Chris explained. "I need more strength and experience before I bring my family back together. And the Pokémon League is the perfect place to hone my skills."

"That's admirable," Luke replied. "You do realize this is your life though? The balance of your relatives shouldn't hold you back from living!" Luke fell back into his sleeping bag. "The more we talk, the more distant I feel we are. While I'm trying to get away from home and shape my own path, it seems that you're doing the opposite."

"I guess I do have a couple of personal motivations," Chris thought back to his youngest memories. "Winning the Silver Conference would be a personal testament to my team's dedication and battling style. Getting further than my brother would answer a lot of insecurities I have as a trainer." Chris remembered watching his brother battle on the television back home. "Maybe more important than that, I'd really like to understand the bond between us and Pokémon. The relationship we have is both intriguing and baffling."

"I can relate to that last statement," Luke released a long yawn. "I'd love to explore some mysteries in this world. Honestly, I think that may have been a subtle nudge to come to Johto. The mythology here is so much deeper than Kanto."

"I understand," Chris maneuvered into his sleeping bag. All of this talk of time and the future directed Chris' attention to the upcoming tournament. "Have you figured out which Pokémon you're going to use tomorrow?"

"Shit."

There was silence for the next few minutes as both trainers settled in for the night. Chris kept his backpack tucked beside him underneath the sleeping bag. Even in a calm forest like this, Chris still felt vulnerable. He remembered his father telling stories of the woodland guardian and the great mysteries it held. The Johto region truly was a mythical setting.

As night wore on, Chris found himself staring into the dwindling fire. Something about its glow kept Chris' mind churning. The trainer wondered where his brother could be, a thought he had not wanted to entertain since starting his journey. Chris' travels were supposed to be about developing a bond with Pokémon and displaying his growth. Why did he find himself now shooting towards some righteous crusade? Who was he to take charge of his family's lives? Until he had established his own unit of Pokémon and friends, his unselfishness would have to wait.

"I think I've figured out what to do about the tournament tomorrow," Luke suddenly piped.

"You've decided on your combo?"

"No," Luke answered, drawing an exasperated sigh from Chris, "but you will."

"What do you mean?" Chris asked, sitting up to look at the trainer.

"Here," Luke tossed five Pokéballs at Chris. "Just pick two of those Pokéballs."

"You're leaving this up to me?!" Chris exclaimed, feeling a heavy pressure overcome him.

"If we leave it up to me," Luke chuckled, "I'll still be trying to decide tomorrow night."

"Alright..." Chris exhaled as he stared at the five devices.

"Just toss them over here when you decide," Luke laid back down.

Chris stared at the Pokéballs for what seemed like an incredibly long time. He picked up each device as if to study it. The trainer had never concentrated on something this long in his life. Finally, the trainer placed them in a circle and grabbed the farthest and closest Pokéballs.

"Here," Chris pitched the two devices at Luke who put them away in his satchel's pocket. "And here is the rest!"

"Thanks man," Luke smiled as he put the other Pokéballs away. "That's one big decision I don't have to worry about."

"Unless I chose the worst Pokémon possible..."

"Shit."

Chris set his PokéGear alarm for early in the morning. The trainers would need to set aside plenty of time to ensure they reached Goldenrod City. Not to mention the extra time it would take to sign up for the tournament. But these worries could be saved for the morning.

An explosive ringing sound swept through the forest, snapping Chris out of his slumber.

"What the hell?!" Chris heard Luke shout over roar.

The trainers suddenly noticed a radiant glow emanating from the trees around them. Waves of light rippled across the branches overhead, illuminating the forest around them.

"I'm guessing this isn't normal?" Luke quipped to the Johto native.

"I don't know," Chris thought back to his father's tales. "This may be the voice of the forest."

"The what?" As Luke spoke, the chaos around them suddenly ceased.

"I've heard stories about a guardian that watches over this forest," Chris explained.

"Well it does a damn good job as an alarm clock," Luke hissed, rolling out of his sleeping bag.

"Speaking of which," Chris checked his PokéGear, "we're up a couple of hours early."

"I would say that explains the darkness," Luke studied the now quiet trees, "but this place is always dark."

"Would you rather the whole place be lit up like before?" Chris laughed. The trainer could feel his morning crankiness begin to rise.

"I'd be happy just to see the sun," Luke yawned. "You want to get an early start since we're up?"

"Might as well," Chris nodded. "It'll give us a chance to beat the crowd."

"Let me check on my Pokémon egg and I should be ready to go," Luke scrambled over to his satchel.

"How's the egg doing by the way?" Chris asked. "I haven't seen it since Drayden gave it to you."

"It heats up every now and then," Luke gently scooped the brown object out of his bag, "but I try to keep it tucked away. I'm guessing it's pretty fragile and needs warmth."

"Maybe it'll hatch soon," Chris proposed as he put out the remaining coals from the fire.

"Today," Luke put away his sleeping bag and put away the egg, "that'll be the last thing on my mind."

Once they double checked their camp, the trainers set off once more. With the sun slowly rising from the East, the trainers were relieved to see lighter seeping through their dim surroundings. Both trainers decided to save their Pokémon for the actual tournament, as they didn't foresee a chance to visit the Pokémon Center. This did not keep them from using their other Pokémon however.

"So Poochyena and Wooper are the duo, eh?" Luke said aloud after releasing his three available Pokémon. "Those two probably need the most battle experience anyway."

"Luck of the draw," Chris smiled as he tucked away two of his Pokéballs. The trainer had decided on his combo. "Golbat is still probably worn out from its battle with Bugsy, and you told me not to use Magikarp! That leaves me with only two options."

"Cyndaquil and Nidoran are two of your best," Luke stated as they winded through the forest. "That's a strong line up."

"We'll see," Chris shrugged. The trainer felt strange without a Pokémon by his side. He wanted to keep Nidoran and Cyndaquil fresh as well as allow Golbat enough time to recuperate. Magikarp would be immediate prey for all of the woodland's Bird Pokémon. The trainer just decided to let Luke's Pokémon take care of protection.

The path took one wide left turn before stopping at a small clearing. A structure of small size immediately caught the group's attention. Charmeleon led the group towards the structure, until they had surrounded it.

"It looks like a shrine," Chris studied the small structure, before backing away as Pidgeotto perched on top of it.

"Might be for your voice of the forest," Luke nodded towards the trainer. "Don't touch it Pidgeotto."

Elekid ducked beneath the legs of the shrine and motioned towards Charmeleon. The Flame Pokémon came to stand beside the shrine and Elekid pointed towards something out of Chris' sight. Charmeleon immediately grabbed Elekid and roared at the rest of the group. The Flame Pokémon ushered them away from the shrine with a serious look on his face. As they walked away, Chris thought he could make out a small opening in the bottom of the shrine.

"Pokémon seem to be pretty in tune with nature and other Pokémon," Chris spoke out as they continued on. "It probably is best for us to not mess with the shrine."

"I would like to have seen what Elekid was looking it," Luke mused. "I guess we really don't have time to slow down though."

"We're moving at Luke speed now!" Chris chuckled.

The sight of Charmeleon, Elekid, and Pidgeotto forced almost every Pokémon back into the shadows. Only a few Weedle and Hoothoot attempted a battle, with each being quickly defeated. The trainers found themselves heading up hill at a starling pace. The group began to notice fewer trees around them, expanding their sight. A beautiful lake rested to their left, forcing the trainers to head east.

As the sun continued to rise, the trainers felt their pace increase. It was still four hours till noon, but the group did not want to take any chances. Eventually, their path came to a fork, with one path heading left and the other right.

"My PokéGear doesn't have any information on this section of the forest," Chris announced.

"Pidgeotto," Luke tapped the Bird Pokémon, "scout out which path will lead us to Goldenrod."

"Pidgeo!" The flying type took off into the air and disappeared over the tree tops.

As the trainers waited, Chris took a moment to chug a bottle of water from his bag. This day was going to be a hot one.

"There he is!" Luke pointed towards a circling bird over head. The flying type dove towards the trainers before shooting over the left path. "We must not be very far away."

The path wrapped itself back around the lake so that it covered their left view once more. The trainers were relieved to see a building ahead, marking a return to civilization. Once they had reached it, the trainers noticed that it was the only structure around.

"I guess this leads out of here," Luke surmised as he returned his Pokémon to their devices and entered through the sliding doors.

The duo found themselves in a relatively narrow terminal. The building was quite bare except for a woman at a nearby counter.

"Ma'am," Chris spoke as they approached her, "does this way lead to Goldenrod City?"

"Why, yes it does!" She answered with a smile, much to the trainers' relief. "It's just beyond Route 34."

"Route 34?" Chris felt his jaw drop. "There's another route between here and Goldenrod!?"

"I thought your PokéGear showed you the routes?!" Luke's voice had risen in frustration.

"Calm down fellas," the woman pleaded, "it is a very short route. It shouldn't take more than twenty minutes to get to the city."

"That's what I like to hear," Luke sighed. He turned to Chris. "Still, we don't have any time to waste. We'll still need to maneuver through the city."

"It's half past nine," Chris informed as he looked at the PokéGear device around his wrist. "Let's try to be registered by ten."

"Then enough planning!" Luke roared as both trainers sprinted through the terminal.

The duo busted through the exit and found themselves completely blinded by the sun's light.

"Shit," Chris heard Luke murmur as the trainers rubbed their eyes.

"Probably should have planned for the sun," Chris opened his eyes slowly, allowing them to gradually adjust to the light.

"Ten o' clock!" Luke exclaimed as he stumbled blindly forward.

"You can carve it in stone!" Chris agreed with a laugh as they hustled along the short route.

The appearance of traffic was the first thing Chris noticed. Cars flashed by the sprinting trainers, as the smell of exhaust lingered through the air. The path forced the trainers onto a walkway which kept them on the right edge of the road. Chris could make out a long line of beaches beyond the left side of the road and a blue expanse past that. The trainers soon found themselves swerving between power walkers, forcing Chris to turn away from the wild sight.

"Where exactly will the tournament be held?" Chris asked between pants.

"In a stadium on the west side of the city," Luke answered. "I think they built it over the torn down Global Terminal."

"That's weird," Chris thought back on his knowledge of the city, "I'm pretty sure that tower was built less than ten years ago."

"The architectural cycle of the city isn't exactly a priority," Luke reminded the trainer.

"This tournament really has you pumped!" Chris noticed that they had entered into the city limits.

"Why shouldn't it?" Luke came to a stop at a chaotic intersection. "There are going to be some incredible trainers there."

As the boys waited to cross the street, they took in their surroundings. Even near the edge of the city, the buildings stood taller than Chris could imagine. Business offices and stores completely dominated the scene. Once the trainers began to make their way across the street, Chris noticed that dozens of people were suddenly walking around them. Before he could sprint ahead with Luke, a wave of people from the other side of the crosswalk crashed into them.

"We're going to be crushed to death if we're not careful!" Chris shouted over the noise of the crowd.

"Let's just stick to the edge of the sidewalk till we get to the right street!" Chris saw Luke point towards a clearing on the walkway.

"You seem to know the general information," Chris began, "but I think I can get us there if I know what street we are looking for."

"You didn't live in Goldenrod did you?" Luke inquired.

"I'd stayed up here with my dad from time to time," Chris explained. "I know the streets well enough, anyway.

"The Poster said it was on West Main Boulevard," Luke informed him.

"I know where that's at," Chris answered shortly.

"Really?"

"It's the same road that the Radio Tower is on." Chris' mind immediately brought up a picture of his father. "That'll have to wait," Chris muttered to himself.

The trainer from Cherrygrove led them north. Just a couple blocks from downtown, Chris turned them left onto their desired street.

"Now _this_ is a boulevard," Luke announced, marveled by the street's great width.

"The trees planted down it were a nice touch," Chris chimed in.

The trainers stayed on the left side of the vast street, doing their best to stay out of all the commotion. Chris noticed two large structures looming in the distance as they broke away from the downtown skyscrapers.

"There's your Radio Tower," Luke nodded at a wide building on the right side of the street.

Chris immediately recognized the large antenna atop it. "The one and only."

"Maybe you two can meet up while we're close," Luke proposed.

"We may see him at the tournament," Chris responded. "He may be personally overseeing the broadcast of the event."

"That'd be pretty-" Luke was cut off by the solemn look on Chris' face.

As the trainers passed by the Radio Tower, they noticed a massive, dome shaped building in the distance.

"Almost there," Chris could feel his body tensing up as the arena grew larger before them.

The street suddenly turned north, but a large bridge stood before the trainers. On the other side of the structure, Chris could see the arena standing firmly beyond an open area. As the trainers began to cross over, Chris noticed a growing number of youth had begun to appear around him. He noticed several young men walking beside him had belts laced with Pokéballs. Chris and Luke remained silent as the bridge led them to the other side, and into a festive atmosphere. The whole space was covered by brick flooring, providing a stark contrast to the modern feel of the city. Two fountains resided in the middle of the expanse.

Chris noticed that sea now covered the horizons of his vision. They had stepped onto a makeshift island.

"I think I see some stations set up in front of the arena," Luke pointed towards a line forming near the building. "We better jump in."

The trainers quickly took their place in line, relieved to see that their wait would not be a long wait.

"Never thought I would be grateful for an early morning rise," Chris chuckled, seeing a large group of trainers cross over the bridge behind them.

"The forest guardian has my sincerest gratitude," Luke agreed.

As the line shortened and the registration desk became more visible, Chris noticed Luke walking in place.

"I'd say there's a restroom inside," Chris couldn't hold back a laugh after seeing annoyance on Luke's face.

"I'm nervous about your selections," Luke clarified, drawing an exasperated sigh from Chris.

"You agreed they were good picks!" Chris retorted. "If you don't like them then you're welcome to choose your own."

"I'll stick with them," Luke calmly stated after a pause. "I know any team member will be ready when called upon. That's the key with these tournaments. You have to be able to adapt to any situation in a very short period of time."

"Maybe I should go with Magikarp to throw everyone off balance!" Chris suggested much to the chagrin of Luke.

"No one needs to prep for a Pokémon that only learns three moves," Luke shook his head as both trainers stepped up to a row of tables.

Chris noticed that multiple lines had formed all along the lengthy trail of tables. The trainer now realized that the competition was much larger than he could have possibly imagined.

"May I please see your Pokédex and gym badges?" An older gentleman asked them from behind the table.

Luke withdrew his Pokémon identification device and placed his gym badges on the table. The man skimmed through the Pokédex and verified the authenticity of both badges. He began to type on a computer that rested on the table, before suddenly looking up.

"What Pokémon will you be using for the tournament?" He asked.

"My Poochyena and Wooper," Luke confirmed, revealing their Pokéballs.

The man printed out an ID card for Luke and attached it onto a necklace. "Please wear this at all times once inside the arena. Welcome to the tournament."

The same process was repeated with Chris, with the trainer picking his Cyndaquil and Nidoran as battling partners. Once Chris had slung his ID necklace around his neck, the two trainers exploded with excitement.

"We're in man!" Chris exchanged a high-five with Luke.

"Now the only competition left to face will be on the battlefield," Luke smiled, checking out his face on the card around his neck. "The ID says to be on the arena floor by 11:30."

"It's five past ten," Chris informed, "so I guess we have some time to kill."

"Any ideas?" Luke asked, looking out into the different stands and tents set up across the island.

"We could grab an open bench and sit down for a bit," Chris was beginning to feel fatigue from their blistering pace. "It'd give us a chance to prep our Pokémon."

"Some rest isn't a bad idea," Luke acknowledged.

The trainers grabbed some water from a nearby stand and found a couple of seats close to the arena. Chris was baffled at the island's capacity to hold this many people. Both trainers and anxious fans ran back and forth between the different tents, throwing their money away on games and prizes. Chris noticed a small group of trainers standing off from everyone else. All of them were older than Chris, though a few didn't look to be too much older. He wondered if these trainers maybe knew one another.

Looking at his ID card, Chris noticed that they had used the picture of him from his Pokédex. It was crazy to think that just a short time ago; he was outside in his yard practicing battle strategies with imaginary Pokémon. Had he accomplished everything he had wanted to at this point? Two badges were his as well as a great team of four Pokémon. What tone would this tournament set for the next stage of his journey?

"It lists our number of badges on here," Chris heard Luke state.

Studying his card, Chris found the number of badges listed at the bottom. Above the number, Chris noticed 'Section 1' written.

"What do you think that means?" Chris pointed out the section number.

"With all of these trainers," Luke pulled out an apple from his bag, "I'd say they have to divide us up into groups."

"Guess we'll find out," Chris answered.

Chris noticed people beginning to gather in a circle nearby, sparking the trainer's curiosity. Chris got up and stepped in with the growing number of trainers. They had formed a large circle around two trainers who appeared to be locked in a Pokémon battle.

"Flame Charge, Houndour," The trainer closest to Chris directed. Her command was so fluid, that Chris was taken aback.

"Take that blow Primape!" Her male opponent countered. "Then slam it with Reversal!"

The Dark Pokémon was engulfed by fire as it slammed its body into its opponent. As Primape went to grab Houndour, a light glow overtook the Pokémon.

"Dash out of there," The female trainer's calm voice echoed.

The canine-like Pokémon spun away from the fighting type's clutches. This maneuver caught everyone in the crowd by surprise.

"How's the battle?" Luke came to stand beside Chris.

"While it's off balance," the trainer of Houndour did not miss a beat, "finish it with Ember!"

The Dark Pokémon released a shower of flaming bolts upon the defenseless Primeape. The attack knocked the fighting type off its feet and left it unable to battle.

"She's great," Chris breathed, amazed by her fluid style.

"You can say that again," Luke responded with a whistle. "I hope we don't see her in the tournament!"

"Great job, Sarah!" A voice from nearby cheered.

"Flame Charge's speed boost saved her Houndour from Primeape's attack," a trainer beside Chris explained to his partner.

"Flame Charge increases the Pokémon's speed?" Chris had never heard of such a useful technique. He would probably never experience the entire vast array of moves in the Pokémon world.

"She only has three badges," a guy from the crowd called out. "That's pretty sad, Brian!"

"I used my weakest Pokémon!" The trainer retorted, giving the spectator the finger. "If you would like to see my strong ones, step the fuck up!"

Chris was beginning to feel his warm, perfect view of a journey fading away. These trainers were evidence of the grind and grit of the Pokémon League.

"Better luck next time!" The trainer named Sarah called as she made her way out of the circle.

"That was quite impressive," Luke complemented as she passed by the duo.

"Thanks," she answered back with a smile.

"Yeah," was all Chris could get out as she turned away from the boys and headed towards the arena.

As the crowd began to dissipate, Chris felt a nudge on his shoulder.

"Is that the charm you use to pick up women?" Luke laughed as Chris' face reddened. "'Yeah' was quite the attention grabber!"

"I was caught off guard," Chris threw a punch back at the trainer. "You stole the words from my mouth!"

"Now you're making excuses like that Brian punk!" Luke sighed. The Tohjo Falls native pointed to other crowds close by. "Maybe we can find some other battles to entertain ourselves with."

"And check out the competition while we're at it," Chris added, remembering that they would be battling soon as well.

For the next hour, the duo migrated between different battles. Most were between average trainers, though the last battle they watched really stood out. The fellas joined in at the climax of the battle.

"Blast it with Thunderbolt!" A tall male ordered his Starmie.

The trainer of the green sauropod Pokémon on the other side quickly responded. "Into the air, Tropious!"

The flying plant Pokémon unfurled its wings and rose into the sky to dodge the electrical attack. Without hesitation, Tropius shot towards Starmie with its wings glowing brightly.

"Bring it down with Psychic!" Starmie's trainer directed.

A pale glow surrounded the sea star Pokémon as it carried out the order. Suddenly, a large pulse rippled out from Starmie and froze the Fruit Pokémon in midair. The back set of Starmie's arms suddenly began to spin, as the sea star slammed Tropius into the ground with telekinesis.

"We're stronger than this!" The gentleman encouraged his Tropius. "Fight back with Leaf Storm!"

"Match it with Blizzard!" The opposing trainer roared.

Tropius quickly regained its footing and swung its wings forward in a circular motion. A barrage of leaves spun off of the Fruit Pokémon's wings and raced towards Starmie. The sea star Pokémon spun its arms once more and a condensed burst of frozen energy sped towards Tropius' attack. When the crowd noticed that the attacks would collide, everyone immediately dove away from the battle.

The attacks slammed into one another in an impressive display of power. The blast sent rouge leaves shooting in all directions, and caked everyone in the vicinity with a light snow. Chris noticed that only Starmie remained standing.

"Thanks for that awesome battle," the victor kindly thanked as the two shook hands.

"The pleasure was all mine!" The gentleman replied.

"We need all trainers to report to the arena at this time," an intercom rang from overhead.

"I guess we're up," Chris could feel his excitement growing after witnessing the other trainers' battles.

The duo joined the mass of trainers heading back towards the stadium. Once they arrived, the trainers noticed four different gates lining the entrance.

"Please proceed to the gate number that matches your section!" A voice directed.

"There's our answer," Luke said, tapping his card.

Chris and Luke made their way over to gate one and found themselves surrounded by trainers their age.

"I don't see Sarah," Chris announced to Luke as he scanned the crowd.

The sections were told to form straight lines and prepare their Pokémon. As the multitude of trainers continued to shift lines, a male voice rang out over the speakers.

"Just to clarify," he paused, "gate one should be populated with trainers owning one or two badges. Gate two should hold trainers with three or four badges, and so on." There was another moment of silence to allow all the trainers to find their gates. "When you enter through these gates, you will immediately be divided up into one-on-one matches."

"Weeding out the weak," Luke whispered to Chris.

"Let's hope we're not the weak ones," Chris replied, thinking back to Sarah and the trainer of Starmie.

"These screening battles will end once every section is down to sixteen trainers," the explanation continued. "From there, those remaining will be randomized into the final sixty-four trainer tournament."

"Sounds groovy," Luke chuckled. "Even better than I imagined."

Chris was surprised to find himself unsure of his decision to participate. Some of these trainers were the best in all of the region. To even make it to them, Chris would have to survive a marathon of Pokémon battles.

"Just remember," Chris took a deep breath as they were led through the gates, "it's all for the bigger picture."

"Best of luck man!" Luke patted the trainer's shoulder as he was led down an adjacent hallway.

"You better win!" Chris called after him as his group headed the other way.

The lights were kept dim, but Chris noticed metallic fences lining the aisles. This tournament was making quite a first impression.

"Here," the woman pointed at an opening in the fence and nodded at Chris.

The trainer from Cherrygrove found his hands twitching as he stepped inside the fenced in area. Looking at the floor, he noticed a trainer box in front of him and realized what was about to happen. There was a ringing sound as the fence door closed and a dozen lights from above flashed on. Chris looked through the chain link fence and realized that he was standing in one of hundreds of fenced off battlefields.

"My gosh..." Chris hadn't seen such a sight since his brother participated in the Silver Conference.

"Trainers," a woman's voice echoed over the speakers this time, "you may begin your one-on-one battles."

Chris turned to look across the battlefield and noticed a boy his age staring back at him. The lights covering the roof overhead made it difficult to make out the trainer's features.

"Let's get things going," Chris' opponent announced as he tossed a Pokéball onto the battlefield.

Chris instinctively did the same, not thinking on which Pokémon he had chosen.

"Nido!" The Poison Pin Pokémon roared as it burst onto the battlefield.

"Damn, a type disadvantage," the opposing trainer scowled, seeing his Flaaffy take on a ground type. "Let's slow it down with Cotton Spore!"

The Wool Pokémon shook its body violently, sending clumps of fur across the battlefield.

"Watch your step!" Chris warned his Pokémon as he charged towards the opponent. "Slam it with your Horn Attack!"

"Drill it with Signal Beam!"

As Chris' Pokémon nimbly leap across the slippery battlefield, Flaaffy fired a multicolored beam from the orb on its tail.

"Slide underneath!" Chris quickly commanded after seeing their opponent aim high.

The poison type used the slippery wool beneath it to accelerate towards Flaaffy. As Chris had hoped, the Wool Pokémon's attack sailed over Nidoran's head and caught the opposing trainer off guard. Nidoran was upon Flaaffy before its trainer could counter, leaving the electric type open to a brutal shot from the porcupine. The strike knocked Flaaffy to the ground and left Chris smelling blood.

"Poison Sting!" Chris enthusiastically called.

The trainer did not take notice of the fur beneath Nidoran's feet though. The poison type slipped as it went to charge, leaving it prone to attack.

"Take Down!" The opposing trainer recovered, seeing Chris' blunder.

Flaaffy jumped back to its feet and threw itself into the off balanced Nidoran. The heavy blow sent Nidoran flailing to the ground, but also made the electric type recoil in pain.

"Don't let up! Let's go with Signal Beam!"

Nidoran resisted bug type moves, but even he had difficulty standing back up after the combo attack. Chris could tell that his Pokémon was still able to battle, but the poison type was forced to catch his breath while still on his back.

"Finish things up with one more Take Down!" The trainer smiled, believing that victory was in his grasp.

Chris' mind was moving at a thousand miles an hour as Flaaffy dove towards Nidoran. At the last possible moment, Chris called out a command.

"Double Kick!"

Flaaffy's position set it up perfectly for two well placed kicks. The first strike caught the Wool Pokémon in the throat, while the other shot into Flaaffy's ribs. Nidoran managed to get back on his feet as Flaaffy collapsed and remained motionless.

"That'll do!" A voice announced from behind Chris.

The trainers turned as a man wearing judge gear entered the cage. He carried a small device and Chris noticed that he was furiously typing something out.

"Chris from Cherrygrove City is the victor!" He announced after finishing. The man pointed at Chris' opponent. "There are two escorts behind you that will lead you out of the arena. As for you," he nodded at Chris, "I will lead you to your next opponent."

"There's no break?" Chris gulped as he wiped sweat from his brow.

"Follow me."

The trainer was lead out of the cage and down another aisle. With the bright lights overhead, Chris could now see the multitude of battles going on around him. He noticed that each fenced in battlefield had an official judge standing close by to monitor the action. The man suddenly stopped in front of Chris and pointed to an empty battlefield beside them.

"You're opponent will be with you shortly," he informed, before jogging off to another assignment.

Chris stepped inside the fenced in area and stood by the trainer box.

"Might as well check out the other competition," Chris felt relieved to have notched a win in the first battle. The tightness he had experienced before was fading.

The trainer tried to observe a battle going on across the aisle next to him. It appeared that an Ursaring and Wartortle were doing battle, with the water type clearly dominating.

"Your opponent is here," Chris heard a woman's voice from outside the cage.

The trainer looked at the other side of the battlefield and noticed someone was indeed there. She appeared to be around Chris' age, but had a care free expression that befitted someone younger.

"Guess we'll get to battling!" She announced with a smile, maximizing the Pokéball in her hand.

"There has to be something to this girl's style," Chris analyzed his opponent as she danced back and forth, "because she didn't win her first battle with complete concentration."

"Let's go Cyndaquil!" Chris released the fire starter from its device. "Let's prove how far we've come!"

"Quil!"

"Oh it's so cute!" Chris' opponent squealed, much to his annoyance. She tossed her own Pokéball high into the air. "C'mon out Beedrill!"

A high pitched buzzing sound filled Chris' ears as the Poison Bee Pokémon circled overhead.

"Ladies first," Chris suggested politely with a smile. He was actually still trying to figure out what her play was.

"Thanks!" She ran a hand through her short blonde hair. "I guess we'll start with Fury Attack."

Beedrill's speed exceeded Chris' expectations, forcing the trainer to play defense.

"Dodge those strikes!" Chris commanded, hoping to buy some time for a counter.

The always nimble Cyndaquil managed to spin around Beedrill's armed stingers. The Fire Mouse's evasiveness gave Chris enough time to prepare a combo.

"Smokescreen!" Chris directed after seeing Beedrill's strikes slow down.

Cyndaquil released a heavy plume of smoke from its mouth. With the close proximity, the fire type's attack staggered Beedrill. This allowed Chris to execute one of his oldest strategies with his starter.

"Listen for the buzzing sound," Chris called to his Pokémon, "and use Quick Attack!"

The smoke blocked the action from view, but Chris heard his starter's trademark battle cry. There was the sound of a collision and Chris watched the Poison Bee Pokémon crash to the ground outside of the smoke.

"We need to get a little bit faster!" Chris' opponent finally spoke. "Let's see how Agility goes."

Chris would not allow the bug to boost its speed. "Char it with Ember!"

Cyndaquil unleashed a barrage of fire from underneath the cover of smoke. As the flames approached the bug type, a cool glow enveloped Beedrill. As the attack bore down on the Poison Bee, the bug type suddenly disappeared.

"Too late," Chris muttered through gritted teeth. His opponent had the momentum now.

"Great job!" The young woman waved towards Chris, much to his confusion. "Now let's box them with Poison Jab!"

"I like that," Chris took a split second to admire the pun, before trying to locate Beedrill. He suddenly realized that her compliment had been towards the bug type, prompting Chris to look behind him.

"Oh shoot!" Chris yelled.

The familiar buzzing sound shot past Chris' ear as Beedrill raced towards Cyndaquil from behind. Chris had no time to warn his starter and watched as the Poison Bee delivered a vicious shot with one of its stingers. The blow caught Cyndaquil in the chest as he turned toward the buzzing sound. The fire type was slammed onto his back and held there by Beedrill's weight.

"How about a Twineedle Attack?" The female trainer chirped in excitement.

"Don't give it a chance!" Chris hollowly commanded, unsure of how to escape the jam.

To his surprise, the fire starter latched on to Beedrill's attacking stinger and wouldn't let go.

"There's the resiliency I love!" Chris cheered. The trainer had become motivated by his Pokémon's tenacity. "How will it like a point blank Ember attack?"

The flames on Cyndaquil's back ignited once more as the Fire Mouse Pokémon exhaled a wave of inferno onto its opponent. Cyndaquil released himself from the bug type as it collapsed beneath the surging flames.

"Oh no Beedrill!" The young woman returned her defeated Pokémon to its Pokéball before shaking her head. "Darn! I knew I shouldn't have used my best Pokémon in the first battle!"

"Who is your best?" Chris' curiosity inquired.

"My wonderful Kingler of course!" She exclaimed.

"Oh..." Chris released a nervous laugh as he returned Cyndaquil to his Pokéball. Chris' tournament run would have most likely ended with that type match up. "Better to be lucky than good, I guess."

"Right you are," Chris' opponent acknowledged, before trudging out the exit behind her.

"Chris of Cherrygrove City advances!"

Chris turned to see a judge enter into the cage. He watched as she processed the information into her electronic tablet. The trainer assumed that all of the judges recorded results through these devices. He figured that there was a computer somewhere in the arena storing all of the information.

"I'll take you to your next battle," she announced, causing Chris' heart to sink.

"Even with injured Po-"

"This tournament was set up to test the will of trainer and Pokémon," the judge answered firmly. "Your next opponent will be waiting on you. Follow me."

For the first time since the tournament had begun, Chris thoughts led him to Luke. He wondered how the trainer had fared in his screening battles, and if he had even made it passed the first round.

"Of course he did," Chris breathed. The trainer was ashamed to even question Luke's abilities. Especially since he had watched the man from Tohjo Falls defeat two Gym Leaders.

Chris followed the judge back into the aisle space. Their destination was only two cages over.

"This will be the final round of screening," she informed him. "Will you have the strength to finish standing?"

As Chris walked into the cage, his mind could not decide which Pokémon to go with. Nidoran had more time to recover, but it had taken significantly more damage than Cyndaquil. He would have to hope that his opponent's Pokémon had taken significant damage.

Stepping into the trainer's box, Chris was relieved to see that his final opponent would not be Luke. Chris hoped that the trainer had already qualified for the tournament.

"I'm ready to perform on the big stage," Chris admitted to the short, blonde haired male he now faced. The trainer aimed for intimidation, hoping to appear much more confident than he really was. Chris decided to go with Cyndaquil, releasing the Fire type from its Pokéball. "I hope you plan on stopping me!"

His undersized adversary quietly released his Pokémon from its device. Chris couldn't help but feel terrible for his actions as he analyzed the severely weakened Umbreon before him. Chris noticed its legs were wobbling beneath its own weight and realized that the Pokémon had barely made it past her last fight. This battle was already near a close.

"Alright Cyndaquil," Chris sighed, "no need to drag this out. Ember attack."

Cyndaquil seemed to have shaken off some of the damage from his last match. A strong surge of flames rippled across the Fire Mouse's back. Cyndaquil fired off a wide shower of fire that raced towards the feeble looking Umbreon.

"Faint Attack!" Chris' opponent said the words so quickly, that he did not have time to decipher them.

The Moonlight Pokémon lurched forward, as if to topple over, before vanishing from view.

"To your left!" Chris warned his Pokémon.

Cyndaquil brought up its arms to absorb a strong tackle from the deceptively fast Umbreon. The attack knocked Cyndaquil to the ground, but the fire starter was ready to go when Chris called for a Quick Attack to counter.

The two Pokémon crashed into one another, but both refused to back down. Despite Cyndaquil's more healthy condition, Umbreon managed to push Cyndaquil back.

"Pursuit!" The opposing trainer could feel momentum coming his way.

Chris could tell that his opponent was trying to end the battle as quick as possible. Unfortunately for the Cherrygrove trainer, the strategy was proving to be successful. Umbreon seemed to be using all the energy in its body to complete the series of attacks. The Moonlight Pokémon followed through with its most recent order, slamming Cyndaquil with its body.

"Stay strong!" Chris encouraged his starter as he skidded across the ground. "Buy some time with Smokescreen!"

The Fire Mouse managed to release a black wall of smoke, before dropping to a knee. Chris could tell that his Pokémon had been shell shocked by the sudden life of Umbreon. Cyndaquil was dazed.

Chris noticed movement from inside the black cloud and realized that Umbreon was on the move. The dark type burst through the cover and charged straight at Cyndaquil. The trainer had no chance to react as the Moonlight Pokémon went to leap at Cyndaquil.

"Umbreon!" The opposing trainer shouted.

The Dark Type's legs gave out from underneath it, causing Umbreon to unceremoniously sink to the ground. Both Cyndaquil and Chris could only look on in shock at their depleted opponent.

"That was too close," Chris could feel his heart racing. He had severely underestimated his opponent's spirit.

"And that will do it!" A judge declared, stepping into the battlefield. "Chris will advance to the tournament."

"Awesome," Chris breathed. He gently scooped up Cyndaquil and held the fire starter. "We did it!"

Cyndaquil squirmed out of Chris' arms and jumped onto his shoulder. "Cynda!"

"I'll show you to the other fifteen finalists," the male official announced. "We should hurry because they will be displaying the tournament match ups soon."

"Right," Chris hustled after the judge as he typed away on his tablet.

The trainer noticed that all of the cages they passed were being deconstructed. Dozens of workers were scrambling back and forth through the aisles. Chris noticed that the floor remained level as they continued on through the aisle. The trainer noticed that they were approaching a large, circular wall. Looking up, Chris had to hold back a gasp.

"We're standing in the main stadium," Chris' voice was filled with wonder. And these massive walls around it are the edges of the stadium seats!"

"Yes," the judge's tone remained very even. "This stadium holds close to one hundred thousand viewers."

"My gosh," Chris shook his head. He could not imagine battling in front of that many people.

"Here we are," he pointed to a group of trainers huddled by the stadium wall.

"Luke!" Chris felt a smile creep onto his face seeing his fellow trainer had advanced. "How'd things go for you?"

"Well," he couldn't hold back a chuckle, "I advanced! It certainly wasn't a walk in the park though."

"Not even a battle marathon could stop us, eh?" Chris noticed the other trainers held perplexed looks on their faces. These trainers had not experienced the companionship that came with travel.

"How'd your matches go?" Luke inquired after seeing Chris' exhausted expression.

"They were a lot closer then I would have liked," Chris admitted after reminiscing. "I didn't realize that other trainers our age were this focused. I'm kinda scared to battle trainers with even more experience."

"It is sort of daunting," Luke nodded, but then shrugged. "But it's also exciting. Gotta battle the best to become the best."

"That last line," Chris shook his head, "that's good stuff man."

"Pretty sure I read that in a fortune cookie," Luke smiled and pointed at a cameraman setting up nearby. "I think they're getting ready for Chris' mug shot."

"It should be a crime for the beat down I'm about to unleash!" Chris' bravado could only conceal his nervousness for so long. The trainer would have to be cast into battle before the butterflies in his stomach would subside.

"Excuse me," the cameraman nodded at Chris, "could you come over here for a second."

Luke shrugged. "What'd I tell ya?"

Chris was a bit apprehensive as he approached the stranger. The man bore a smile of familiarity, but Chris could not return the greeting.

"Name's Chris, right?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Ben's boy?" The question instantly cleared Chris' confusion.

"You work for the Radio Tower!" Chris shook the man's hand as he laughed.

"I do indeed!" He pointed at his camera. "Your dad is back at the tower making sure the broadcast stays strong."

"Broadcast?" Chris responded in confusion.

"You don't think one of the largest tournaments in the region will go unnoticed, do you?"

"The lighting might be a little heavy on your cameras," Chris thought back to his father's ramblings.

"We'll be getting quite a bit of natural light soon," he answered cryptically. The technician pointed over Chris' shoulder. "Looks like their bringing a healing unit over to the trainers. Better get your Pokémon taken care of before the tournament starts!"

"Good talking to you," Chris waved to the man as he hurried back over to the group of trainers. He turned to Luke. "We were both wrong. Still small timers I guess."

"You almost missed the team healing," Luke placed his Pokéballs inside the portable healing chamber that a Nurse Joy had brought to them. "I've never even heard of these machines before."

"They were created by a man named Bill who lives in this city," she answered before proceeded to heal Chris' Pokémon.

Luke nodded. "I have heard of him."

Once the sixteen trainers had finished healing their Pokémon, the judge returned.

"We need all of the trainers to report to the seats directly behind you," he announced.

As the trainers made their way into their designated area, a hissing sound escaped from the roof above. The whole arena was bathed in darkness as the ceiling lights shut off. The sound of hydraulics filled the stadium as the roof suddenly began to slide to the left. A piercing light filtered in from above, as the suns rays washed over the arena's inhabitants. After several more seconds, Chris could see an expanse of blue overhead and felt a light breeze flutter past him.

Luke turned to Chris. "I don't think we're small timers any more."

* * *

><p><strong>Closing- I'm a little winded after writing this chapter! I hope you enjoyed Chris' next step towards becoming a Master Trainer. I enjoyed fleshing out the characters after receiving some motivation from a friend. Speaking of which, there will be some exciting new material coming your way after the next chapter. Another point of view might be nice, eh? Can't wait to catch you for the next chapter of Heart and Soul! <strong>


	14. Tune in for Tournament Time!

**Notes- This chapter ended up being a bit longer than I expected, but I still enjoyed writing it. This tournament was an important event in Chris' saga, whether he realizes it or not. These next couple of chapters should be pretty interesting as I have something new planned. I'll elaborate at the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoy Chapter 14! Please Review and Subscribe! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Chris was held speechless as he examined the open sky above him. The sunlight revealed the massive battlefield, which Chris now noticed was free of any cages or people. The battleground was split into halves, with the center resembling a Pokéball. A blue trainer box rested to the right of Chris, with its red counterpart residing on the left side of the battlefield. The scale of everything evaporated any anxiety that Chris had felt, and replaced it with pure wonder.

The trainer noticed that half of the remaining participants had been placed on the opposite side of the stadium. Before Chris could discuss the improved setting with Luke, a voice came over the intercom.

"The tournament will commence in one hour," a male voice announced. "Once the crowds have been seated and the broadcast has begun, the large screen will display the match-ups We will begin on the left side of the bracket and work towards the right. Upon defeat, trainers are welcome to watch the rest of the battles or exit the facility. Thank you."

"This is a little too official for my taste," Luke mumbled to Chris.

"You have to admit that it's impressive," Chris replied with a whistle.

"As long as the battling is impressive," Luke smirked, "I'm satisfied. That damn bracket is what I'm waiting on!"

"Maybe we can upset some trainers with eight badges," Chris proposed.

"Everybody loves a Cinderella story," Luke nodded, "but we do need to be realistic." He laughed. "I'm looking to advance, first and foremost."

"Gotta take it one round at a time," Chris agreed.

A distant voice soon turned into an audible roar as the stadium's seats were quickly filled. What once was a magnificent display of architecture had now become a sea of humanity. As the minutes ticked by, Chris could feel energy racing through the stands like a bolt of lightning. The trainers were slowly becoming more anxious as they studied the dark electronic screen above the stands. As an hour's time winded down, camera operators took their seats around the edges of the stadium and waited for a signal.

Chris flinched as dozens of fireworks launched into the sky from outside the stadium. Trumpets began to play over the intercom as the massive overhead screen suddenly flickered to life.

"Welcome everyone," a peppy voice blared over the theatrics, "to the fifth annual Goldenrod Open Tournament!" There was a dramatic pause, before the annoying voice continued. "If you look overhead, we are about to reveal the match-ups!"

A blank bracket appeared on the screen, drawing the population's attention.

"Here are the battle pairings!" The announcer boomed over a drum roll.

Trainer cards began to trickle down the screen like rain. Each marker matched that of the ID cards around the trainers' necks. The cards fell into the open slots until the entire bracket had been filled.

Chris scanned the board with such intensity that he felt his eyes begin to burn. The trainer soon realized that he was not in the left half of the bracket.

"It seems like I've got a shot," Luke pointed towards the fourth battle, where his picture resided. "A Section Two opponent could only have four badges at the most. There shouldn't be an incredible difference."

"I'm the next to last battle," Chris scoffed, mentally cursing that he was not on Luke's side of the bracket. He turned his attention to his opponent's identity and felt a lump form in his throat.

"Section 4," Luke's voice was hollow. "Good luck."

"You better be focusing on your battle," Chris threw on a smile. "After all, we'll both have to win out to reach one another."

"Right," Luke was cut off by the announcer.

"Without further delay," the crowd became silent, "will the trainers for the first battle please report to the battlefield. The trainer with the higher section will take the red corner."

A male trainer who looked to be Chris' age stood up in front of him. From the other side of the stadium, Chris believed he could make out the other trainer moving. Both made their way to a set of stairs nearby that led to the battlefield. As they made their way towards their respective boxes, Chris noticed that it would be a battle between Section Three and Section Two.

According to the overhead screen, the trainer from Chris' side was named Waz and hailed from Viridian City. The trainer did not possess great height, but was built like a boulder. He walked with a slow, but steady footing and held quite an intimidating presence.

"You ever heard of him?" Chris' question was answered by a shake of Luke's head.

"He only has three or four badges," Luke replied after studying his ID on the screen. "He'll be fighting an uphill battle against her."

Waz's opponent was a woman who looked to be in her early twenties. She walked with a quick, confident pace that made it obvious that she did not fear her opponent. As they reached their trainer boxes, a judge stepped onto an elevated podium and began to speak into a wireless microphone.

"This will be a two-on-two battle," the female judge clarified. "Substitutions are only allowed after an opponent's Pokémon has been defeated. My judgment on a Pokémon's ability to battle is final." She looked towards each trainer. "Are you ready?" After both nodded, the judge waved the flags in each of her hands. "Begin!"

Immediately, a play-by-play announcer took over the action. The show had begun.

Both trainers tossed out their Pokéballs, revealing Waz's choice of Torkoal and his opponent's Kadabra. The female trainer, whom Chris now identified as Lisa, wasted no time in setting the pace.

The Psychic type released a telekinetic blast of energy from its spoon, which Chris recognized as Psybeam. The crowd had picked up the volume, making it impossible for Chris to hear the trainers' commands. Waz responded by having Torkoal block the attack with Protect. The Coal Pokémon followed that up with a blinding Smokescreen attack.

"Waz seems comfortable playing defense!" The announcer barked as the smoke surrounded Kadabra. "What is his strategy?"

A dark glow surrounded the Fire type, leading Chris to believe that a stat boosting move had been used. Kadabra suddenly burst through the smoke and launched itself at the fire turtle. The Psychic type's incredible speed allowed it to be upon Waz's Pokémon in an instant.

"Kadabra went with a speed boost in Agility," the words raced out of the announcer's mouth. "How strong has Amnesia made Torkoal?!"

The Psi Pokémon slammed its spoon into Torkoal's back, creating an incredibly high pitched frequency. An invisible explosion rocked the battlefield, as Torkoal was slammed through the earthen floor by a psychic blast. Kadabra kept its position on the Fire type's back, attempting to push it further into the dirt.

"What an incredibly powerful Psychic attack!" The announcer roared as the crowd oohed and awed.

Luke turned to speak to Chris, but he was interrupted by Torkoal's counter.

"Look at that focus!" The announcer was milking each moment for all it was worth.

The Coal Pokémon seemed to have almost immediately shaken off the attack. Before Kadabra could leap off its back, the Fire type unleashed an eruption of inferno from its shell. Chris thought he heard a shout from Lisa as the flames engulfed her completely vulnerable Pokémon.

"Lava Plume found its mark!" Chris could already hear the announcer's voice cracking.

It did not take long for the defensively weak Kadabra to succumb to the ferocious attack. The wispy Psychic type toppled to the ground and did not move.

"Kadabra is unable to battle!" The judge confirmed, raising a flag towards Waz.

"What a reversal!" The announcer was practically hissing at this point. "How will Lisa recover?!"

"Shouldn't have brought Kadabra into a close combat fight," Luke commented to Chris. "She over predicted her Pokémon's strength."

"And Torkoal's Special Defense!" Chris added, shaking his head in amazement. "That Smokescreen was a perfect diversion. It allowed Torkoal to boost its Special Defense to the point where it could take a direct Psychic attack!"

"He countered the counter," Luke chuckled. "We may be witnessing an upset."

"She's going to slow things down now," Chris studied the female trainer. "There is no more room for underestimating an opponent."

"Would you like to make a substitution?" The judge asked after the crowd had settled down. After seeing Waz shake his head, the judge turned to Lisa. "Please send out your final Pokémon!"

Chris could make out a determined expression on the female trainer as she withdrew an odd colored device. She tossed the Pokéball into the air and a stout creature with four arms burst from it.

"That Machamp could be a game changer," Luke admired the Fighting type's powerful frame.

"Time for Lisa to fight back!" The announcer shouted, successfully drawing the crowd in once more.

"Are both trainer's ready?" The judge checked both trainers. "Begin!"

Lisa shouted something to her Pokémon, causing the Fighting type to bring its arms towards its chest. A golden glow radiated from the Superpower Pokémon as its muscles began to bulge, drawing a collective gasp from the crowd.

"Bulk Up," Luke nodded in recognition.

"Look's like Lisa is trying to even up the power balance," Chris turned to Waz, and found him quickly shouting a command.

"Is it possible for Machamp to become even stronger?" The announcer asked. "And how will Waz respond?!"

Torkoal reared back and unleashed a powerful stream of fire from its mouth. Lisa's Machamp remained focused on its stat boosting, and took the flames head on.

"A vicious Overheat slams Machamp!" The announcer's words echoed around the stadium.

Machamp managed to shake off the attack as its trainer gave it a command. The Fighting type immediately took off towards the Coal Pokémon, with each step leaving large cracks in the ground. Waz called for another defensive boost, as Torkoal took on a white glow. The Fire Type dug its feet into the ground as its opponent closed in.

The Superpower Pokémon swung one of its massive fists forward, catching the Coal Pokémon underneath its shell. The punch became an uppercut, as Machamp launched the large turtle into the air. While the Coal Pokémon shot upwards, Lisa was already calling for a follow up. Machamp launched itself towards the spiraling Torkoal, bringing two arms forward this time.

"Machamp is going in for the kill!" The commentator exclaimed.

"He hasn't given up yet," Luke directed Chris' attention to Waz, who was still directing his off balanced Pokémon.

The Coal Pokémon slowed its spinning, and dropped like a brick towards the pursuing Machamp. Pushing its body downward, Torkoal intercepted Machamp's Cross Chop with a powerful Stomp attack. The collision echoed through the stadium as both Pokémon bounced off one another. Machamp landed hard on its feet, while its opponent crashed onto its back. After several seconds, it became apparent that Torkoal was finished.

"Torkoal is unable to battle!" The judge confirmed, raising a flag towards Lisa.

"Lisa has turned the tide of battle!" The voice overhead announced.

"I'm curious to see how Waz responds," Luke stated as he looked towards the young man.

"I still think he has the advantage," Chris responded, thinking about Waz's last Pokémon. "Machamp took some big shots."

"The strength of Machamp's Bulk Up will be the difference maker," Luke looked up at the tournament screen.

"And what Pokémon he has left," Chris added.

The judge turned to Waz. "Choose your final Pokémon, trainer!"

The young man brought out another Pokéball, but decided to open the device from his hand. Another turtle-like creature appeared, but this one was blue and had a much smaller frame.

"A Wartortle," Luke's voice was full of intrigue. "I wonder if he got his starter on the same day as me."

"Are both trainers ready?" The judge waited for conformation. "Then begin!"

"This last battle will decide everything!" The announcer blared.

"No shit," Chris heard Luke mumble.

Wartortle immediately fired a stream of bubbles towards its opponent. Lisa decided to play it safe and had Machamp simply avoid the attack. The Superpower Pokémon then took off towards Wartortle, brandishing an electrified fist.

"Waz had better counter quickly!" The overhead voice urged.

Instead, the young man seemed to relax and did not give his Pokémon a command. Machamp threw an electric filled punch at the Water type, which Wartortle managed to dodge. Like its trainer, the Turtle Pokémon seemed completely calm as it spun around the barrage of punches. Chris noticed Waz suddenly stiffen up and yell out a command.

In a flash, Wartortle had taken the offensive. The Water type brought forward two ice covered fists. Both Pokémon began to square off, exchanging blows like prize fighters. In between the strikes, the announcer did his best to commentate the battle like a boxing match.

"Machamp misses with a powerful right hook," the announcer's voice took on a different tone. "Oh, Wartortle scores with an Ice Punch jab!"

"At least he's trying something new," Chris shrugged towards a frustrated Luke.

Waz seemed to change his approach, directing his Pokémon to back off. Following this instruction, the Turtle Pokémon reared back to release a new attack

Lisa did not want to give her opponent a chance, and pushed for Machamp to strike first. The Fighting type raced forward and threw its whole body into a massive punch. Wartortle snapped forward and released a large orb of water at the attacking Machamp. The Superpower Pokémon's fist collided with the water attack, and it appeared to be a stalemate.

The orb suddenly burst and Machamp was slammed with an explosion of water. The pulse swept Machamp off its feet and overcame the Fighting type. Everyone in the stadium, including the judge, were too surprised to move.

The judge finally realized that Lisa's Pokémon had fainted. "Machamp is unable to battle!" The confirmation sent the crowd into a deafening roar. "Waz is the victor!"

"An upset in the first battle!" The announcer screamed over the audience. "What a start!"

"This bodes well!" Chris yelled to Luke, looking back at his matchup.

"Maybe for me," Luke laughed after seeing Chris' face sink.

Two men stepped up beside Lisa and Waz. They led the trainers into opposite tunnels beneath the stadium seats. Lisa's ID vanished as Waz's was illuminated. The bracket flashed back on screen, revealing the young man's place in the second round.

"On to the next battle!" The commentator informed, as two new trainer's pictures appeared on screen.

"Look who's back," a grin appeared on Luke's face.

"She shouldn't have any trouble with her Section One opponent," Chris gazed at the profile picture of Sarah.

"Sucks for me," Luke shook his head. "I'll either have to battle her or Waz in the third round."

Chris chuckled. "I sure would hate to have a tough battle early on."

"What happened to your fiery spirit of victory?" Luke inquired, giving Chris a strange look. "I've never heard you this pessimistic. You haven't lost yet!"

"I-" Chris was cut off by the judge's voice.

"Are both trainers ready?"

Sarah's opponent, a young man who looked much younger than sixteen, was visibly shaking. Chris could see his head turning back and forth, obviously overwhelmed by the crowd around him.

"Then begin!"

Sarah released a Luxray from her Pokéball, while her opponent went with a Girafarig. What ensued was a complete beat down of unrivaled intensity. After his Girafarig had fainted, the young man's Raticate soon followed. Both battles had ended before Chris had time to really understand Sarah's style.

"You better hope Waz takes care of her," Chris mumbled to Luke as a victorious Sarah was led through the tunnel behind her.

"I'm still trying to prepare for my first round opponent," Luke laughed. "I'd be ecstatic to battle either of them!"

The next battle took even less time than the previous. Chris was amazed by the Section Four trainer's Hitmontop and its absolute dominance. The speed of its kicks decimated both of its opponents.

"Will the trainers from the fourth battle please come forward?" The announcer's voice snapped Chris out of his analytic state.

"Look's like you're up," Chris smiled as Luke stood up.

"I'll try not to take too long," Luke nodded as he moved towards the nearby steps.

Chris noticed the confidence Luke possessed as he headed towards the blue trainer box. Chris silently cursed himself for the sudden fit of insecurity he felt. He was at this tournament to do his best, not leave as a champion. He couldn't keep holding himself to his brother's standards.

"Are both trainers ready?" Chris noticed Luke's head snap forward at the judge's question. "Then begin!"

Luke tossed his Pokéball high into the air, its beam of light releasing Wooper onto the battlefield. Chris turned to look at Luke's opponent, and found him to be an older man with short stature. His choice of Pokémon turned out to be the fiery slug, Magcargo.

Luke wasted no time in taking the offensive, much to Chris surprise. The Water Fish Pokémon fired a strong jet of water towards the stationary Lava Pokémon.

"Isaiah allows his Pokémon to take a powerful Water Gun to start the battle!" The announcer was right on cue.

A massive cloud of steam suddenly rippled out across the stadium. Chris turned to observe Luke's response, but found a confused expression on the trainer's barely visible face.

"The heat of Magcargo's body instantly vaporizes water," a voice near Chris informed him.

The trainer turned and found Waz standing beside him, a solemn look on the trainer's face. He nodded at Luke's vacant seat. "Care if I take a seat?"

"Not at all."

Waz sat down and remained silent as he turned his attention to the battle. From up close, Chris noticed the trainer's age was very close to his own. Chris also realized how tan the trainer's skin was. The young man's olive tone was several shades darker than Chris' own. What really grabbed Chris' attention though, was the trainer's focused, slanted eyes. Waz's attention towards the battle was absolute.

"Wooper is taking some serious blows," the announcer roared as flames slammed into Luke's Pokémon.

The steam still obscured Magcargo from view, but the Lava Pokémon's attacks were too widespread to not keep hitting.

"Those are some vicious Lava Plume attacks, folks!" The announcer clarified.

"Attacking from beneath a smokescreen," Chris shook his head. "And here I thought that was my secret move."

"Too be fair," Waz chimed in, "I'm also guilty as charged from an originality standpoint."

"I would agree," Chris chuckled, "but you won your match. Against a more experienced opponent at that!"

"It wasn't easy," Waz let a small smile show. "I've trained for moments like these since I was a kid."

Chris was about to ask what he meant, but a gasp from the crowd drew his attention back to the battle.

"Where did Wooper go?" The announcer's voice was filled with shock.

Chris was surprised to find Luke's side of the battlefield completely covered in mud. As he scanned for Wooper, he discovered that the Water Fish Pokémon truly had disappeared. The steam finally disappeared, leaving Isaiah to baffle at the location of the enemy Pokémon.

"Mud shot!" Chris thought he heard Luke command.

Several blobs of mud shot out of the gunk-infested battlefield and slammed into the stunned Magcargo. Chris was amazed by Luke's tactics, as the attack still did not reveal the location of his Pokémon. The Fire type and its trainer were also confused by the strategy.

The Lava Pokémon began firing a barrage of flaming orbs that exploded across the mud stained battlefield. The flames quickly hardened the slippery surface, methodically eliminating Wooper's hiding location.

The announcer attempted to build up the tension. "Those Flame Burst attacks are honing in on Wooper!"

Wooper rose up from its spot in the mud, bringing the already steaming water on the battlefield with him. Luke's Pokémon launched the mass of water towards Magcargo, giving the Lava Pokémon no chance to avoid the attack.

"Luke uses his surroundings to create an impressive Scald attack!" The announcer informed.

As Wooper's attack raced towards Magcargo, the Fire type released a pulse of energy. The Lava Pokémon's attack rippled through the ground and met the oncoming attack of Wooper. The stadium seats shook as explosions of earth shot upwards, scattering the wave of water in all directions.

"Now, Ancient Power!" Isaiah's voice could be heard over the gasps of the crowd.

A multitude of glowing stones appeared around Magcargo. The Lava Pokémon released the attack at the visibly exhausted Wooper, much to Luke's frustration.

"After countering Wooper with Earth Power," the announcer's voice was building, "the Lava Pokémon unleashes a powerful Ancient Power attack at Luke's Wooper!"

Luke seemed to be on his heels as his Pokémon released another Water Gun at Magcargo's oncoming assault. The rocks slashed through Wooper's attack and slammed into the Water Fish Pokémon. After the blows had finished, Chris was amazed to find Wooper still on his feet. The Water type released a cry before toppling over into the mud soaked battlefield.

"Wooper is unable to battle!" The judge raised her blue flag.

"That was a good battle for Luke," Chris looked at the weakened Magcargo. "His Poochyena should finish off Isaiah's Pokémon."

"Do you know him personally?" Waz inquired.

Chris nodded. "We traveled to this tournament together."

"Poochyena is going to have to get in close to attack," Waz verified.

The judge turned to Luke. "Choose your next Pokémon."

The trainer from Tohjo released the Bite Pokémon onto the battlefield. Despite being down a Pokémon, Luke's posture remained confident.

"Begin!"

This time, Luke decided to let Magcargo make the first move. The Lava Pokémon sent another pulse of energy through the ground.

"Isaiah starts things off with another Earth Power!" The announcer was back at it.

Poochyena raced towards the oncoming attack and managed to leap over the blast. Chris was surprised by the Bite Pokémon's speed, and so to was Luke's opponent. A dark glow appeared around the sprinting Poocheyena's mouth as it sunk its fangs into Magcargo's brittle shell. To Chris' amazement, the Lava Pokémon toppled over and remained still.

The judge held up a red flag. "Magcargo is unable to battle!"

"A one shot knockout!" The announcer's voice was purposely hysterical.

"Magcargo must have been quite damaged," Chris looked at the Lava Pokémon once more. "Either that, or the little pup has quite a bite.

"I think it was more about the placing of the attack," Waz added. He pointed towards Magcargo's back. "Its shell is actually quite brittle. It seemed that Luke was directing Wooper's attacks towards Magcargo's shell the entire battle."

"Trying to soften it up," Chris smiled, impressed with Luke's tactics once more.

At the judge's direction, Isaiah released his second Pokémon. The metallic Magneton burst onto the battlefield as an odd quite overtook the battlefield. Upon examining both sides, the judge continued the match.

"A Steel type is not what Luke wanted to see," Chris gritted his teeth. He could only imagine the frustration Luke must be feeling.

"Does Poochyena know Fire Fang?" Waz asked, to which Chris shook his head. "Darn."

Magneton began the battle by creating a bright golden orb of light around itself that quickly faded. Poochyena shot off towards the Steel type upon Luke's command.

"Isaiah is building on his physical defense with Reflect!" The announcer clarified.

Poochyena continued to charge forward and pounced at his hovering opponent. As the Bite Pokémon rammed his body into Magneton, Reflect's golden glow surrounded the Steel type. The Magnet Pokémon barely seemed fazed by the attack and suddenly turned its attention to offense. A burst of electricity emitted from the magnetic trio and crashed into the vulnerable Poochyena. The Bite Pokémon did not seem injured by the attack, but collapsed once its feet touched the ground.

"A well timed Thunder Wave has crippled Poochyena!" The announcer's statement seemed like a death sentence.

"There goes Poochyena's speed advantage," Chris sighed.

The Dark type managed to get to its feet as Magneton hovered over it. The Magnet Pokémon fired a white ball of energy towards its opponent, which Poochyena managed to sidestep. The Bite Pokémon lunged at the open Electric Type and delivered another hard shot, this one with its head.

"Type resistance and Reflect are just too good of a defense at this point," Waz acknowledged, shaking his head.

After delivering the blow, Poochyena stuttered as he landed on the ground. Magneton took advantage of the paralysis by zapping the Dark type with a strong Thunderbolt. The Bite Pokémon fell to the ground once more and Magneton moved in for the finish.

"Will this be the deciding blow?!" The announcer exclaimed as Isaiah's Pokémon prepared another Thunderbolt attack.

At the last possible second, Poochyena kicked up the dirt beneath it to blind Magneton. The Electric type went ahead and released its attack, but Poochyena managed to roll out of the way.

"Luke still refuses to give in!" The announcer roared.

Poochyena managed to slam itself into the disoriented Steel type, but still could not score a strong blow. The Dark Type managed to remain on its feet, but could not move as Magneton recovered. The Magnet Pokémon fired another white ball of energy, with this one finding its mark.

"Poochyena is hit with a vicious Flash Cannon!"

The tough Bite Pokémon could take no more damage and finally succumbed to exhaustion. Chris noticed Luke straighten himself up at the sight of his Pokémon's defeat.

"Poochyena is unable to battle!" The judge motioned towards Luke's opponent. "Isaiah is the victor!"

"Darn," Chris leaned back in his chair. The trainer had figured that Magneton would be an insurmountable wall, but it did nothing to settle the disappointment in his stomach.

"He put up an excellent fight," Waz nodded at Magneton, "considering the major type disadvantage."

Luke was led through the same tunnel Waz had previously gone through. After seeing Chris' puzzled expression, Waz clarified.

"They use that healing machine to take care of your Pokémon," Waz informed. "They also have a huge buffet back there. You'd be amazed how starved you feel after a battle."

"I understand," Chris heard his stomach growl at the thought of food. "I shouldn't have to worry about a long battle though."

"Not with that attitude," Waz's expression became stern. "Even if you are outmatched, you have to remain confident. If your morale is down, won't your Pokémon's be as well?"

Chris nodded. "I love Pokémon battling, I really do." The trainer's thoughts were directed towards the Silver Conference. "It's just, on this big of a stage... I get nervous. I don't feel like I'm deserving."

"We're still young trainers!" Waz cracked a smile. "We're going to make mistakes. Just learn from them and move on."

Several more battles were carried out, as Chris and Waz conversed. Chris found out that the tan trainer was from Viridian City, but had been born and raised in the Sevii Islands where his ancestors had lived. The more he listened to the young man, the more weak he felt. Waz trained his body as much as his Pokémon, and had developed a rigorous daily routine.

"Whenever you train with your Pokémon," Waz flexed one of his tree-trunk size arms, "you gain experience as well. It helps you understand and work with your Pokémon's physique."

Time seemed to race by as the last matches of the round began to finish. Chris and Waz's conversation held the trainers oblivious to many of the battles that raced by. Chris snapped out of their talk when he heard the crowd gasp in awe around him.

"Pinsir is unable to battle!" The judge declared as she raised a flag. "Arcade Star Dahlia is the victor!"

"Arcade Star..." Chris studied the bronze beauty that stood victorious on the battlefield. "She's from the Battle Frontier!"

"She's quite a work of art," Waz grinned mischievously.

"And here I thought you were a sweet, quiet giant!" Chris burst into laughter.

The announcer's voice cut off Chris. "Would the trainers from the next battle report to the battlefield please?"

As Chris looked up at the overhead monitor, he found himself staring into his own eyes. The other picture on screen belonged to his opponent, a stern, dark haired man named Raul. Chris felt his body stand up instinctively, legs snapping firmly.

"Best of luck man," Waz nodded towards the trainer. "With trainers like Dahlia participating, we're already fucked," Waz admitted. "Just give it your best."

"I better not hear any boos from this section," Chris threw on a smile.

The trainer made his way down the nearby stairs and stepped onto the earthen battlefield. The judge directed him towards the same blue trainer box that Luke had lost in. As Chris approached his corner, he felt thousands of eyes pressing down on his back. This mass feeling of acknowledgement was both exciting and terrifying. The trainer had never felt so important, but also realized how much of a target that made him. Chris did his best to stand his tall frame upward and portray confidence as camera flashes momentarily blinded him.

"Are both trainers ready?" The judge's mandatory question still seemed to rattle Chris as he fumbled a Pokéball out of his bag. Despite his hesitancy, Chris nodded towards the judge. "Then begin!"

Chris mirrored his opponent's movements by tossing a Pokéball high into the air. Chris' Fire Mouse Pokémon burst out of his Pokéball with his flames already flared. His opponent's Pokéball gave off a strange golden glow before revealing its contents to be a massive, rocky behemoth. Chris instantly recognized the creature as the Drill Pokémon, Rhydon.

"I see that the typing advantage will not be falling my way," Chris mumbled to himself as he stared down the dual Rock-Ground type.

The Drill Pokémon suddenly lurched forward and slammed a fist into the ground. A massive shock wave rippled out, pulling up large chunks of earth with it.

"Leap over the attack," Chris commanded, "And then use Ember! But keep your distance!"

The Fire type followed his trainer's direction, and jumped over the wide scale Earthquake. The blast actually knocked Chris off his feet, causing the trainer's focus to lapse. As he looked back up, he noticed that the normally slow Rhydon was somehow within striking distance of Cyndaquil. Chris' starter released his attack, slamming the Drill Pokémon with fiery bullets. The attack barely seemed to faze the sturdy Pokémon, who proceeded to slam Cyndaquil with a glowing forearm.

"Chris' fire type is quite outmatched by Rhydon's typing!" The announcer's voice blared from close by. "The tiny starter takes a ferocious Hammer Arm from Raul's Pokémon!"

"Stay strong!" Chris shouted towards his Pokémon over the roaring crowd. "Use your elusiveness to evade those attacks! Let's try some guerrilla tactics!"

Cyndaquil managed to roll out of the way of a Drill Run attack and landed a solid Ember counter on the back of Rhydon's head. Just as Chris believed he may have found some progress, Rhydon slammed its tail into the unsuspecting Cyndaquil. The Fire type was sent into the air and was immediately pursued by the Drill Pokémon.

"Everything is so fast," Chris had no time to attempt a counter as Rhydon slammed its fist into the exposed Cyndaquil. The trainer had not comprehended how fast a battle at the elite level could move. Raul and his Pokémon were shutting Chris down like clockwork.

The trainer noticed Cyndaquil clasp on tightly to the Drill Pokémon's attacking fist. The Fire Mouse was miraculously conscious and refused to give up.

"Ember!" Chris cried desperately.

As the Fire type blasted a wave of flames at Rhydon, the Drill Pokémon slammed its Cyndanquil attached fist into the ground.

"Cyndaquil!"

Rhydon pulled back its arm, revealing Cyndaquil's unconscious body in a large crater. Chris raced out onto the battlefield and cradled the Fire starter in his arms. After seeing that he was not going to immediately come to, Chris returned Cyndaquil back to his Pokéball.

"Cyndaquil is obviously unable to battle," the judge momentarily looked towards Chris with mild concern, before turning to Raul. "Would you like to substitute Pokémon?" He shook his head and the judge focused back on Chris. "Choose your next Pokémon, trainer!"

"Will Chris allow his next Pokémon to be beaten down as well?!" The announcer's question snapped Chris out of his stunned state.

"It's all up to you!" Chris roared as he released Nidoran onto the battlefield.

Boos echoed from nearby fans as the Poison Pin Pokémon appeared on the battlefield.

"Another type disadvantage for Chris!" The announcer's voice really had become infuriating. "This second battle could get ugly."

"Shut up!" Chris said aloud, though he was sure that no one in the crowd could hear him.

"If both trainers are ready," the judge raised both flags, "let the second battle begin!"

"Horn Attack!" Chris was through with caution. If he did not take the offensive, Raul would have no qualms about attacking.

The Poison Type charged forward with an impressive burst of speed. Even Raul seemed taken aback by the unevolved creature's agility. Nidoran sped past Rhydon's guard and slammed its horn into the Drill Pokémon's chest. The attack seemed to knock Raul's Pokémon back a couple of feet, quieting down the skeptical crowd.

Before Chris could follow up the attack, Rhydon took action. The Drill Pokémon pressed forward with an all out charge, forcing Nidoran to attempt to stand his ground.

"Rhydon is going to run over that poor Nidoran with Bulldoze!" Chris ignored the announcer's claims.

"Double Kick!" Chris encouraged, not wanting to fill his Pokémon with doubt.

Rhydon's body smashed into Nidoran before it could attack, and in that instant, Chris believed he had just sentenced his Pokémon to death. A blinding flash of light rippled out from below the attacking Drill Pokémon, causing Rhydon to stop its assault. Chris could only stare on as Nidoran's glowing body expanded outward and took on a more muscular stature. As the light faded, Chris finally realized what had just occurred.

"In an unusual series of events," the announcer seemed intrigued by the sudden change, "Nidoran has evolved into Nidorino! Could this somehow symbolize a comeback for Chris?!"

"That was spectacular," Chris admired his newly evolved Pokémon, whom had managed to avoid major damage with his sudden evolution. The Poison type stood over a foot taller and displayed his much larger horn by swinging it through the air. Chris noticed spikes running down the Pokémon's back and recognized them as Nidorino's powerful new spine.

"The battle is still underway," the judge reminded both trainers as they looked over Chris' Pokémon.

"Let's carry out that Double Kick!" Chris quickly directed, as he attempted to recover his bearings.

Nidorino swung his body around and lashed out at the still vulnerable Rhydon. Chris was amazed to see the Drill Pokémon actually rear back in pain and grab the struck area.

"Let's hit 'em with another one!" Chris tried to push the pace.

As Nidorino swung his powerful feet forward once more, Rhydon seemed to snap out of its dazed state. Raul's Pokémon grabbed Nidorino's legs as they lashed out, and vehemently swung the Poison Pin Pokémon into the ground.

"Get up Nidorino!" Chris urged as Rhydon slammed its fist into the ground.

The Poison type made it back to his feet, but could not avoid Rhydon's powerful Earthquake attack. An explosion of earth blasted into Nidorino, tossing Chris' Pokémon into the air. The newly evolved Pokémon fell back to the ground with an unceremonious thud. Chris simply stared at his defeated Pokémon.

"Nidorino is unable to battle!" The judge extended a flag toward Chris' opponent. "Raul is the victor!"

The cheers of the stadium seemed to amplify as Chris quickly returned Nidorino to his Pokéball. The trainer from Cherrygrove noticed two men standing behind him.

"If you'd follow us sir," the men motioned towards Chris before turning back towards the nearby tunnel.

Chris was led into the darkened tunnel where the men stepped aside. He could hear the chatter of voices and clinking of silverware in the distance.

"You'll find a buffet and healing pod at the end of the hall," one of the men informed Chris. "Please feel free to treat your Pokémon and yourself as you see fit."

As Chris continued down the tunnel, he thought back to what had just happened. Even though he had battled an exceptional trainer, he could only think of the mistakes he had made. The erratic pacing of his battle and his lack of focus had caused his Pokémon to take a beating. Chris was right in having low confidence leading up to the battle, because he had been completely dismantled. Matt wouldn't have made those mistakes.

"Hey man," Chris looked up and found Luke by his side. "You did all you could. That guy was insanely good!"

"I wish that made me feel better," Chris threw on a smile. "But thanks."

"Maybe this will make you feel better," a voice from the shadows spoke.

Chris' neck almost suffered a terrible whiplash as the trainer spun towards the voice. A man sharing Chris' green eyes and short, brown hair stepped forward.

Chris slowly approached the tall man. "Dad."

"Surely you didn't think I would miss your battle!" The man embraced his son as he spoke.

"Don't you have to take care of the broadcast?!" Chris remembered the cameraman's words.

"I managed to pull some strings," Chris' father smiled as he stepped back from his son. He pointed at the Pokéball in Chris' hand. "I was impressed by your battling. Your Nidoran's evolution showed me how much you care for your Pokémon."

"I just wish I could have stayed competitive," Chris replied honestly.

"Let's not worry about that," Ben shook his head. He turned his attention to Luke. "Are you one of Chris' friends or rivals?"

"I suppose you could say both!" Luke smiled as he shook the man's hand.

"Did mom tell you I was going to be in this tournament?" Chris inquired, remembering that he had mentioned it to his mother in a message.

He nodded. "She also told me that you had been traveling with a companion these past few days," Ben placed a hand on Luke's shoulder. "Would this happen to be that Luke fellow?"

"I am," Luke confirmed.

"You showed some impressive strategies in your battle," Chris' father commended the trainer from Tohjo. "Maybe your time together can enhance some of Chris' analytic skills!"

"I think we were actually going to be splitting up," Luke quickly interjected, seeing Chris' face contort in frustration. "We traveled together so that we could reach the tournament in time."

"Now that it's over," Chris added, trying to forget about his father's subtle comment, "we'll probably carry on with our individual agendas."

"That's too bad," Chris' father frowned as he pulled something from his pocket. "I had planned on taking you on a cruise that's sailing out of Olivine City." Ben flashed two tickets at the trainers. "But it isn't for another two months, and I found out recently that I'll be bogged down here at the tower." He nodded at Luke. "When your mother mentioned your friend, I figured that he could fill in for me!"

"A cruise doesn't sound like a bad idea," Luke admitted. "Where does it sail to?"

"That's the best part!" Chris' father laughed, a sound that mirrored his son's own. "It heads for Cianwood City," Ben whipped out the map on Chris' PokéGear and pointed at a cluster of islands, "but stops in the Whirl Islands for a Water Pokémon tournament! I know you have a Water type, Luke," Ben turned to his son, "and I'm sure my boy will also have an adequate choice by then as well!"

"That food is smelling pretty good!" Luke stepped in again. "I'm sure you're starving, Chris."

"Now that you mention it," Chris heard a growl resonate from his stomach, "some food sounds fantastic."

"I also had better get back to work," Chris' father announced. He walked over to Chris. "Before I go, I'll register my number in your PokéGear. If I can find some more free time, we'll have to grab some lunch while you're in town!"

"Definitely," Chris replied with honest sincerity.

"Best of luck on your continued journey," Ben directed at Luke as he handed both boys their cruise tickets. "I hope to see you again down the road. Both of you have such potential!"

Chris and Luke waved at Ben until he had disappeared around a corner. The trainer from Cherrygrove released a heavy sigh.

"I see now why there might be some tension," Luke chuckled at Chris' exhausted expression. "He certainly has a way with words, but he does seem like a nice guy."

"The cruise sounds exciting at least," Chris admitted as they stepped into a decorated plaza. The trainer had his Pokémon taken care of at the nearby healing station and then grabbed two platefuls of food. "It gives us two months to accomplish some individual goals."

"Two months to recover from each other's company," Luke and Chris exchanged grins.

As Chris took a seat and began to chow down, he noticed that Luke was not eating. "I thought you were hungry?"

"I just said that to try and ease the tension I was sensing," Luke shook his head. "I actually ate with some of the other trainers after my battle. A lot of them are pretty cool people."

"So what are your plans now?" Chris asked after devouring a plate of food.

"This tournament was the main reason I came to Goldenrod," Luke explained. "I may head up North and come back here for the gym battle some other time."

"I guess I'll chill here for a little bit," Chris thought back to his father's desire to see him. "I'd like to go ahead and get Goldenrod's Gym out of the way."

Luke nodded. "That sounds like a good plan." The trainer from Tohjo leaned back in his chair. "Two months gives me a lot of time to develop and work with Elekid, Wooper, and Poochyena."

"Your Wooper's strength was pretty impressive," Chris commended the trainer as he threw away his food. "And Poochyena's resiliency was admirable as well."

"I saw some good and bad," Luke critiqued, thinking back on his battle. "I'll have it resolved when we meet up again, I can promise you that!"

"Might as well go ahead and get started," Chris announced as both trainers stood up. "We won't find anymore training here."

The trainers found a nearby exit that led them back to the bricked streets of the island. The sun had just begun to set from its position overhead. As they crossed over the bridge and entered back into the rush of city life, Luke extended a hand towards Chris.

"These past few days have been a hell of a lot of fun, man." Luke and Chris shook hands. "I hope things work out well with you and your pops."

"I really appreciate it," Chris bowed slightly. "It'll be exciting to see where we are in a couple of months!"

"Then I guess I'll head out of town ASAP!" Luke grinned as he turned to take off. "I've gotta make the most of the time available."

"Olivine City!" Chris shouted at the trainer as he walked away.

"Olivine City!" The trainer heard Luke echo over the crowd.

As Luke faded into the multitude of sidewalk traffic, Chris looked at the clear blue sky overhead. With the Goldenrod Tournament behind him, a new saga in his journey was about to begin.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Closing- A new turn in Chris' life is about to unfold. And Luke may be splitting up with Chris, but that doesn't mean we can't hear about his exploits! Chapter 15 will bring many new and exciting adventures! I hope to see you again then!<strong>**


	15. Luke's Looking Onward!

**One of the wonderful things about the World of Pokémon is meeting all of the interesting creatures and characters. My very good friend created and inspired Luke as well as his history. Both of us have written stories, often together, since we were quite young. And so, it is my pleasure to bring you the tales of Luke, straight from the man himself! Please Review and Subscribe!**

* * *

><p>Luke Chapter 1<p>

The sun beat down on Luke's head as he made his way north through Goldenrod City. It had been a mere ten minutes since he had departed from Chris' company for the next two months, and he would have been lying if he said he wouldn't miss the trainer from Cherrygrove. But the two trainers weren't sharing the same path, they had their own personal roads that may occasionally meet every so often.

As Luke pushed his way through the rush hour crowds, he grew frustrated. He'd always had a knack for weaving around people and finding his way through the masses, but the people of Goldenrod were especially difficult to squeeze between. He had read about the city's tremendous growth over the past several years in a brochure in the Pokémon Center. A breath of relief entered his lungs as the terminal to Route 35 came into sight. He found himself pick up the pace and within a couple of minutes he was inside the building.

As he took a deep breath of cooled air, a soothing feeling to his lungs to contrast the salty, hot sea air of Goldenrod, he had an idea. He walked over to the side of the room and took a seat against the wall before releasing his five Pokémon from their Pokéballs.

Luke looked at each of them, analyzing how they held themselves among each other. Charmeleon had positioned himself in the center of the group, right in front of Luke. Luke knew Charmeleon considered himself the leader of the team, second only to his trainer. And Luke would be hard-pressed to find a reason to think otherwise. Charmeleon was the most experienced and had no issue taking charge of a situation. Sometimes Luke had to make a conscious effort to not play favorites towards the Flame Pokémon, but as his starter Pokémon they would always have a special bond.

Elekid was to Charmeleon's right, his arms crossed and gaze fixed upon Luke. He was Charmeleon's right hand man, sparring together quite often when Luke had free-training sessions for the team. Elekid was a hardy Pokémon and often kept his head, which was good for when Charmeleon could get a little heated and lose his cool.

To the right of Elekid was Pidgeotto, who was picking at his feathers and preening himself. The Bird Pokémon had a natural curiosity and loved to scout ahead when Luke needed it. While fierce in battle, Luke had noticed a gentle side of the Pokémon outside of it, with Pidgeotto often generally taking care of the team.

On Charmeleon's left were Poochyena and then Wooper, who were both looking a little downtrodden after their loss. Luke hated to see the normally impish Poochyena looking so defeated, and Wooper letting out a sigh didn't help the sentiment either. Luke could tell his team was weary and feeling defeated. He knew he had to do something to get them feeling on top again.

Luke took a deep breath, and then spoke.

"Alright gang," he addressed, "speech time." He noticed Poochyena whine. "I think we've gotten a bit ahead of ourselves, and I'm going to take the blame for it. We've had a fairly easy time thus far, and I decided to go into that tournament lackadaisical." Wooper tilted his head to the side quizzically. Luke patted the Water Fish Pokémon on his blue head, then recoiled his hand quickly.

"I forgot about your film, buddy," he said as he rubbed his hand. "Anyways, it means lazy or unenthusiastic." Wooper let out a short cry of affirmation and nodded. "Right, so as I was saying, I feel like I let you all down on that one, just through my attitude. It didn't help that we were facing a pretty skilled opponent." Poochyena nodded, a rare look of seriousness spread across his visage.

"So here's what I propose. We really need to crack down and do work. And there's a reason I picked this spot to give this talk. Look to your left, right over there," he was pointing at the way he had come in. "All that, our failures in the tournament and any other shortcomings we may have had, that's all behind us. But there," he now pointed at the exit that led to Route 35, "That's a new start. Once we walk out there, through that door and onto Route 35, we're a new team. We won't think back on any disappointments that we've faced already. The only reason we'll ever have them come to mind is if we're reminding ourselves what we're avoiding. And if we lose again in the future, we'll put it behind us and think only of how we can improve. Got it?"

There was no immediate reaction, which disappointed Luke. He looked over his team again, looking for some sign of excitement on their faces. He sighed and ran his hands through his dark brown hair. Contemplating what to do to get through to them, he looked at Charmeleon. The orange lizard locked eyes with his trainer before quickly turning his head to the side. Luke wondered if Charmeleon would start disobeying him soon, if he had outgrown his trainer.

Charmeleon shut his eyes, then opened them again with a new ferocity shining through them. He snorted a short burst of flame and let out a roar, suddenly enlivening the postures and dispositions of the entire team. Elekid followed the roar with a fist pump to the air while Pidgeotto cried out and Wooper was jumping in place. Only Poochyena still looked a bit uneasy.

Luke got up and crouched down to Poochyena's level, looking the Bite Pokémon in his eyes.

"Listen buddy," Luke said has he ran his hands over the dark grey fur and scratched behind the dark-type's ear, "I know you're feeling bummed about the loss, but you've got to perk up."

Poochyena whimpered and looked away. Luke leaned in and quietly spoke to the canine. "Between you and me, you're going to be the key to the next Gym." Poochyena's ears perked up. "We're going to be going to Ecruteak to face Morty. Your Dark type ought to run circles around his Ghosts." Luke smiled at his friend as he drew away, and gave him another scratch behind the ear.

Luke and the other Pokémon were looking at Poochyena, waiting for some sign. Poochyena's head darted to the left, then the right before letting out a howl. The howl was met with four other cries of enthusiasm and a hearty chuckle from Luke.

"Alright then, let's go! I want you all to walk out that door with me, together as a team!" Luke stood up and the six of them began walking to the door. He could see the faint light of day peaking in through the cracks between the door and the frame. As soon as they crossed that threshold, the sun would be shining on a new team with a new outlook. Luke's excitement was bubbling and he was having trouble not grinning.

"Uhm, excuse me, sir," the girl acting as gatekeeper called, "I'm going to have to ask you to only keep one Pokémon out of its Pokéball while in the terminal." There went the moment. Luke's head quickly spun to the left to see a short blonde girl dressed in the standard gatekeeper garb. She had a smug look on her face, like she was getting too much satisfaction out of this.

"But we were just on the way out!" Luke protested. Her eyebrows raised after he spoke, and Luke knew for a fact that she was having some sort of power trip.

"These are the rules," she retorted rather rudely. Luke grumbled and reached for his Pokéballs. As he grasped one of the spherical devices, he locked eyes with Charmeleon. He could see something in his eyes, and knew exactly what his Pokémon was about to do. And while he was proud of him, he couldn't exactly condone his actions.

A jet of fire erupted from the Flame Pokémon maw, soaring right by the gatekeeper and singeing a few of her hairs. Her expression changed from one of smug self-satisfaction to one of terror and shock in a split second. As she stood there, mouth agape and speechless, Luke smirked at her.

"Arrivederci!" Luke said as he brought his hand up to his brow, giving a sarcastic salute as he and his team marched out the door.

Luke could spot a glistening pond up ahead, fenced off on two banks, leaving only one accessible. Before he could say anything, Wooper had jumped up into the air and sprinted off towards the water.

"Dammit," Luke muttered. He chased off after the blue Water Fish Pokémon, and the rest of the team followed suit. As Luke rounded the corner of the fence, he tripped and tumbled into the pond, soaked.

He lifted his head, his face caked in the mud that lay under the surface. As he wiped the mud off his eyes, he saw Wooper's face break the surface of the water. The Pokémon's beady black eyes gazed into Luke's, and before Luke could prepare himself Wooper had directed a water gun at him to wash the mud away.

"Thanks," he groaned as Wooper ducked back down into the water. He trudged out of the pond to see Poochyena laughing at him. Luke snapped his fingers at Pidgeotto. "Gust. I want a quick dry." Pidgeotto flapped his wings and kicked up some sand at Luke, covering him.

"Pidgeotto! I said gust!" Pidgeotto let out a cry of dissatisfaction and turned away from Luke. "I swear, you are entirely too finicky." Pidgeotto kicked some more sand at Luke. "Pidgeotto, would you _please_ use Gust to dry me off?" Pidgeotto looked over his shoulder at his trainer.

"Please?" Luke asked. He was quickly met with a burst of wind, effectively blowing off the sand and mud along with drying his clothes out. Pidgeotto came over and looked at his trainer, letting out a short cry. "Thank you, Pidgeotto." Luke said begrudgingly as he walked back to the water's edge.

Charmeleon was calling out to Wooper, obviously frustrated, while Elekid was laying nearby sunbathing. Luke walked over to Charmeleon and placed a hand on his shoulder. "He's a little bit different, but we love him anyways. Right?" Charmeleon sighed and Luke could feel him ease up as he trudged off to soak up some sun as well. Luke withdrew his Pokéball and called Wooper back. The red beam of light darted over to the floating blue mass in the middle of the pond and quickly retreated with Wooper back to the ball.

"Alright everyone, traveling time. Back to your Pokéballs." Luke called back Pidgeotto and Elekid first. As he put their Pokéballs away he said, "Poochyena, you can walk with me." Poochyena barked at the statement while Charmeleon looked a little puzzled. Luke called the orange lizard back and then tucked the Pokéball away.

The hot May sun struck down on the trainer and his Pokémon as they marched north along the marked path. Luke was never a fan of intense heat, mostly because he was fairly warm-natured. Plus he liked clothing made for colder temperatures better. He wiped some sweat from his brow and reached into his backpack for his water bottle.

The scenery of Route 35 was pleasant to look at, but standard nonetheless. The path was fairly easy and to the point, practically a straight path. As he and Poochyena traveled, he realized that the pond he had fallen into was actually a separate section of a larger lake that the route wound around, and admired the way the sun glinted off the water's surface. He heard Poochyena bark and quickly turned to see a Magikarp leap out of the depths, followed by a Buizel catching it swimming off with it.

A few years ago a Buizel would have been a rare sight to see in Johto. A trainer may have only found one if they had chanced on a few migrating through the area, and even then they probably would have had to have their radio tuned to the Sinnoh Sound station. No one was exactly sure why trainers with their radios tuned to certain stations had more success in encountering foreign Pokémon, but the prevalent theory was it confused the Pokémon into a state of ease and familiarity with the foreign land. Others chalked it up to a coincidence and an urban legend. Regardless, with many more trainers going global in their travels many Pokémon that had been foreign to Johto in the past had now grown sizeable populations.

Luke chalked it up to natural Pokémon migration and resettling.

"How you holding up?" Luke asked Poochyena. The Pokémon let out a bark and picked up his pace, trotting ahead a few feet. "Right, so better than me?" The two laughed as they kept on down the path.

Luke looked up ahead, and began to look ahead metaphorically. He knew Poochyena was the key to beating Morty and his Ghost types, but he wasn't sure if Poochyena was ready. He figured now was as good a time as any to talk to him about it.

"Poochyena, I know that tournament loss hurt." Luke noticed Poochyena's ears droop. "Hey, none of that. Lift your head. You knocked out that Magcargo like it was nothing!" Poochyena smirked at the mention of the win over the lava snail. "Magneton was no easy opponent, okay? Steel types resist your Dark type moves, and a lot more. I mean, do you know how much they resist? A lot. It's kind of ridiculous. So you're not alone in that club, even Pidgeotto's Flying attacks are resisted by Steel types." Poochyena barked with inquiry.

"Yes they do. I'm a trainer, I know these things. Anyways, I _need_ you to not go into some confidence slump. Morty uses Ghost types, you're a Dark type. You ought to be able to run circles around his Pokémon. You're the only one who's going to be able to do any major damage to them, so we're all relying on you." Luke patted the Pokéballs around his waist.

Poochyena was looking ahead intensely, and Luke could tell that the Bite Pokemon was deep in thought. He chuckled, he didn't know Poochyena was capable of complicated thinking. Poochyena looked up at the sound of laughter and growled at his trainer, obviously picking up on Luke's thoughts.

"Hey, I'm allowed to find things funny." Luke spoke. "Don't get mad, you know I care about you. Remember when it was just you, me, and Charmeleon? Or I guess he was Charmander then, but anyways remember those times? You two will always be near to me. I may catch and train other Pokémon, they may see more action every now and then, but you two will always be my first two Pokémon, and that means something to me."

Poochyena barked with what Luke would describe as sentiment. Luke checked his watch for the time, only to find that they'd been travelling for nearly four hours. The sunlight was dying slowly, and Luke guessed it'd be night in another hour or two. As he looked up from the device, he realized that they were closing in on a long building extending into the trees.

"National Park." Luke stated as he checked the map. "Huh, I forgot that was up here. What do you think Poochyena? Should we check it out? There could be a bug catching contest going on!"

Poochyena looked less than enthused at the mention of Bug types.

"Poochyena, don't tell me you're afraid of bugs." Poochyena looked away from Luke. He smacked his palm against his face and sighed. "You're a wimp, you know that right?" Poochyena barked in protest. "I don't care. We're going in anyways, even if just to take in nature."

Poochyena barked again. "This nature is different!" Luke retorted. Soon enough the two were at the door and entered into the building. Luke walked over to the reception desk. The room was wide and open, but mostly devoid of human life. He saw a stack of brochures on the desk and grabbed one before a man dressed in a ranger's uniform came out from a back room.

"How can I help you?" asked the man working. He sounded exhausted, and Luke suddenly realized it was significantly later in the day. This man was probably near the end of his shift.

"Sorry, yeah." Luke replied. He felt bad for bothering the man. "Uhm, are there any contests running today?"

"Tomorrow," the man replied. "But you're welcome to walk around the park and battle any trainers or any Pokémon you find. Just don't break anything."

"Gotchya," Luke said as he walked off and out into the park. The sun was descending more and more, and he decided to sit down on a nearby bench. Poochyena trotted over and lay down at Luke's feet, then looked up at his trainer. "Go play, buddy." Luke told the canine. Poochyena didn't need much more than that and he had bolted off into some nearby grass, sniffing around.

Luke pulled the brochure out his pocket and began to read about the park. An aerial shot showed that it was roughly shaped like a Pokéball, and after standing up on the bench to see for himself, Luke confirmed that for himself. He got down off the bench and brushed off the dust from his shoes before he sat back down. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. They were tired and needed a rest.

A few minutes later, and a Luke could hear a commotion. He snapped to and jumped up, recognizing Poochyena's growls. As he ran through the central grassy area to the other side of the park, he was trying to come up with what trouble Poochyena had gotten into this time.

He closed in on the noise and saw his Pokémon going in circles with a Vulpix, both growling and barking at each other. Luke thought it strange that there was a Vulpix in the park, until he remembered that they were common along Route 36, which happened to be right next to the park.

"Hey! _What_ is _your_ Pokémon doing to my Vulpix?" he heard a voice call out. A blonde boy, shorter than Luke but appearing his age, rushed up to the scene. A dark haired boy followed up behind him, significantly more relaxed than the blonde fellow.

Luke realized the Vulpix must not have been wild, instead belonging to the blonde trainer. He looked the two over. The blonde trainer was dressed quite fashionably, with a denim colored button-up shirt and brown pants rolled to reveal his striped socks. The dark haired trainer was simply wearing jeans and a striped button-up.

"Sorry about this, I don't know what's going on." Luke replied as he called Poochyena back to his Pokéball. "I guess I'd dozed off. Their noise woke me up."

The blonde trainer returned his Vulpix to its Pokéball as well, and then replied. "Maybe you should keep a better eye on your Pokémon. It's a rookie mistake to make, something bad could happen to them. My Vulpix could have seriously hurt your Poochyena."

It may have been a side-effect of having been rudely awoken from a nap after a hard day of battling and walking in the hot sun. It may have been that Luke was viewing the trainer as uppity and pompous. It may also have been the Luke was just a hot-headed guy sometimes. Regardless, he spoke back.

"Hey." Luke called to the trainer, who had turned to walk away. "Who the fuck do you think you are?" The trainer turned around, glaring at Luke. He was clenching a Pokéball, Luke's words had obviously upset him. "I'm not going to let you call me a rookie and insult my Poochyena. We're battling, right now. And I'm going to stomp your ass."

"Hey, language." The dark haired trainer replied. He put a hand on the blonde trainer's shoulder. "I'm Tommy, this is Chaz." Chaz shook Tommy's hand off his shoulder.

"Right, well, sorry about that." Luke apologized for his speech, he wasn't sure why but he felt like Tommy was a genuinely nice guy and hadn't meant to offend him. "I still want to battle. Your friend, I mean Chaz, he's not getting away with talking to me like that."

"Fair enough," Chaz replied. These guys were being extremely courteous and Luke was beginning to feel like he'd gotten off on the wrong foot with them. He needed to make up for it. He walked over and shook Chaz's hand, then Tommy's.

"The name's Luke. I feel like a dick for how this has escalated. If it's any excuse, I've had a long day."

"Hey, we've all had those. We are trainers after all." Chaz replied. The three laughed.

Luke looked at Chaz. "We're still battling though."

"Of course," Chaz answered. "But I'm okay for being a bit friendlier about it."

"No doubt," Luke replied. "Let's get this show on the road. Tommy, you mind reffing?"

"No," Tommy replied. Luke noticed he was kind of soft spoken. "I can do that."

"Good, good! Well, I'll just walk back over there and we'll do this." Luke shook their hands again, gave a short salute, and jogged back away from Chaz a bit. This had all escalated quickly and he was trying to put together some semblance of a strategy to go into the battle with. The only knowledge he had about Chaz was that he had a Vulpix, but what his battling style was or any of his other Pokémon, all of that was unknown to Luke. As he came to a halt, he had made a decision about which Pokémon to start off with.

"Ready?" Luke asked. He had drawn a Pokéball and his hand was tightly clenched around it.

"Sure, let's do this." Chaz replied. Tommy stood in the middle, his hand raised high up. The two trainers were staring one another down. Luke really did feel bad about how he had reacted earlier, and he was starting to wonder what kind of asinine jerk he would come across as if he won. Out of the corner of his eye, Luke saw Tommy drop his arm and the two trainers released their Pokémon.

Luke smirked at the reveal of the two Pokémon. Chaz had sent Vulpix into battle against Wooper. Luke had the type advantage twice over and he was definitely going to play to it.

"Alright Wooper! Let's get this started with a Mud Shot!" Wooper shot a stream of water from his mouth to mix into the ground below, then did a somersault and kicked the large mass of mud at Chaz's Vulpix.

"Quick Attack, Vulpix!" Chaz shouted. Luke saw Vulpix's form flicker and then rapidly charge towards Wooper as Mud Shot flew right by the fox. Wooper was met with a hard strike as Vulpix rammed into the Mud Fish Pokémon with its shoulder, sending Wooper tumbling backwards.

"No stress Wooper, we've still got this! Double type advantage, remember?" Luke reassured his Pokémon. "Hit Vulpix with a Water Gun!" Wooper sprung up from the ground and a jet of water shot from the small blue Pokémon's mouth. Luke saw Chaz's face, and it was calm. He was confused, Wooper had no weakness to Vulpix and should by all means wrap this up easily.

"Roar!" Chaz shouted, prompting Vulpix to let out a loud cry directed at Wooper. Luke watched his Pokémon dematerialize into a red beam of light and go back into the Pokéball. Another beam of light almost simultaneously shot out from a different Pokéball, materializing into Poochyena.

Luke blinked, confused. "Poochyena, what are you doing here?"

"Roar scares off the Pokémon in battle and brings out a different one of your Pokémon." Chaz informed, having obviously seen Luke's expression. "It seems your Poochyena has a will to fight."

Luke looked at his Pokémon, who was looking back at him, teeth bared. Poochyena was ready to go, so Luke had to be too. Hopefully this could be a good confidence booster for the Bite Pokémon. Poochyena nodded at Luke, and Luke clenched his fists and nodded back.

"Alright Poochyena, here's your chance to show Vulpix up. Let's go for a Sand Attack!" Poochyena ran towards Vulpix, but Vulpix leapt to the side, away from Poochyena's path. "Stop short and skid to the side!" Luke commanded. Poochyena did so and a cloud of dust blew up around Vulpix clouding its vision. "Now go in for the Tackle!" Luke shouted.

"Firespin, Vulpix!" Several small jets of flame escaped from Vulpix's mouth, swirling around one another in a spiral pattern, bursting through the dust cloud. The attack landed on Poochyena, knocking him back and singing some his fur. Luke could smell the unpleasant odor. As Poochyena hit the ground, so did the flames, forming a ring of fire around Luke's Pokémon.

"Shit," Luke cursed under his breath. He could see Poochyena looking back and forth frantically, trying to find an escape route. Luke's thoughts were racing, trying to come up with a method to douse the flames. He could see the heat of the fire beginning to affect Poochyena.

"Alright Vulpix, follow up with a Confuse Ray!" Chaz ordered. Vulpix's eyes started to glow and an eerie aura formed around the fox before coalescing into a pale glowing orb that began to move towards Poochyena. Luke's thoughts were moving faster and faster, the pressure building up. What moves did Poochyena know? Bite? No good. Neither were Tackle or Odor Sleuth. There was Sand Attack, but that wouldn't work. Or would it?

"Sand Attack yourself, Poochyena!" Luke ordered. Poochyena barked in confusion. "Just do it!" Luke shouted. Poochyena began kicking up a large cloud of dust and was soon unable to be seen. The dirt had also disrupted the fire's access to any air, quelling it quite effectively. Luke watched as Vulpix's Confuse Ray dissipated amidst the dust, the eye-glow vanishing confirming the attack's failing.

"Clever," Chaz complimented. "You're very clever."

"I thought so myself." Luke replied.

"Ass." Chaz said, but with a joking tone. The two trainers smirked. Luke was beginning to like this guy.

"Okay Poochyena, enough's enough!" The canine looked through the settling dust cloud at his trainer. Luke winked at the Dark type. "Sand Attack forward! Hide your movement!" Dust began shooting forth from the cloud that had already formed.

"Vulpix, Fire Spin right through the middle of it!" Another blaze spiraled through the dust cloud. "Yes! That probably fried him!" Chaz exclaimed confidently. Suddenly, Vulpix let out a wail as Poochyena leapt at it, biting down on its abdomen and shaking its head back and forth. Vulpix broke the connection before collapsing to the ground.

"Looks like Vulpix is down. Poochyena is the victor!" Tommy shouted.

"Good work, buddy!" Luke said to Poochyena. "If you hadn't guessed what my wink meant, I'm pretty sure it would have been over for us." Poochyena barked. He saw Chaz prepare his next Pokéball. "You did good, but I'm gonna retire you from this next one. Take a rest, ya know?" Luke held out the Pokéball and Poochyena returned.

Both trainers let out their next Pokémon, which immediately took flight. Luke saw that Chaz had decided to use Hoothoot, a decision oddly similar to Luke's choice of Pidgeotto.

"Okay Pidgeotto, let's get this going! Quick attack!" before Chaz could call out an order, Pidgeotto had slammed into his Hoothoot. The owl crashed back, hitting a tree.

"Go for the Peck!" Chaz commanded. Hoothoot flew up high, then came down, beak pointed straight at Pidgeotto.

"Pidgeotto, counter with Gust!" Pidgeotto began to flap his wings furiously upwards at Hoothoot, causing the Pokémon to meet resistance. As Pidgeotto flapped, Hoothoot was knocked off its trajectory and rocketed straight into the ground. "That oughta do it, Pidgeotto!" Luke exclaimed as Hoothoot staggered around before Chaz recalled the Owl Pokémon. Pidgeotto landed and began to clean his feathers before he puffed out his chest and struck a victory pose. "Okay, don't be a jackass. Back to your Pokéball!" Luke said as he shook his head.

"Sorry about that." Luke apologized for Pidgeotto's behavior.

"Oh, I can't blame him. Pidgeotto thrashed Hoothoot. I guess I need to do more training with him. You ready for the last one? I've only got one Pokémon left." Chaz was remarkably calm. Luke admired his cool demeanor despite being on the losing end of this battle.

"Let's do it," Luke said with a grin. Luke quickly removed a Pokéball from his belt and let the creature within out.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Chaz exclaimed upon seeing Luke's Elekid materialize. The Pokémon was winding its arms and stretching, waiting for Chaz's Pokémon to appear.

"Problem?" Luke asked curiously.

"You'll see, you'll see." Chaz said as he shook his head. The familiar red beam of light shot forth from Chaz's Pokéball, revealing a small, blue amphibious Pokémon.

Luke blinked before pointing at the creature. "Is that a Mudkip?" he asked this as he retrieved his PokéDex for more information. Luke knew of the Pokémon, but not a lot. "**Mudkip: The Mudfish Pokémon.**" Luke read the PokéDex screen. Some trainers liked a voice feature on theirs, but Luke turned it off. He found the synthesized voice annoying. "So it's a Mud Fish species like Wooper. How'd you get that?"

"Well, there's this program that-" Chaz started to speak.

"Eh, tell me after this. I'm interested to battle!" Luke interrupted. Chaz smiled and nodded. "Go for the weakness! Shockwave, Elekid!" Elekid began winding its arms as light blue electricity crackled from its body.

"C'mon Mudkip, let's use Mudslap!" Chaz ordered. Elekid suddenly stopped winding its arms and slammed its fists together, sending a ball of electricity forward at Mudkip. Mudkip spun around and with its back legs kicked mud from the ground at Elekid's attack.

"I like your style, Chaz. But You're gonna have to do better than that! Quick Attack!" Mudkip was still kicking up mud to absorb the electricity as Elekid rocketed in a curve, striking Mudkip's side in unison with the Mudslap exploding on impact with Shockwave. Mudkip was knocked back and began tumbling.

"Elekid, go for another quick attack!" Elekid dashed forward at Mudkip again, landing another strike and sending the Pokémon flying harder. "Now move in front of it and use Swift!" Elekid sprinted over and positioned itself, charging a small beam of energy to focus at Mudkip.

"Use the momentum the hit gave you to kick up a larger Mudslap!" Chaz shouted. Mudkip flipped around as it was tumbling and landed with its back feet first, kicking up a sizeable wave of mud at Elekid. The beam from Swift shot through the mud and made contact with Mudkip.

Luke pumped his fist before realizing that Mudslap was still traveling towards Elekid. The attack slammed into Elekid, knocking the Pokémon off its feet. "Go for a Shockwave, Elekid! Let's get this over with!" Luke could see the effectiveness of a Ground type attack on Elekid however, as the Pokémon was having trouble generating any electricity. Small spurts would crackle and fizz out as the mud caking Elekid's body interfered with any electricity attempting to form.

"Mudslap again!" Chaz yelled. Mudkip kicked up another ball of mud and targeted it towards Elekid.

"Rotate your arms! Spin! Shake it off!" Luke yelled frantically. "Dodge to the side!" Elekid's arms were a blur as the Pokémon was attempting to shake the mud from its body. The attack was closing in on Elekid. "Dodge! NOW!" Luke shouted as the attack drew close. Elekid leapt to the left, arms still spinning. Things slowed down and Luke saw mud fling off of the Electric Pokemon's fists. "Shockwave!"

Elekid landed angled towards Mudkip and slammed his arms together. Electricity crackled and escaped from the Pokémon's body. The attack struck Mudkip square on the torso, causing the Mud Fish Pokémon to writhe as electricity surged through its body. Mudkip collapsed after the last crackle of electricity went off.

"The victor is Luke." Tommy stated as he dropped his arm and proceeded to walk to where Elekid was standing. Luke had dashed over to his Pokémon and proceeded to fist bump the Electric type. A short pop sounded between their fists.

"I guess you still had some charge!" Luke laughed as he shook his hand. "Good job, Elekid." He was smiling at his Pokémon. Elekid pumped his fist in the air before Luke returned him to his Pokéball. Luke looked up and saw Chaz and Tommy had made it over to where he was standing. He extended his hand and shook hands with the both of them. "Good show. You gave me a run for my money a couple times."

"Eh, you dominated most of it." Chaz laughed. "Oh well, it'll give me something to work towards."

"That's a good attitude to have," Luke replied. "So, tell me about this Mudkip of yours?"

"So there's this program run by branches of the Pokémon Fan Club," Chaz started. "They realized that we now live in a global world and that trainers shouldn't be limited to the starter Pokémon offered by their region."

"So they just give out Mudkips all willy-nilly?" Luke laughed.

"Essentially." Chaz nodded. "There is an application of interest one has to fill out so they know which Pokémon they need to import for you. It can take a while, so I did it a couple of months before I was legal for my Trainers' License. They had Mudkip waiting for me the day I went and became a certified trainer."

"Groovy," Luke replied. "That's really neat." Luke was always fascinated by how connected the world had become within the past few years, and it pleased him to hear people were being given options like this to connect the world even more. "Whattabout you, Tommy?"

"I don't have the traditional starter Pokémon offered," he replied. Luke knew some people just didn't get a Pokémon given out by the labs. They only have a limited stock at a time, and Pokémon can only breed so fast. Some trainers choose to start with another Pokémon that a family member has caught and presented to them.

"Yeah?" Luke probed. "What was your first then?"

Tommy patted a Pokéball and smiled slightly. "My father had a business trip to Hoenn the week I was eligible for my license. He took me along with him and I actually caught my first two Pokémon there. Ralts was my first and I used him to catch Nuzleaf."

"A traveler, eh?" Luke asked. "I like your style. I've got a sense of wanderlust myself."

"And for you?" Chaz inquired.

"Oh!" Luke said, realizing he hadn't revealed his starter Pokémon. "That honor I guess is two-fold." Chaz raised his eyebrows, looking intrigued. "Charmeleon here was technically my first." Luke patted the Pokéball the orange lizard was held in. "I'm from around Mt. Silver, so I went to Oak's lab in Kanto to get my starter. He had been the last Charmander they had in stock."

"Okay, but you're going to have to explain the 'two-fold' part." Chaz said.

"I'm getting there," Luke replied. "By that I mean my family has a tradition. It's been going on since I don't know when. But basically, the father in our family will catch his children a dog type Pokémon to give to them on the day they become a trainer. And that's how I got Poochyena. My grandfather did it for my dad and my dad did it for me, and will do it for my brothers eventually. And I assume my great-grandfather did it for my grandfather. And I guess I'll do it for my kids."

"So what Pokémon did your dad have?" Tommy asked.

"Dad has an Arcanine." Luke answered. He thought back to his days as a young child, riding around on Arcanine's back. So often he'd wander away from the house and explore the surrounding wilderness of Mt. Silver, and Arcanine would always come fetch him by nightfall. He broke out of his nostalgia quickly, and glanced at the sky. It had become night near the end of their battle and the stars were now visible. "Guys, I need to get moving on."

"Where're ya headed?" Chaz asked.

"Ecruteak, you?" Luke asked, hoping the two trainers would be going the same way. It'd not even been a full day since he had split from Chris, but Luke had enjoyed another's company. He didn't like being left alone with his thoughts for too long.

"Goldenrod. Back to home actually." Chaz informed. Tommy nodded when Luke looked over to him. "We'd been to Violet City and battled Falkner. We had thought about going to Ecruteak, but now I'm fairly certain I'm not ready for Morty. I'll probably go back home and rest for a while, maybe do some training before I face either Whitney or Morty."

"Darn," Luke said. "Well, maybe we'll run back into each other."

The trainers shook hands once again and parted ways. Luke exited the park and entered onto Route 36. He began to think about how many connections he would make on his journeys, with people and Pokémon alike. The stars were shining particularly bright, but Luke remembered that the area was particularly forested and released Charmeleon from his Pokéball.

"We're gonna need your tail tonight." Luke said as he patted his Pokémon on the head. He could feel the still of the night settling around him and he heard the chirps and croaks of various Pokémon. He looked back at Charmeleon before staring back into the darkened road before him. The light from Charmeleon's tail took him back, reminding him of the sticks he would have his father's Arcanine light into a torch as the Pokémon would safely carry him through the night.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this delve into Luke's perspective! There will be several more coming your way as he and Chris go their separate ways. Look for the continuation of Luke's travels in the very near future! See ya soon!<strong>


	16. Meddling in Morty Affairs!

**Hey gang! You don't know me, and I guess I don't really know you either, so never mind this statement. Anyways, I'm the fellow who's been responsible for Luke's creation and characterization and all of that jazz, and I've been granted a great opportunity to write chapters for "Heart & Soul" from Luke's perspective. I hope you guys enjoyed my first effort last chapter, and here's a follow up. If you were worried about the length last time around, there's no need to this time. This chapter is actually rather short and somewhat boring, no battles or anything. But no worries, because this is helping to set up Luke's solo adventures for the next two months of his travels. And I just realized I'm being quite long winded and rambling on and on and on, so without further ado I present to you the next chapter (pun somewhat intended) in Luke's journey!**

* * *

><p>Luke Chapter 2<p>

"Fuck. Me." Luke muttered as the harsh morning light penetrated though the Venetian blinds. Or maybe it was the harsh afternoon light. Luke grabbed at his pillow and covered his face with it, then proceeded to add to his barrier by pulling the blankets around the pillow. Or rather, what blankets were left. He had tossed and turned in what little sleep he had gathered because of the rising Summer temperatures.

And it was only May.

The thought of July or August made Luke cringe. He tried to feign sleep for several minutes, in a futile attempt to trick his own body into believing he was still asleep. But he had awoken and he knew there was no going back. But maybe he could avoid life for a little while longer.

"Excuse me trainer, but you were supposed to vacate this room thirty minutes ago."

He cursed. He had traveled through the night, arriving at the outskirts of Ecruteak at an ungodly hour. He then trudged into the city to find lodging at the Pokémon Center, only to discover that their overnight rooms were all filled. He then was forced to begrudgingly tramp back to the outskirts he had arrived in and find a locally owned hostel to stay in.

"Right, right." He grumbled. He stood up, in nothing but his underwear and heard the door close quickly. She must have been embarrassed. He still needed to shower. He walked over to his belt and retrieved a Pokéball, then let out the Pokémon inside. "Ah, so I grabbed you, Pidgeotto." The bird chirped.

"Right, well, I need to show and was supposed to be out of here quite some time ago.

Watch my things in case they try to move me out, okay?" Pidgeotto flapped its wings and flew to the window sill and perched. "Good bird." Luke said.

Once in the shower, he began to wash like any normal person would. It was much too late in the day to get anything of consequence done, so he decided on doing a bit of sightseeing and maybe some evening training. Hopefully he could get a room at the Pokémon Center tonight.

He shut the water off and dried halfway. His mother had always scolded him for never fully drying. As he returned to the room and opened the door, he realized that Pidgeotto had taken the liberty to pack all of Luke's things for him. How the Pokémon did such a task was beyond Luke's comprehension, but he was impressed.

"You're such a doter. I left one home to get away from one mother only to capture a bird to replace her." Pidgeotto was not amused. "But thank you, you babying Pokémon, you." Pidgeotto chirped, and Luke returned the Pokémon to its Pokéball. In a matter of minutes, he was out the door.

After a few minutes, Luke had arrived to the location of the Burned Tower. He had decided to take a tour of the Bell Tower, its counterpart, and the Burned Tower. What he didn't expect, however, was for construction to be taking place on the Burned Tower. He remained perplexed until a tour group walked by.

"And as you can see now, a reconstruction project has been undertaken with the Burned Tower." Luke was paying careful attention to the guide's jubilantly toned words. "After much planning and correspondence between the Bell Tower Sages, Ecruteak's Gym Leader Morty, and the mayor of Ecruteak City, the project was finalized and given the green light. As you can see, construction has been well under way for a while now. Much research has been done to ensure that the tower will match the original appearance of the old tower. And in under a year the Ecruteak skyline will once again be dominated by the two majestic towers! Unfortunately, we must keep moving on as we're not permitted to go in the tower while construction is taking place." The group proceeded to shuffle along their path.

"Shoot," Luke muttered. "I really wanted to see the tower." Kicking at the dirt, he traveled East for a ways until he came to the Barrier Station to the Bell Tower. There was a nearby sign, and upon inspection Luke saw it read "No Trespassing by the Unworthy". He growled in frustration. "I'm going in anyways, who's to say I'm unworthy?"

As he pressed on the door to open it, he felt a gush of air and saw an elderly face in the doorway. The old man was dressed in grey robes and was looking Luke up and down, his eyes penetrating the trainer. The old man grunted, then spoke. "This place is not the place for you." He closed the door.

"My day has been marvelous." Luke mumbled. Then he had a thought. "I can get into the other tower. I know I can. As long as I don't act like a stupid kid and pretend I'm there with a purpose, I'll definitely be okay. The workers will be too focused on their jobs."

Luke turned back to the West and walked back to the construction zone. Once there, he looked at the tower again. It appeared that the bottom levels had been completed structurally and that most of the work was taking place on higher levels. He confidently walked up to the entrance and darted inside.

Luke had anticipated a very bare and unimpressive interior, supposing that they wouldn't begin to remodel the insides until the outer work was finished. As such, he was surprised to see some work had already gone into creating a museum-esque area. The wall had already been lined with plaques filled with text detailing the history and legends of the two towers. It appeared as if displays had already been set up for artifacts to be placed in later as well.

As he walked around, Luke was in awe of the effort that was going into the rebuilding of the tower. He placed his hand on the wall and ran it down the deep, rich colored wood as he walked. Things like this, history, legends, myths, these were the type of things he was interested in.

As he wound around corners and equipment, a sight out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. He spun and saw a tarp draped over a door frame. He cautiously walked over and peeled the tarp back to reveal a set of stairs going down. Without a second thought, Luke entered the stairwell and let the tarp fall back behind him. As he proceeded down the winding stairs, he wondered where they could possibly be leading him.

His questions were soon answered.

Luke felt his foot come down off the last step and saw a large room in front of him, thankful for the construction lamps the workers had left hanging from the ceiling that were aiding his vision. It was as large as an entire floor of the tower it seemed, and it sloped down in a crater type fashion and large support columns were in the corners. In the middle of the room, Luke saw three objects dimly reflecting the light from the lamps.

Carefully he descended the slopes and approached the objects. Luke knelt down and brushed dust off the three objects, feeling that they were stone-like in quality. As he cleared the dust away, he could tell they were indeed stones. One was yellow with orange and red veins running through it. Another was blue with lighter spots across it. The last was a bright green with streaks of yellow scattered about.

"Evolutionary stones." Luke stated in wonder. He'd never actually seen one. He knew his father had owned one at some point, as that is how he had evolved his Growlithe into Arcanine, but he didn't know what his father had done with it afterwards. The shine from the stones caused Luke to take his bag off and open it, contemplating whether or not he should take them. On one hand, they were sitting right out in the open of a dilapidated basement. They were covered in dust and obviously hadn't been moved in a while. On the other hand, they could have been placed there for a specific reason and Luke might have been stealing should he take them. He groaned.

"So are you going to take them or not?" He heard a voice call out from behind him. Scared, he jumped and fell backwards, seeing the upside down form of a man. He got up quickly and dusted himself off as he spun around. The man had moved closer and was standing a few feet away from him. He was clad in a black t-shirt and had a purple headband on to hold back his blonde hair.

"You're Morty!" Luke shouted, stirring up a Zubat that had evidently been roosting nearby. The Pokémon flapped its wings and darted around the room before finding a crack to escape through.

"Looks like you got rid of the last Zubat," he chuckled. He stuck his hand out and Luke shook his hand. "And if you mean I'm the Morty who you're most likely going to battle for the Fog Badge, then yes, that is me." Luke stood uneasy. He had just been caught trespassing in an ancient, almost sacred site by one of the strongest trainers in the Johto region, who also happened to be heavily involved with the said ancient, almost sacred site. And he didn't seem visibly angry or upset. "And your name is?" the Gym Leader asked curiously.

Luke spoke, his throat dry and his voice coming out cracking. "Luke." He cleared his throat and spoke again. "Luke."

"Ah. Luke. So, Luke, you didn't answer me. Are you going to take those stones or not?" Morty was friendly and had a slight smile on his face. Luke began to realize the expert trainer was just having some fun at Luke's own expense.

He composed himself, and replied. "Well, I guess that depends on whether they're mine for the taking or not." Morty laughed again and Luke chuckled as well. The leader walked over and placed his hand on Luke's shoulder.

"Come with me," he said. "Do you like coffee?"

"So you see," Morty said, "those stones are there for symbolic reasons." He lifted his mug and took a drink of his coffee, the aroma wafting through the venue. The two trainers were currently sitting in what Morty had described as his favorite coffee shop in the city. The atmosphere or décor wasn't anything special and looked like your typical coffee shop, but Luke didn't have a problem with it, especially since Morty was paying.

Luke heard the barista call out his name and he went to the counter to retrieve his cup of tea. He walked back over to the table and sat down again. Morty was eyeing him and shaking his head.

"I don't get what you have against tea." Luke said as he took a sip. The scent made its way through his nose and opened his sinuses up. He took another deep inhale.

"I'm just a coffee man myself." Morty replied.

"It's not that I don't like coffee, it's that I like tea better." Luke answered.

"I just find tea a little off-putting, personally." Morty said. "I mean, you're putting leaves in water."

"It's the exact same principle as coffee!" Luke answered. "You use plant matter and hot water!" The two trainers laughed and took a drink from their respective beverage. The sun was setting and its multi-hued light was pouring in through the window.

"So anyways, symbolic reasons." Morty picked up from earlier.

"Right." Luke nodded. "What do you mean?"

"I'm assuming you're familiar with the Legendary Beast Trio?" Morty asked.

"Of course. Entei, Raikou, and Suicune?"

"The very ones." Morty took another drink. "Well, think about the stones you saw. They matched the types of the trio, didn't they?" Luke nodded. "The three frequented the basement of the BurnedTower once several years ago. On their last visit that we know of, those stones were left behind."

"Wow." Luke said softly. "Anyone know why?" Morty shook his head.

"We're debating whether to seal the basement and grant access only to authorized individuals, that way should the trio wish to return they can do so without causing a fuss. The other option is to make it part of the museum."

The two sat there for a minute. Luke really didn't have a response.

"Well, I'm sorry for trespassing." Luke finally said. Morty looked up from his coffee. "I just like to explore places like that. I didn't mean any harm."

"Is that so?" Morty inquired. Luke nodded. Morty looked back into his coffee. Luke watched and could tell the trainer was thinking about something. He finally spoke. "When were you planning on facing me? Tonight? Tomorrow?"

"Actually," Luke said, "not for a few days. My Pokémon aren't ready yet and I was going to do some more training." Morty nodded in understanding.

"So probably in about a week then? Or four or five days?" Luke was beginning to grow curious as to why he was being questioned in such detail.

"I suppose."

"Well, would you mind if I asked a favor of you?"

Luke was growing even more curious. "What would it be?"

"Yes or no?" Morty asked.

"Yes." Luke answered quickly. He didn't know why, but he rationalized it as how often does a Gym Leader ask something of the everyday trainer.

"Between now and Monday, probably tomorrow. That's Sunday, right?" Luke nodded in affirmation. "Right, so tomorrow, Sunday, can you do research for me? I'd like for you to read up on the legends of the Bell Tower and its counterpart. There's a library on the southeast end of the city, it should have all the resources you need."

Luke was baffled. "Sure, yeah." He nodded. "Yeah, I'll do it."

"Alright then!" Morty said with enthusiasm. "Get back to me Sunday night. We'll meet here and discuss what you've learned."

"So tomorrow?" Luke asked. Morty was already on his way out the door. He spun around and nodded. Luke nodded back, and without much fuss Morty was gone.

Luke sat there for a while longer, finishing his tea. His thoughts were all over the place, trying to make sense of what he'd just been tasked with. He could come up with no reason for Morty to ask him to do such a thing, but Luke gave the Gym Leader his word. He took his last sip of tea, stood up, and walked out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there dudes and dudettes, I hope you all enjoyed! Any comments, critiques, reviews, all of that, it's all appreciated. really likes his reviews, and I wouldn't mind getting some feedback either. Anyways, what's Morty got in store for Luke? Why would a prolific trainer ask a rookie to do such an odd thing? Who knows? The answer of course is that I know and you fine ladies and gentlemen will just have to wait until the next installment. Until then, arrivederci!<strong>


	17. Getting Gritty in Goldenrod!

**After a year of hard work and almost 3,000 views, I am overwhelmed by the kindness and sincerity of my audience. I don't write this story to gain approval from anyone, because let's face it, I'm not the best writer in the world. However, it is an absolute pleasure to be able to entertain others as I chronicle the story of Chris and his friends. To express my gratitude, I want to present a special treat! A double feature, if you will. In these chapters, we see Chris begin a new saga in his journey through Johto. What physical and mental trials await Chris as he sets off once more? Please Review and Subscribe!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Chris found Goldenrod City's traffic to be even worse than Violet City. The trainer felt like his Magikarp being swept to-and-fro by a powerful current. As he was pushed different directions by the lunch crowd, Chris searched for a decent hotel. After meeting his father at the tournament, Chris had considered asking to stay there. He had quickly realized though, that the last thing his over-worked father needed was another obligation. The trainer cut into a less crowded alley and finally came across a hotel that wasn't filled to the brim.

"One room please," Chris informed the receptionist as he handed her his payment card. The trainer had quickly decided to spend the first month in Goldenrod. He had traveled so much in the past week that a long stop sounded wonderful.

On top of needing to slow down, Chris felt motivated to focus on training his Pokémon. Even though his loss in the tournament was expected, it still left a painful scar within him. If there was one thing he had learned from the Goldenrod Tournament, it was that his Pokémon still had a long way to go. Even with Cyndaquil's complete effort and Nidoran's evolution, both Pokémon were completely dismantled. And that was what irked Chris the most.

The trainer found his room on the sixth floor of the hotel and unpacked his clothes and hygiene kit. Chris grabbed a shower before thinking on his next step. The day had only just entered afternoon, leaving Chris with a multitude of options. The trainer opened up a brochure he had found at the welcome desk and searched for a training area.

"I had forgotten about the Bug Catching Contest!" Chris read over the schedule and was pleased to find that it ran three days a week. "It'll have to wait though."

The trainer thought back to the route just outside the city. He and Luke had been in too much of a hurry to explore the area.

"Route 34 it is."

Even without the tournament crowd on the streets, Chris knew the short trip would take time. This knowledge did little to comfort him in the chaos that was traffic. An hour had passed by the time Chris reached the outskirts of the city. The trainer took a moment to catch his breath and bask in the open space around him. A small path branched out to his right and ran through the thick fields of grass that lay beside the ocean. After seeing that the area was practically abandoned, Chris quickly jumped on the opportunity.

"C'mon out!" Chris released all of his land dwelling Pokémon onto the path beside him.

"Cynda?" The fire starter seemed surprised by the rural surroundings.

"This tournament should have shown us how powerful our competition is," Chris looked over the three Pokémon. "Each of you has grown vastly," he nodded at Nidorino, "but we were still completely outmatched. We are going to dedicate this whole month to growing stronger! You will not be dismantled again!"

Chris thought for a moment before deciding on an old training technique of his brother's. After feeding each Pokémon a vitamin, Chris had his team line up beside him and race towards the ocean. After they had sprinted back to him, Chris directed his Pokémon to repeat the circuit several more times while he trained with the fourth member of their team. Chris released Magikarp into the calm waters by the shoreline. The Fish Pokémon floundered for a bit before realizing that it was not in peril.

"We are going to strengthen your body and mind," Chris' eyes locked with the Magikarp's blank ones. "You're a special Pokémon," Chris looked over the fish's unique golden scales, "and there's a reason I caught you. Let's find out what it is."

Chris led Magikarp into a bit deeper water, where some small waves were crashing. At first, Chris had to stay behind his Pokémon to keep the fish from being swept back to shore. The Water type eventually managed to hold his own against the smaller waves, prompting Chris to test the fish against more powerful waves.

"That should be enough for now," Chris informed his obviously exhausted Magikarp. The trainer returned the Water type to his Pokéball and turned back to focus on the other Pokémon.

Chris was pleased to see his Pokémon had not quit their laps and decided to give them a short break. Chris fixed a late lunch for the group to replenish their strength.

"Next," Chris began after they had finished their meal, "we're going to do a bit of sparring. If we can improve your timing and reactions in battle, no one will be able to gain the upper hand on us!"

After seeing the excited look on his team's faces, Chris decided to let the trio direct the sparring. The trainer turned away from his team and tried to find the Goldenrod Gym among the skyline's buildings. He quickly abandoned his search after remembering how large the city actually was. Chris wondered how much he could accomplish in a month's time inside this metropolis. What did his future hold? Before Chris could answer that question, he would have to look over his past week of travel. The trainer withdrew the two badges he possessed. Did these signify how much he had grown since leaving Cherrygrove? And what about the recent tournament loss?

"Cynda!"

Chris was snapped out of his thoughts by a stream of fire that whizzed by his ear. The trainer spun around and found the Fire Mouse Pokémon staring intently at him. The Fire type was paying no attention to his nearby teammates and their sparring.

"Quil!" The starter Pokémon pointed at his trainer.

"Sorry buddy," Chris cleared the previous thoughts from his head. "I got a little distracted." The trainer noticed his other two Pokémon had not stopped their battle, and looked to be locked in an even struggle. "Why don't you join those two while I find somewhere comfy to observe?"

Cyndaquil nodded and turned back toward Nidorino and Golbat's battle. As Chris took a seat in a small patch of grass, he caught his starter glance back over his shoulder at the trainer.

The three Pokémon trained until the sun had begun to set, and the sky had taken on a familiar orange hue.

"Excellent training today!" Chris announced as he looked over his exhausted team. "How are you feeling Nidoran?"

"Rino!" The Poison type shook his powerful horn back and forth.

"Oh yeah!" Chris laughed as he patted his evolved Pokémon. "You're a strong Nidorino now!" Chris turned to Golbat and noticed that the Bat Pokémon had shrunk into the shadow of a nearby tree. "I bet you've had enough sun for one day!" Chris returned the Bat Pokémon to his Pokéball.

"Let's get you guys to a Pokémon Center," Chris informed the remaining duo as he withdrew two Pokéballs. The announcement came much to both creatures' displeasure. "No way am I letting you two walk around in the city! The property damage would be catastrophic!"

Both Pokémon returned to their Pokéballs without too much of a fuss, prompting Chris to release a grateful sigh. The trainer could feel all of the day's travel and battling begin to ware on him. Chris trudged back through the city and found a Pokémon Center only a few blocks away from his hotel. In a town this large, Chris was very thankful for a multitude of Pokémon Centers. After Chris had dropped off his Pokémon with Nurse Joy, the trainer found a seat nearby.

He wondered how much progress Luke had made since they had split. Knowing the trainer's restless spirit, Chris figured that night would not slow the young man from Tohjo down.

"Hopefully he doesn't get too far ahead," Chris chuckled to himself. The Johto native leaned his head against the wall, before his eyes caught an advertisement. Chris read it aloud. "Whitney welcomes all certified challengers to the Goldenrod Gym." Chris was unsure when he would actually take on Whitney and her Normal types. After a week of training perhaps he would feel confident in battling her.

Nurse Joy motioned for the trainer and Chris quickly stood up. The trainer met the nurse at the counter, where she handed him back his four Pokéballs.

"Did everything look alright, ma'am?" Chris asked.

The nurse gave him her trademark smile. "Why of course! In fact, I noticed a very powerful heat signature coming from your Cyndaquil." She pointed at the Fire Mouse's Pokéball. "I would guess that it is very close to evolving!"

"That's great news!" Chris felt his tired body explode with energy. "How close?"

"I would suggest asking a breeder," Nurse Joy laughed, "because I'm certainly no expert."

"Thanks anyway," Chris returned her smile and rushed out of the center.

Chris felt like he was flying as he stepped back onto the streets. His starter Pokémon would be evolving! No more would the Fire Mouse have to deal with his small size. The Fire type could finally stand eye-to-eye with Luke's Charmeleon. An unlimited amount of possibilities were racing through Chris' brain.

The trainer considered finding a breeder to confirm the nurse's hunch, but he found the rush hour traffic to be overwhelming. And with night quickly approaching, Chris would have difficulty locating his hotel if he stayed out late. The young man from Cherrygrove worked his way east and felt a rush of relief when he finally stepped into the lobby of his hotel. As he took an elevator up to his sixth floor room, the trainer thought about bringing out his starter and telling him the great news. Once he entered his room however, Chris felt his eyelids become heavy. The trainer managed to take care of his hygiene before collapsing onto the large bed.

Before he succumbed to sleep, Chris' thoughts were on the intense training and evolution that were fast approaching.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is usually where I leave you with a preview of the next chapter, but Chapter 16 is already here! Click that Next Chapter button over there!<strong>


	18. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back!

**Notes- Not much to say for this one. Chris trains hard and challenges Whitney. Let's see how this unfolds. Please Review and Subscribe!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

The next six days tested every amount of patience in Chris' body. The trainer awoke every morning to the sound of his 7:30 PokéGear alarm clock. He would wake himself with a lukewarm shower before grabbing the continental breakfast in the hotel's lounge. As the days progressed, he found himself consuming more food on each visit. From there, he would work his way to the same training area on Route 34.

Because of the unusually high Spring temperatures, Chris always found himself dressed in athletic shirts and shorts. The trainer was wiping perspiration from his eyes by the time he arrived at the open fields of grass. Being the paranoid boy his mother had raised him to be, Chris kept his silver backpack strapped over his shoulders as he ran several laps around the open route. Chris had taken Waz's advice, about training the body, to heart. The temperatures had really begun to skyrocket by the time he finished this exercise.

Chris had decided on a fixed schedule for the the training days, believing that he could optimize every available minute. On the first day of this intensive training, Chris released his Pokémon from their storage devices and immediately grabbed their attention.

"Yesterday's training was a good start," Chris looked over each of his Pokémon, trying not to laugh at his flailing Magikarp. "However," Chris felt a wave of adrenaline wash over him, "we are nowhere close to where we need to be." Chris began to pace, a habit he hoped would not stick with him forever. "After sleeping on that loss yesterday I realize how light I've been taking your training." Chris' thoughts were on Waz, Sarah, and even Raul.

"Yesterday I told you that we would not be overwhelmed again," the trainer was surprised to see his normally aloof Golbat intently listening, "and I meant it. For the next six days we're going to dedicate ourselves to becoming stronger." Chris nodded at his focused starter. "And we're going to grow."

While Cyndaquil, Nidorino, and Golbat performed a set of stretches, Chris brought Magikarp back to the same stretch of beach. As the Fish Pokémon battled the incoming waves, Chris read through the Johto League Guide that Professor Elm had given him. He found some interesting training regimens for his land based Pokémon, and even some tips for flying and swimming training.

Chris remembered hearing his brother tell about the great physical shape his team had been in and the difference it made on the battlefield. This thought led to the first half of every day's routine being exercise based. For the first couple of days, none of Chris' Pokémon could completely finish their exercises. So at around two, when the sun had begun to descend, Chris would gather his team together to have lunch and take their vitamins. In order to get past his team's physical problem, he was forced to give each member an HP Up to strengthen their stamina. The last four days allowed Chris to work with his Pokémon's attacks, and really stufy them for the first time.

"So your Ember attack loses strength over distance," Chris mentally noted on the third day after seeing his Cyndaquil fire off the attack.

"Quil!" The Fire Mouse waved his arms in frustration.

"It's just an observation," Chris quickly clarified.

During the fourth day of training, Chris stopped to check out Golbat's Wing Attack. The Bat Pokémon spun through the air and swung one of his massive wings into a thick tree branch overhead. Chris noticed the increased speed of the attack and was surprised to see large cracks in Golbat's target. "You really are turning into quite the battler!"

On the fifth day, Chris noticed Nidorino pushing himself harder than ever before. The evolved Pokémon seemed to be hell bent on impressing his trainer. As the sky darkened on this fifth day, Nidorino attempted one more display of strength.

"Nido!"

Chris directed his focus to the Poison Pin Pokémon, whom was charging at one of the few trees in the area. As Nidorino lowered his horn to ram the tree, Chris saw the Pokémon's feet tangle up. The Poison type's face slammed into the ground as momentum carried the out-of-control Nidorino into the tree. The crash scattered oak leaves everywhere and left the trainer speechless. Chris instinctively turned to see his team's reaction, but the Pokémon were too tired to laugh or show emotion.

"Alright," Chris helped his embarrassed Poison type up before addressing the other members, "I think that should do it for day five!" Chris withdrew the four Pokéballs which had now become a welcome sight to his exhausted Pokémon. Chris used his arm to wipe the sweat off his brow. "I'll get you guys all healed up and ready for out final day of training!"

The trainer had managed to adapt to the chaotic streets of Goldenrod and found himself arriving at the center in record time. After handing his Pokémon off to the nurse, Chris was reminded again of her prediction for Cyndaquil. The Fire Mouse Pokémon had remained very consistent throughout the training, but Chris thought he could sense some doubt in his starter. Despite his earlier slip up, Nidorino had demonstrated much more power than Chris' starter since his evolution. The increased speed of Golbat did not help things either. For the upcoming gym battle, Cyndaquil had now become a liability. Nidorino's type advantage and Golbat's aerial assault would be too useful to ignore.

"An evolution tomorrow sure would be great," Chris breathed as he waited beside the counter. The trainer had decided to really push his Pokémon on their final day of training. With any luck, Chris believed he could have a powerful new option after tomorrow.

"Here are your Pokémon!" Nurse Joy announced as she returned Chris' Pokéballs.

"Did you notice anything about Cyndaquil?" Chris quickly asked.

The nurse shook her head. "Sorry, I haven't noticed any changes since Friday."

Chris sighed. "Thanks again."

The trainer decided once again to spend the night in the company of his thoughts. His mind was so focused on Cyndaquil and the Goldenrod Gym that he only managed to get a few hours of sleep. Chris slowly rolled out of bed the next morning and found that he could barely keep his eyes open. After some deliberation, the trainer had to resort to his final morning defense.

"Do you have any sugar?"

Chris held a mug of black liquid in his hand. It was the same concoction he had bashed his parents for drinking over the years.

"All of the coffee accessories are over there," a hotel employee pointed him to a large line.

After nearly twenty minutes, Chris was back on the road and heading for the familiar route. The trainer could feel a headache coming on and was ready for this final day to be over. He felt like his mind had been pushed as hard as his Pokémon. Perhaps he could just take a break on this day.

Upon arriving, he released his Pokémon and made sure he had their attention. "I don't have much to say." Chris noticed how exhausted his Pokémon still looked. Even the Pokémon Center couldn't completely cure their fatigue. "This is it. Today, you are going to push yourselves to your limit. Let's go!"

Chris extended the exercise training an extra ten minutes to ensure his Pokémon knew the desired pace. The trainer found a soft patch of grass to sit down on and observe his team. As Cyndaquil, Nidorino, and Golbat made their laps, Chris thought about working with Magikarp in the water. The trainer studied the waves crashing on the shoreline and found that they were the perfect size to test Magikarp's enhanced stamina.

"I'm not going to use him in the battle," Chris reminded himself. "No point in wasting what little energy I do have."

After his team had finished up their exercises, Chris prepared a quick lunch for the group. The trainer had decided on a strength based diet, and had loaded up his team with Proteins.

Once he had taken care of the vitamins, Chris snapped his team back to training. The trainer rotated them in one-on-one battles and was frustrated to find Cyndaquil unable to keep up with Golbat and Nidorino. The Fire type was repeatedly knocked down by his teammates, prompting Chris to ask Cyndaquil for a break.

"Quil!" The Fire type shook his head before jumping back into his battle with Golbat.

"That's an order!" Chris commanded. The trainer was already angry about Cyndaquil's unevolved state. The last thing the trainer needed was to be frustrated with the Pokémon himself. "You're just having an off day. It happens."

Cyndaquil seemed shocked by his trainer's persistence. The Fire type was too surprised to retort and simply took a seat near Chris.

"There you go," Chris edged on as Nidorino caught Golbat with a Horn Attack. "That's the aggressiveness I'm looking for! We'll need to match Whitney's strength to have any chance."

Chris glanced at his PokéGear and was surprised to find that mid-afternoon was upon them. The trainer could tell that his Pokémon had expended most of their energy and were running off of sheer will. After noticing that Golbat was unable to raise his wings, Chris ended the training.

Chris brought his team down to the shore and released Magikarp into the water beside them. He quickly found himself pacing in front of his team. "Tomorrow's gym battle will most likely be a tough test of endurance and strength. But we've put too much work in to lose now." Chris knelt beside Nidorino and Golbat. "Next time I bring you out of your Pokéball, we'll be facing Whitney. If you have anything you'd like to say, now is the time."

Golbat let loose an uncharacteristic screech that seemed to carry excitement. Chris smiled at the Bat Pokémon before returning him to his containment device.

"Nido!" The Poison Pin Pokémon followed with his own ambitious roar. The Poison type attempted to hide his exhaustion with a swing of his horn.

"Duly noted," Chris nodded, before drawing Nidorino into his Pokéball.

"Magikarp," Chris couldn't hold back a grin, "I guess you're probably itching for a battle as well!" The Fish Pokémon turned to his trainer, but simply gave him the species' trademark blank expression. Chris quickly withdrew the fish. "I'll take that as a yes."

As Chris turned towards his starter, Cyndaquil approached the trainer. Despite his slim chance of battling, the Fire Mouse Pokémon carried his steely-eyed focus. Cyndaquil seemed determined to prove to himself and his trainer that he was not second rate.

"Great things are on the way for you," Chris dropped to his starter's level. "Whenever you evolve, your perseverance and hard work will match your increased size." Chris brought out Cyndaquil's Pokéball. "I couldn't care less about your height or form though. What's going to win us battles," Chris patted his starter's chest, "is in here." Chris tapped the device against his Pokémon and the Fire type was dematerialized into the container.

The trainer stood up and took a deep breath. Before worry could sink into Chris' brain, the young man revealed a grin. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of motivational speeches."

After healing his Pokémon, Chris decided to turn into bed early. The trainer was still exhausted from the previous night's lack of sleep and quickly took care of his hygiene. As he fell into his bed, Chris thought about bringing out his Pokémon to give them some encouragement to sleep on. The trainer could tell that each of his Pokémon were feeding off of their trainer's nervousness. Chris' eyelids had other ideas though, as the trainer found himself unable to keep his head up. The trainer quickly sent a PokéGear message to his mother to update on the day's events. The young man knew that his mother would instantly fear the worst if he did not check in with her on a daily basis. It was simply the price of being a sixteen year old.

The trainer felt his head fall onto the pillow, and sleep immediately followed.

* * *

><p><em>Your journey. Your goals. Your family.<em>

_Your life._

Chris found himself looking up at the white hotel ceiling, eyes wide open. It seemed like the trainer had closed his eyes only a second ago. He sat up and was surprised to find his alarm clock displaying 9:00. The sunlight peaking through the shades told Chris all that he needed to know.

"The traffic is going to be awful."

After showering and grabbing a bite to eat, Chris threw on his backpack and was heading North. Through the suffocating traffic of bodies, Chris could make out signs pointing him towards a wide dome in the distance. The trainer traveled another dozen blocks and found himself standing before the gym facility. Chris did not notice any lines or reservation signs present and suddenly felt his body begin to shake. In a short amount of time he would be competing for his third badge.

The trainer from Cherrygrove entered through the large sliding doors and found himself in a spacious room with the domed roof as its ceiling. Despite its size, Chris noticed that all of the action revolved around the battlefield and stadium seats that rested in the middle of the area. The trainer was surprised to find a battle currently underway.

A long necked Pokémon, which Chris eventually recognized as a Girafarig, was locked into battle with what appeared to be a Poliwhirl. Chris noticed that the Water type was being pushed back onto its heels.

"Let's finish them with Psybeam!" The female trainer of Girafarig commanded.

"Block it with Water Gun!" Poliwhirl's trainer shouted.

A multicolored wave of energy crashed over the Tadpole Pokémon before it could counter. Poliwhirl collapsed to the ground, leaving its trainer to release a deep moan.

"I was sure that the third time would be the charm," the middle aged trainer admitted as he returned his defeated Pokémon.

"This was definitely your best attempt yet!" The pink haired trainer informed as she called back her Pokémon.

Upon further examination, Chris identified the tall woman as the Gym Leader, Whitney. The only pictures Chris had ever seen of the Gym Leader were taken back in her youth. The trainer was genuinely surprised to find a woman in her twenties approaching him.

And a little nervous.

"Hello!" Whitney greeted the trainer with a smile and a handshake. Whitney reached into her form fitting jacket to reveal a small, yellow badge. "Here for a battle?"

"Y-You've got it!" Chris tried not to frown after stuttering. "Will you need to heal up your Pokémon though?"

"That depends," Chris could make out a teenage-like sass in the Gym Leader's high pitched voice, "on how many badges you have!"

Chris was more than a little flustered by her direct dialogue. "I have two... right now." Chris fumbled through his backpack. "I mean, I could show them to you, if you needed to see them."

"Of course not!" Whitney flicked her wrist and giggled. "I believe you!" She pointed to the battlefield and revealed two Pokéballs. "If a two-on-two battle is alright with you, I'll be over there."

The trainer was having a very difficult time getting into his battle mentality as he approached the battlefield. Despite the Gym Leader's friendly greeting and child-like excitement, Chris could detect an incredible amount of confidence behind her attitude. Chris tried to display his own confidence as he took his place in the open trainer box.

"Are you ready!?" Whitney squealed as she maximized a Pokéball.

Chris paused. He glanced over at the sideline and noticed something wrong. "What about a judge?"

"Don't worry about it!" The Gym Leader chuckled. "I became a certified official several years back! I'll know when a Pokémon is down for the count."

"Sounds a little unfair to me," Chris muttered beneath his breath.. The trainer noticed his opponent staring at him expectantly. Chris let out a frustrated growl as he withdrew a Pokéball. "I'm ready whenever you are."

"Then let's begin!" Whitney boomed as she tossed her Pokéball into the air.

"Let's start off right," Chris mirrored the Gym Leader's action, watching as both devices released their creatures.

Chris was happy to see his Golbat already tense and focused, despite their opponent being the adorable Clefairy. Chris tried to get a good grasp on Whitney's reaction to his choice, but the leader seemed too enamored by her own Pokémon.

"You get cuter every time I see you!" Whitney clapped for the Fairy Pokémon.

"She began the battle," Chris would not wait for the leader to focus. "Confuse Ray!"

The Bat Pokémon let loose a hellish screech as he sent a ghostly orb of energy at his unsuspecting opponent.

"That move looks quite pretty!" Whitney nodded to her Pokémon. "We'd like to see an Encore!"

To Chris' surprise, Clefairy stood its ground and began to clap. As Golbat's attack found its mark, Chris noticed the Bat Pokémon begin to glow.

"Perfect!" Whitney cheered, despite her Pokémon's confused state.

"I don't know what your game is," Chris said aloud, "but we're here to win." Chris directed his attention to Golbat, who appeared unaffected by Clefairy's move. "Let's take it down with Wing Attack!"

"Stay calm," Whitney quickly informed her Pokémon as Golbat prepared his attack. "You'll have time to shake this confusion off."

As Golbat went to attack, the bat suddenly released another shriek. The Poison type fired another Confuse Ray which harmlessly passed over the already confused Clefairy.

"Why-" Chris suddenly realized the effects of Encore. "It's in the freaking name!" Chris silently berated himself for not acknowledging the attack.

"It appears we are at a standstill," Whitney informed the trainer. "My Pokémon seems to confused to attack, and yours is unable to use an effective move."

"Guess we'll see which moves wears off first," Chris gritted his teeth in frustration. A slow paced, off balanced battle was not his area of expertise. "Keep attempting Wing Attack! It'll wear off!"

The next half minute possessed some of the ugliest battling ever displayed. Golbat fired several Confuse Rays that simply passed over the tipsy Fairy Pokémon. Finally, Golbat managed to overcome Encore's effects and raced towards Whitney's stumbling Pokémon.

"I think you're ready for Metronome!" Whitney directed after seeing her Pokémon begin to regain her balance.

"Don't pull up!" Chris roared, believing that his attack would strike in time.

As Golbat swung a glowing wing forward, Whitney's Pokémon began to wag its fingers. A blinding flash of light exploded out from the Fairy Pokémon and forced Chris to shield his eyes. The trainer was forced to wait several seconds before he could look again. Golbat had been forced to land and shield himself with his wings. Despite the attack not doing any damage, for a nocturnal Pokémon like Golbat, Chris was sure the bat had suffered discomfort.

"Oh, a Flash attack!" Whitney seemed pleased with the mysterious attack's outcome. "How about another Metronome?"

"Crunch!" Chris realized that Whitney severely underestimated the Bat Pokémon's speed.

Golbat pounced from his close proximity and sank his glowing fangs into the unsuspecting Pokémon's neck. The Normal type let out a cry as it dropped to a knee.

"Finish your Metronome, sweetie!" Whitney pleaded after seeing her Pokémon in extreme pain.

The Fairy Pokémon managed to wave its fingers once more, causing Chris to freeze in fear. Clefairy's body suddenly began to glow once more. This time, Chris noticed a harsh blue light encompass Whitney's Pokémon. Chris glanced over at the leader and noticed that she was racing away from the battlefield. The neurons in Chris' brain finally fired.

"Get out of there Golbat!" Chris shouted as he dove to the ground.

The Bat Pokémon displayed his remarkable speed by releasing his grip and taking off into the air. The blue light expanded outward before snapping back to Clefairy in a violent motion.

The Normal type spoke. "Clefairy."

A powerful explosion rippled outward, forcing Chris to cover his head. The trainer felt debris rain down as he kept his head covered. Chris prayed that his Pokémon had made it away in time.

"Sorry about that," he heard Whitney apologize.

Chris looked up and found himself speechless. A large crater now rested where Clefairy had stood. Chris stood up and was even more surprised to see the Fairy Pokémon lying at the bottom of the hole, completely unconscious. The trainer's thoughts instantly shot to his own Pokémon and he snapped his head upward.

"Yes!" Chris' eyes found a figure resting in the dark rafters overhead. The Bat Pokémon dropped back down into sight and came to rest in front of his trainer. "There's that speed we trained for!"

"My darling is obviously unable to continue," Whitney shook her head in disappointment. As she returned the Fairy Pokémon to its device she seemed to pep up a bit. "But you put on a fabulous show! That's all I asked of you!"

"Don't you think Metronome might be a little too dangerous?" Chris could still feel his heart beat racing.

"Oh don't be so dramatic!" Whitney dismissed. "What are the chances of it picking Explosion?!"

"Dramatic?" Chris repeated. The trainer pointed at the crater. "That seems pretty dramatic to me!"

"What less do you expect in a Gym Battle?"

Chris had to bite his tongue to keep from upsetting the Gym Leader. "Alright. I'm ready to continue whenever you are."

"Splendid," she replied with a smirk. "Then here comes my final Pokémon!"

_Final Pokémon. _Chris remembered hearing those words before. He thought back to who had uttered them. "Adam!" The trainer had warned Chris of Whitney's final Pokémon. The trainer really wished he had asked the Azalea native more about it.

Whitney tossed another Pokéball into the air, immediately grabbing Chris' attention. The device burst open, revealing Whitney's trump card.

"A Miltank?" Chris knew he shouldn't laugh, but he couldn't hold back an audible chuckle. After seeing the determined look in the Gym Leader's eyes, he knew he had made a terrible mistake. "Let's stay focused Golbat!"

"That's right," Whitney kept her voice low, "there's no room for error anymore."

Chris could feel his heart beat pick up again as he heard the leader's warning. Her change in voice sent shivers up the trainer's spine and at once he realized that she now held the competitive edge.

"Begin!" Whitney roared as her Pokémon raced forward on all fours.

"Keep calm Golbat," Chris reassured, more for himself than his Pokémon. "Let's show them no fear. Charge forward with Wing Attack and be ready to adapt!"

The Bat Pokémon raced towards his charging opponent as Chris assessed the situation. With proper timing, Golbat could knock the Milk Cow Pokémon off balance and do some serious damage. As Miltank reared up to strike, Chris made the command. "Go for her legs!"

Golbat used the timing from his training to strike a split second earlier then Chris thought possible. The Bat Pokémon brought his glowing wings forward and delivered a powerful blow to the Normal type's back legs.

"Got her!"

"Stomp attack!" Whitney's command came as a surprise to the challenger.

To Chris' horror, Miltank was not spun to the floor by the attack. In fact, the Milk Cow Pokémon held her ground, catching Golbat completely open. Miltank brought both of her front feet forward, smashing the Bat Pokémon into the ground with her hooves.

"Knock her feet off with your wings and get back into the sky!" Chris quickly directed. The battle's increased pace left Chris unable to comfort his Pokémon. They would have to stick with battle commands.

Golbat followed Chris' direction, managing to get free and fly back into the air.

"I don't think so!" Whitney pointed at Chris' retreating Pokémon. "Don't let Golbat escape! Rollout!"

Chris felt a smile creep to his face. The Gym Leader had made a grave error in judgement. "Prepare a Crunch attack," Chris nodded towards the bat, "and be ready for an opening."

The Milk Cow Pokémon dropped to the ground and began to spin like a top on her side. On Whitney's command, she quickly rolled off in Golbat's direction.

"She can't hit you while you're up in the air," Chris quietly informed his Pokémon. "Be ready to strike once her attack is over."

Chris was surprised to see Miltank roll into the large crater in the middle of the battlefield. For a split second, the Milk Cow vanished from sight.

"What-"

Without warning, Miltank sped up the edge of the hole and used it as a ramp to spin into the air. Chris felt his mind freeze up as the large creature shot towards Golbat like a bullet. Golbat managed to shake off his surprise, and met Whitney's spinning Pokémon with a Crunch attack.

"Golbat!"

Chris watched as the Milk Cow Pokémon shrugged off the Bat Pokémon's attack and delivered her powerful Rollout. The Normal type's spinning body seemed to pull Golbat in and both Pokémon dropped to the ground in a tangled mess. Miltank bounced back to her feet and struck a pose, prompting a shower of praise from her trainer. Chris looked over his motionless Pokémon and realized the truth.

"Golbat is no longer able to battle!" She sung in a playful tune. "Look's like you're down to your last Pokémon!"

"That Miltank," Chris could only stare at the innocent looking Normal type as she smiled at her trainer. "I had no idea... this Pokémon could actually battle."

"One of the first lessons a Pokémon trainer should receive," Whitney's tone became matter-of-fact, "is that every Pokémon is capable of higher level battling. An underestimating opponent makes for an easy win!"

"Guess I forgot that," Chris replied, feeling his teeth grind together. He returned his defeated Pokémon to his device, while already planning how to counter Whitney's menace of a Pokémon. Chris brought out his second Pokéball and tossed it into the air. "Let's see what you do with him!"

Nidorino burst from his container and unleashed an intimidating roar. The prideful introduction was just what Chris needed to restore his fallen confidence. The trainer could feel his both of his fists clinched tightly together as he awaited Whitney's continuation.

"Begin!"

"We aren't going to give them a moment to breath!" Chris informed the Poison type of the pace. "Charge!"

"Let's follow their lead," Whitney shrugged. "Meet him head on. You'll know what to do once you're close enough."

Chris was hit by a moment of déjà vu as he watched the two Pokémon race towards one another. This time however, his Pokémon would not be shoved around.

"Horn Attack!" Chris called out as they reached one another. To the trainer's surprise, Whitney did not give her Pokémon a command.

As Nidorino delivered a powerful strike with his horn, the Milk Cow Pokémon took action. The Normal Type grabbed hold of Nidrino's horn and pulled Chris' Pokémon closer to her. Chris flinched as Whitney's Pokémon placed a kiss on the stunned Poison type's cheek.

"What was that?!" Chris looked toward Whitney in disbelief.

"Follow up with Stomp!" A visible smile crossed the woman's face as she looked on.

Miltank jumped into the air and slammed Nidorino's face into the dirt with her hooves.

"You have to move out of the way!" Chris was baffled by his Pokémon's lack of defense.

"How about we get you feeling better?" Whitney suggested to her Pokémon. "Let's use Milk Drink."

"That's a healing move!" Chris knew he would have to prevent the move at all cost. "Double Kick!"

As Nidorino attempted to get back his feet, the Poison Pin Pokémon collapsed back to the ground. Chris noticed flushed cheeks and a grin on his Pokémon's face.

"You must be joking," Chris could feel his body begin to shake. "That kiss was the move Attract?!"

"And here I thought you'd never catch on!" Whitney confirmed with a playful laugh.

Miltank began to drink from her utters, prompting Chris to plead with his Pokémon. "You've got to snap out of it! We're in the middle of a Gym Battle!" Chris felt a flicker of hope enter his body as Nidorino turned to look back at his trainer. "This whole battle is up to you now buddy. You have to get your head into the game!"

The Poison Pin Pokémon finally nodded and rose back to his feet. Unfortunately, Miltank had already finished her healing technique.

Whitney wasted no time in following up her previous move. "Let's finish them with Rollout!"

"Counter with your Fury Attack!" Chris knew that Nidorino still had more than enough energy to battle. They could not give Miltank any more leeway.

As Miltank spun forward, Nidorino managed to catch the Milk Cow Pokémon with multiple strikes to her exposed body. The blows pushed Miltank back and prevented the Normal type from dealing any damage. Whitney remained persistent however, and Miltank rolled forward to attack once more.

"Excellent job Nidorino!" Chris knew that Rollout grew stronger with each subsequent use, but the trainer believed that his Pokémon was strong enough to fend off any attack. "Send them packing with Double Kick!"

Nidorino shoved both of his front feet towards the charging opponent. Chris was overjoyed to see the kick knock Whitney's Pokémon back once more. As Miltank spun forward for the third time, Chris saw Nidorino turn around and prepare for the follow up kick to his previous attack.

"Don't hold anything back!" Chris encouraged as Nidorino extended his legs forward to intercept Miltank.

The trainer's face contorted into fear as his Pokémon's feet slipped out from under him. Chris had no chance to react as Miltank crashed into the challenger's fallen Pokémon. The blow was powerful enough to lift Nidorino back into the air and deposit the Poison type behind his trainer.

"Nidorino," Chris muttered as he turned around to examine his Pokémon. The young man from Cherrygrove simply stared at his Pokémon. The trainer slowly approached the Poison type and knelt beside him.

"How does he look?" Whitney inquired as she peered at the fallen Pokémon.

"He... he," Chris could feel moisture behind his own eyes, "doesn't look like he'll be able to continue."

"Well then," Whitney's visage carried a very unsatisfied look, "I guess that's that." She approached the challenger, who quickly wiped his eyes. "That was an interesting battle. I'm sure you'll be back for round two soon." She extended a hand.

Chris nodded and shook her hand. The trainer could not bring himself to smile and could only stare at the Gym Leader with blank eyes.

"Are you alright?" Whitney asked hesitantly after noticing Chris' expression.

"Fine," his horse voice replied. "Thank's for granting me a battle."

"Anytime," she replied with a nervous wave, before quickly disappearing into another room.

Chris turned back to look at Nidorino and found that the Poison type had still not regained consciousness. The trainer quickly returned the Pokémon to his Pokéball before heading for the door. Chris felt the numbness surrounding his body disappear and be replaced by nauseous stomach.

"Why am I freaking out?" Chris silently berated himself. The trainer felt too lost to even console his Pokémon. They had put in the training, so it had to be the trainer's fault, right?

The streets were packed with early lunch traffic, prompting Chris to mutter the closest things to curse words he would say. After twenty minutes of fighting his way through the madness, the trainer found himself in front of the Pokémon Center. The trainer passed through the doors and immediately found himself in a lengthy line.

"Really?!" Chris bit his lip to keep from shouting at those who turned towards his outburst. What was wrong with him? The trainer hated losing, but he was acting like a fool. The loss was his fault after all.

Or was it? Golbat's inability to sweep Miltank had nothing to do with Chris' training. The young man had given the Bat Pokémon every necessary vitamin and had trained Golbat with strength in mind. Nidorino's slip up had not been a product of Chris' decision making either. The Poison type had not executed his trainer's command. Perhaps it was as simple as that.

"Here are my Pokémon," Chris went to hand the nurse his team, but found a different woman before him. "Where's Nurse Joy?"

"Not working today," the brunette woman yawned. "I've taken over for her. Now could I please see your Pokémon? We don't want to hold up the line."

Chris was not in the mood to argue. The trainer quickly complied with her request before asking, "When will those two be ready for pick up?"

"With the crowd we've had today," the young nurse looked up at a nearby clock, "I'd say a couple of hours."

"Wow," Chris couldn't hide the sarcastic tone in his voice. The day was not getting any better. "Alright," Chris pushed past his frustration and decided to head outside.

After battling traffic for several minutes, Chris found a calm ocean lookout to catch his breathe at. Since Chris had entered the city, he'd found himself assimilated into its pace. At first the trainer had thought nothing of it. After several days of rural sights, Chris had been relieved to see city lights. However, the trainer was beginning to believe that Goldenrod's fast, chaotic lifestyle was catching up to him. Despite his extended rest, the trainer still felt jittery, as if he could explode at any moment. Chris leaned against the railing and took a moment to reflect on the last few hours.

"Something is off," Chris breathed as he studied the afternoon sun's reflection on the ocean's calm surface. Up until this past week of training, Chris had prided himself on an upbeat, positive attitude. The trainer thrived on the energy of Johto's scenery and the battles it offered. This sulking, thought-overloaded attitude was not what Chris desired. The trainer needed a boost.

Chris noticed an open stretch of beach in front of him and found a set of stairs leading down to it. The trainer checked his PokéGear and found that he still needed to kill an hour. Setting his backpack down in a patch of grass, the trainer took off his shoes and performed some stretches. Chris needed these sprints, and he needed to run them alone. The young man felt his mind begin to unwind as his feet pressed into the soft, warm sand. Sand that wasn't too different from the grainy sea close to his house. As he drove his feet down, he thought about his loss. Dropping a gym battle to Whitney was unfortunate, but who said it was a setback?

When the trainer felt he had worked up a solid sweat, he fell beside his backpack. With adrenaline pumping through his veins, Chris believed he had rediscovered the trainer who had won his first two gym battles. After finding a shower to rinse off the sand, he threw on his shoes and backpack. The trainer noticed storm clouds forming over the ocean as he prepared to set out. It was still fairly early in the afternoon as Chris made his way back to the Pokémon Center. He felt a little bit of life return with each step he took.

Chris rounded the final corner, that brought the center into sight, when he heard a commotion in the alley beside him. The trainer was shocked to find a boy around Chris' age lying in the narrow street. He appeared to be unconscious, prompting Chris to fear for his well being. As the trainer approached him, Chris found that he was not alone.

"Listen tough guy," a man stepped out of the shadows, "you don't need to get involved. This doesn't concern you."

"What's your issue with him?" Chris nodded at the downed young man.

"He owes me a great deal of money," the older man replied as he stepped toward Chris. Despite his large build, Chris realized that the man wasn't very tall.

"I don't think he'll be able to pay you if he's unconscious," Chris hesitantly countered. The trainer did not wish to escalate the conflict.

"I think you're right," Chris felt a twinge of fear as the man spoke. The trainer could not make out the figure's expression. "How about you pay it?"

Chris instinctively reached into his backpack for his Pokéballs. The move triggered a series of hectic events.

"Yanmega!"

Chris heard the sound of wings flapping overhead, before catching a viscous blow to the back of his head. The strike knocked Chris off of his feet and flung the trainer headfirst into a recycling bin. Chris grabbed the back of his head and remained still. The trainer felt groggy, but attempted to regain his bearings.

There seemed to be a scuffle going on nearby, but Chris was unable to survey it. There was an explosion of light and then, silence.

"What is going on?" Chris managed to gather himself after several seconds. The trainer made it to his feet and looked over the alley.

"Where..." Chris found the narrow street completely void of life. The trainer's confusion was cut off by a throbbing pain in the back of his skull. He didn't need to dwell here.

Chris slowly finished his trek back to the Pokémon Center. He went to the pick up counter and asked an aid for a pack of ice. Along with the bag of ice, the woman brought Chris his healed Pokémon. The trainer thanked her before placing the ice on his head as he took a seat. Chris checked his backpack and was relieved to find that nothing had been damaged or stolen. Now that Chris had regained his composure, and the throbbing pain had weakened, he felt anger surge into his body. The trainer had been unable to stop the man's assault, and more importantly, could not aid the helpless boy. It was a blow to Chris' pride and his conscious. The trainer needed some solace from his Pokémon.

Once Chris felt that the aching pain would no longer be an issue, the trainer headed towards the nearby Route 34. The volume of the city did not help the throbbing headache that was beginning to form. Chris was happy to escape the roar of traffic as he stumbled onto the route. The trainer was pleased to find his training spot completely deserted, an obvious product of the approaching storm. As gusts of wind began to sweep through the flat land, Chris released his Pokémon from their containers.

"Guys I-" Chris stopped. Each Pokémon had their backs turned to the trainer. Even Magikarp would not look up from the pond he was floating in. Chris found himself speechless as the wind continued to pick up. "What's going on?" The trainer asked the question calmly, refusing to let his voice shake. He needed to remain confident. "Why are you acting like this?"

None of Chris' Pokémon made a sound. They remained stoic, like statues, as Chris looked over each member. A cold wave raced up the trainer's spine, a chill that had nothing to do with the wind. "Don't do this guys! I can't..."

A bolt of lightning ripped through the sky overhead, bringing Chris' encounter with Suicune back to the trainer's mind. That moment felt like it had occurred years ago. How much had his Pokémon grown since that meeting? How much had he grown?

The trainer felt his headache coming on stronger as he stared over his Pokémon. Finally, he broke. "What is wrong?" Chris shouted over the wind. The trainer felt like he had been thrust into an unsolvable situation. He was out of options. "Why?"

As drops of rain began to fall, Chris held back a gasp as Cyndaquil slowly turned to look at him. The Fire Type held his usual solemn expression, but something was different. The trainer felt himself wither under the Fire Mouse Pokémon's stare. The pressure pushed Chris to withdraw his team's Pokéballs once more. As Chris returned the Pokémon to their devices, he caught one last glimpse of Cyndaquil. Beyond the Fire type's stern glare, Chris could make out drops of water in the Pokémon's eyes.

Night had fallen by the time Chris returned to his hotel room. The trainer found a number in his PokéGear and called it. He felt tears begin to fall down his cheeks as the ringer chimed.

A deep voice answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, dad."

* * *

><p><strong>Chris has reached a crossroads of sorts. How will the trainer tackle this emotion-driven conflict? Can he reach the heart of the issue and gain back the support of his team. Let's find out in the next chapter!<strong>


	19. Request for Ruins!

**Notes- ****Hey gang, we're back to Luke's adventures! I know, I know, we were kind of left with Chris being stuck in a weird place. Well, not so much weird as sad and depressing. I don't know what's up with that. But I do know what's up with Luke! And just because we like to torment you folk, C. Harris and I decided it was best to leave you on a sort of cliffhanger for that. So in the meantime, here's Luke's continued journey!**

* * *

><p>Luke Chapter 3<p>

Luke was standing outside of the Ecruteak Gym. The dew was still on the ground and the cries of Spearow could be heard in the distance.

"Early bird catches the worm, I guess." Luke muttered, his throat dry and voice cracking. He rubbed his eyes and smacked himself on the face to try to become more alert. It was early and it was Monday morning, not his favorite combination ever.

He inhaled the vapor rising from his coffee and took a drink, then followed up by biting a chunk out of his breakfast sandwich. He tried to get himself pumped by reminding himself of what he was about to do, but his tired mind didn't care. Luke had a bad habit of staying up late on the nights before he'd have to have an early morning. His mind began to wander back over the past couple of days, thinking back to how he arrived at this moment.

Saturday evening had resulted in Morty asking him to do a spot of research on a whim, and Luke had obliged. After leaving the coffee shop, Luke spent the remainder of the evening training. He and Morty may have become chummy quite quickly, but that didn't mean that Luke was going to hold back on preparing for his battle with the Gym Leader of Ecruteak City.

Poochyena had been Luke's focus during any training done over the past two days, but he had tried to make sure the rest of his team would receive the same level of training all around. He just knew if Poochyena was strong then he would have a simpler time facing Morty, with the typing being in his favor.

Luke heard a door close behind him. He glanced over his shoulder as Morty turned the key, the lock clicking into place. He could smell the Gym Leader's coffee and watched as the blonde trainer walked up and patted him on the shoulder.

"No tea?" Morty said as he stood next to Luke, grinning.

"Not enough caffeine." He replied. The two laughed.

Luke was sprinting to Morty's house, which luck would have it, was on the opposite end of Ecruteak. The library had closed five minutes before, which was the starter's gun that signaled the beginning of his race across the city.

Many places were closing their doors for the evening, locking up and preparing to start business again in the morning on Monday. Luke had spent all day, aside from a quick lunch and training break, in the library studying up on various topics, but specifically anything detailing the history of the Ecruteak towers. And now he was rushing to Morty's house to find out why he'd been sporadically and cryptically tasked to do such a thing.

After a few minutes of good solid running, Luke arrived. Hunched over and breathing heavily, he knocked on the door. As he panted, he heard the knob turn and a gush of cool air hit his face as the door opened. Luke collapsed into the room. Morty chuckled and helped him up.

"So?" Luke asked between breaths, handing him the notes he had taken. Morty looked them over, rifling through the papers. He motioned to Luke, and the two walked over to some chairs and sat down. He looked up at Luke, and opened his mouth to speak. Luke was on edge, eager to hear the Gym Leader speak.

"Would you like a glass of water?" Disappointed by the words but nonetheless thirsty, Luke nodded his head in affirmation. Still reading, Morty stood up and walked into the kitchen to fetch Luke his beverage. Luke took a deep breath and closed his eyes, gathering himself. Keeping his eyes shut, he felt a presence standing before him. He reached out for the glass of water he was expecting and opened his eyes, only to be met with horrid, large read eyes and a toothy, sinister grin.

Luke leapt off the chair and grabbed for Poochyena's Pokéball as the Gengar was cackling and clutching at its torso, mocking Luke. Luke suddenly realized that this Gengar must belong to Morty, and unclenched his Pokéball before sitting back down looking aggravated. It was at this moment that Morty walked back into the room, glanced around long enough to piece together what had happened, and laughed while handing Luke the glass of water.

Gengar continued to hover around Luke while Morty finished reading the trainer from Tohjo's notes. He finally looked up.

"So," he said, staring down the boy sitting across from him, "how would you like to go to the Ruins of Alph with me?" He sat down the papers and saw Luke's dumbfounded expression.

"Uhm, yeah. Yeah!" Luke answered. "Is that what all this was about?"

Morty nodded. "You looked to have that traveling and adventurous spirit about you when I discovered you snooping around in the basement the other day, so I figured why not give a lucky young trainer a unique opportunity?"

Luke didn't know what to say, he was ecstatic at the fact that we was going to get to explore ancient ruins with an elite trainer.

"But I needed you to prove to me that you would indeed be interested in these types of things. I couldn't tell you what I was planning. You had to be genuine. And look at you, Luke! As genuine as they come!"

Luke gathered himself. "So when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow! Six in the morning! Outside of my gym, okay?"

Luke looked less than thrilled about their departure time, but he knew it'd be worth it. "Fair enough," he said. "I'll see you then!"

* * *

><p>The sun had traveled fairly high into the sky, and Luke estimated that they'd been traveling for over three hours now and that they would be arriving at the ruins soon. Luke could tell it was going to be a very humid day, and that was something he was not okay with.<p>

He and Morty had conversed over a variety of topics. For probably an hour the two trainers had discussed the ins and outs of being a Gym Leader, how one attains the title, and how the Pokémon League generally operates. Luke found this all thoroughly intriguing and enjoyed discussing it.

In general, Luke was just enjoying this excursion. He kept thinking about how lucky he was to be traveling with a top-notch Pokémon Trainer like Morty and how unique an opportunity this was. He was also curious as to whether Morty had another reason for asking Luke to come with him, but he told his mind to quit making Luke out to be more than the average trainer. He wasn't some sort of "chosen one".

He had fallen behind a ways and dashed back up to Morty, gripping the straps of his bag.

"We'll be arriving soon. You might want to let your Pokémon see this, the ruins truly are marvelous." Luke nodded and the two stopped walking momentarily, long enough for Luke to release his Pokémon. Morty suddenly began to laugh, a slight chuckle at first but then building up to a hearty guffaw.

"What?!" Luke asked, entirely confused. He had just been following the Gym Leader's suggestion. Charmeleon glared at Morty while the rest of Luke's team looked confused.

"Well, now I know what I'll be up against when we battle!" Morty said as his laughter died down. Luke felt a sinking feeling in his chest and his shoulders slumped. Morty slapped him on the shoulder. "It's okay, there's one more slot on your team left to fill. I'm sure you can catch me off guard with that. Besides, these guys look good and top-notch!" Luke saw Elekid flex in response to Morty's compliment, causing Luke to chuckle.

"Alright guys, this is Morty. The Gym Leader of Ecruteak City," Luke noticed his Pokémon perk up, and specifically noticed Poochyena snarl. "Poochyena, calm down. Yes, this is who I've been training you to battle b-"

"So you plan on playing to the type advantage?" Morty asked.

"Dammit. Quiet." Luke replied. Morty looked surprised at the rookie trainer's gall, but smiled a bit. "Anyways, Poochyena, he's a friend of ours. So calm down." Poochyena looked back and forth at the two humans, then finally relaxed. "Morty invited us to accompany him to the Ruins of Alph and he suggested I release you all so you can behold what a sight it is." Pidgeotto flapped his wings and began to fly over the hill towards the ruins, and the rest followed suit.

After a few more minutes of walking, the came over the hill and the ruins came into view. Luke was intrigued by the ancient presence they held. He could feel an atmosphere of a time long since passed and everything was still. Pidgeotto flew over the antiquated remains of a culture passed and swooped back around to Luke, landing on his outstretched arm. The seven of them marched down the hill and into the archaeological camp that had been set up.

The camp was arranged in a grid format, with olive-green canvas tents in rows setting up mock-streets. There were various people walking in and out of the tents, some toting equipment and others carrying messes of papers and documents. Luke noticed a few academic types shoot he and his loose Pokémon condescending glances and realized he probably ought to return them to their Pokéballs.

"Alright, who wants to stay out with me? It's going to be too cramped for all of you here, and frankly I don't want to piss off a bunch of archaeologists by one of you rascals ruining their site." Luke asked. All of his Pokémon clamored, but Luke saw Wooper leap high into the air and flail about. "Okay, Wooper it is." The rest of his team sighed and expressed their disappointment. "Maybe another time guys!" he tried to encourage before returning them to their Pokéballs.

Luke turned to Morty, expecting the Gym Leader to say something. Morty looked a bit puzzled, before his expression changed to one of realization and he spoke. "Oh, right, you don't know what to do!" He laughed. "Let's go check the main tent," he said as he pointed towards a larger tent near the back of the camp. As the two walked through the dusty lanes, Wooper waddled right alongside them, mesmerized by the nearby ruins.

"So only five?" Morty inquired. "Have you thought about what to fill your last position with?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I probably need an Ice type or a Fighting type honestly, although I think Wooper and Elekid may be able to learn some moves of those types eventually. I do have this egg though." Luke explained, patting his bag at the mention of the egg. He saw Morty's interest rise.

"Egg? How'd you get one of those?" he was genuinely curious. Luke thought back to the meeting he and Chris had witnessed in Violet City, unsure of what he should say about how he obtained the egg without revealing what he had heard. Morty was a Gym Leader, but Luke and Chris had been advised not to speak so carelessly about what they had seen. That's part of the reason he had kept mum about the egg for so long and tried not to display it too often.

"Uhm, well," he stammered, still collecting his thoughts, "I actually got it in Violet City."

"Falkner gave it to you, didn't he?" Morty asked. "Those birds of his are always breeding. I hate to say it Luke, but you probably are gonna have another Pidgeotto in your ranks soon enough."

"It actually came from a Unova Gym Leader. Drayden? Do you know of him?" Luke didn't want to be caught in a lie, but he was desperately seeking a method in which he could reveal the gift giver. He glanced down at Wooper, still blissfully plodding along and taking in the sights.

"Drayden?" Morty replied. "Of course I know him. Or rather, know of him. I think we ate together at a summit or something-another once. How did you come across Drayden in Violet City?"

"Lance was showing him around Johto!" Luke stated quickly. Morty seemed to dwell on this for a few seconds, and then nodded his head.

"Well, maybe you'll get a cool foreign Pokémon out of it!" Morty said. Luke sighed a breath of relief, and realized they had arrived at the main tent. Morty threw back one of the flaps covering the entry and the two trainers and the Mud Fish Pokémon entered within.

"Well, whattaya know! How ya been you old wraith?" A boisterous voice boomed at the two as soon as they had stepped inside. The man had light-brown hair, a little shaggy, and a few days' worth of growth on his face. He was wearing a brown leather jacket, which appeared to have been worn from much use, having seen many places and experienced many adventures. The man's eyes held an intensity and wisdom, seeming to have the image of one-thousand landscapes burned in them.

"Blue!" Morty exclaimed as he walked towards the man. Blue walked out from behind the desk he had loomed over and grasped Morty's hand, then the two embraced. "I honestly didn't expect you hear. Shouldn't you be in Viridian?"

"Well, yes, but am I ever?" the two laughed.

"Blue, I'm assuming you've never come across this trainer before, so allow myself to introduce him to you." The two walked over to Luke, and Blue extended his hand. Luke grabbed it and firmly shook twice.

"Nice to meet ya! Blue, Viridian City Gym Leader. My gramps is Professor Oak too!" the trainer beamed at Luke. He stood only a few inches above Luke, but that didn't keep the trainer from Tohjo from being overwhelmed. Besides, Luke was sure he would grow enough by the time he was Blue's age.

"Luke!" he replied. "I'm from Tohjo Falls. I would have known you without you clarifying who your grandfather was, but I did get my starter from him!" Blue looked puzzled.

"So you're from the Kanto-Johto border, got your starter from my grandfather in Pallet Town but you're traveling in Johto?" he inquired. Luke saw him glance down at Wooper, who had been wandering around the room, but not straying too far from Luke.

"Yep!" Luke said. "That about well sums it up."

Blue smirked and held his fist out, prompting Luke to raise his and bump their knuckles together. "I like your style!" He seemed very genuine to Luke.

"So what brings you this way?" Morty asked, entering the conversation once more.

"I'm actually heading back. I've been to Goldenrod for business." Blue seemed hesitant to utter that last part.

"With Lance?" Luke interjected, taking a wild guess. Blue appeared shocked and Morty looked puzzled.

"Yes, actually." Blue looked to be in thought for a moment. "Would you all mind walking with me?" Luke nodded, as did Morty. Blue motioned, and the three began to move towards the exit. Luke reached for Wooper's Pokéball, sensing an intense conversation that he didn't want to have to worry about the Pokémon's shenanigans interfering with.

After a couple of minutes, the three trainers were standing outside of the camp, the nearest tents standing a significant distance away. The wind had picked up and was blowing the leaves in the nearby trees, creating a percussive element to add to the melody of nearby chirping Bug Types. Luke felt a tension despite the calm scene.

"How do you know about my meeting with Lance?" Blue asked directly and intensely, a hand resting on one of his Pokéballs. Morty was looking apprehensively at Luke.

"It was just a guess!" Luke replied with earnestness.

"But how would a rookie trainer even think to guess that?" Blue asked, his tone serious.

Luke sighed, then took in a deep breath before turning to Morty. "There's a bit more to that story about my egg." He turned back to Blue. "After a friend and I battled Falkner in Violet City, Lance and Drake of Hoenn and Drayden of Unova appeared and began speaking with Falkner about several disappearances that had occurred lately. They quickly realized we were present and Drayden gave me an egg he had carried while Lance advised the two of us not to speak about this event too carelessly." Luke breathed again. Blue eased up and let his grip off his Pokéball. The tension quickly dissipated.

"Fair enough," Morty said. Blue nodded at him. "So what has Lance been wanting with you, Blue?"

Blue looked around, then spoke. "He wants me to take over as Champion. I'm a former Champion, so I qualify to step up and take over."

"What about Red?" Morty inquired. Luke knew of the trainer, in fact it'd be odd to come across someone who didn't know of the trainer from Pallet Town. He was renowned as the top trainer of his generation, and possibly one of the greatest of all time. He had abdicated the position of Champion after claiming victory over the Pokémon League and defeating Blue, who had just attained the title, seeking instead to train with his Pokémon further.

"Well, that's what I said." Blue looked up at the sky, then back at Morty and Luke. "But no one knows where he's gone."

"He's not at Mount Silver?" Morty asked, a disturbed tone entering his voice.

"Wait, Red was at Mount Silver?" Luke questioned. "That's near my home! I can't believe I'd never heard that!"

Blue addressed Luke. "He didn't like to advertise it, no one really did. He was seeking solitude so all who knew granted him that." Luke thought over it and came to the conclusion that it was a rational thing to do. "But no, he's gone. Lance checked there first. He said he found Red's cabin empty, most things were still there but his bag was gone. No one has any idea where he's gone off to. Gramps tried to find out if Red's mother knew, but all she said was that she had received about two weeks earlier, dropped off by a Pidgeot, stating that he'd be gone for a while but not to worry about him."

"So is this gonna be chalked up as another one of the disappearances Lance was investigating?" Luke asked.

"No telling." Blue responded.

"I mean, it's not unlike Red to disappear to go train. When did you last have contact with him, Blue?" Morty said.

"Probably three days before his mother received the note." Blue said. "I had gone up the mountain to visit him on my off day. We chatted and had a friendly one on one battle. He didn't indicate anything other than that the day before he had flown to Pallet to visit with gramps and his mom."

Morty remained pensive, staring into the middle distance. Luke was enthralled by the mystery of all these happenings, but he was also experiencing a fear coming from his instinct. Morty shifted his weight, looked over to the tree line and spoke as he looked back towards Blue.

"So why does Lance want to resign?" he inquired.

"He said he needs more time to devote to investigating these disappearances." Blue responded. "He is getting a bad feeling is what he told me. He said he doesn't have time to be bogged down with being in charge of the Pokémon League and would like to get to the root of this before it turns out to be something much worse."

"So are you going to do it?" Luke asked quickly. Blue looked at him.

"Probably," he said with a sigh. "I hate all that responsibility, but Lance has a valid point. If it's for the best, I can take over as Champion." Luke could sense the unwillingness in Blue's demeanor, and realized that the trainer had a sense for wanderlust just like Luke held himself. He looked at Morty, and saw the seriousness on the Gym Leader's face. It was obvious that Luke was once again privileged enough to be part of an important conversation among elite trainers.

"Well, I came here to show Luke around and hopefully help quench his thirst for adventure," Morty said with a chuckle, trying to lighten the mood. Blue smiled slightly, and looked at the trainer from Tohjo.

"Ya know, you seem to have the same look in your eyes that I had when I started my travels. You can't stay in one place for too long, can ya?" Blue's voice had lightened in tone, but Luke could still perceive a sense of weariness in it.

"I don't have too much of a choice if I want to conquer all these gyms." Luke said in reply. Blue smiled and nodded, then turned and motioned for the other two to follow him back into the camp.

The afternoon sun had raised high into the sky, and it was shining down on the three. The olive hued tents were drawing nearer, and soon the trainers were back in the to-and-fro of the archaeologists. As a worker bumped shoulders with Luke, he shrugged it off and stumbled forward ahead of Blue and Morty.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself!" Blue teased. "Ya might get lost!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was certainly an interesting turn of events. Luke seems to have good luck at getting chummy with important fellows. Probably because he's a charming, attractive young man. But I digress. Anyways, more is in store for Luke in the next chapter, a lot more actually. So I urge you to stick around, stay tuned, and all that jazz. Feel free to comment and give a review if you feel like it, but until next time, au revoir! <strong>


	20. The Meeting of a Few

**Notes- There is no reason for this chapter to be so late. I hit a mental block and I could not find the motivation to take action. I guess my actions mirror Chris' in a lot of ways. I hope you all are having a wonderful summer and are escaping the thunderstorms and heat better than Chris and Luke. Today's chapter brings us to some much needed discussion between two people. What will their discussion hold and what consequences will it bring about? Please Review and Subscribe! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

Rain continued to pour as morning came around in Goldenrod City. The weather forecast revealed a long line of storms that could bring record rainfall to the area. The dark grey clouds overhead mirrored the thoughts of a certain trainer as he trudged through the rain.

"Why wouldn't they look at me?" Chris had repeated the question countless times since the previous day's fallout. The trainer knew that his Pokémon didn't hate him. When he had looked over them, he still felt their connection, but something had drastically changed. Instead of their usual camaraderie, Chris had sensed a spirit of sorrow and disappointment. He had sacrificed sleep to analyze where everything had went wrong, but the young trainer had only wound up more frustrated.

Fortunately for the trainer, the downpour kept the sidewalk traffic to a minimum. Chris kept the hood up on his jacket as he raced around the thinned out streets. The trainer had a certain destination to reach, and he was already on track to be late. "I guess there's no point in breaking tradition," Chris breathed a sigh as he caught a glimpse of a restaurant at the end of the street.

Upon entering, Chris found the establishment overrun by the lunch crowd. "Are you kidding me?" The trainer had become sick of the constant chaos in the city. Neither Violet or Cherrygrove City had been this frustrating. As he began to fight the crowds in search of his father, he felt someone grab his shoulder. Chris was relieved to find his dad beside him.

"This way!" He motioned for Chris to follow.

The trainer was led through a winding path that brought the duo into another room which Chris found almost entirely devoid of people.

"I figured this would be a better conversation area," Chris' father explained as they sat down in a nearby booth. Ben extended a hand to Chris, who quickly shook it.

"Good choice!" Chris shouted, still unable to pull his voice back to quiet levels. He looked around the smaller room and was amazed by the quiet atmosphere. "What connections got you a nice, private room like this?"

"Connections?" Ben laughed. "I snagged this room by not getting my meal to go!"

"So all of those people back there," Chris shuddered at the claustrophobic thought, "were getting their lunch to go?"

"Welcome to Goldenrod!" Chris' father laughed as a waitress approached them. Chris skimmed through the menu and quickly found something to order.

"I hate this city," Chris shook his head as the waitress walked away.

"Your hatred can't all stem from a hectic lunch crowd," Ben replied slowly. "You seemed pretty worked up when we spoke on the phone. What's going on with Chris?"

"Ah, you know," the trainer shrugged, "just been training and whatnot." Chris was finding it much more difficult to bring up his concerns now that his father sat before him. Some level of deep pride refused to let his father in on Chris' faults. "So how has work been?"

"One word," Ben chuckled, "busy. We are preparing for a new director to take over most of the communication network. Our bosses always want there to be a major upgrade before a transition takes place."

"Why is the current director leaving?" Chris held no real interest in business decisions, but he wasn't ready for the conversation to shift back to him.

"He's been at that position for ages now," Ben explained. "He's done a lot for the tower, and has been through some rough times. What happened eight years ago really took a toll on his stamina. I can completely sympathize with him."

"I'm sure it wasn't easy on anyone," Chris' voice was very hollow, despite the trainer's best intentions.

"Speaking of difficulty," Chris knew where his father was going, "have you challenged Goldenrod's Gym yet?"

"I have," Chris nodded, but couldn't bring himself to say more.

"Well," Ben tilted his head, "how did it go?"

"I," Chris finally gave in, "couldn't finish her off."

"She is a very tough challenge," Ben acknowledged. "Perhaps you'll get her on your next shot."

"I didn't have a problem with her Clefairy," Chris decided to try and defend himself. "It was her stupid Miltank. It took out my Golbat and Nidorino!"

"It's her most powerful Pokémon son," the trainer's father clarified. "That's to be expected."

"But she toyed with me, " Chris felt his skin begin to boil as he remembered the battle. "She can't be that much better. She is only in her early twenties at the oldest!"

"I don't think you fully understand how talented some Gym Leaders are," Ben retorted. "She's been an exceptional leader for the past _eight years_!" Chris' father made sure to emphasize the length of time. "The Pokémon League selected her to be a Gym Leader at fifteen years of age. Fifteen!"

"Alright!" Chris hissed through his teeth. "I didn't come here for a history lesson!"

"Then I'll ask you again son," Ben seemed to be losing his patience. "What did you come here for?"

Chris paused for several seconds as he tried to put together what he would say. "I dedicated this past week entirely to training. After getting destroyed in the Goldenrod Tournament, I made it a personal goal to focus on improving my Pokémon as much as possible."

"Nothing wrong with that!" Ben chimed.

"I feel like they grew stronger as a whole," Chris continued, "but I still saw so many flaws. And several of those weaknesses led to us losing the gym battle."

"Did you distribute the training evenly among your Pokémon?"

"I'm not sure what that has to do with my Pokémon's mistakes," Chris quickly replied. "I focused mostly on the Pokémon I planned on using in the gym battle."

"I may see where the problem lies," Ben's words captured Chris' full attention. The trainer's father took a deep breath. "Your brother had the same problem early in his journey. It just comes from inexperience."

"I've had plenty of time to learn and become strong!" Chris interrupted.

"In two weeks?" Ben couldn't hold back a grin. "I don't think so." He pointed at the trainer's chest. "You need to realize that your journey is not just your own. Just because you picked up on your brother's tactics and skills, doesn't mean you should abide in them. You can't base the decisions of your entire team off of what Matt did."

"He's the only guide I've had!" The words left Chris' mouth before he could stop them.

An uncomfortable pause followed as the trainer's father tried to find words to respond with. Chris could see the pain and guilt inside his father's eyes and he knew he had gone too far.

"I'm sorry son," was all that he could say.

"Listen, dad," Chris knew he had to make this right, "those words came from my selfishness. I know you've been busy." Chris decided to finally reveal what had been troubling him. "I wanted to talk to you because I need your advise. As I was training, it felt like my connection with my Pokémon sort of weakened. I felt the need to push them beyond their limits after we were beat in the tournament." The days had been a blur to Chris at the time, but he felt the need to relfect on them. "But as the days went on, I got into fights with them, and I saw something in their eyes. They looked at me like I was someone else entirely. I... I'm not sure why."

"Remember how I use to tell you about my days as a trainer?" Ben finally spoke. "It lasted about a year and I only collected two badges. I really didn't learn anything from that journey until years later when I looked back on it." Ben shook his head. "I realized that I didn't grow with my Pokémon. We were never on the same level."

"You think that's my problem?" Chris asked skeptically, but remained polite. The trainer did not believe an imbalance in strength was the issue.

Ben read his son's mind. "I'm not talking about skill level. I'm sure both you and your Pokémon are relatively equal when it comes to that." Chris' father rubbed the dark brown facial hair along his chin. "Maturity, confidence, compassion, and so many other traits go in to the levels I am talking about. I know you are fully aware of the connection between humans and Pokémon because you spoke about it earlier. I never looked into that connection until I was much older, and had already given up continuing as a trainer."

"After the loss," Chris knew he needed to share what had happened over the past day, "I felt so conflicted. I blamed the loss on my Pokémon, but I felt so insecure about myself as a trainer. Last night I finally faced my Pokémon to try and gain some clarity." He felt a lump form in his throat. "But... none of them would look at me." Chris' eyes found his father's. "What's going on?"

"Tackling the Pokémon world is pretty tough to do in two weeks, isn't it?" Ben's eyes held a knowing look. "Every trainer faces this obstacle at some point in their journey. But to try and balance out your life with that of your Pokémon's is impossible." A confused look crossed Chris' face. "A trainer can not handle that task on their own. Your brother could never seem to grasp that."

Chris was shocked to hear these words from his father. He knew his old man was an incredibly intelligent individual, but Chris had never realized that this carried over to the Pokémon world. If a trainer could not balance out these two worlds, then what was the solution?

"Why do you think humans and Pokémon share this world?" Ben's question pushed Chris further into thought. "I honestly can't tell you myself. What I do know, is that we can learn so much from one another. We can help Pokémon to grow and learn to believe in themselves. Whenever we capture and train Pokémon we can help them to find an identity. They are no longer simply wild creatures." Chris' father held up his hand. "But we can't decide that for them. In the same way, they cannot decide our goals and motivations. They can, however, help us to reach those goals, and in the process, we become better individuals."

These words reminded Chris of his training in Sprout Tower. Every time he thought back on that day, he was incredibly thankful he had visited the tower. The sages' words were very similar to his father's message. This world was so much deeper than Chris could have imagined when he first left Cherrygrove City. As interesting as the discussion had become, one question still plagued Chris. "So how is this philosophy going to help me reconnect with my Pokémon?"

"That's a great question," Ben was cut off by the arrival of their lunch. The waitress sat down two bowls of pasta before the men. "You won't be disappointed by the pasta; it's the best in town!"

"This is excellent," Chris agreed as he took several bites, "but how about we get back to the question at hand?"

"Oh yes," Chris' father acknowledged as he gulped down a large swarm of pasta. "That is a great question primarily because I have no idea how to answer it!"

"You don't?" Chris felt a surge of disappointment rush through his body. He had been fed all of these proverbial opinions, but he still had not been given an answer. Chris felt sarcasm slide into his next question. "Any suggestions?"

"Every connection between a trainer and their Pokémon are different," Ben continued with the philosophy, much to Chris' annoyance. "Who am I to suggest how you should handle a trust issue with your Pokémon?"

"I just thought with all of this harmonious jargon," Chris shrugged, "you might be able to illuminate my mistakes and provide me with a solution."

"Perhaps there was an answer inside of my preaching," the older man suggested. "Maybe you can find it if you apply it to your struggles."

"Were you this cryptic with Matt?" Chris was surprised to feel a grin come to his lips. It had to be the pasta.

"He never gave me the chance!" Ben laughed as he scooped down another bite of his food. "He was so set on his path, that he rarely accepted advice from me."

Chris felt a strange feeling overcome him. He could tell that it didn't stem from the philosophy, as he had never felt this way with the sages in Sprout Tower. Chris' thoughts must have shown on his face, because the trainer's father gave him an inquiring look.

"I think this is the first time that we've ever gotten together," Chris paused as a smile appeared, "and simply talked."

"Man to man," Ben nodded. "I'm sorry this couldn't have happened sooner."

"Yeah," Chris felt the need to redirect the conversation before it became depressing. The trainer quickly gathered a topic. "So what ever happened to the few Pokémon you captured? Do they help you at the Radio Tower?"

"I actually released them!" Ben chuckled as a look of disbelief came over Chris. The trainer's father pulled out an empty Pokéball. "They did, however, decide to stick by my side. To answer your question, yes, they have helped me at the Radio Tower since I've been there."

"What do they do?"

"They each contribute in their own unique ways," Ben replied slowly. "Magneton helps power the electrical current that runs through the tower, Machop handles any heavy lifting, and so on."

"Doesn't it feel weird to use your Pokémon for something like that?"

"It was at first," Ben acknowledged, "but then again, they aren't actually my Pokémon. They've simply chosen to help out the tower."

"What do they do when they aren't working?" Chris had never really considered a situation such as this.

"We actually just finished modeling a room for the Pokémon to rest in," Ben clarified. "For all of their hard work, we want to make sure their food and shelter are provided."

The two men carried on with casual conversation as they ate for the next half hour. The more they talked, the more comfortable both men became. Chris could feel his father had begun to adjust to Chris' heightened maturity and ambitions. Likewise, the trainer could feel the awkwardness and hesitance begin to drain from his voice. Discussions of Cherrygrove dominated much of the conversation. Chris' mother always tried to visit Goldenrod at least once a month to visit Chris' father. In the more recent years, road work had made the trip much quicker, but Chris had struggled with his decision to visit. Anger towards his father existed somewhere in the trainer's subconscious, and Chris was unsure on how to face it.

"So do you think you'll get an extended break somewhere in the relatively near future?" Chris asked after the conversation had slowed.

"Maybe when I retire!" Ben tried to cover the statement with a chuckle. "Why do you ask?"

"The Silver Conference is in eleven months," Chris replied slowly, "and I know that it's way too early for you to guarantee you'll be free."

"Yeah," disappointment filled Ben's voice. "I'm not sure if I'll have any openings around then. I'll see what I can do though." He glanced at the watch on his arm and suddenly jumped from his seat. "My lunch break ends in five minutes!"

"Sorry," Chris quickly stood up and threw down money for a tip. "I didn't mean to hold you up."

"You did nothing of the sort," Ben waved a waitress over and paid for the meal. He turned back to Chris. "I had a wonderful time with you, son."

"I really appreciate your help with my situation," Chris spoke quickly as they headed for the door.

"I wish I could have provided you with a more clear answer," Ben replied as they reached the door. The middle aged man stopped in front of the door, anticipating the traffic noise outside to be deafening. "You're a smart kid though, and I know you'll find your own path."

"I wish I held that much faith in myself," Chris' lighthearted tone couldn't hide the reality in his words.

A sympathetic look came over the trainer's father. Despite his need to rush, Ben placed a hand on his Chris' shoulder and shook his head. "Without confidence, you aren't going to get anywhere. It's okay to be humble," he nodded, "but your Pokémon also need to see a spirit of leadership in the path you're taking."

"I feel like Matt held so much more confidence," Chris admitted as a businessman pushed past him.

"You've shown real maturity today," Ben replied as he took one last look at his son. "Never give up, and your confidence will build."

Both men pushed through the doors and were wrapped into the chaotic traffic. Chris waved one final time to his father as they headed in opposite directions.

* * *

><p>As the day dragged on, Chris found himself wondering east along one of Goldenrod's most crowded streets. His father's words were swirling through his mind in a constant loop. Ben's last words about confidence stuck out the most for Chris. The trainer felt as though he was at the edge of an important decision and he refused to drag it out any longer.<p>

After a few more twists and turns, Chris found himself completely alone. He finally emerged from his thoughts and took in the scene around him. His eyes were greeted by a stone courtyard, whose center held a beautiful fountain. The surrounding buildings seemed much smaller and more personal than the others. Rows of daffodils and roses lined the windows of the buildings, livening up the darkened area. Chris glanced up and realized that the rain had ceased for at least a moment. He knew that now was the time for responsibility. He owed it to himself, and more importantly, to the team.

"C'mon out," Chris tossed the Pokéballs from his pack out together, revealing his entire team. The Pokémon each looked around as Chris gently placed Magikarp into the fountain. He turned around to face them and was overwhelmed by the amount of eyes staring back into his own. They knew he was finally ready to own up to his mistakes.

"I have a lot of apologies to make," the trainer wasn't sure how to go about explaining himself. He finally decided to speak to each Pokémon individually. "All of you deserve a face-to-face apology." He pointed to Cyndaquil. "Starting with you, buddy."

The fire starter made his way over to Chris as the trainer knelt down. Chris felt a dry sensation in the back of his mouth and attempted a futile swallow. He felt a wave of doubt rush through his stomach, but he suppressed it. "I doubted your strength," Chris didn't break eye contact, "and I belittled your pride. You deserve a more consistent, and focused trainer. I don't want to pull any emotional wool over your eyes. I care deeply about you, but I want to give you the absolute freedom to choose. You know I'm not a perfect trainer, and I'm not a perfect human either." After a long, uncomfortable pause, Chris decided to ask the real question. "Will you stay with me through the good times and bad?"

The Fire Mouse did not turn away from Chris to ponder the question, nor did he break eye contact. Cyndaquil continued to stare into the young man's eyes, as if trying to study the trainer's inner turmoil. Chris felt sweat begin to form on his forehead as he felt his eyes begin to close. He refused to hide the weakness and selfishness he had displayed over the past week.

"Cynda," the Fire Mouse Pokémon looked down at the cracked stone floor and took a deep breath. When he brought his head back up, Chris' heart skipped a beat at the Pokémon's expression. "Quil!" The fire starter jumped onto his trainer's shoulder with a smile on his face. The starter looked back at the rest of the team.

"I think that's the first smile I've ever seen from you," Chris felt giddy as he was suddenly swarmed by the rest of his Pokémon. It was at that moment the trainer realized how much of a leader Cyndaquil had unknowingly become. The fire mouse's decision had been based on the entirety of the team, and the other Pokémon had undoubtedly sensed that.

Chris noticed Magikarp swimming beside him and decided he still needed to apologize to each Pokémon. "I'm sorry for pushing you to the side at the end of our training. You're already a true member of this team." Chris picked up the fish and held him close. "Can you forgive me?" The trainer knew what was coming before he had even finished the question. The fish's tail had delivered a powerful blow to the trainer's head before he had a chance to back away.

As the trainer was recovering from the endearing strike, he noticed Golbat flying close by. "I pushed you too far in our training." Chris thought back on all of the angry complaints he had thrown the bat's way. "It wasn't right of me to expect you to be perfect in power and speed. Our loss to Whitney was on me." He brought his free shoulder up beside the Poison type. "Do you wanna help me take her down next time?" Chris grinned as the Bat Pokémon landed on his shoulder. That left one more apology.

Chris noticed that Nidorino had backed off from the group and now stood with his back turned to the group. The trainer could see the Pokémon shaking, as if holding back the urge to run from the group. After his Pokémon dropped from his shoulders, Chris walked over to the Poison type. He stopped beside him and gently placed a hand on the Pokémon's powerful spine.

"I think I owe you the biggest apology," Chris felt his free hand clench into a fist. "I have a lot to learn about evolution. You're still the same feisty Nidoran that I encountered on the first day of my journey. I think I've just now realized how unaccustomed you are to this new body." Nidorino looked back at the trainer. "I've decided to let you battle when you're good and ready. Once you're used to that body, we might have another go at Whitney, but only when you're ready."

"Nido," the Poison type turned to face the trainer, but still held an uncertain look.

"I just wanna ask the same question I've asked all the others," Chris took a deep breath. "Will you continue with this imperfect group and help see us through to the end?"

The trainer was knocked to the ground by a powerful tackle from the evolved creature. Chris looked up at the Poison Pin Pokémon and was overjoyed to find a grin on the Poison type's face.

"Come here!" Chris laughed as he lunged towards Nidorino. The duo was soon joined by the rest of Chris' Pokémon who decided to get in on the friendly wrestling match.

A boom of thunder informed Chris that the wonderful moment would soon be over. Chris calmed all of his Pokémon and decided to give them a bit of a look into the future.

"I don't want to challenge Whitney again right away," Chris quickly told his team. He could still very clearly feel the sting of the loss. "I know for a fact that I'm not personally ready to defeat her. We can go spend the next couple of days enjoying the area and maybe even get in a bit more training." His Pokémon gave the trainer a worried expression, so Chris quickly tried to calm them. "This time though, I'll let you guys decide how we'll train." The trainer thought for a second about how he could up the ante. "And I'll even join in!" He chuckled at the excited expression on each of his Pokémon's faces. These next few days would do much to cure the doubt that had seeped its way into the team.

A flash of lightning overhead caught Chris' attention, and he decided it was time to head to shelter to escape the approaching storm. "I'll get you guys somewhere safe where we can discuss our future plans!" Chris hurriedly gathered his Pokémon into their devices as rain began to fall once more. Despite the coming storm, Chris felt a blossoming sense of hope and security rising through his chest. These storms would pass, and give way to a brighter, more beautiful future.

* * *

><p><strong>Despite the ailing weather, Chris' future has suddenly taken a swing for the better. Though the team's harmony will not last forever, Chris and his team have learned a difficult lesson about imperfection. What will they take from this experience, and will it be enough to defeat Whitney and take one step closer to their dreams? Hope to see you back for the answers!<strong>


	21. An Evolutionary Rebound!

**Note- I hope this long chapter makes up for the long wait I put you folks through! Chris' story is about to fire back up again as he trains to get his team's 'mojo' back. As a young trainer, Chris is still coming to grips with the consequences of his actions. Let's find out how he plans to right the ship and take a huge step forward in his Pokémon career! Please review and subscribe! Hope you enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

Despite the torrential downpour, the sky had quieted down. The front edge of the storm had brought lightning, but the wind was whipping the clouds past Goldenrod at a brisk pace. Now, rain was the only product of the swirling grey clouds overhead.

Chris had found a pavilion at the edge of the city to escape the rain. Chris was relieved to find the shelter empty of inhabitants. He had wanted a place to sit and contemplate his next move.

"If this storm doesn't blow over in a bit," the Cherrygrove trainer scanned the horizon, "it'll be too late to do anything."

The trainer decided that he should at least discuss the options with his team. He did not want to fall back into his previously self-directed path. The trainer hoped that his failures from the past week would forever be a driving force to improve his relationship with his Pokémon. Ben's words came back to Chris as he withdrew the Pokéballs of his land based members. The trainer could not bear the weight of his travels alone. He wanted their unit to improve both their strength and their resolve. Only as one cohesive unit could they experience the truth behind Pokémon and humanity. Only then, could they break through the plateaus set by Gold, Blue, and Red.

Chris caught a glimpse of sunlight piercing through the clouds. It was time to decide the group's next step. "C'mon out!" the trainer released the three Pokémon from their devices. Cyndaquil seemed less than pleased at their current soggy surroundings. The fire starter leaped onto the picnic table beside Chris and shot his trainer an annoyed look.

"You're tougher than that," Chris laughed, before turning to see Golbat and Nidorino standing beside him. "Alright guys," Chris stepped back to address his three Pokémon, "it's time to decide on our next move." Chris was overjoyed to see a break in the clouds nearby. "It looks like this storm is about over and we have several hours of daylight left. Would you guys wanna end the day training together?"

The three Pokémon turned to each other, but did not speak. They seemed to know what the others were thinking simply through their expression. They turned back to their trainer and Cyndaquil nodded in approval.

"Excellent!" Chris smiled back as he looked towards nearby Route 34. An idea had been stirring in the back of Chris' mind since he had made amends with his Pokémon. The trainer couldn't wait to see his team's expression. "To prepare for the rematch with Whitney, I thought it might be best to try a different approach with our training. He could see an anxious look pop into his Pokémon's eyes. "How about I let you guys run the training this time?"

Much to his relief, a deafening roar of approval hit the trainer. His Pokémon raced towards the edge of the shelter and were ready to sprint towards the nearby route.

"Wait a sec!" Chris quickly shouted. The trainer made sure he had all of his supplies and rushed over to his team. "How about we travel together?"

The rain had calmed to a drizzle as Chris and his trio of Pokémon set off. And by the time they reached their routine training location, the rain had stopped all together. Chris led his team to the beach and released Magikarp into the shallow water.

"So who wants to give us our first drill?" Chris looked expectantly over his Pokémon, but was surprised by his team's silence. The trainer realized that his Pokémon were all lost in thought and decided to give them time.

"Cynda!" the Fire Mouse Pokémon stepped forward.

"What'll it be!?"

The Fire type directed Chris to a spot in the sand a few feet away from himself. As soon as Chris took his place in the sand, Cyndaquil launched forward without warning. The trainer had no chance to defend himself as the fire starter slammed into his trainer's chest. The blow was strong enough to knock Chris off his feet and deposit the trainer into the sand. After the shock of the attack wore off, Chris jumped back up with a look of rage.

"What was that for!?" the trainer shouted as he locked eyes with his starter.

"Quil!" the Fire type pointed towards the trainer, as if using something Chris had said against him.

"Wait," the anger slowly faded off Chris' face. "Your drill is to practice the team's moves against me, isn't it?"

Cyndaquil simply nodded.

Chris released a long sigh. "This oughta be fun."

The trainer took his place in the sand once more and attempted to create a firm base. He refused to let Cyndaquil knock him off of his feet again. The Fire type waited until Chris seemed set before igniting the flames on his back.

"Cynda," the fire starter reared back, prompting Chris to immediately abandon his stationary position, "Quil!"

Chris dove face-first into the sand as bolts of fire raced over his head. The trainer remained still for several seconds, letting the sensory nerves in his body tell his brain that he hadn't been scorched. This moment also gave Chris the chance to calm himself and observe the situation as a whole. His Pokémon had forgiven him of his mistakes, but these drills could provide his team with an opportunity to vent any final frustrations. He owed it to the unit as a whole to toughen up and accept whatever his Pokémon threw at him. Besides, these drills would give the trainer a chance to examine each creatures' moves up close.

"Have to keep that glass-half-full mentality," Chris mumbled to the sand as he slowly stood back up. He threw on a determined smile as he turned towards his awaiting Pokémon. "That was a pretty strong Ember attack," Chris nodded towards Cyndaquil, "but it did seem a little too spread out to deal any major damage. Let's work on that for a bit."

For the next couple of hours, Chris worked with each of his Pokémon on their individual moves. He received singed hair on his arms, several bite marks from Golbat, a twisted ankle from fleeing Nidorino's Horn Attack, and even a couple of bruises from Magikarp's hard scales. As the recipient of these attacks, Chris discovered which angles Golbat attacked best from, how well Nidorino could turn at full speed, and how flexible the Fish Pokémon was. The trainer felt as though he had learned more about his Pokémon in these two hours of training than he had in the past week. On top of this, the Pokémon themselves seemed to have opened up and displayed genuine excitement in the company of each other along with the training.

"Let's take a quick vitamin break," Chris suggested with a laugh as he collapsed beside his backpack. "I need a breather anyway. You guys have pushed me to my limit!" Chris gave Cyndaquil a Calcium vitamin after deciding that it was time to really focus on Cyndaquil's projectile attacks. He decided on Carbos vitamins for Goldbat and Nidorino in order to build on their already exceptional speed. Chris chose the strength-building Protein for his Shiny Magikarp.

"How about we end the day with Nidorino's training?" Chris asked after noticing that the sun was beginning to set behind the expanse of ocean.

"Nido!" the Poison type roared in agreement as he motioned for everyone to follow him.

The Poison Pin Pokémon began to lightly jog down the long stretch of sand. The pace was steady and Chris found himself enjoying the light exercise with his team. Nidorino was quick to increase the speed however, as Chris soon found himself running behind the rest of his team. He glanced at the shallow water nearby and noticed that Magikarp was having no problems with keeping up. The golden creature seemed to snake through the water with minimal effort. It was great to see a Pokémon often considered worthless compete at such an impressive level. The fish's aggressive attitude would someday prove to be an invaluable asset.

Chris turned back to the Pokémon he was following and was shocked to find that they were 20 yards ahead of him. The team had burst into a full sprint, prompting Chris to push his athletic body to its absolute fullest. The trainer managed to close the gap significantly after several seconds, but he soon found that catching them would be impossible. As he sprinted behind them, Chris noticed that Nidorino was leading the pack towards a tree at the edge of the sand. Golbat suddenly diverged from this path and raced towards the ocean. The young man looked on in confusion as Golbat rushed to the edge of the water and scooped up something from beneath the surface.

"Magikarp?" Déjà vu struck Chris like a punch to the gut as he remembered Golbat's previous attempt on Route 32 to devour the Fish Pokémon. Surely, after all this time, Golbat wouldn't give in to hunger.

The Bat Pokémon carried Magikarp towards the tree that Nidorino and Cyndaquil were racing to. Chris noticed the Poison Pin and the Fire Mouse Pokémon strike the tree with powerful tackles. Golbat launched the Fish Pokémon towards the tree, much to Chris' horror. Magikarp had improved his toughness greatly, but hitting the tree at that speed could cause severe damage.

"Save him!" Chris shouted towards the grounded Pokémon, but the duo did not move.

Magikarp seemed to gain control of himself as he sped towards the tree. The Fish Pokémon reared back his tail and brought it forward right as he collided with the bark. A loud snapping sound accompanied the strike, prompting Chris to believe that the Pokémon's insides had shattered. The trainer arrived at the scene within seconds of the incident.

"Is Magikarp-" Chris stopped mid-question as he noticed the Fish Pokémon flopping healthily along the ground. He looked up at Golbat, who was racing towards the tree. "Why did you-"

The trainer was again interrupted by Golbat, who delivered a powerful strike to the tree with his wing. Chris finally gave up on speaking and examined the tree. Four different cracks rested in the tree bark, with each varying in size, but all of them impressive. The trainer finally realized that this had all been a part of Nidorino's training. Chris noticed that each of his Pokémon were giving him an expecting look. He released a long sigh before drawing back his fist. Chris threw all of his weight into his right arm as he drilled the bark with his strongest punch.

"Son of a-" Chris dropped to the ground, clutching his hand as the Pokémon around him burst into laughter. The trainer's knuckles felt as though a Snorlax had fallen on them, but Chris tried to keep a clear mind. He looked up at the area of the bark where his punch had landed. Chris' strike rested in the middle of the other blows, but it had left the smallest crack. "I guess you guys are a lot stronger than I thought." Chris stood up, gently nursing his wound. "I think that drill is a good one to end on," Chris announced. The sun had almost completely set below the edge of the water, leaving the sky a dark purple. "How about we finish up our training with Magikarp and Golbat's drills tomorrow?"

Chris was relieved to see his Pokémon nod in agreement. The trainer would need to get some ice on his hand as soon as possible. "I'll get you guys all healed up so you'll be fresh tomorrow. Are you guys okay with battling Whitney on Monday?"

Nidorino and Golbat seemed to perk up at the question, and both creatures stated their approval with battle cries. Chris noticed Cyndaquil's head slightly drop at the question. The trainer quickly returned his Pokémon back to their Pokéballs and began the short trip back to Goldenrod. The city of Goldenrod was becoming more familiar to Chris as he weaved through previously traveled blocks until he came to the Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy provided him with a bag of ice for his hand after he gave her his Pokémon. It only took a few minutes for his Pokémon to be treated and then he was on his way once more. Chris made it to his hotel quicker than expected and the trainer quickly took care of his hygiene. As the trainer settled in for the night, a sudden urge to speak with his starter overcame the young man. After being released from his device, Cyndaquil pounced onto the bed beside Chris.

"Quil," the Fire type knew why he had been summoned.

"About this rematch," Chris looked over the other Pokéballs in his backpack, "I just feel like Nidorino and Golbat deserve another shot at Whitney."

The Fire Mouse Pokémon's brow furrowed in thought as he stared at the floor. The fire starter seemed to be rationalizing Chris decision.

"I know you haven't been able to battle in the last two Gyms," Chris acknowledged, catching Cyndaquil's attention, "but that doesn't mean I think you're weak. You certainly proved how strong you are today." Chris waved his partially swollen hand at the Pokémon. "And it has nothing to do with the fact that you haven't evolved yet. I wouldn't take Nidorino, Golbat, or even Charmeleon over you if I had the choice." Cyndaquil's back burst into flame upon hearing Luke's starter Pokémon's name. "So do we understand one another?"

"...Cynda," the fire starter nodded.

"Awesome!" Chris smiled, placing a hand over his starter Pokémon's head. "Now let's get some sleep"

* * *

><p>The next day seemed to fly by for Chris as he and his team continued training. Golbat's training drill took place on the beach, just as the other two had. The Bat Pokémon decided on a sparring drill in which all five team members engaged in combat at once. Chris found it difficult to strike back at his Pokémon, but soon discovered that he would have to in order to stay conscious. The drill carried over into the clouded afternoon, leaving Chris soaked in a pool of his sweat. The trainer and his Pokémon crashed beneath the shaded base of a large tree as Chris prepared lunch. Each Pokémon received the same vitamin as the day before to go along with their meal.<p>

Once everyone had finished eating, Chris lead the group back to the edge of the water and placed Magikarp into the shallows. "What drill would you like to do, Magikarp?"

The Fish Pokémon immediately swam off towards some powerful waves in the distance, prompting Chris to give chase. "Let's battle some waves!" Chris shouted back at his Pokémon. The trainer was soon joined by Golbat and Nidorino, who pushed through the waves that were beginning to slam into them. The trainer looked over his shoulder and noticed that even Cyndaquil had jumped into the water. The Fire type was doing his best to battle through his natural weakness.

The water felt wonderful in the searing summer heat. The partially clouded sky did not tell the full story of the day's temperature. After the previous days' rain, the humidity had become almost unbearable. Because of this, once Magikarp's drill was through, Chris decided that the group could relax for a bit in the calmer waters. 'A bit' turned in to several hours as the team found itself content in the remarkably clear water. By the time Chris stepped back on to dry land, the sky had turned a dark orange. The trainer noticed Cyndaquil relaxing on the beach beneath a palm tree, proving that even the tenacity of the fire starter had its limits. What surprised Chris was the presence of Golbat beside the Fire type. The duo seemed to be carrying on an interesting conversation. Nidorino emerged from the ocean behind the trainer, carrying Magikarp on his back.

"Looks like we're all accounted for," Chris collapsed beside Cyndaquil. Nidorino dropped Magikarp off beside Chris before sitting nearby. "I hope you four have had fun leading your own drills."

The Pokémon seemed to exhausted to respond, leaving Chris with a strange feeling of satisfaction. He and his Pokémon had bonded more in these two days than the trainer could have ever imagined. The team's exhaustion just demonstrated the effort each Pokémon had put into the drills. Chris felt a real sense of confidence, a feeling he had not held before his first battle with Whitney. The trainer knew exactly what challenge awaited him the following day. He also knew that his Pokémon would be up to the challenge.

As the sun began to set below the horizon, Chris called for his Pokémon's attention one last time. "I don't want us to get wrapped up in our battle tomorrow. We know exactly what to expect from Whitney and there is no doubt in my mind that we'll be ready. I want to leave you with some encouraging words."

"Nido?" the Poison type tilted his head at the trainer.

"I want to let you all know how proud I am of each of you," Chris let a grin come to his face. "And I don't mean that in some cheesy way; I'm being completely serious. You four have helped me come to grips with my mistakes and I think these couple of days have shown me what it takes to be a great trainer. Training is essential, but without the love and respect of your team, that training won't get you anywhere. I hope this recent training we've gone through has helped build on those two components."

The four Pokémon moved forward until they had surrounded their trainer. Chris looked over each Pokémon to ensure that he did not miss any signs of doubt, as he had done before. Nidorino gave the trainer his usual comforting smile, which broke a great deal of the tension Chris had begun to feel. Golbat swooped down to land on Chris' shoulder, mustering up a creepy, but genuinely friendly grin. Cyndaquil gave the trainer a thumbs up before laying back down in the sand. Finally, Chris picked up Magikarp, making sure to keep the Fish Pokémon at a distance from his face. "That blank look in your eyes tells me all I need to know!" Chris turned his focus toward Nidorino and Golbat. "Do you two feel ready for the battle?"

Nidorino let loose an excited roar, but Golbat did not immediately respond. The Bat Pokémon dropped to the ground beside Cyndaquil and pointed a wing at Fire type. Cyndaquil leaped onto his feet once he saw confusion in the trainer's eyes.

"Cynda!" the Fire Mouse Pokémon pounded his small frame with his fists.

"So you're letting Cyndaquil fight in your place?" Chris asked the Bat Pokémon.

The creature silently nodded to confirm the assumption. Chris felt moved by his Pokémon's sacrifice, but the trainer did his best to control his emotions. "That's very kind of you Golbat. Having that selfless attitude is something we should all work towards." Chris was pleased to see Cyndaquil nod in agreement. The team needed to be on the same page for their full potential to be reached; Chris knew that to be true.

"Nido!" the Poison type pointed towards the sun, which had almost completely set.

"We do need to get a good night's sleep!" The trainer couldn't help but laugh at the Pokémon's unusually responsible notion. "Let's head to the Pokémon Center first."

With the exception of Magikarp, whom he carried, Chris decided to let his Pokémon walk with him along the path he had become familiar with. The traffic wasn't as bad late in the evening, providing Chris and his team with a fair amount of walking space. The trainer returned his Pokémon to their devices once they reached their destination.

While his Pokémon were being healed, Chris decided to take a short stroll north. The trainer felt compelled to pass by the Goldenrod Gym before his battle the next day. He needed to see the building once more, just to remind himself of the challenge that awaited him. Chris looked into the building's dark windows and felt a tinge of fear run through his body. The trainer quickly shook his head and took a deep breath. Worrying would only hurt his chances of victory at this point. His synergy with his Pokémon would come. If the trainer didn't trust that bond, the battle would end in failure once more.

"Relax," Chris mumbled, before heading back to pick up his team.

As the night went on, Chris could feel a growing sense of fear in the back of his mind. By the time he reached his hotel, the trainer felt physically sick. Chris reached his room and fell onto his bed. The trainer did not want his Pokémon to see him in this state, but Chris knew that bringing out his team for support was the right move. Once the Pokémon were released from their Pokéballs, the team gathered around Chris.

"Nido?!" the always-passionate Nidorino uttered a concerned cry.

"I'm just nervous about tomorrow," Chris clarified, as he wiped sweat off his face.

"Cynda!" the Fire Mouse Pokémon's tone carried a hint of annoyance. Chris could tell that the creature wanted him to be more confident in his team's abilities.

"Sometimes I wish that you four could do battle without me," Chris finally spoke. His Pokémon seemed confused by his words, so the trainer clarified. "Now that we've tasted defeat, I feel like I'm the one who is dragging our potential down.

Golbat landed on the bed beside Chris and placed a wing over the trainer's chest. Chris closed his eyes and felt slowed his breathing. The trainer could feel the rhythmic pulse of the bat's heart through his wing. The action seemed to calm Chris' nerves significantly. The trainer sat up and gently scooped up Magikarp into his arms. "A good shot to the head would help me sleep easier tonight."

The Fish Pokémon actually seemed hesitant at first, but soon realized that Chris wasn't joking.

"Karp!" the Fish Pokémon sprang out of Chris' hands and delivered a powerful blow to Chris' head.

* * *

><p>When Chris opened his eyes again it was morning. Sunlight was pouring through the curtains he had forgotten to close the night before. Chris went to get up, but felt a heavy weight holding him back. He looked down and found all of his Pokémon sleeping against him. The trainer dropped his head back onto the pillow and smiled.<p>

The group could not sleep through the sunlight for long. After twenty minutes, Cyndaquil had awoken, prompting the rest of the group to rise.

"You did a good job Magikarp," Chris was amazed by his lack of a headache. The trainer could tell that the Fish Pokémon was beginning to handle his power more effectively. Chris could not wait to surprise an opponent with the creature's shocking strength.

"That sleep worked wonders for my energy!" Chris took a quick shower and fixed a light portioned breakfast for the team. "This should provide you guys with enough energy for battle." The trainer noticed Cyndaquil give him a skeptical look. "If you eat anymore, you'll be weighed down and sleepy!"

"Nido!" the Poison Pin Pokémon nodded in agreement.

"Now let's go win this rematch!"

Chris traveled alone to the gym. Despite this, he could still feel the presence of his team around him. This helped give the trainer the strength to walk into the gym without faltering. If there were any doubts in his mind about himself or his Pokémon, Whitney would exploit them.

"Long time no see," Whitney met the trainer at the entrance with a smile.

"I love your consistently upbeat attitude," the trainer complimented.

"That's refreshing to hear," Whitney chuckled as she led him towards the battlefield. "Most of the praise I receive doesn't revolve around my personality."

"Hmm," Chris simply nodded. This was not a conversation he should dwell in.

"Have these last couple of days helped you prepare?" a tinge of intrigue seeped from the Gym Leader's voice.

"I guess you'll find out soon," Chris replied confidently.

As both trainers took their positions on the battlefield, Chris felt a familiar surge of energy rush through him. Unlike the previous battle, where he had felt nervous beforehand, Chris felt genuine excitement and confidence. It was the same feeling he had experienced against Faulkner and Bugsy. It was the thrill of battle.

"Will the same rules as last time work for you?" Whitney inquired.

Chris nodded and released his team onto the battlefield. "Take Magikarp over to the sidelines with you," Chris told Golbat. The trainer had decided to let the Pokémon that weren't battling watch. This way, the whole team could gain experience from a battle. Once Golbat and Magikarp were gone, Chris turned back to the Gym Leader.

"Are you ready?" the woman seemed unable to contain her girlish excitement.

"We are," Chris placed his hands on the heads of both of his battling Pokémon. He knelt beside them and breathed, "We're ready."

Whitney tossed a Pokéball high into the air. "Then begin!"

"Let's go Nidorino!" the Poison type jumped onto the battlefield after hearing his name.

Whitney's Pokéball burst open, revealing an unwanted surprise.

"Girafarig certainly gives me the type advantage," the Gym Leader did not hide her pleased smile. "Your move."

Chris refused to let this bad luck diminish his excitement. This only made the challenge more interesting.

"Let's charge straight ahead!" Chris directed.

The Poison Pin Pokémon shot towards Girafarig like he was fired out of a cannon. The trainer was momentarily taken back by the Pokémon's new found agility.

"You should know by now that you can't beat me with strength," Whitney shook her head. "Stop him with Confusion!"

Chris kept his focus on the Normal type as it carried out the attack. The trainer noticed a subtle pulse of energy resonate from the creature. The attack raced towards Nidorino, who did not realize the energy was approaching.

"Jump to the left!" the trainer called out.

The Poison type pounced to the left with an even quicker move than the previous. Nidorino was finally adjusting to his body.

"Keep charging forward," Chris commanded after seeing Girafarig's attack pass by.

"Stomp them into the floor!" the dual type Pokémon reared onto its back legs as Nidorino approached.

As the two Pokémon prepared to collide with one another, Chris realized that both attacks would cancel out. As Whitney's Pokémon brought its front hooves down, Chris made his move. "Slide beneath it!"

The Poison Pin Pokémon lowered his body and let his momentum carry him past Girafarig's strike. Nidorino now found himself beneath his opponent's stomach. Whitney knew her Pokémon had no chance of avoiding damage.

"Horn Attack!" Chris roared.

A painful cry echoed across the battlefield as Girafarig was tossed into the air. Nidorino's attack deposited the dual type Pokémon onto its back several meters away.

"Look's like you have learned from our last battle," Whitney's sassy tone remained, but Chris could detect a touch of surprise in the Gym Leader's voice. As Girafarig jumped to its feet, Whitney called for another attack, "Future Sight!"

"Be on your guard!" Chris warned his Pokémon. "That move strikes later on in the battle." **  
><strong>

"It's always refreshing to battle a trainer who knows his stuff!" the Gym Leader smiled innocently. "But you'd better stay on your toes. Girafarig, use Agility!"

"Don't give it a chance!" Nidorino's trainer commanded. "Double Kick!"

The Poison Pin Pokémon raced towards the Normal type, who was encased in a bright light. As Nidorino struck out with his front legs, Whitney's Pokémon finished its move. The Long Neck Pokémon took the first strike on its side. As Nidorino spun to deliver the second blow, Girafarig suddenly jumped into the air.

"I don't think so!" Whitney cheered as Nidorino's attack passed beneath her Pokémon. "Crush him with Stomp!"

Two pairs of hooves landed on Nidorino's spine with bone shattering force. The blow smashed the Poison type into the ground, but Chris could still see determination in his Pokémon's eyes. The trainer believed the Gym Leader had overestimated her surprise attack's damage.

"Bounce back with Fury Attack!" Chris directed as Girafarig jumped off his Pokémon's back.

The closeness of the Long Neck Pokémon allowed Nidorino to overcome the dual type's increased speed. Nidorino swung his horn forward, connecting with the first attack of the move. Before the Poison type could continue his assault, a flash of light overhead caught Chris' attention. A beam of psychic energy zapped toward the ground like a bolt of lightning. The trainer realized that he had momentarily forgotten about Future Sight. The beam crashed into Nidorino, who was too busy attacking to dodge. The blast swept the Poison type off his feet before he knew what had happened.

"It's alright!" the trainer attempted to calm his Pokémon. The blow had done significantly more damage than Chris had expected. "Just try to regain your bearings!"

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," Whitney announced. "Finish him with Confusion!"

"Counter with Horn Attack!" Chris desperately called out. He had to believe that his Pokémon could deliver one final strike.

"Cynda!" Chris was shocked to hear his starter Pokémon cheer on Nidorino.

At the sound of the Fire type's voice, the Poison Pin Pokémon seemed to shake off his fatigue. Nidorino launched himself at Girafarig as the Long Neck Pokémon prepared to unleash its attack. The Psychic energy met Nidorino's horn at the epicenter of the conflict, sending a concussive blast outward. Both Pokémon were shot backwards by the force of the stalemate.

"Girafarig!"

"Nidorino!"

Neither Pokémon responded to their trainer's call, forcing Whitney to declare a double knockout. Chris sprinted over to his Pokémon and was pleased to find him stirring.

"You did a great job," Chris brought out a Pokéball, "and you deserve a good rest."

"Nido!" the Poison type mustered up enough strength to knock the device out of Chris' hand. He nodded towards the sideline where his fellow Pokémon were watching.

"I gotcha," Chris grinned as he picked up the Poison type. The creature weighed significantly more than the little Nidorino Chris had caught. The trainer eventually managed to deposit his Pokémon in the desired location. The trainer wiped sweat from his brow and turned to Cyndaquil.

"Quil," the fire starter nodded. Before Chris could speak, the Fire Mouse Pokémon had taken his position on the battlefield.

"Breathe," Chris inhaled slowly as he stepped back into the trainer box. He knew that his Pokémon needed him to be calm.

"That was a great first battle!" Whitney tossed her second Pokéball into the air. It burst open, revealing the beast behind Chris' previous defeat.

"This is it," Chris' words caused Cyndaquil to look back at his trainer. "We need to respect this Pokémon above any we've fought before. That includes the Rhydon that dominated us at the tournament."

The Fire type turned back to face his opponent. He leaned forward, balancing smoothly on his toes, and directed his entire focus onto Whitney's Pokémon. Chris felt that he and his starter had finally connected on the battlefield. Their purpose and focus were now on the same page.

"Are you both ready?" Whitney's innocent voice did a poor job of masking her confidence.

Chris wiped away water that had begun to form under his eyes. "We are."

"Then begin!"

Chris finally had a long range attack at his disposal. "Start with Ember!"

"Smash through it with Rollout!" Whitney quickly countered.

A barrage of fire exploded out of Cyndaquil's mouth and rocketed towards the rolling Miltank. The fire slammed into the Milk Cow Pokémon, who did her best to spin through the attack. After a few tense seconds, both attacks ended in an obvious stalemate.

"Your Pokémon's attack barely managed to hold off Miltank's weakest Rollout," Whitney shook her head. "We can easily overpower him."

Chris felt a surge of anger rush through him. There was a desire in Chris to spit an insult back at the Gym Leader or charge in with no thought. However, the trainer slowly managed to calm himself. Whitney was trying to get him to repeat his previous mistakes. If Chris gave in to his pride, he'd end up losing and blaming everything on his Pokémon once more.

"Let's stay calm," Chris spoke quietly to his starter. "We'll show just how far we've come."

"Now for a second Rollout!"

The Normal type's speed quickened as she spun towards Cyndaquil. Her direct approach emphasized Whitney's belief that Cyndaquil would strike head on.

"Charge forward," Chris directed.

The Fire Mouse Pokémon raced towards his charging opponent. Chris could see now that Cyndaquil's speed had surpassed the rest of the team. In the past week he had criticized his starter's abilities without just reasoning. Now Cyndaquil was showing him just how wrong he had been.

"Run him over!" Whitney roared as both Pokémon reached each other.

"Jump above her!"

Cyndaquil pounced at almost the last possible second. As the Fire type soared above Miltank, Chris made his move. "Push her into the ground with Quick Attack!"

"Get out of the way!" Whitney warned her Pokémon.

The warning came too late, as Cyndaquil proceeded to slam his body into the rapidly spinning Pokémon. The Fire starter's attack landed squarely on the Normal type's torso, forcing the creature's rotation downward. Miltank quickly found herself spinning painfully into the ground. Cyndaquil landed beside the gyrating Pokémon and lit the flames on his back.

"Now, follow up with Ember!" as the words left Chris' mouth, the trainer knew that his Pokémon was already preparing the attack. They were completely in sync.

The flames on Cyndaquil's back exploded outward with an intensity that Chris had never seen. The starter Pokémon snapped his head forward and released a powerful, solid stream of fire. Chris had seen this attack performed by Luke's Charmeleon.

"Roast 'em with Flamethrower!" Chris couldn't hold back his excitement as the powerful flames found their mark.

"Stay strong!" Whitney encouraged, as the fire wrapped around her Pokémon. "Try to snuff it out with Stomp!"

Chris realized that the time to finish Miltank had finally come. "Alright, give her another Fla-" the trainer was stopped by a sudden glow that overcame his starter. It was a pale white glow that Chris had seen twice before: After witnessing Luke's Charmander and his own Nidoran evolve, it was finally Cyndaquil's turn. The echidna's body expanded greatly in length and width as time raced by. The starter's limbs also quickly expanded, ultimately leading to a very differently shaped Pokémon. As the glow faded, Chris found himself face-to-face with Quilava. Before the trainer could congratulate his newly evolved Pokémon, Chris noticed that Miltank had freed herself from the flames.

"Congrats on the newly evolved Pokémon," Whitney put on her trademark smirk, "but don't think for a minute that it gives you an advantage."

"I guess we'll find out!" Chris was pleased to see Quilava turn back towards the battle. For now, their focus needed to be solely on defeating Miltank.

"Immobilize him with Attract!"

The challenger remembered Nidorino's struggle with this move and knew he needed to react fast. "Smokescreen!"

The Volcano Pokémon managed to exhale a large plume of smoke to counter Miltank's vision-based attack. It provided a great counter to Whitney's plan, but Chris now had to decide how to follow it up.

Whitney on the other hand, realized that the Smokescreen could provide her Pokémon with ample healing time. "Restore your strength with Milk Drink!"

As the Milk Cow Pokémon began to heal herself, a shadow appeared in the smoke. Before Whitney could respond, Quilava burst through the cover and delivered a powerful Quick Attack. The blow forced Whitney's Pokémon to stop her healing move.

"Stomp!" Whitney's command was swiftly carried out by her Pokémon.

The smoke had not yet cleared, meaning that Chris could not fully guide his Pokémon. This resulted in the newly evolved Pokémon receiving two shots to the side from Miltank's hooves. The Volcano Pokémon did not seem heavily damaged however.

"Follow up with Rollout!" Whitney sounded desperate to regain the momentum.

Her Pokémon lashed out several times at Chris', but Quilava managed to dodge the strikes despite his trainer's impaired vision. The starter Pokémon actually seemed to dodge each consecutive Rollout with greater ease. The Fire type was quickly adapting to his body. By the time Miltank charged forward with her fifth, most powerful, Rollout, the smoke had finally cleared.

"Flamethrower!" Chris simply commanded.

Flames burst up from Quilava's forehead and rear as he released a powerful stream of fire at the oncoming Miltank. The fire seemed to explode into every direction as it slammed against the spinning Pokémon. Just as Miltank looked to have finished her attack, Quilava's Flamethrower ended. This allowed Whitney's Pokémon to race forward once more.

"Take the strike head on!" Chris knew that this would be the moment of truth.

Miltank crashed into Quilava, who raised onto his hind legs to catch the spinning Pokémon with his front claws. Even after taking a direct Flamethrower, Miltank finished out her attack strong, knocking Quilava back several feet with her powerful gyrations.

"I told you that we couldn't be beat with strength alone," Whitney smiled as she looked over Quilava, who had recieved a great deal of damage from Rollout.

"I guess you're right," Chris returned her smile. "We can't completely match Miltank's incredible strength. It's a good thing that was never my goal to begin with. My plan has already come to fruition."

The look in Whitney's eyes showed that she already knew what Chris was talking about. Despite this, she asked for verification, "What do you mean?"

"Take a look at Miltank's condition," Chris nodded towards Whitney's Pokémon.

The Milk Cow Pokémon had fallen onto her rear, her legs unable to hold her weight. The Pokémon's shoulders were drooped in exhaustion and one of her hooves was placed tenderly over a large burn on her stomach.

"Miltank is incredibly powerful," Chris acknowledged, "but her stamina and health are important factors as well." Chris pointed at Quilava. "I made sure to constantly barrage your Pokémon throughout the match. Quilava gave her no breaks and no chance to recover." The trainer smiled as he nodded at the Gym Leader. "And you helped my plan work as well. Over the course of the battle you've worn out Miltank with so many Rollout attacks. It was only a matter of time before fatigue got to her. I think you know that your Miltank is in no shape to fight."

A quick flash of disappointment was soon replaced by joy as Whitney plopped onto the ground. The Gym Leader kept her sassy smirk as she saluted the trainer. "These past two days have been great for you!" Whitney called for her Pokémon to come to her side. "After our first battle I thought for sure I wouldn't see you again. I could tell that it was your first loss to a Gym Leader. Those losses usually cause a division between a trainer and their Pokémon. It's a split that can sometimes take a while to heal."

"I didn't know where to cast the blame," Chris had certainly experienced her words. "It felt like me and my Pokémon were no longer good enough for each other."

"And that is exactly what the Pokémon League is for," Whitney clarified. As she applied some medicine to her Pokémon, the Gym Leader brought out her official badge. "Us Gym Leaders are here to test you and your Pokémon's resolve."

"So, have we proven our resolve?" Chris glanced at Quilava, who also wished to know the answer to this question.

"I gotta go with hell yeah!" Whitney's answer sent Chris to the ground in relief.

The trainer felt his entire team surround him in celebration as Whitney approached the group. Chris looked up and found himself staring into the eyes of Quilava. The evolved Pokémon's eyes still carried the same determined, prideful look as before, but Chris thought he could see something else. Beyond the Volcano Pokémon's calm expression, the trainer could see genuine happiness. It was a content aura that Chris hadn't seen in Cyndaquil. The trainer's starter really had evolved.

"Here you are!" Whitney stepped beside Quilava and extended her hand to Chris. In her palm rested Goldenrod Gym's Plain Badge.

"Thank you," Chris gently retrieved the badge from her grasp, "for everything."

"Yeah, yeah," the Gym Leader playfully rolled her eyes. "Come next May I better hear about you at the Silver Conference. I expect great things out of every trainer that beats me!"

"I'll keep that in mind," the trainer told the Gym Leader as she walked away. Chris showed the badge to each of his Pokémon, eliciting equally excited responses from them. "Now for something even better than the badge. Everybody check out Quilava!"

The three Pokémon gathered around their newly-evolved teammate to admire his changed form. The starter Pokémon seemed a little unnerved by all of the staring, but managed to eventually relax. "Look how much taller you are. I'd say you've grown well over a foot taller!" Chris patted Quilava, who gave his trainer a grateful nod. The young man hoped this evolution put to rest any doubts the Fire type had when comparing himself to Luke's Charmeleon.

"Lava!" the starter nodded towards the exit.

"I guess it is about time we head out," Chris stood back up. "I didn't point this out to Whitney, but I can tell that you and Nidorino are completely spent. You fought some amazing battles today. I'd say you guys deserve a good rest." Chris returned his team to their Pokéballs. He shot one last look at Whitney as he reached the door. "I never even asked for her phone number."

* * *

><p><strong>Closing- How about them apples? Chris finally managed to get past his road block. And to top everything off, Cyndaquil evolved! What does the future hold for Chris now that he has accomplished his goal for Goldenrod City? Will there be a dark event that overshadows this joyous occasion? I'm not entirely sure (or maybe I am), but I do know that you'll have to check out the next chapter of Heart and Soul to find out! I hope to see ya there!<strong>


	22. On the Road Again!

**Another long wait for a chapter! I once again apologize. College has hit hard this semester with three math classes that refuse to cut me some slack. I do believe I've caught a second wind though! I hope you enjoy Chris' continued journey! Please Review and Subscribe(If you enjoyed it)! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

Goldenrod City's infamous traffic was once again rearing its ugly head. The noon sun had reappeared briefly, providing a clear image of the city's chaos. It was a madness that Chris had finally had enough of. The trainer fought his way through the crowded streets until he finally found solace in the familiar Pokémon Center. This early in the day, there were almost no trainers in the lounge. Chris reached the counter and quickly handed over his battle-damaged Pokémon to the always cheerful Nurse Joy.

"It's crazy to think," Chris sat down on a bench nearby, "that I'm only five badges away from being able to participate in the Silver Conference." The trainer had been on his journey for just over two weeks, but felt like months had passed since he and Cyndaquil first locked eyes. "And now, he's a Quilava!" Chris felt a grin come over his face as he glanced back towards the counter. With any luck, Chris would have his Pokémon within the hour and be out of the city before rush hour traffic. Once the trainer had reached Route 35, he would follow it north through Route 36 and Route 37, ultimately arriving at Ecruteak City. Once in his hometown, Chris wanted to spend as much time as possible exploring his old stomping grounds. "I've got a month and a half till the cruise in Olivine," the trainer reasoned. "Luke probably wont arrive until the last minute anyway."

A voice suddenly overtook the quiet room, pushing Chris to trace it to a flat screen television on a nearby wall. He was surprised to find Nurse Joy standing beside it, obviously absent from her usual post. Chris felt himself stand up and approach the television, pure curiosity leading him on.

"...disappeared while traveling along Route 34," Chris reached the screen and noticed two familiar faces staring back at him. "As you know, Mr. Pokémon and Professor Dervish of Violet City Academy both disappeared in just the past two weeks. It seems as though Pokémon Researcher Bill has now joined the growing list of high-profile disappearances."

"No way..." The creator of the Pokémon storage system and one of the greatest minds in history, had now vanished. Chris felt a cold chill pass over him at the thought.

The trainer heard the nurse beside him whimper, and found tears rolling down her cheeks. "How about we get you a seat?" Chris led the woman over to a comfortable looking chair and filled up a cup of water from a nearby machine. Chris sat down beside her and did his best to calm her. He hated to bring up the obvious culprit of her sadness, but he knew that she needed to speak on it. "Bill lives pretty close to here, doesn't he?"

"Y-yes," the nurse nodded, trying to regain her composure. "He would work here on our storage device for hours at a time. That's been a few years ago, but he and his family have always been very close to all of us here at the Center. Who would bother such a nice man?"

"I wish I could say," Chris lowered his head, thinking back to the elite meeting at Violet City Gym. Could Ghetsis be responsible for all of these happenings? What plans could he have for the three professionals he had kidnapped? And when would the disappearances end?

The nurse seemed to balance her emotions and returned to the counter. As she finished her work with Chris' Pokémon, the trainer sent a Pokégear message to Professor Elm. The young man wouldn't know what to do if the professor also vanished. To Chris' relief, Elm responded with relative quickness. Chris could feel the anxiety in the professor's message about staying safe. "Do not lend your trust openly," Chris thought over the words as he stood up once more.

"Chris."

The trainer noticed Nurse Joy waving him over.

"Here are your Pokémon!" She put on her brightest smile as she handed him Quilava and Nidorino's Pokéballs. Her smile faltered for a moment. "Thank you so much for helping me through that little spell."

"Just please take it easy," Chris tried to put on an encouraging smile. "See if someone could maybe cover you for the rest of the day."

"I may," she nodded softly. "Please be safe wherever you go."

"Of course," Chris kept up his smile as he turned and headed for the door. As he walked through the exit however, he felt the smile fade slowly from his lips.

* * *

><p>The previous event only strengthened Chris' resolve to finally depart from the hectic city. It had been a roller coaster ride since Chris entered Goldenrod. Despite all the positives the past week had brought him, the trainer longed for new, natural sights he knew he couldn't find in the concrete jungle.<p>

Main street took Chris north for an uncountable number of blocks, before finally depositing him at the outskirts of Route 35. After passing through the terminal, where he received a snobbish look from the gatekeeper, the trainer found himself back on the open road. Route 35 lay sprawled out before him in all of its straightforward glory. The trainer believed this path would be a comfortable segue from the previous urban area to the upcoming widespread routes. Chris could see a beautiful body of water to his left in the distance and a row of trees to his right.

"C'mon out guys!"

The three land dwelling Pokémon burst forth from their devices and quickly noticed the change of scenery. Chris let his team take in the sights before finally addressing them.

"We've got a couple day trek ahead of us before we reach another city," Chris informed his Pokémon, who looked overjoyed at the news. The trainer could tell that his Pokémon were just as excited to be out of the city. "Until then, how about we get some training in and enjoy the sights?"

"Nido!" The Poison type's enthusiasm sparked the rest of the team to vocalize their excitement.

"Now let's head out!"

For the next four hours, Chris led his group across the scenic terrain. The three Pokémon stirred up other creatures in the area, bringing Chris into multiple battles. Chris encouraged his Pokémon to seek out opponents who held type advantages over them. Quilava's struggle with Miltank's super effective Rollout had been enough for Chris to fully realize how crucial type match-ups were. With this strategy in mind, Chris made sure his Poison types battled countless Drowzee and Abra. As the team approached the lake, they stumbled across several Psyduck and even a Buizel. The latter proved to be quite a challenge, as its speed made Quilava's attacks very difficult to land. A well-placed Quick Attack finally defeated the rambunctious Water type.

Once Chris and company were parallel with the lake, the trainer released Magikarp into the water. Chris watched nervously as several wild Water types converged on his foreign Pokémon. Chris quickly regained his composure upon noticing a spark in the usually expressionless eyes of Magikarp.

"Hit 'em with Tackle attack!" Chris was interested to see how the Fish Pokémon would hold up. The trainer motioned for his other team members to be ready in case the swarm was too much for Magikarp to handle.

The golden scaled fish seemed to wait until the last possible moment before striking. Magikarp flipped out of the water, slamming his tail into an unsuspecting Poliwag. Using the momentum from the blow, Magikarp spun the opposite direction and struck an attacking Psyduck with his entire body. Chris' golden fish continued to bounce back and forth, striking down the horde of attacking Pokémon. After several moments the onslaught was over, with Magikarp emerging as the clear victor. Chris could feel his jaw agape by the end of the battle, and he noticed a look of shock on the rest of the team's faces also.

"Excellent job Magikarp!" Chris gently picked up the Fish Pokémon and turned him towards his teammates.

"Quil!" The Volcano Pokémon nodded approvingly.

"Nido!" The Poison Pin Pokémon roared in admiration.

As Chris turned to check on Golbat's response, the trainer found the Bat Pokémon missing. After some searching, Chris discovered the Flying type resting beneath the shadows of a tree. With the incredible heat the afternoon sun was generating, Chris could not blame his Pokémon one bit.

"I'd say we've worn out our welcome in this lake," Chris announced, returning Magikarp to his Pokéball. He pointed towards the trees where Golbat rested. "Let's walk underneath those trees to get some shade as we travel."

The group found a few more opponents in the trees. Aipoms and several Bug Pokémon proved to be only minor obstacles. As they traveled between battles, Chris realized how slow of a pace they were moving at. Evening was upon them by the time Chris spotted the terminal gate in the distance. As they continued to approach the end of Route 35, Chris looked over the map on his Pokégear.

"It's Monday," Chris examined the National Park marker on his map that rested to the north. "If I remember correctly, there is a Bug Catching contest on Tuesday's." The trainer looked up at the sky to try and judge how much daylight he had. Would stopping early cut significantly into the amount of ground they could cover? Would the contest be worth a detour?

"Hey man!"

Chris turned to the sound of a male voice to his left. A bearded man who looked to be around twenty slowly approached Chris and extended a hand. "My name is Jacob."

"Nice to meet you," Chris shook the man's hand and threw on a smile. "My name is Chris. What can I do for ya?"

Jacob reached into the tan coat he was wearing and brought out two Pokéballs. "I recently caught a pair of Pokémon in the routes around here. I noticed your Pokémon battling and I was just going to see if you could help me give these new guys a trial run."

"So a Pokémon battle?" Chris felt a familiar surge of electricity race through his body. The trainer looked over his team and debated which Pokémon looked the freshest. "Sounds great to me."

"Awesome," the red headed trainer lightly jogged several feet back from the trainer to ensure an adequate sized battlefield. "I'm ready whenever you are!"

"Let's go!" Chris felt the next words come to his lips before he had even thought them. "Head on out Quilava!"

The Volcano Pokémon raced forward onto the makeshift battlefield. Chris could tell that despite the constant battling throughout the day, his starter Pokémon's stamina had improved exponentially since his evolution.

"Show 'em what you got Golduck!" the man roared as he released the blue, aquatic creature.

The trainer knew his type disadvantage would prove incredibly problematic if he and his Pokémon did not stay on the offensive. If Golduck settled into a solid rhythm, Quilava would have no shot at taking the Duck Pokémon down.

"Start things off with Flamethrower!" Chris took the first action.

Almost immediately Jacob responded. "Aqua Jet!"

Golduck shot forward with a surprising speed as it was enveloped in an orb of water. Quilava barely managed to release his stream of fire before the Water type could corkscrew into the Volcano Pokémon. An explosion of steam blasted outward, cooling the warm summer air. Chris heard something hit the ground beside him and found Quilava on his back. The trainer was relieved to see the Fire type jump back to his feet immediately and stare through the settling steam. Just from that one exchange, Chris could tell that he was dealing with a fairly high level Pokémon. He wondered how skilled his opponent actually was.

"Water Pulse!" Chris heard his opponent call out.

"Leap over the steam and use Quick Attack!" Chris quickly countered. The trainer planned to return the favor.

Quilava raced towards the direction of his opponent and pounced over the steam seconds before an orb of water passed through. Golduck's attack blasted the remaining cover away, but Quilava was already in position to strike. The Fire type drove his body into the Duck Pokémon at a high velocity, knocking Jacob's Pokémon off its feet. The Volcano Pokémon landed softly on his feet as Golduck crashed onto the ground.

"Oh man," Jacob shook his head and smiled. "Nice payback right there. I should have seen that coming."

"Flamethrower!" Chris refused to halt his momentum.

"Uh," Chris' opponent seemed lost as Quilava's Flamethrower raced towards his Pokémon, "maybe we could try, uh, Confusion?"

Golduck had no time to carry out its attack as a wave of fire engulfed the Duck Pokémon. When Quilava had finished his move, it was obvious that Jacob's Pokémon was unable to battle.

"Darn," Jacob pounded the side of his head with his fist. "This whole battling thing isn't easy!"

Chris was confused by the man's words. "Aren't you a Pokémon trainer?"

"I like to collect Pokémon," the older trainer smiled, "but battling isn't real high on my list. You could call me a Pokémon Collector, I suppose."

"So you aren't an official member of the Pokémon League?"

"Nah," Jacob chuckled. "I just like to travel in my free time and collect cool Pokémon I meet. I thought I might test out these newly caught Pokémon to see how strong they actually were."

"Oh," Chris was certainly not expecting this response. He had never really thought of simply collecting these creatures before. The trainer felt like that path would omit a unique relationship that only battling could form. "You seemed fairly use to battling up until the end there. You might be a great trainer and not even know it!"

"If only," Jacob returned his defeated Golduck and withdrew a Poké ball that Chris had never seen before. "This is the last Pokémon I want to test. I just caught it in the Bug Catching Contest a couple of days ago."

"Sure," Chris motioned for Quilava to return to his side. He turned to his Flying type companion. "Standby Golbat."

The Bat Pokémon flew onto the battlefield as Jacob tossed his capture device into the air. A massive beetle appeared before Chris and snapped its terrifying pincers towards the trainer.

"So that's a Pinsir," Chris had never seen this Bug type in person, and could now see why many of his acquaintances feared the creature's appearance. The trainer knew that close combat with Jacob's Pokémon could prove dangerous, but Golbat's super effective Flying Type moves might be the key to victory. Chris bounced lightly on his toes. Even though he now knew his opponent wasn't skilled, Chris refused to hold back. He wouldn't gain any experience that way. "Your move."

Jacob nodded and stepped forward. "Let's try Brick Break!"

Pinsir charged forward with a speed much quicker than Chris expected from the bulky Pokémon. As it prepared to swing at Golbat, Chris called out his orders.

"Take the blow Golbat!"

The trainer's command was carried out as the Bat Pokémon absorbed Pinsir's punch with one of his wings. Chris knew his Pokémon could take the strike as Golbat was greatly resistant to Fighting type moves. The dual Flying and Poison type knocked Pinsir back as it finished its attack.

"Now counter with Wing Attack!" Chris could see the opening in the off balanced Pinsir's defense. "Sweep the leg!"

Golbat slashed through the air but remained low to the ground. Pinsir and its trainer were unable to gather themselves as Golbat swung his wing forward and took one of the Bug type's legs out from underneath it. This attack spun the Beetle Pokémon to the ground, but Chris sensed that the battle was not yet won.

"Vice Grip!" Chris was surprised to hear his opponent shout.

Pinsir managed to regain its equilibrium almost instantly and jumped towards a stunned Golbat. The beetle snapped its fearsome pincers down on one of Golbat's exposed wings and began to shake violently. Chris momentarily forgot about the battle and watched on in horror as his Pokémon was tossed back and forth like a rag doll.

"Quil." the starter Pokémon's calm voice snapped the trainer out of his trance.

"Strike its head with Crunch!" Chris figured attacking the pincers would prove useless.

After several more powerful shakes, Golbat managed to extend forward and snap his jaws into the Bug Pokémon's skull. The attack seemed ineffective at first, but Chris could see Pinsir's grip weakening. "Hang on Golbat!"

"Don't quit!" Jacob seemed too enthralled by his Pokémon's advantage to realize he was slowly losing the battle.

After another couple of seconds Golbat managed to free his wing and Chris reacted immediately.

"One more Wing Attack!" Chris could see the disappointed look on his opponent's face. "Aim for your bite marks!"

Golbat spread both of his wings outward to bring himself even with Pinsir's height. The Bat Pokémon seemed to cringe as he smashed one of his wings against Pinsir's injured skull. The blow caused the Bug type's body to tense up momentarily, and Chris believed for a second that Jacob's Pokémon was still conscious. Almost immediately though, the beetle slumped to the ground. Chris breathed a quick sigh of relief.

Jacob seemed cheerful in the face of defeat. "I guess that's that!"

Chris jogged over to his victorious Pokémon and gently grasped the bat's wings. The trainer noticed the Poison Type wince as his right wing was fully expanded by Chris. A red gash in the middle of the wing greeted Chris' eyes as he looked over his Pokémon. The young man from Cherrygrove brought out a Potion from his backpack and sprayed the damaged area down. His other Pokémon soon joined him.

"I didn't hurt your Golbat too bad did I?" Chris was glad to hear genuine concern from the Pokémon collector.

"Nah," Chris smiled as he gently wiped in the healing ointment with a cloth. "Your Pinsir did give us quite a scare though. You said you caught it in the Bug Catching Contest?"

"Yep," Jacob pointed over his shoulder toward the route exit. "I caught it on Saturday. It won me third place actually. There are a lot of really cool, strong Pokémon in the National Park."

"That settles it," Chris mumbled. He couldn't pass up an opportunity to catch and battle strong Pokémon. He directed his next statement to his entire party. "I think it'd be great to give the Bug Catching Contest a shot!"

All of his Pokémon, with the exception of Golbat, looked excited at the prospect of battling Pokémon in a competition setting. Chris had already decided to give the Bat Pokémon a much deserved break.

"I couldn't help but overhear your decision," Jacob slowly approached the trainer. "If you wanna participate, a contest, I believe, begins at eight o'clock on the nose tomorrow."

"Thanks for the clarity," Chris stood up to face the collector. The young man from Cherrygrove extended a hand. "And thanks for the battle also!"

"It was a lot of fun," Jacob grinned as he shook the trainer's hand. "I may have to try my hand at battling again sometime. I'll definitely try and get some more experience first though."

"Probably a solid strategy," Chris chuckled.

"In the mean time," Jacob returned his defeated Pinsir to its capture device and walked passed Chris, "I think I may visit Goldenrod City to relax for a bit."

"Good luck with that," Chris spoke loudly enough so that only his Pokémon could here him. The trainer waved until Jacob was barely visible in the fading evening light. Chris looked over his Pokémon and decided that the entire group deserved a solid rest after the day's travels. "Let's finish off this route and then set up camp."

After walking for a few minutes, Chris noticed Golbat lagging behind the group. The bat's injured wing kept it from flying and the Poison type was obviously not used to walking. The trainer walked back to his injured Pokémon and scooped him up. Chris could feel Golbat's reluctance to let the trainer help him, but eventually the Bat Pokémon gave in as Chris placed him on his shoulder.

"We're a team," Chris smiled at the Flying type. "You know that means we help each other out."

With Chris slowed by the extra weight on his shoulder, Quilava led the way. Nidorino also stayed near to the Fire type, refusing to be outdone by another group member. Chris decided not to step in. Perhaps his Pokémon could motivate one another to reach higher levels. It was worth a shot.

"This looks like a good place to chill for the night," Chris finally heard himself say as they reached a crop of trees several hundred feet before the route exit. The sun had now completely set, leaving Chris with almost no natural light to use. "Nidorino and Golbat grab some firewood. Form a pile of it in this open area." Chris nodded to Quilava. "See if you can find some decent sized rocks. We'll form a pit around the wood and you can start us a fire."

As his Pokémon set off to complete their assignments, Chris brought out his sleeping bag and food. The trainer also brought out food for each of his Pokémon. As the firewood duo returned with several loads of brush, Chris brought out Magikarp from his Poké ball and quickly fed the Fish Pokémon, before returning him to the device. Chris knew that the water type was growing stronger with each day, but the young trainer did not want to take any chances.

Quilava returned with several rocks that he set around the brush pile. With a small Flamethrower attack, Quilava created a hearty fire that soon illuminated the group. Chris brought over his Pokémon and they quickly devoured the food he had set out before them. As the trainer looked over the trio in the firelight, he felt something heavy rise up into his chest. Goldenrod City had really deprived him of the close community with his team. The trainer felt the wonderment of Johto once more, like he had just left Cherygrove City. He could see though, that he, along with his Pokémon, had really grown over the past couple of weeks. The last five badges in their quest would require much more experience than they currently possessed however; and much more time. Chris now realized how much the group had actually accomplished in the two weeks of their journey. Four team members and three gym badges was no small feat now that Chris had time to think about it. He had already surpassed his father's accomplishments and was on track to beat his brother's time for collecting every gym badge.

_I can't think like that_. Looking backwards would only blind Chris to what his future held. Perhaps he could think about his past success whenever the trainer and his team stood as League Champions. For now, the trainer needed to focus on the blessings and trials his continued journey would bring him. No, Chris needed to focus on the Pokémon in the firelight before him.

"You guys have been incredible," Chris spoke softly, but the truth behind his words resonated. "If it were just us for the rest of the journey, you guys know I'd be okay with that." His Pokémon gave him a confused look. "The Bug Catching Contest is tomorrow, right? We may add a new member to our team through it!"

"Nido!" the Poison Pin Pokémon roared in approval.

Quilava and Golbat did not give an animated response, but Chris could see that both Pokémon were eager to greet a new teammate. It had been too long since Chris had attempted another Pokémon capture. The trainer just felt as though he had not met the right Pokémon that could mesh with his crew's mentality. With his father's words still echoing in his ears, Chris knew that he was now apart of a family. Chris realized that tomorrow might bring a new family member to them.

"Let's get some shut-eye," Chris released a long yawn to carry home his point. The trainer set an alarm on his Pokégear. "Eight o'clock comes early!"

The trainer fell back on to his pillow and stared up into the clear sky overhead. After being unable to see the stars because of the city lights, Chris felt indescribable joy at seeing the overwhelming amount of lights in the sky. He felt his Pokémon lay down around him on the spread out sleeping bag. The trainer could feel his eyes grow heavy, and he only managed to count a couple of stars before succumbing to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So Chris is back on the road once more! What interesting situations will the Bug Catching Contest bring to Chris? As I said before, I'm feeling motivated more than ever to not delay on these chapters. I will diligently work on this next chapter and plan to have it out by late November! I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Chris' story! I will see you again soon! <strong>


	23. The Bizarre Bug Catching Battalion!

**Notes- I hope the much shorter time lapse between chapter releases sat better with you guys! Great to get out another chapter this quickly! I hope everyone has had an excellent fall and early winter! Mine has been busy but productive! We pick up this Chapter with Chris preparing for the Bug Catching Contest. What competition and potential dangers will await him in there? Read on to find out! Please Review and Subscribe! Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

The sound of an alarm shattered the tranquil morning air. A hand swung into the air and came down on the device admitting the frequency. A young man sat up slowly and looked around at his foggy surroundings. The sound of his alarm had stirred the Pokémon in the trees nearby, causing even more of a commotion.

"Time to get ready guys," Chris lightly shook his Pokémon.

Nidorino bounced up in attention as Quilava and Golbat followed more slowly. Chris could tell that his Pokémon had enjoyed sleeping outdoors again. Depending on the length of the Bug Catching Contest, the group might end up sleeping outside once more.

"Almost finished," Chris rolled up his sleeping bag and placed it back in his backpack. The trainer threw water on the remaining coals before checking his Pokégear. "We have about half an hour until the contest starts. Better get a move on."

The group continued north along the foggy route. Chris could see the route exit growing larger with every step, making him hopeful that they would arrive early. Chris noticed movement out of the corner of his eye and was shocked to find dozens of people following behind him closely. The trainer could make out individual articles of clothing that all seemed to revolve around the Bug Catching Contest. Many of the people carried lawn chairs and coolers.

"Are these participants or fans?" Chris shook his head in confusion. The team finally reached the exit, and Chris returned his Pokémon to their capture devices as a precaution.

The trainer stepped through the building's entrance and found himself being ushered to the right side of a large lobby.

"All Bug Catching participants please form a line here," a man dressed in official attire pointed towards a roped off area.

Chris jumped into the quickly growing line and checked his Pokégear. "Already almost eight," Chris held back a yawn and gripped a Poké ball in his hand tightly. Quilava's type advantage would provide invaluable in overpowering and capturing an excellent Bug Pokémon. The trainer wanted to keep his newly evolved Pokémon in a rhythm. "We have to keep getting better each day."

"Each participant may only use one Pokémon!" the head official announced, much to Chris' surprise. This information changed everything, and Chris quickly had to reconsider his strategy.

"The grass may be really thick," the trainer put away Quilava's Poké ball. "If I'm going to catch the best Pokémon, I've got to be able to see where they reside." Chris knew that Golbat's aerial view was more important than Quilava's strength. Golbat also carried a type advantage against the Bug type he would be hunting. "But his wing may still be damaged from yesterday..." Chris would have to assess the Bat Pokémon's progress.

"Here come the Sport Balls!" a trainer in front of Chris announced.

"Excuse me," Chris tapped the young man on the shoulder, "what are Sport Balls?"

"Ah, your first contest!" The trainer was significantly shorter than Chris and a thin layer of black hair rested on his head. He appeared to be around Chris' age. "My name is David!"

"I'm Chris and it's nice to meet you," Chris quickly blew by the introductions. "So what are Sport Balls?"

"Oh, sorry," David let out an embarrassed laugh. "I get side tracked sometimes! You really must forgive me." The trainer seemed to catch the exasperated look on Chris' face. "Right. Well, Sport Balls are the Poké balls they give us to use in the contest."

"We can't use our own?"

"Nah," David chuckled. "Each participant is given twenty Sport Balls so that everyone is on an equal playing field. This also means there is a limit to how many chances you get at capturing these Pokémon."

"Twenty Poké balls seems like plenty," Chris reasoned. "I mean, these are Bug types we're talking about!"

"You'd be surprised at how resilient these Bug Pokémon are," the other trainer replied. He brought out a capture device that was identical to the one Jacob had brandished the day before. "I caught a Butterfree in the last contest, but it took me six Park Balls to bring it in."

"Wow." Before Chris could inquire further, he was handed a large number and a bag of Sport Balls.

"Place the Contestant number on your chest to verify that you are a participant!" he heard a voice shout.

"This place is crazy," Chris spoke aloud as dozens of people scrambled around him.

"If you think this is chaotic, just wait until the contest begins!" David seemed alive with excitement. Stick close to me once the contest begins and I'll show ya some locations to hunt in peace!"

"Sounds like a plan!" Chris shouted over the sudden cheers that came from in front of him.

The doors leading out to the National Park were opened and the line began to move forward. Chris and David followed the contestants out into the sunlit park.

"Darn," Chris had to shield his eyes as the duo entered into the sunny area. "That fog cleared out quick." Chris did his best through squinted eyes to follow where David was going.

As they ran, the trainer noticed dozens of trainers racing through the grass around them, attempting to encounter any Pokémon they could find.

"Keep following!" David shouted over the chaos. "These guys have no idea where to really look."

"I take it you've done this several times before?"

David looked back at Chris and grinned. "Two time competitor, one time champion!"

"Nice!" Chris felt a smirk come to his face. Good fortune had paired him up with this trainer.

The duo ran for a short while longer until David suddenly took a sharp left turn into a patch of tall bushes. Chris did his best to quickly turn and dart through the path his fellow trainer had made.

"Sorry about not warning you," Chris heard David apologize from somewhere within the foliage. "I'm not used to having someone with me."

"So what now?" Chris asked in a slightly skeptical voice. The trainer couldn't see anything past the bushes around him.

"We split up and catch some Bug Pokémon of course!"

Chris had to laugh at the trainer's short handed response. At least he wasn't getting sidetracked. "How am I suppose to find any Pokémon through all this cover?"

"Use your ears!" David answered, his voice much more distant than before.

"Gotcha," Chris mumbled hesitantly.

The trainer slowed his breathing and perked his ears up to listen for any nearby movement. Chris was shocked to hear the crunching of grass to his left. The sound was very close and Chris wasted no time in leaping through the grass. The trainer found himself in a more open area, staring down a lowly Weedle. The tiny bug looked up at Chris quizzically.

"Was that guy messing with me?" Chris shook his head. "Tells me about a secret spot and it turns out to just have a Weedle in it."

Chris was lost in his frustration and took his eyes off the Bug Pokémon. The trainer heard the sound of movement in front of him and noticed that Weedle had begun to charge angrily.

"Oh no."

Chris had no time to bring out a team member and was forced to flee for his life. The trainer continued to sprint until he no longer heard movement behind him.

"Let's ensure that doesn't happen again," Chris tossed Golbat's Poké ball into the air and the Bat Pokémon burst into the sky. "How's that wing treating you?"

The Bat Pokémon displayed his injured wing, which Chris was happy to see was already almost healed.

"That potion really did the trick," Chris now felt better about using the Poison type. "Would you care to be an extra set of eyes for me up there?" Despite the sunlight on his back, the Bat Pokémon nodded. "Thank you!"

The sun continued to rise overhead as Chris searched tirelessly for any Bug Pokémon he could find. Golbat pointed out movement in certain areas from overhead, but outside of a couple of encounters with weaker bugs, Chris' searched had proved unsuccessful. The trainer heard a voice speak over a nearby intercom, announcing that the contest would be over in ten minutes.

"Fly a little bit higher Golbat," Chris directed. "I need you to see as much of the park as possible."

As the Bat Pokémon raised his altitude, something shot into the air from the grass next to Chris.

"Head's up!" Chris shouted.

Golbat twisted his body to the left, dodging a swipe from a wild Scyther's bladed arm. Before Chris could take hold of the situation, the Scyther struck with his other claw, slashing deep into Golbat's side.

"Knock him off with Wing Attack!" Chris screamed out of instinct.

Somehow the Bat Pokémon managed to raise his wings and bring them together against the Bug Pokémon's skull. This blow seemed to rattle Scyther and it jarred Golbat loose from his opponent's grasp. Scyther's attack seemed to have been a critical hit though, as Golbat quickly began losing altitude.

"Follow up with Crunch!" Chris tried to slide into his battle mindset. He did not want to lose hold of this dangerous situation.

Golbat lashed out and sunk his fangs into the still stunned foe. The attack seemed to do a significant amount of damage, as Scyther did not counter the blow.

"Time for capture!" Chris grabbed a Sport Ball from his bag and launched it at the immobilized Bug type. The device bounced off Scyther's back and opened up, dematerializing the Mantis Pokémon into the ball. Chris watched the Sport Ball fall with anxious thoughts running rampant in his mind. The capture device fell into the bushes to the left of Chris and the trainer quickly raced off to find it.

"Come to me Golbat!" Chris called to his injured Pokémon as he ran, knowing that the Bat Pokémon needed healing immediately.

The trainer pushed through a thick layer of brush and found the Sport Ball on the ground before him. As he went to pick it up, he felt a chill rush down his neck; the Sport Ball was open. Chris' head snapped upward. "Golbat-"

A shadow fell over the Bat Pokémon, but Golbat did not realize the danger he was in. Chris brought out the Poison type's Poké ball and activated the return function on the device. As the red beam shot towards Golbat, Scyther suddenly increased his speed. Chris in horror, recognized the Mantis Pokémon's move as Pursuit and the trainer suddenly realized that the return beam would not reach his friend in time.

"Scy!" The bipedal insectoid smashed into Golbat's back with his full body. Chris felt his teeth grind together as Golbat fell limply into the head-high growth nearby.

The trainer rushed through the grass, pushing through row after row of bushes. The trainer soon found himself in the same small clearing he had encountered before. There, he found his Pokémon shaking on the ground with Scyther standing victorious over top.

Chris wasn't sure what compelled him to take his next course of action. In fact, if you asked him after the incident how he could justify his decision, the trainer would have honestly shrugged. In that moment, Chris felt a sudden heat explode in his chest and the trainer took off in a full sprint towards the Bug Pokémon. Golbat's previous attack to Scyther's skull appeared to have momentarily impaired the creature's hearing, as the Mantis Pokémon did not notice Chris' approach from his blindside. The trainer lunged forward, throwing his entire weight behind the tackle.

"Scy!" the Bug Pokémon roared in surprise as Chris' attack sent both of them crashing to the ground.

Chris stumbled back to his feet and backed quickly away as Scyther slowly stood back up.

"Why not?" the trainer said aloud as he brought out another Sport Ball. "How about now?!"

Chris launched the device at Scyther who had still not regained his bearings. Before the device could make contact with the dual type Pokémon, the mantis brought a bladed arm up and smacked the Sport Ball away.

"Oh."

Chris looked back at Golbat who was still trying to make it to his feet. He needed to return his injured Pokémon before it was too late. A vibrating sound caught Chris' attention and he looked back towards Scyther. Chris' green eyes locked with Scyther's blue as the trainer found the Mantis Pokémon before him. Chris could see a look of interest in the Bug Pokémon's eyes as he brought back a lethal appendage.

"Get out of here Golbat!" Chris shouted as the Mantis Pokémon swung a scythe towards the trainer. The trainer brought his arms up to block, fully aware of how little protection they would provide.

A purple blur shot over Chris' shoulder and into his view. A metallic sound echoed out as Sycther's claw met something equally as durable. Chris quickly blinked twice and looked down to see what had saved him. A strange looking, four-winged creature had latched on to Sycther's blade and refused to let go. Chris recognized the purple hue of the Pokémon and looked over his shoulder to verify his hunch.

"It's you," Chris grinned, seeing an empty space where Golbat had previously been. "You've evolved."

The trainer turned back around to what he now knew was his Crobat, fending off the Mantis Pokémon. The Bat Pokémon was even larger now and his four wings seemed to have added an incredible speed that Scyther could not keep up with. The Bug type continued to swing away at Crobat, who nimbly dodged the attacks with minimal effort. Chris noticed the Poison type cast a glance towards him, causing the trainer to realize that his Pokémon was waiting for him to take control of the situation.

"Excellent job G-Crobat!" Chris knew there would be time for thank you's later. The contestant's time was almost up. "Take the offensive with Crunch!"

The Bat Pokémon dove beneath Syther's extended arm and drove his fangs deep into the mantis' neck. As Chris went to follow up the move, Crobat seemed to sense his trainer's thoughts and released his grip on the weakened opponent. As Crobat spun to deliver a blow with his wings, Chris suddenly got flashbacks of his battle with Bugsy. How eerily similar the situation seemed. Chris watched as Crobat's attack drilled Sycther's already damaged head, sending the Bug type careening towards the ground.

"Oh shoot," Chris realized that he needed to have a Sport Ball at the ready. He withdrew one device and drew back to throw it at the falling Pokémon, but paused. "Too risky." The trainer didn't trust his ability to hit the moving creature with the capture device. Instead, Chris sprinted through the grass to the spot where Sycther was about to land. Chris burst through a large patch of grass and found the Scyther unresponsive on the ground.

"Please work this time," Chris tossed the device at his opponent and unknowingly backed away as the Pokémon was absorbed into the Sport Ball. The trainer heard Crobat fly to his side, but the trainer's eyes were locked onto the shaking capture device. Would three Sport Balls really not be enough? After several more tense seconds, the device stopped moving and Chris finally exhaled.

"Just like we planned!" Chris embraced his Pokémon, and was overjoyed to have the usually antisocial bat return the affection. The duo continued their hugging competition until a buzzer sounded over the intercom.

"All contestants please report to the center fountain!"

"Let's go Crobat!" Chris and his Pokémon sprinted through the grass until they finally found a cleared path. The trainer could make out the fountain in the distance and the pair rushed to the meeting point.

By the time they arrived at the lavish fountain, it was clear that Chris was the last participant to return. He was quickly ushered into the end of the long line of competitors.

"Now that everyone has arrived," a hint of annoyance rested in the official's voice, most likely due to Chris' delay, "we will begin comparing the captured Pokémon!"

One by one, each competitor stepped forward and released their Pokémon for observation. The Pokémon varied greatly, with Chris making note of powerful looking creatures like Beedril, Buttefree, and Pinsir. Several judges looked over each Pokémon, measuring skull size as well as wing span for Flying types.

"They like to do these in-depth analysis to get a good feel of how well the Pokémon are thriving in the park," Chris heard a woman nearby say.

Chris felt that this sort of competition was something that benefited both Pokémon and people. Not only were these Bug types given a well-preserved, bountiful environment to live in, they also had a chance of teaming up with a trainer to reach their full potential. More places and events like this needed to be created.

The trainer noticed David step forward and he remembered that the trainer was the current defending champion. What creature could he have uncovered in the dangerous grass he had led Chris in to? The trainer released the Pokémon out of its Sport Ball and Chris almost did a double take.

"I'd say it's pretty impressive for its size," David chuckled as he nodded at the Weedle that had emerged from the device.

"Slightly above average at best," one of the female judges grinned with David, leading Chris to believe they knew each other.

After several more Pokémon were judged, it was finally time for Chris to step forward. The trainer was feeling less than confident after admiring the quality of many of his competitors. Taking a deep breath, Chris released his Scyther from his device. As the Mantis Pokémon emerged, Chris said a quick prayer that he would not be cut in two.

Much to his relief, Scyther slowly turned back to the trainer and nodded. He had earned the Bug/Flying type's respect.

"Nice!" Chris heard several people around him whispering words of praise about his captured Pokémon as the judges began to look him over. The more Chris thought about it, he did not remember seeing any of the other trainer's with a Scyther. Perhaps it was a rarity, leading to extra points for Chris. The trainer was willing to remain slightly optimistic.

"Average size," Chris heard one judge announce as she measured the Pokémon's abdomen.

"Average?" Chris repeated back in shock. "You mean there are Scyther that are larger than this?"

"Oh absolutely," another judge, this one male, answered. "There are Scyther here that are as tall as you!"

"My gosh," Chris shuddered at the thought of a 6' 2" mantis. His five foot tall Pokémon was all he needed.

After marking down several notes on a clip board, the judges returned to their position by the fountain, where they handed over a slip of paper to the official.

"Here are the results!" Chris felt himself lean forward as the man cleared his throat. "In third place, we have participant number sixty!"

Chris looked around, waiting for someone to step forward, but several seconds passed without any movement.

"Would number sixty PLEASE step forward!?"

Chris glanced down at the number on his chest and suddenly realized that he held the magic number. The trainer sprinted towards the official with his Pokémon in tow, silently berating himself for not paying attention to his number when he first received it. Chris knew that the official was probably sick of waiting on the trainer by now, and quickly accepted the berry and third place ribbon he was given. The trainer kept his head low and quickly walked back to his place in line. Once the trainer was sure that everyone's attention had diverted from him, he let loose a fist pump and gave Crobat a high five.

"Welcome to the team Scyther!" Chris extended a hand. The Mantis Pokémon raised an eye brow, and Chris quickly realized how dangerous of a thing he had just suggested. "Good point." Chris let out a nervous chuckle. "Definitely don't want those scythes anywhere near me."

"Second place belongs to number fifty-nine!"

David jumped forward from the line and raced up to the official, with his Weedle in tow.

"No way."

The young man took his berry and locked hands with the announcer. "I knew this little guy was special when I first laid eyes on him!"

Chris cast a glance at his Scyther. Hopefully the Mantis Pokémon wouldn't take this as a blow to his pride.

"And finally," the official cleared is throat, "first place belongs to... contestant number nine!"

A portly looking young man stepped forward, and after making sure everyone was watching, began to strut towards the officials. Chris did not recognize the Bug Pokémon that was flying directly behind him. Pulling out his Pokédex, Chris' device quickly identified the brightly colored bug as Volbeat, a Hoenn region native. The trainer figured its rarity might have won over the judges.

As the young man stepped up to receive his prize, he turned to the line of contestants. He tilted his head back, as if looking down on his competitors, and adjusted his glasses. "My name is Dobbs. You don't need to know my first name and you don't need to know where I'm from. I'm just here to let you know that you'll be seeing more of me in the future."

"This must be where all the wackos come to receive fame," Chris shook his head in disbelief.

"Sir," the official handed Dobbs a rare looking stone, "if you would be so kind as to return to the line."

"I defeated this powerful creature with my more powerful Machoke," the young man squatted down, his visible stomach fat lurching outward. He ran a hand through his short, spiked brown hair. "We got it in a powerful Submission attack. From there, we choked em out!"

The announcer motioned to security who proceeded to grab the young man's arms.

"Finally," Dobbs continued as he was pulled away, "I tossed one Sport Ball and took care of business. Be afraid-"

"Sorry about that folks," the announcer hastily apologized, covering up the continued dialogue of the victor. "The Bug Catching Contest can sometimes bring out the more strange side of individuals."

_Understatement of the year,_ Chris thought.

"Thank you to all who participated in today's event!" A small round of applause started up. "And can we give a big thank you to all those who prepared today's contest!"

After more applause, the contest was officially over. The contestants were encouraged to roam around the park and enjoy the festivities. A multitude of people had spread out around the park and were grilling food and handing out free waters. Chris had other ideas however, and made a beeline towards David.

"I can't believe it man," Chris called to the trainer as he approached. "Beaten by a Weedle. Congrats man."

"Thanks," David chuckled. He lifted up the Pokémon that had secured him second. "How could I not do well with a stud like this?"

Chris noticed something as he looked over the Bug type. "Wait a minute," Chris looked closer and saw a fierce anger in Weedle's eyes that he had seen before. "Keep that thing away from me!" Chris fell backwards as the larva swung its horn at the trainer.

"Woah!" David returned Weedle to its Park Ball and helped the trainer up. "What's going on?"

"We've met before," Chris let out a sigh. "During the contest that critter tried to chase me down!"

"She's got some spunk!" David grinned. "I like that in my Pokémon!"

"Doesn't hurt you, I guess," Chris eyed the Sport Ball closely. "Anyway, what about that nut job who won first?"

"By nut job, I take it you mean genius?" An all-to-familiar voice came from behind Chris.

The trainer turned and was met by the pudgy victor himself. Chris could see now that Dobbs was actually very close to him height and not nearly as overweight as he had first thought.

"Hello Dobbs," David greeted calmly, in a knowing voice.

"How's it going broski?" The trainer shook hands with David. "Been a while since our last contest."

"Broski?" The term brought a confused smile to Chris' face. "You're quite unique."

"It's one of my many goals in life," Dobbs eyed the trainer closely. "I'm never going to establish myself as one of the greatest figures of all time by being dull and complacent."

"I guess not," Chris extended a hand.

Dobbs glanced down at the trainer's hand and then back at Chris' face. "You've got to earn it."

"Earn your handshake?"

"I only have respect for victors," Dobbs seemed to enjoy seeing Chris' perplexed expression. "I won here today and David has won twice before."

"That's an intriguing philosophy," Chris could not take offense to such a unique individual. "One I can respect, albeit not fully understand."

"You'll get there one day bro," Dobbs nodded, as if already knowing the future.

"Quite a festival they have going on today," David decided to change subjects. "I don't think I've ever seen it this crowded before."

"You'd think the hot weather would deter a lot of folks," Chris added, staring out at the crowds in lawn chairs.

"There are a lot of regulars here," Dobbs added. "They've been toughened up this summer." The victorious contestant wiped sweat from his forehead. "I think I've earned a drink break with some of them."

"Before you go," Chris had to ask, "where are you heading next?"

"I'll probably head straight for Ecruteak City once I take a well deserved nap," Dobbs yawned loudly.

"That's where I'm headed," Chris wasn't sure why his mind was working towards this question. "Would you wanna travel together?"

"Sorry bro," the victorious contestant raised his eyebrows and frowned, "I travel solo."

Chris should have expected that answer. The trainer decided on something else. "How about we battle it out in Ecruteak?"

"A battle?" Chris noticed the young man mumble those words beneath his breath. Dobbs looked over Crobat and Scyther, who were currently resting behind Chris. He brought up three fingers. "In three days, bro."

"Sounds like a plan," Chris nodded. "Will a battle in front of the Brass Tower work for you?"

"I've never been to Ecruteak personally," Dobbs reluctantly admitted. "So I'm obviously not very familiar with the area. However, I will be there at noon!"

"I'll be there," Chris looked over at David, who couldn't hold back a grin. "Anything you'd like to add?"

"Nah bro," David answered in a mimicking tone. "I won't be heading that way. I'll leave the high-noon showdowns to you cowboys."

"Your loss," Dobbs quickly replied, smirking as he turned from the two men and walked away. "I'll see ya in a few days Clay!"

"It's Chris!" the young man from Cherrygrove corrected with a shout. Chris turned back to David and shook his head. "Your friend is a piece of work."

"I never said he was my friend!" David smiled. "I really just wanted to sit back and watch that exchange. He has a way of getting under people's skin if you couldn't tell. "

"It'd be annoying if he wasn't so outrageously confident," Chris looked around at the growing crowd of visitors around them. "I thought this place was packed when the contest started. It's like a festival out here!"

"Yeah," David glanced back over his shoulder to a park exit, "I usually don't stay this late after the contest. Last thing I want is to battle the crowd's inside a relaxing park."

"I feel that," Chris shuddered, thinking back to the madness that was Goldenrod City traffic. The trainer could tell David was itching to head back towards Route thirty-five. "Hey man, it was great meeting ya."

"Same," David replied, shaking Chris' hand. "I've got a feeling we may see each other next year around the time of the Silver Conference."

"Absolutely," Chris now knew he was dealing with a serious trainer. "I'll see ya there."

As the two trainers headed in opposite directions, Chris took a look at his newly evolved Crobat. The Bat Pokémon was keeping up with Chris and Scyther fine, but the trainer could see a grimace on the creature's face. "Return Scyther." Chris returned the Bug type to his Sport Ball. "I didn't want to make it awkward for Scyther by treating the injuries he gave you in front of him. Let's get those cuts taken care of."

Chris sprayed down the gashes on Crobat's body with a potion and wiped the dry blood off with a disinfectant wipe. Chris knew Scyther's blades were sharp, but seeing his Pokémon cut up like this brought a very unsettling thought into his mind. "What would a high-leveled, well-trained Pokémon have done to you?" Chris made sure his question wasn't heard by his injured Pokémon. The trainer may have finally begun to truly bond with his team, but they were still not strong. That would take time.

"It's so awesome to see you fully evolved," Chris smiled at the Bat Pokémon. "You've worked so hard and I'm glad I finally earned your full trust. I have no doubt we will keep getting better!" Chris returned Crobat to his Pokéball for a well deserved rest.

The trainer continued north until a park exit was in sight. Its sign said Route thirty-six, much to the Chris' relief. The trainer cast one last look out over the National Park. The trees surrounding it were blowing lightly in the wind and Chris could make out the daisies gleaming brightly in the sun. This place seemed filled with so much life and positive energy. The trainer had a feeling this would not be the last time he enjoyed these sights. With a reaffirmed purpose, Chris headed through the exit doors and stepped out into the sun on Route thirty-six.

* * *

><p><strong>A new member has joined Chris and the gang, along with an upgrade in Crobat! Another eventful chapter adds to Chris' experiences and the trainer has once again met a couple of unique characters. He now has an intriguing showdown set up in just a few days. Can Chris get to Ecruteak in time to prepare for both a battle with Dobbs and a Gym Leader challenge? We will find out soon! I hope to see you then! Please Review and Subscribe!<strong>


	24. Ecruteak or Bust!

**Notes- Goodness. I don't even know where to begin. I want to apologize for the three month delay for this chapter's release. Life and school have walloped me, but I refuse to put down this story. I pray that all of my wonderful readers will forgive me and continue to travel with Chris and his team. Me and Chris are in this together, and I WILL NOT give up on documenting his journey! Thank you for joining me again for the next chapter in his travels. Please Review and Subscribe! ****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

As the day's temperature continued to rise, Chris found himself wishing he had stocked up on water at the National Park. Chris had put away the jacket he had worn for the tournament and was considering traveling without his shirt on. Only a faint breeze whipped by occasionally, and there was not a cloud in the sky. Chris searched for any source of water he could find, but there were no bodies of water or creeks along the path.

"Might as well distract myself with some training," Chris released Nidorino and Quilava out of their devices. "Just a heads up guys, not only do we have a new team member, but Golbat has also grown quite a bit too! Check 'em out!"

Crobat and Scyther materialized from their Pokéballs and caught the other two Pokémon staring at them. Sycther stepped towards Quilava and drew back its bladed arm.

"Woah Scyther!" Chris jumped forward and grabbed the Bug/Flying type's shoulder. "This isn't a battle. These two are your teammates!"

Nidorino stepped up and greeted the Mantis Pokémon with a friendly greeting. Scyther seemed not to notice however, as the newly caught Pokémon kept his eyes locked firmly on Quilava's. The two creatures seemed to be locked in a mental tug of war, with neither Pokémon willing to back down. Chris had seen this look in his starter's eyes before, and the trainer knew the Fire type was sizing up his new ally.

Quilava suddenly took a step forward. It was a slight movement, but Syther immediately back pedaled. This mighty mantis that had almost cut Chris in two earlier was now backing away in fear. The trainer stepped between the two Pokémon once more.

"Alright," Chris tried to lower the tension, "good to see you two acknowledge one another. Now, let's get some training in." The trainer reached into his bag and withdrew several bottles. "First thing's first though, let's take our vitamins!"

Chris set out food for each of his Pokémon and made sure that Scyther knew to eat the Protein that Chris had put out for him. The trainer was pleased to see Quilava and Nidorino both congratulate Crobat on his evolution as they ate. Once everyone had finished, Chris led the group east, where they encountered several common, wild Pokémon. Chris had Quilava lead off, with the Fire type scoring victories against several Pidgey and Ledyba. Nidorino followed by battling off a herd of Stantler. Crobat used its remarkable speed to score quick victories against Spinarak and Pineco. The newest addition found his battles to be the most difficult, as Chris quickly tried to adjust to Scyther's movements and attacks. After bumbling through their first few battles, the duo found themselves locked in a fierce battle.

"Don't let it get away," Chris encouraged his Pokémon as the enemy Growlithe pounced backwards. "Strike with Pursuit!"

Scyther raced after the backpedaling Fire type and delivered a powerful tackle. The blow knocked the off balanced canine down, and sent the creature fleeing into the nearby woods.

"Excellent work there Scyther!" Chris gave in to his desire for a fist pump. The trainer was feeling incredibly productive on a day which already featured the Bug Catching Contest and several hours of training. "We are going to be ready for Morty!"

"Scy?" The Mantis Pokémon gave his trainer a strange look.

"I guess I better catch you up to speed," Chris scratched his head, thinking about where to begin. "We are a team on a very specific mission. We wanna grow into an incredibly strong, loyal team. One of the ways we're doing this is through the Johto Gym Leader challenge. If we can take down five more gyms, we will be able to participate in the big tournament in May, called the Silver Conference."

A look of intrigue overcame Sycther. The Bug/Flying type looked around at each of his new teammates and studied them closely. Chris could only assume that Scyther was looking to see if the trainer's other Pokémon were truly dedicated to this goal. The Mantis Pokémon's eyes finally found Chris'.

"Scyther," the Bug/Flying type nodded to the trainer and took his place beside him.

"Great to officially have you on board," Chris wiped a pool of sweat from his forehead. The trainer checked the map on his PokéGear. "Route thirty-six and thirty-seven are both relatively short." Chris noted that they were already halfway through the first of the previously mentioned routes. "At the pace we are traveling at, I'd say we will reach Ecruteak by tomorrow evening at the latest."

The team seemed to liven up with Chris' declaration. Quilava was already facing east, toward the end of Route thirty-six. "Out of all of the Gym Leaders," Chris spoke as the group continued traveling along the route once more, "I know the most about Morty." Days of running past the Ecruteak Gym and seeing the blonde Gym Leader with his Gengar would forever be etched into Chris' mind. "He specializes in Ghost type Pokémon. The one we need to prepare for the most is his Gengar."

Chris could tell from his Pokémon's body language that they did not yet comprehend their next major challenge. The only Ghost Pokémon Chris had ever faced was a Sage's Ghastly at Sprout Tower. That battle however, had been in complete darkness. The trainer had been too focused on staying connected with his Pokémon to really take note of Ghastly's style. Chris thought about the televised battles he had watched growing up.

"Ghost types are no pushovers," the trainer needed to get his point across. "From what I've seen, Ghost Pokémon use their shifty nature and overall creepiness to wear down their opponents physically as well as mentally." Chris was pleased to see his team members' ears begin to perk up. "And then there is Gengar. The Pokémon is amazingly quick and the variety of attacks it can learn is mind-boggling. Not to mention that each of its attacks hit with an unbelievable amount of power."

"Nido!" The Poison type jumped into the air in excitement.

"Wasn't exactly the reaction I was looking for," Chris massaged his temple. "I do like the energy though! If we can channel that energy into determination, I think we have a shot." Chris was ecstatic to see Quilava look over his shoulder and nod to the trainer; he had gotten the message.

Crobat flew ahead and began to turn in circles, as if searching for something. A soft buzzing sound found Chris' ears and the trainer also began scanning the area.

"Cro!"

Chris spun around and saw his Bat Pokémon chasing after a large dragonfly. The rest of his Pokémon began to give chase on the ground as well.

"Don't let Yanma get away!" Chris had always had a soft spot for the Clear Wing Pokémon. He really wasn't sure why.

The speedy Bug type led them on a high speed chase for close to a minute. The Clear Wing Pokémon finally made a sharp right and headed for a tree that held a woman underneath.

"Hold it guys!" the trainer directed. He had a hunch that the Pokémon they were chasing wasn't wild. Each of his Pokémon begrudgingly came to a halt as Yanma settled onto the older, dark haired woman's shoulders. Chris was relieved to see no look of anger on her face. "I'm sorry ma'am. We thought this was a wild Pokémon."

"It's quite alright," she waved off his apology. "That's what I get for sending Yanma to scout out the rest of the route."

"Oh," Chris pointed behind him, "so you're heading towards the National Park?"

"My final destination is Goldenrod, but I suppose I could stop there as well and see how the contests have been," she adjusted the thin framed glasses on her nose.

"So you've participated in the Bug Catching Contest before?"

The woman let loose a hefty chuckle. "My dear boy, I've been going to the contests for over twenty years now. I started when I was just ten years old!"

"I see," the tone of the middle aged woman's voice was beginning to get on Chris' nerves. He did not want to terry in the boaster's presence for much longer. "Well, I guess I better be going! Have a nice d-"

"Not so fast!" the portly woman revealed an unnerving smile. "You've stirred up my Yanma's fighting spirit. You can't leave without first entertaining him with a battle."

Chris held back a sigh. A battle was tough to turn down, and perhaps he had jumped to conclusions in labeling the woman as annoying. The trainer would make the most of his situation. "Sure, sounds good."

"A one-on-one battle it is!" Chris' new opponent squealed as her Pokémon flew forward and hovered in place.

"One-on-one..." Chris debated on who needed the most practice. Magikarp definitely needed the extra training, but he would not be able to strike the elusive Yanma, making the scenario pointless. Crobat was exhausted from its previous battle with Pinsir and Scyther. The Mantis Pokémon was still fatigued with the aforementioned battle with Crobat and the day's training. Quilava had earned a break from battling after his recent workload, which left only one Pokémon for use in Chris' party.

"Let's go Nidorino!" the Poison Pin Pokémon left Chris' side and stepped onto the invisible battlefield.

"Quick Attack!" the woman suddenly commanded.

"Wait, wh-" Chris and Nidorino were completely unprepared mentally for the battle to begin, resulting in a vicious tackle being dealt to Nidorino.

The Poison type managed to shake off the blow and Chris quickly found his footing. "Strike back with Horn Attack!"

Nidorino pounced forward in hot pursuit of the retreating Yanma.

"Confuse them with Double Team!" the trainer's opponent directed. Before Nidorino could attack,the Poison type was suddenly faced eight, identical opponents. Chris searched through them closely, trying to find someway to tell them apart.

"Knock it back with Tackle," the woman had retaken the offense.

"Wait a minute," Chris looked over the battalion of dragonflies once more. "They haven't moved since they were created." Chris found the Yanma that was attacking from the real Pokémon's original location. "Hit the Yanma directly in front of you with Horn Attack!"

The Poison type slammed his horn into the targeted Yanma. Much to Chris' relief, the other Yanma faded away as the actual Bug/Flying type was sent spinning backwards by Nidorino's strength.

"I guess it's important to move the original Pokémon to another location when using Double Team," Chris made a mental note. If he relied on this move in the future, he would have to ensure his Pokémon was camouflaged well.

"Not bad," the woman's voice had dropped an octave. "It appears I trusted in the numbers aspect a little too much. No matter," she waited until Yanma had recovered from the previous attack. "Sonic Boom!"

The trainer from Cherrygrove had not expected a ranged attack. "Can't let her regain momentum," Chris gritted his teeth. "Charge forward!"

Nidorino sped towards Yanman as the Clear Wing Pokémon unleashed a pulse of energy with a whip of its tail. Chris could already see Yanma beginning to move forward, causing the trainer to realize that his opponent was planning on Nidorino avoiding the attack. The Poison type would be vulnerable after dodging the energy pulse.

"Don't stop advancing!" Chris encouraged as his Pokémon approached the projectile attack. The young man wanted to ensure that Yanma was as close as possible to its own attack. "Stay at full speed."

"Now use Quick Attack!" Chris' opponent commanded.

"Push through the Sonic Boom and use Fury Attack!"

Nidorino's built up speed helped the Poison type break through the enemy's pulse and catch his opponent off guard. Chris' Pokémon lashed out and delivered multiple blows to Yanma's abdomen. The Clear Wing Pokémon was sent to the ground, motivating Chris to go in for the kill.

"Finish with Tackle Attack!" the trainer let a grin escape from his otherwise stoic face.

The tackle landed hard against Yanma's side, putting the Bug/Flying type on its back.

"Hm," the larger woman mused over her fallen Pokémon. "What you lack in manners, it seems you make up for in battling."

"Thanks," Chris scratched his head, "I guess."

The trainers both approached their Pokémon. "You did great Nidorino!" Chris patted his Pokémon's head. "That wasn't a very easy match up for you, but you still knocked it out of the park. I'm proud of you!"

"At least I was defeated by a compassionate trainer," the larger woman smiled as she returned her Pokémon to its device. "It was quite an entertaining battle, for which I thank you. The woman waved one last time and strolled out of sight.

"Wasn't as creepy as I first thought," Chris grinned as he continued to pat Nidorino. "Just as strange though."

The trainer's mind was soon directed towards the route that still separated him from Ecruteak City. The group had reached the end of Route thirty-six, and only a short path stood between Chris and his hometown. The conundrum presented itself in the absence of the sun overhead. The heavenly body had completely disappeared behind the tree line.

"This route shouldn't take us longer than a couple of hours," the trainer guessed that only a few hills lay before them. "But I'd rather start it on fresh legs and with a warm sun on my back. You guys game for camping here?"

Quilava did not answer his trainer directly, but rather plopped down beside a large tree. A loud thud caught the trainer's attention and he found Crobat already sound asleep on the ground. The Bat Pokémon had exhausted every ounce of energy on his battle with Scyther and the training that had come after.

"Who's feeling like helping me set up camp?" the trainer received absolute silence from his Pokémon. "How about you Scyther?" Chris figured he would break his new team member in on the nightly procedures.

"Scy," the Mantis Pokémon slowly nodded.

"I'm gonna set up a sleeping bag and rocks near where our fire will go," Chris pointed towards the woods. "It'd be awesome if you could cut us some branches for firewood."

The Bug/Flying Pokémon vanished as Chris began to unpack. The trainer formed a small fire pit and ate a quick bite. By the time he had set out his sleeping bag, Scyther had returned, caring massive branches that could pass for logs.

"Wow," was all Chris could articulate as the Mantis Pokémon placed the wood by the pit. "That should be enough for now." The trainer knew these massive pieces would not burn unless a strong fire source lit them. "Hey Quilava," the Volcano Pokémon opened an eye, "would you care to start the fire?"

"Quil," with a small motion, a stream of fire leaped from the starter's back and engulfed the wood Chris had just placed into the pit.

"Thank ya buddy," Chris checked to make sure he hadn't lost any appendages in the sudden flare up. "Everybody comfortable?"

Quilava and Scyther nodded from opposite sides of the camp. Nidorino and Crobat had already fallen asleep beside Chris' sleeping bag.

"Tomorrow's the day," Chris mumbled as he slid underneath the covers. He would be back in Ecruteak for the first time in eight years. What changes had occurred since he'd last seen the city? Had the area expanded outward even further? Chris wondered if his father's office still stood by the city's Pokémon Center. Unlike Goldenrod City, Chris was very excited to experience the area's culture once more. "My old stomping grounds."

* * *

><p>When Chris awoke the next morning, he found the sun was already high into the clear sky.<p>

"I slept in!" the trainer scrambled out of his sleeping bag and began packing up his gear.

"Nido!"

At the sound of his Pokémon's voice, Chris stopped his rushed procedure. All of the trainer's Pokémon were staring at Chris with baffled expressions. He could tell by the look in their eyes that they had not been up for much longer than him.

"I know it's not a big deal to sleep in!" Chris tried to explain as he quickly resumed packing. "But this is Ecruteak City we're talking about!" Still no response from his team. "I was born and raised there," he continued as he put out the last coals of the fire. "I want us to spend as much time there as possible. We can do plenty of sightseeing and training!"

"Quil!" the Volcano Pokémon decided to take Chris' words to heart and took off down Route thirty-seven.

"Wait up!" Chris shouted as he threw on his backpack. "It'd be great to keep traveling as a group!"

The rest of the team sprinted off after Quilava, who had slowed down to let his teammates catch up.

"I love the enthusiasm," Chris spoke through panted breaths. "How about we get some food in our system before we really get on the move?" None of Chris' Pokémon opposed his notion and the group ate a quick meal. After taking their vitamins, Chris refocused the team. "We wanna stick together, especially when we first enter the city. Things have probably changed since I was last here and my memory isn't the best with roads." The trainer was happy to see his starter nod. "Besides," as they began to walk once more, Chris pointed forward, "I wanna show you guys the grand tour."

As they traveled over the hilly terrain, Chris decided to cut back on the team's training for the day. The trainer could tell that his Pokémon were still recovering from the previous, eventful days. Each member battled a couple of wild Pokémon before Chris let them relax.

"We wanna stay sharp," Chris reminded them, "even if the day's battles aren't that challenging."

The group had traveled for close to two hours when they came across a massive hill. It was completely bare of any trees, giving it the appearance of extending straight into heaven. Chris recognized the landmark.

"Almost there."

As they trekked up the knob, the team was taken aback by the beautiful flowers that dominated the hillside. There were a multitude of blue, green, red, and yellow flowers that took Chris' attention off of the dull, dirt path. "If only these flowers had been here when we went on picnics," Chris reminisced.

Traveling up the hill still proved to be quite a task, even with the flowers serving as a beautiful distraction around them.

"It's about noon," Chris announced after checking his PokéGear. "We've made great time despite the late start."

"Hey!" the group had almost reached the top of the hill when a voice called out.

"So close," Chris sighed as he turned towards the voice. His eyes found a pretty face surrounded by wavy brown hair. "Guess I can't complain!" The trainer approached the young woman who stood to the left of the path. He immediately noticed how small in stature she was compared to him. This never helped his conversation abilities.

"Hello," Chris averted his gaze, not wanting to look down on the stranger.

"As strange as it sounds to say," the young lady chuckled, " my eyes are _down_ here." After they locked eyes, she continued. "I'll have you know I'm two inches over five feet! That may still be a foot shorter than you, but that's actually close to average height for a seventeen year old girl."

"I didn't say anything!" Chris was so caught off guard by the young woman's remarks that he felt the need to defend his honor.

"I could see your thoughts in your eyes," the woman smirked as she extended a hand. "You really should work on concealing them better."

"Nice to meet you too," Chris grinned as he shook the woman's hand. "Name's Chris."

"Anna," she smiled.

"So what exactly did you call me over here for?" Chris decided to get straight to the point with this feisty individual.

"I was wanting to frolic through the fields and then Pokémon battle," she looked over the green expanse around them, "but how about we forget the fields and get down to business."

"Uh," as much as the trainer loved battling, he was even more excited to get to Ecruteak. "I'm actually on my way to the city..."

"So am I," Anna put on an innocent smile. "So how about we have a battle, and then we can travel there together."

"Well," the trainer could not turn down an offer from such a pretty girl, even though she was playing him. "Sure."

"Excellent!" the female trainer slammed her booted fit into the ground. Chris noticed movement in the dirt around her, and a hole quickly formed in front of the trainer.

"Fur!" the Long Body Pokémon, Furret, poked its head out of the orifice.

"My Pokémon is ready!" Anna smirked, as if knowing some crucial piece of information. "How about yours?"

Chris looked back at his team. The trainer knew that only Quilava and Magikarp were in fair shape to battle. The trainer decided that battling with Magikarp would serve as great experience for the Fish Pokémon and it would end the battle more quickly.

"Battle with Quilava!" Anna suggested, much to the dismay of Chris. "Him and Furret are kinda similar."

"Oh," the trainer seemed to be caught off guard every time his opponent opened her mouth. Chris eventually realized that his starter might could end the match just as quickly, but in a different way than Magikarp. "That'll work, I suppose. Step on up Quilava."

The Volcano Pokémon glanced at Chris with an intrigued expression on his face. His starter knew that he was not Chris' first choice in this battle. The trainer shrugged in reply to the Fire type's questioning look. Once Quilava had taken his place on the open battlefield, Anna did the honors.

"Let's begin!" her Pokémon immediately dashed back into its hole at the starting announcement.

"You do realize your Furret is going to have to battle to win, right?" Chris figured a little playful banter couldn't hurt.

"Don't be so slow," Anna laughed as her Pokémon leapt out of a small burrow beside Quilava.

"Quick Attack!" Chris instinctively directed.

The Fire type had no chance to counter with Furret at such close proximity. The Long Body Pokémon swatted Quilava across the face with its slender tail, stunning the starter.

"Take Down!" Anna threw a fist into the air.

Chris realized his Pokémon would be unable to avoid the attack and decided there was only one way to regain momentum.

"Hang on tight!" Chris commanded as Furret slammed its body into Quilava.

The Volcano Pokémon managed to latch on and pull the Normal type to the ground as he fell.

"Now blast it with Flamethrower!" Chris directed. Furret's eyes widened as a beam of fire launched it into the air. Quilava was already in pursuit with Quick Attack before Chris had called for it.

"Catch 'em off guard with Sucker Punch!" Anna spoke calmly.

As Quilava closed in, the Long Body Pokémon suddenly regained its equilibrium. The Normal type spun around and met Quilava's attack with a powerful, glowing punch. Both Pokémon bounced off one another's attacks, but it was clear that Chris' starter had received more damage from the exchange.

"Back into the ground!" the female trainer was clearly following a premeditated strategy. Her Pokémon quickly disappeared from view.

"This isn't good," if the battle continued like this, Chris would only be able to respond to Anna's 'moves. A reactive battle strategy almost never succeeded if the opponent's momentum could not be broken. "Fire a Flamethrower into the hole Furret went into!"

Flames burst from Quilava's back as he unleashed a stream of fire into the hole. Chris waited several seconds, praying the attack had found its mark.

"Do you really think I'd send Furret into a dead end?" Anna couldn't conceal the satisfaction in her voice.

"You've already studied the underground tunnels!" A sheepish grin appeared on her face at Chris' words. "I'm literally fighting an uphill battle!"

"Hey now!" Anna placed her hands on her hips. "Using these underground tunnels is no different conceptually than battling in the air. It just comes with different positives and negatives."

"I better figure out those drawbacks fast," Chris scanned every visible opening in the ground he could see.

A flash of white caught Chris' eye and he found Furret attacking from Quilava's blind spot.

"Darnit," Chris hissed as the Long Body Pokémon delivered another Sucker Punch. The trainer felt like he was helpless in aiding his Pokémon. "Stay strong Quilava!"

"Quil!" the fire starter ensured Chris he was fine.

"It could attack from any of these holes," Chris now knew that there was connectivity between several of the holes, as Furret had appeared out of a different opening than the previous. "I can't attack all of these holes at once!" Chris pounded his head. "Wait," an idea slowly formed in the trainer's mind.

The Long Body Pokémon burst out of another hole to Quilava's right. Chris was ready this time.

"Duck!"

The reaction time of the Volcano Pokémon surprised even Chris, as Quilava flattened himself against the ground in an instant. The Normal type's momentum carried it over Chris' Pokémon.

"Back into the ground!" Anna hurriedly directed.

"Perfect," Chris grinned as Furret disappeared into a nearby hole. "Fire your Smokescreen into that opening!"

The Fire starter raced over to the surface and unleashed a large column of smoke. Several seconds passed as Chris and Quilava watched the other holes closely, waiting for any sign of movement. The smoke was beginning to drift through the other holes, verifying Chris' hunch.

"There's only one hole left!" Chris stated aloud for his Pokémon to hear. "Get in position!"

The Volcano Pokémon took off at a full sprint towards the last, smokeless opening. As he reached it, Furret finally emerged, with nowhere left to hide.

"Tackle!" Chris now knew he could land a physical attack on the shifty Pokémon.

"Counter with Slam!" Anna desperately called out.

The Long Body Pokémon recovered much quicker than Chris had expected. Before Quilava had even reached Furret, the Normal type was in full sprint.

"Smash through!"

Much to his trainer's surprise, Quilava began to spin as he approached Anna's Pokémon. The Volcano Pokémon's rotations increased until, without warning, a wheel of fire engulfed the starter.

"Oh snap," was all Chris could utter as the two Pokémon collided.

"Furret!" Anna cried, as her Pokémon was sent flying back by Quilava's scorching tackle.

"That was Flame Wheel!" Chris shouted in awe as the Long Body Pokémon crashed into the ground and remained motionless.

"Beaten by a new attack," Anna sighed as she looked over her Pokémon. "I guess there are worse ways to lose."

"My bad," Chris chuckled as he approached Quilava. The Fire type turned to face his trainer, and Chris immediately noticed the excited look in his starter's eyes. "That was spectacular buddy!"

"Quil," the Volcano Pokémon grinned back towards his trainer, an excited look in his eyes.

"After I beat you," Anna's amused tone caught Chris by surprise, "I planned on ditching ya." Chris and Quilava turned towards the short trainer as she approached them slowly. "I wouldn't want any dead weight slowing me down."

The rest of Chris' Pokémon came to stand beside him. The trainer was interested to see where the female trainer's monologue was headed. As she approached him, the trainer from Cherrygrove found his body begin to tense up.

"But I guess since you beat me," Anna stopped only a couple of feet from the anxious trainer, "I'll grant your wish, and have you escort me for a bit."

"My wish?"

"Come now," Anna raised an eyebrow and turned away, prompting Chris' eyes to drift down her body, "we both know you were thinking it."

"Damn," Chris finally let a curse slip past his lips.

"So let's get going," Anna waved back at Chris. "I need you to be in my field of vision at all times."

Chris shook his head in disbelief and jogged after the sassy, curved woman.

* * *

><p>Chris could feel his feet moving faster as the duo approached the top of the hill.<p>

"Easy there Rapidash," Anna called from behind Chris. "My legs are about half as long as yours. Cut me some slack!"

"Sorry," Chris' mouth replied, though his legs seemed to move even quicker. The trainer's eyes had caught sight of a spire, a golden beacon, pointing to the heavens.

The hill continued to level off as Chris and his Pokémon burst into a full sprint.

"Hey asshole!" Anna's distant sarcasm bounced off Chris as he and his team reached the top of the massive expanse.

The sun was still high in the sky, and its light illuminated a sight Chris had only seen long ago, but had never forgotten. A sea of wooden homes and businesses rested below him, sprawling to his left and right. Beyond them stood two towers, one of which towered above everything in Chris' view. A forest of golden and orange leaves circled its base. Its counterpart was much shorter and partly in shambles, but the destroyed tower stood taller than Chris remembered. The whole view seemed so surreal. Chris had stepped back into a childhood dream and for a moment, he felt like nothing had changed.

"This sight is really quite nice," Anna was now beside Chris, "but was it really worth sacrificing chivalry, prince douchebag?"

The young man from Cherrygrove decided to remain silent and continue to take in the view.

Anna chuckled. "Fair enough." After a few more seconds of looking over the scene, she turned to Chris. "Are we gonna stare at it all day, or get moving?"

Chris sighed. The moment was gone. "Sure."

"Then let's get going asshat!"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed Chris' route travels once more. He now finds himself facing his hometown, a place that holds a life time of memories for him, many of which we will see in the upcoming chapters! How will Chris handle the persistent, firecracker that is Anna? And there is also the battle with the colorful Dobbs on the following day! And what of Ecruteak Gym, and its cool trainer Morty? So many questions! I hope to see you back here for the answers in the upcoming chapters of Heart and Soul! <strong>


	25. Tradition and Training Collide!

**Notes- Another three months, another chapter. Shew. I hope a trend does not develop. The good news is that College is over for now, and I have a lot more time to work on the story! I'm very excited for the opportunities that this summer will bring and I hope you will join Chris as he continues his journey into Ecruteak City. A ton of action is bound to occur with a partner in tow and a city full of tradition before them. Thank you for joining me again for the next chapter in his travels. Please Review and Subscribe! ****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

The trip down the hill to Ecruteak was quiet enough for Chris to sink back in to a reminiscing mood. The sun reflected brightly off the highest tower's roof, and placed its dazzling glow into Chris' vision. The trainer shielded his eyes with a hand as he tried to look over the rest of the city more closely. The pond that rested in the back corner of the city could still be seen from their high vantage point. Fond memories of feeding the Water-type Pokémon resurfaced.

"Are you always this quiet?" Anna's patience was nonexistent.

"Not usually, I guess," Chris caught the girl eyeing him with a perplexed expression. "I just have a lot of really good memories of this city, it being my hometown and all."

Anna nodded and stayed quiet for several seconds. "Has it been a while since you've been back?"

The trainer shrugged and caught sight of the Kimono Girl's theater. His family had only gone to one performance the entire time they had lived in Ecruteak. Chris' memory of it was fuzzy at best. "Been about eight years."

"That long!" the young woman scratched her head, as if trying to comprehend that amount of time. "I can't imagine being away from home for more than a month!"

"But," now it was Chris' turn to be baffled, "how are you going to obtain the badges if you don't travel more?"

"Psh," Anna waved off the question, "what do you think the Magnet Train is for?"

"So you're from Goldenrod?" Chris guessed.

"Born and raised!" pride filled the young woman's tone.

"Don't know how proud of that I'd be," Chris mumbled, shuttering at the thought of the chaotic streets.

"Hey dickhead," Anna delivered a sharp jab to Chris' side, making the trainer double over. "Can't talk shit about my city."

"I think you broke my kidney," Chris managed to articulate through a series of coughs.

"You only need one to live anyway!" Anna chuckled as she delivered a slap to Chris' back. "Ecruteak doesn't make you folks tough like Goldenrod. Can't show any sign of weakness or you'll be eaten alive where I come from!"

"A lovely speech," Chris tried to regain his composure and save what little dignity he had left. "You're _so _lady-like!"

"Likewise," Anna smirked, seeing the defeated look on Chris' face. "You were saying?"

Chris did have a question in mind to ask before the conflict had occurred. "What about the two gyms to the west?"

"Why do you think I'm on foot now?!"

"Gotcha," Chris' focus had trailed off as they walked through the welcome gate.

Chris' eyes scanned everywhere as they entered the city. Though it covered much more space than a town, Ecruteak still somehow kept the atmosphere of a quaint, unassuming village. Unlike Goldenrod, with its four-lane sprawling interstates, Chris' hometown held modest two-lane roads. The buildings were spaced out enough so that plenty of side-walk space could be given to the little traffic that existed. The city did not stretch very far north, meaning that a half hour stroll could get you to the towers. Even though they were now entering the heart of the city, the trainers could still see the towers gleaming overhead. Chris looked to his right and could make out the Pokémon Center in the not so-far off distance.

Chris turned to Anna, who had also been taking in the sights. "I may heal up my team, if that's alright?"

"Don't you think I might want to also?" Anna gave him a playful smile.

"Let's get to it!"

There was no line at the center, much to Chris' relief, and the two trainers handed in their weakened Pokémon. Chris took note of the six Poké balls that Anna handed in, revealing herself to be a dedicated trainer.

"I'm surprised there aren't more people here in the middle of the day," Chris said aloud as his Pokémon were returned to him.

"Our Gym Leader will be out of town until the end of this week," the nurse informed him. "That's usually the only frequent trainers we get here. The Kimono Girls occasionally send trainers here after a defeat also."

"There's something to do till Morty gets back!" Chris grinned at the thought of challenging the heralded Kimono Girls.

"Don't think you could just walk over today and beat them!" Anna retorted, throwing a punch into Chris' shoulder. "I don't watch much theater, but I've seen the Kimono Girls in action before. These are highly skilled, experienced trainers."

"I'll do it," Chris smirked, "just because you told me that."

"Actually you can't," the nurse chimed in, much to Chris' surprise. "The Kimono Girls are putting on a show tonight at nine at the theater. They've been preparing for it for months."

"That's great," Chris clapped his hands. He turned to Anna, "No better way to show you the best of Ecruteak then to go to a world-renowned battle display!"

"You'll probably lose me long before then," Anna shook her head, but kept a smile. " But I am a little intrigued."

The trainer could feel excitement building in his stomach. Never would he have dreamed he would see the Kimono Girls in action so soon. It took a special type of trainer to be able to battle while putting on show. Chris wouldn't be opposed to picking up a few pointers himself. To do that though, Chris would need a ticket.

"Chances aren't good for there being tickets available," Anna beat him to the punch.

"It wouldn't hurt to check it out," the male trainer shrugged as they exited the center. "Let's head that way and find out!"

The duo raced north, with Chris leading the way. After several minutes of walking though, Chris stopped.

"What's the deal?"

"I'm not actually sure how to get there," Chris let out a nervous laugh, and opened up his PokéGear. "Like I said, it's been a few years."

"It's an old building right?" Anna placed her hands on her hips.

"Yeah."

"Double deck, blue roof?"

"Indeed."

Anna pointed over the building beside them. Chris caught sight of the structure he had just described and reluctantly followed Anna to the location. Upon arriving, the trainer's jaw dropped at the sight of a line that wrapped around the entire structure.

"The show will be over before we get through this line," Chris grumbled.

The two trainers found the back of the line and had waited approximately ten seconds before Anna had exhausted her patience.

"Move it or lose it!"

Anna did not verbally threaten people out-of-the-way. Nor did she lightly shove those ahead of them. The girl who barely stood over five feet began to bulldoze through anyone in their way. The look on her face must have been quite frightening, because no one dared oppose her forceful cutting. Chris kept his head low and tried to keep up with the angry force of nature before him. He almost ran into her when she suddenly stopped.

"I'd say this would be a desirable and fair place to settle," her back was to Chris, but the trainer knew a smug look covered Anna's visage.

The trainer from Cherrygrove looked over his shoulder and saw a path of destruction mimicking that of a tornado. Bodies were scattered against the wall, on the sidewalk, and on the street. People were looking on in fear towards the young trainer that stood in front of him.

"What have we done?" Chris could feel his heart breaking for the people they had harmed.

"Look where we are in line," sarcasm dripped off Anna's voice.

"Awesome!" Chris was entranced by how close to the ticket office they had gotten. "Only ten or so people ahead of us!"

"Your welcome."

After they had gotten the tickets, and narrowly avoided several officers who had arrived on the scene, the duo stopped in an alley to decide their next move.

"Might be best to lay low until it's showtime," Anna announced, much to Chris' relief. "Any idea of where we might could go?"

"I know it's supposed to be a popular destination," the male trainer began, "but if we could get inside the Burned Tower, we'd be out of sight from any watchful authorities. And we could scope the place out too."

"That could work," Anna nodded, "think you can actually find it though?"

_This isn't going to get any easier._

Lucky for Chris, even a burned down tower is still quite easy to see over the cityscape of Ecruteak. The trainers inconspicuously made their way to the tower which seemed empty from the outside.

"Think we should give it a shot?" Chris eyed the construction equipment scattered around the outside of the tower.

"We better after coming this far!" Anna confidently strolled toward the tower entrance.

Chris raced after her and the trainers entered the tower through the still open doorway. Immediately, they heard several construction workers taking a break on the second floor.

"Might be best to leave," Chris whispered.

"Not after traveling all this way," Anna crept along the wall to their left, leaving Chris to reluctantly follow.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm checking this place out!" Anna hissed.

Chris finally took his attention off Anna and surveyed the inside of the tower. A very impressive reconstruction process was underway. The interior had been cleaned and polished up significantly. Cases had been set up for potential artifacts and detailed plaques lined the walls. The floors and ceiling looked brand new, but held a very traditional look. At this pace, the Burned Tower would soon be gone; and the Brass Tower would be back in its rightful place.

"Wonder what this tarp is covering?" Anna pointed to a large cloth covering a section of the wall. She reached it before Chris could object and slid around it.

A terrified scream came from behind the tarp, almost causing Chris to fall backward. He sprinted forward, pulled back the cover, and almost jumped backwards when he was met by a familiar face.

"Hello," the low, soft voice resonated with Chris, just as it did at the Trainer School in Violet City. This man was the same tall, middle-aged individual who had escorted Chris out of the school when he had tried to return the fishing rod. The man was still wearing a very nice suit, even with the heat of the day trapped in the tower. "I'm afraid this is not the place for you. Could I help you two?"

Chris noticed a calm Anna standing beside him, watching Chris' reaction closely.

"Hello sir," Chris decided, in an instant, to act as if they have never met. "We were just visiting town and really wanted to see these towers."

"Fair enough," the man nodded in understanding. "I suppose when you're young, warning signs and construction mean very little."

"We thought it might make a romantic spot for a date," Chris did not look at Anna, but he could feel the woman glaring daggers at him. "I guess that would be tough to do with hammers and drills being used in the background."

The man let loose a hearty chuckle, which surprised Chris. "Ah, the wonderful power of love." He extended an arm towards Anna. "May I?"

Anna nodded slowly and gave the man her arm. He escorted her to Chris, who quickly took her arm in his own. As soon as the man walked past them, she spun her held arm around Chris' and delivered a blow to his side.

"If you are looking for a nice date spot," the man motioned for them to follow him, "I would suggest the pool in front of the other tower. The lights should be coming on now and it reflects beautifully off the water."

"That sounds wonderful," Chris threw on a forced smile as they reached the exit. "Thank you sir."

"Not a problem." Chris knew the next words before he spoke them. "Have a nice day."

The duo kept their arms linked until the tower's entrance disappeared behind them. Anna broke away from Chris and scowled at the trainer.

"That was a smooth cover up," she shook her head, "but you're still a jackass."

Chris threw his hands up. "I wasn't the one who wanted to keep exploring."

"That's because you're a pussy!" Anna chuckled.

Chris tried to think of something to retort with, but could only laugh at the female trainer's insult. "I guess you have me there." He looked to the east It would be nice to stop by the fountain and see the lights again."

"Lead the way Casanova."

As evening overtook the city, Chris looked towards their destination, and was blown away by the horizon behind it. As the sun dropped behind the trees, the sky had become a mixture of orange and pink. These colors were split open by the piercing mountain line of Mt. Mortar, and the towering peak of Mt. Silver. The secrets and Pokémon the mountains held would soon be brought to light by the trainer from Cherrygrove.

Once they arrived at the fountain, Chris could understand why it held such an appeal. A multitude of rainbows reflected off the water from the lights surrounding the pool. The area around the fountain was swamped by several couples, forcing Chris to stand back as Anna went to work. After some verbal threats, the duo were standing by the pool side, admiring the wondrous lights. As the lights turned a magnificent gold, the water became so bright that Chris was forced to avert his eyes upward. As he did so, his sight locked on to the tower in front of them. No lights were on in the tiered structure, but Chris still could not look away from the unassuming, quiet tower.

"Maybe we could check out that," Chris nodded toward the towering structure.

"I think I've had enough of towers for a day," Anna frowned. "Besides, we should get back to the theater if you wanna catch the show."

"Good call," Chris spun away from the distracting spire and set off towards the theater, with a frustrated Anna attempting to keep pace.

Once they arrived at the theater, Chris was surprised by how quickly they were able to get in. Once inside, Chris was not shocked to discover that all of the floor level seats were taken, leaving the duo to look for seats in the balcony. They were pleased to find seats facing the middle of the stage, even if they were closer to the back. From what Chris could recall, the theater had not changed much since he had last been here. Then again, in this city, that might as well have been the mantra.

It wasn't long before the lights dimmed and the crowd became silent. The open stage was suddenly illuminated by torches that hung on the back wall. The previously empty stage was now occupied by five individuals. Through several, meticulously choreographed dance sequences, the Kimono Girls unleashed their Eeveelutions. The Pokémon unleashed attacks at one another, but somehow none of them found their mark. The entire show looked as though it was absolute chaos, with Chris struggling to see any cohesive performance at all. He finally decided to focus on one Pokémon, and for no particular reason, chose Espeon. The lilac hued Pokémon seemed to effortlessly dodge several attacks thrown its way and counter with a barrage of Psybeams. Chris noticed that the beautiful creature always moved away and returned to the group through a series of incredibly quick, but smooth movements. The Pyschic type's trainer seemed to be spinning around the action, with the rest of her sisters, somehow avoiding the Eeveelutions' powerful attacks. The girls, along with their Pokémon, appeared to be gradually moving to the right. After seeing this, Chris finally pulled his focus back out to the entire performance and was blown away by what he saw.

The Pokémon's movements mirrored that of a surging river, with waves crashing to-and-fro. The Kimono Girls' dance could be seen as leaves falling around the chaotic rush of water. Or perhaps they represented the landscape being overtaken by the rush of water? Chris wasn't entirely sure, but he was completely mesmerized.

The rest of the show went on for quite a bit longer, though Chris never checked his PokéGear once. As soon as they finished, and the torches were abruptly extinguished, Chris and Anna stood with the crowd to give the performance an ovation.

"I have to say," Anna grinned, "that was quite a treat to watch. The way they can dance and lead their Pokémon fluidly is beyond me."

"The dancing part I would excel at," Chris' words were met by Anna's laughter.

"I honestly believe that," she admitted as they headed towards the theater's exit. "I'm sure you're a better dancer than battler."

"Hey now," Chris chuckled, "that's a pretty insulting compliment. Pretty sure we already determined who the better battler was!"

"Whatever."

The duo managed to beat most of the crowds and found themselves outside the closing theater. Chris had no idea what the female trainer's plans were, but he knew that his battle with Dobbs was only two days away; training was a must.

"What's your next move?" Anna said the words before Chris.

"I'm gonna train in Ecruteak for a while," Chris explained. "It'll be nice to do some more sight-seeing also."

"That sounds like you," the trainer from Goldenrod nodded. "I'll be heading west tonight."

"Really?!" Chris was dumbfounded. "You've never really been west, right?"

"Nope."

"And you realize that the next route will not be well-lit at all?"

"Makes sense." Anna pointed to the night sky.

"So why leave now?"

Anna took a step towards Chris. "It's sweet and all that you care for my safety but," the woman raised a fist, "I don't need anything to protect me but my fists and my Pokémon."

"I believe you!" Chris stepped back and gave a nervous laugh. "It's just easier to get lost traveling at night. Plus it really slows down your progress."

"Thankfully I have an acute sense of direction," Anna coolly responded, "and if by 'slow progress', you're making a short joke, I'll beat your head into the pavement."

"Fair enough," was Chris' exasperated reply. "I wish you the best."

"Thank you," Anna stepped forward again, this time, surprising Chris with a hug, "for everything."

Chris remained silent as the girl released the embrace, punched his arm, and disappeared into the night. Once she was out of sight, Chris glanced at his surroundings and rubbed his arm. "Ow."

* * *

><p>Chris headed east soon after his goodbye with Anna. The trainer had remembered that the Ecruteak Pokémon Center had a lodge for trainers to stay in. Once he had checked in to his room, he opened up his backpack and prepared several bowls of food.<p>

"A late dinner tonight," Chris explained to each Pokémon as he released them. The trainer rubbed his head, realizing how crowded the small room had become.

"Scy," the Mantis Pokémon stopped his eating to give the trainer a concerned look. The other Pokémon joined the Bug type with equally worrisome expressing.

"I'm alright guys," Chris chuckled as he collapsed into the small bed. He stared up at the ceiling and tried to think of the best words to say. "Today has been a roller coaster of emotions and experiences. We woke up late, so I felt rushed this morning. Then we battled Anna and narrowly came out on top. I'm sorry you guys didn't get a chance to be out of your Poké balls more. I went nonstop in Ecruteak as soon as I stepped into the city. I was able to do some sight-seeing with one tower and a beautiful fountain that I'll have to show you guys." Chris took a breath. "I wish you guys could have seen the theater performance. The style and precision they displayed... I want us to be that exceptional when it's all said and done."

"Nido!" the Poison type roared and lifted its horn high.

"You're right!" Chris sat up. "We can be even greater!"

"Karp!" the Fish Pokémon voiced his support, despite being only able to flop on dry land.

"Oh, sorry!" Chris quickly apologized, returning the water-dwelling creature to his Poké ball. "Magikarp is right to believe in us though!"

"Quil!" the Volcano Pokémon's head lit up in flame. "Lava!"

"We _can_ shoot for the very best!" the trainer stood tall once more as his Pokémon began to jump excitedly around him. This was the simple moment of bliss that he had associated with Ecruteak. He was back home.

"Scy!"

The Mantis Pokémon tripped over an excited Nidorino, almost decapitating Chris with its scythes. If not for Crobat's quick move to push Chris away, the trainer might have been in two pieces. Chris fell to the floor in shock as the rest of his Pokémon stared anxiously at him.

"Perhaps we should turn in for the night," the trainer's suggestion was met by nods. "This small room can't contain all this energy."

"Quil?" the starter Pokémon glanced around at the other Pokémon before looking back at Chris.

"You think you guys can handle sleeping in here or would you be more comfy in your Poké balls?"

Crobat found the coat hook at the opposite end of the room as an appealing sleeping location. Scyther and Nidorino were too large to sleep in the small room, and thus returned to their Poké balls. Quilava settled at the foot of the bed and waited for Chris to do his nightly hygienic routine. The trainer slid into bed and quickly typed out a message to his mother on his Poké Gear. She would worry tremendously if she didn't hear from him every day or so.

Chris' thoughts were quickly fading into his subconscious. "Tomorrow should be a great day."

* * *

><p>The trainer was actually quite happy to hear an alarm the next morning. An early start to the day would be important for his training. The trainer fixed himself a quick bite to eat and used the center's community shower. Afterwards, he packed his gear and headed back west. A fog had settled over the city, which was just beginning to come back to life. Chris' footsteps echoed along the nearly empty street.<p>

"Thursday morning is an odd time for a city to be slow," Chris mumbled to himself.

The trainer could not remember if the city had always been this relaxed or if Cherrygrove had gotten him use to loud noises and busy sidewalks. Chris figured it would be alright to let his Pokémon travel the open sidewalks with him.

"I'll have to give you guys the grand tour," Chris announced as the team marched along. He wondered if Luke had checked out all of the sights and was still in the city. He mumbled, "Doubt he could stay here for more than a couple of days. Guy like him probably can't stay still for long."

"There is the most famous tower on the planet!" Chris motioned to the ten leveled structure. "But for now," Chris nodded towards the three-storied tower coming into view, "we'll be seeing a lot more of that one."

Upon arriving outside of the tower, Chris found the open space in front of the tower unoccupied. The trainer described the Kimono Girl's show to his Pokémon; he explained the precision and power that the performance captured. Perfecting their techniques and battling would be crucial for the last five gym leaders. "Not to mention, we also have a battle with Dobbs tomorrow." He found Quilava's gaze. "That battle will be for pride."

"Quil," the fire starter nodded, an intense focus in his stare.

"Let's go ahead and start some sparring."

Chris pointed to Nidorino and Crobat, who were fascinated by the construction machinery nearby. "Let's focus guys. Need to get our stretches in first." Chris brought Magikarp out of his Poké ball to participate in the warms up also. His worst fear was having a level gap appear among his team. He wanted every member to be equally capable of achieving their dream.

Once they had finished stretching, Chris set up his Pokémon into sparring matches. He paired Quilava with Crobat, realizing that the match would be good for improving Quilava's speed. He paired Nidorino with his newly captured Scyther mostly to prevent tensions from flaring between the aforementioned Pokémon and the Bug type. The increased strength of his team members also meant that each Pokémon's endurance should improve. The trainer would also work on his reaction time and in-battle commands. He needed to be just as sharp as his Pokémon, just like the Kimono Girls. Chris and his Pokémon worked on these practice battles until noon, with Chris cycling Magikarp into the battles to ensure equal growth. As the summer heat began to take over, Chris slumped to the ground, covered in sweat.

"Lunch break," Chris announced as he wiped sweat off his arms. The trainer brought out food for his Pokémon and placed a vitamin by each pile. "Let's refuel." As he rummaged through the supplies, Chris realized that they were running low on Pokémon food. He made a mental note of the shortage and then turned his focus back to the sparring. The trainer had experienced difficulty in helping his Pokémon react in time to Crobat and Scyther's incredible speed. Even Quilava seemed to have difficulty countering the Bat Pokémon's speed at first. Nidorino fared a bit better, facing an opponent that wasn't quite as quick. The Poison Pin Pokémon had really grown comfortable in his larger body. All of his Pokémon had seen a significant increase in speed since they had joined Chris' team. Even Magikarp's reflexes had improved, as seen through his spar with Chris. He wanted to run Luke and Dobbs' teams off the battlefield.

The team's endurance had drastically improved as well. His Pokémon still seemed very fresh, even after several hours of straight battling. Even Chris felt like his endurance had increased ten fold. Training with Pokémon had proven to be a better regimen than Chris' pre-journey routine. "If I can keep this up," Chris chuckled, "I'll have a sculpted body that'd make a Machamp jealous."

"Quil," Chris could hear sarcasm in the Volcano Pokémon's voice.

"Hey," Chris shot the Fire type a stern look, "you don't have to voice your envy."

"Lava!" the fire starter stood up and flexed its developing muscles, projecting fire from his head.

"Let's go!" Chris stood up and pounded his chest. What little fatigue he had experienced earlier had now been replaced by adrenaline. He couldn't pass on hyping up the usually even-tempered Fire type. "If you think you can take me, bring it!"

The Volcano Pokémon charged forward and leaped on to Chris, who stood ready for the blow. The two fell to the ground and began to playfully try to pin the other. As Chris wrestled with Quilava, he noticed a large grin on the Volcano Pokémon's face. Their dynamic was evolving each day. No longer did Chris feel like he possessed a business partner. Wherever their path led them, they would go down it as friends.

Chris gained the upper hand and managed to pin Quilava on his back. "Give me a count Nidorino!"

The Poison Pin Pokémon rushed to be by the action. Nidorino stomped his foot into the ground.

"One!" Chris announced. He glanced at Scyther who carried an amused expression on his visage. Another Nidorino stomp. "Two!" The Volcano Pokémon was attempting to squirm out of Chris' hold. Crobat had flown closer to examine the contest. A third, final thud from Nidorino's foot. "Three!"

"What a finish!" Chris let go of Quilava, who still held a grin. Nidorino ran over to his trainer and lifted Chris' arm into the air.

"Nido!" the Poison type did his best to keep a stoic, professional look as he declared Chris the victor.

"I'd like to dedicate this match to my biggest fans," Chris pulled Crobat and Sycther to his sides. Both Pokémon looked at Chris as though he had lost his mind. "And most of all," Chris raced over to Magikarp, who seemed oblivious to Chris' actions, "to my trainer, Magikarp." Chris lifted up the Fish in one arm and pointed to his head with the other. "He gave me a lot of bumps and bruises over the past couple of weeks, but I wouldn't have traded it for anything. He taught me the true meaning of toughness!"

All the Pokémon had a good laugh though the ordeal. Chris sat down beside Quilava as the Pokémon got back to eating. The trainer scratched his starter's ear as the Fire type continued eating. "I don't know how much longer I'll be able to handle you in a match like that," Chris smiled. "I have to take these wins while I can get them!"

While Chris conversed with Quilava, Crobat and Nidorino were once again enticed by the construction equipment. The two slipped away and approached the equipment. Scyther eventually realized they were heading towards the tower, but before he could tell Chris, another force had stopped them.

"Hello again!" Chris froze after hearing the softly spoken words. "Decided to train with a view, hm?"

The trainer turned around slowly and noticed the grey haired suit wearing man was escorting two of his Pokémon back to him. "Hello sir!"

"I see you are training solo today," the man looked at Nidorino and Crobat, "besides your team of course. I hope I didn't scare away your date!"

"Of course not!" Chris' shoulders relaxed. "She just had to move on to bigger and better things."

"I see," he shook his head, "but she was mistaken." Chris gave the man a quizzical look. He pointed towards the Burned Tower. "Once we finish rebuilding this structure, Ecruteak will hold the two tallest towers in the Johto Region. Can't do much bigger than that!"

"So you are over the rebuilding process?"

The man nodded. "I'm currently the Head Supervisor of Construction in the Johto Region." He tapped the gold pin on his suit. "Our goal is to return Johto to its natural glory. This is one of the few reconstruction projects we are currently focused on."

"That's pretty cool," Chris could respect a group that was dedicated to bringing back the beauty and tradition of the region. "What other projects have you done?"

"Heard of the Goldenrod Tournament?"

Chris smiled. "Yeah, I was actually a participant."

"We tore down an old building there and remodeled the entire island," the man looked to his left, as if reconstructing the process. "We put in a lot of work on that stadium."

"It was fantastic!" Chris exclaimed, remembering the majestic stadium and beautiful brick pavement. He thought back to the tournament itself. "Do you know who ended up winning, sir?"

"Call me Oliver," the man extended a hand which Chris quickly shook. "I feel like I owe you that much after spoiling your date." He turned away from Chris and took several steps forward. "There were a lot of powerful trainers at that tournament as I'm sure you're aware. A young man, a few years older than yourself, actually took home the trophy. He hailed from this very city. I believe his name started with a 'c'."

"Huh," Chris scratched his head, "kind of a random winner, eh?"

"Indeed," he nodded. "However, he showed up to the tournament with the Blackthorn City Gym Leader, Clair. I believe he was a student under her."

"That makes a bit more sense."

"Anyway," Oliver glanced at Chris' Pokémon, "am I correct in assuming you've gotten a good deal stronger since that tournament?"

"I believe so," Chris gulped, unsure of what to expect. The trainer could tell the man was clutching something in his left hand.

"I couldn't help but notice your training from the tower," he turned back to the trainer. "You seem to have a sharp mind for such a young trainer. I can tell you learned a lot from others before beginning your journey."

"I did have help," Chris thought back to his brother's lessons and his father's recent guidance. "I'm sure all the greats do."

"To be a Master Trainer is your goal?" Chris was a little surprised by the straightforward question.

"Uh, yeah," he replied slowly. "I think that should be the goal of every trainer."

"What does that title mean to you?" the last thing the trainer had expected to get into was philosophical questioning.

"To be one of the greatest, most powerful trainers in the world," Chris thought back to his brother's success at the Silver Conference. How close he had gotten to challenging the Elite Four and potentially becoming one of the greats. "Most importantly though," Chris smiled slowly at Quilava, "I believe it means sharing the heart and goals of the Pokémon you train and care for."

"That's a very honest answer," Oliver opened his hand and Chris noticed a Poké ball resting on his palm. "I wish I had more time to discuss these things with trainers like yourself. A lot of good could come to this world." He maximized the device in his hand. "Would you care for a short battle before I get back to work. I would love to see your philosophy in action."

"Absolutely," Chris knew he could not turn down this challenger. The man's questions had motivated Chris to truly put his words to the test. "Any Pokémon you'd like to see battle in particular?"

"Seeing how Crobat evolves through happiness," the Bat Pokémon flew to Chris' side, "I think it would be a perfect choice."

"Sounds good," the trainer motioned for the Poison/Flying type to fly forward on to the makeshift battlefield. "And you?"

Oliver pressed the button on the device and a red beam of light revealed a Pokémon Chris had never seen. The trainer brought out his Pokédex and pointed it at the small, bipedal bird-like Pokémon. "**There is no data on this Pokémon.**"**  
><strong>

"What?" Chris was stunned. A creature that the ultimate Pokémon encyclopedia had no info on.

"I'm not surprised your device has no record of this creature," the older trainer announced, sparking Chris' curiosity. "The Kalos region is quite far from here. It's a region with a unique isolationist policy."

"The Kalos region huh." Chris had heard of the region, but like Oliver had said, they were a people who preferred to keep their culture to themselves.

"This is a Hawlucha," the masked Pokémon gave a bow. "Are you ready to see it in battle?"

"Your move," Chris motioned for the battle to begin.

"Hone Claws," Oliver's battle voice was indistinguishable from his usual tone.

"That's a status boosting move," Chris explained to Crobat. "Hit it with Wing Attack before it can finish!"

Crobat's speed never ceased to amaze his trainer. The Bat Pokémon launched himself forward and caught the small Kalos native with two direct strikes. The blows seemed to shake Hawlucha, who managed to finish his boosting move.

"Strike back with your own Wing Attack!" came the opposing trainer's counter.

Hawlucha's speed surprised Chris, as the masked bird struck back with its own wings before Crobat could retreat.

"Counter with Crunch and get out of there," Chris figured that being patient would help him better learn the Kalos Pokémon's strengths. His Pokémon quickly carried out his command.

"Eat your berry!"

As Crobat flew away from his opponent, he exchanged a confused look with Chris. The masked Pokémon, who had been clutching a berry in one of its hands, quickly consumed it.

"I've never considered giving my Pokémon a berry to hold in battle," Chris acknowledged to the trainer, "it seems like it would hinder their movements."

"You'll be amazed at how much it aids Hawlucha," Oliver smiled as the Flying type flexed the muscles across its small frame. "Flying Press."

Chris had never heard of the attack, but he began preparing for a counter. Strategy flew out the window once Hawlucha shot upward and disappeared. The trainer and his Pokémon urgently scanned for their adversary.

"I have never seen a Pokémon move that quickly!" Chris was filled with complete amazement.

"Hawlucha's Unburdened ability doubles its speed once it uses its item," Chris' amazement turned to terror at the thought.

"Your Pokémon was already fast," Chris noticed a shadow fall over Crobat. He finally caught sight of a dive-bombing Hawlucha above his Pokémon. "Hawlucha is above you!"

Chris' warning was to no avail as the Flying type was moving much too quickly to be avoided. With arms spread wide, the masked bird body-slammed Crobat, driving the Bat Pokémon into the ground.

"Hit it with Crunch before it can escape!"

Oliver laughed. "Seems inexperience is catching up with you," Oliver's words were accompanied by his Pokémon stopping Crobat's attack with its hands. "Hawlucha is known as the Wrestling Pokémon. Being part Fighting-type, it can brawl with the best of them. Deliver some Karate Chops."

Chris winced as the Wrestling Pokémon began landing blows on Crobat. Even though Crobat held a four times resistance to Fighting moves, the Hone Claws boost and several Critical Hits were taking effect. The trainer was receiving a beat down and lesson at the same time. "Shake it off with Confuse Ray!"

The Bat Pokémon managed to issue out its status inducing attack, momentarily crippling the Wresting Pokémon. Hawlucha fell beside Crobat, allowing Chris' Pokémon to gain an advantageous position.

"Now that I know it's part Fighting type," Chris was excited to see a surprised look on Oliver's face, "let's dish out some Wing Attacks!"

It was Crobat's turn to unleash an unrelenting punishment upon his opponent. Oliver tried to calmly regain control of his Pokémon, but Hawlucha seemed unresponsive, swinging wildly in all the wrong directions.

"Now go in for a Crunch Attack!" Chris knew it was risky move, since Hawlucha resisted Dark-type moves. However, the opportunity to lower Hawlucha's defense was too good to pass up.

Crobat lashed out with his fangs and delivered the blow. Chris realized that now was his chance to end the battle.

"One final Wing Attack!"

"Wing Attack also!" Oliver's voice rose slightly..

Hearing multiple voices command the same attack seemed to help Hawlucha finally make a decision. As Crobat brought his wings down to strike, Hawlucha swung its own upwards. The Pokémon exchanged blows simultaneously, sending Crobat sprawling to the ground as Hawlucha collapsed on its back once more.

After several tense seconds, it was clear that neither Pokémon could continue the battle. Chris rushed over to Crobat and sprayed his wounds down with a potion.

"You did excellent!" Chris helped the Bat Pokémon sit up. "Even when it seemed we didn't have a chance, you managed to turn the tables on 'em!"

"Cro!" the Poison-type returned his trainer's enthusiasm, but Chris could tell that Crobat had received an equal portion of damage. A draw would have to count as a victory today.

Silence from the other side of the battlefield fell on Chris' ears. He was being studied. Looking up, he noticed Oliver's eyes trained on Crobat.

"You have a well-trained Pokémon there," he gently scooped up Hawlucha and patted it. Returning the creature to its device, he brought his attention back to Crobat. "Even when defeat seemed certain, he responded to your commands immediately. As inexperienced as you are, you seem to possess certain intangibles- qualities that I see in many good trainers."

"Thank you sir," Chris tried to contain his pride. The team still had a long way to go.

"Just remember to never give your Pokémon a reason to doubt you," a knowing smile crossed his face. "Once again, I'm sorry for interrupting your training session. Old habits die-hard, I suppose."

"We can always use the training!" Chris laughed. "Anytime you see us out here, feel free to stop by!"

"Certainly," he waved and disappeared back into the Burned Tower.

Chris' Pokémon joined his side. Each of them watched Chris closely as the trainer looked over the tower. They waited for his response.

The young man from Cherrygrove thought over the battle and Oliver's words. The last bit of advice he gave seemed off to Chris. "I never want any of you to think of me as a master. I'm at the same point on this journey as all of you." The trainer noticed that the sun had sunk behind the ruined tower. It was approaching mid afternoon. "We have work to do."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed Chris' reintroduction to his old home. Sad to say goodbye to the spunky Anna, but I have a feeling she can take care of herself! With Dobbs' battle looming and Morty MIA, what will Chris' future hold? I hope to see you back here for the answer to that question in the upcoming chapters of Heart and Soul! See you soon!<strong>


	26. The Dobbinator's Diabolical Debauchery

**Notes- The fateful battle is finally here! Not much else to say, but thank you again for joining me on Chris' adventure! Let's get it on! ****Please Review and Subscribe! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<p>

As the heat of the day wore on, a group of Pokémon and their trainer continued to sweat it out. Constant commands were being issued as the five creatures dashed back and forth, delivering a barrage of moves. However, the trainer knew not to work his Pokémon too hard in the hot temperatures. The constant sparring was broken up every half hour by a much needed water break. After a particularly fierce session, Chris collapsed beside his starter and chugged a half-gallon of water.

"I sweat more than anyone on the planet," Chris breathed, wringing out his damp shirt.

"Quil." the fire starter agreed, inching away from the sweaty river his trainer was expelling.

Chris crawled to his backpack and set out another round of food and water, which his Pokémon gladly devoured. "That may be enough training for today," Chris caught a look of relief on his Pokémon's faces. "Not that you guys couldn't handle more!" The trainer glanced back at the tower behind him, half expecting to see eyes watching him. He had come to feel a bit intrusive after meeting Oliver for the second time. Perhaps a change of scenery was needed.

"How about we hit up a park close by?" his Pokémon leaped up, seeming to dispel any exhaustion. "I knew you guys had energy for days!"

The park rested just to the west of the Burned Tower. Night was quickly approaching, bringing with it a mercifully cool breeze. The group found a nice picnic bench to place their supplies on. Chris placed Magikarp into a nearby pond, allowing it to also cool down from the day's events.

Chris got his team's attention. "I'm going to close my eyes and count to five," he spun his finger through the air, "when I'm through, I'm coming after ya. I plan on having the speediest team in the land. You better be able to outrun me!"

After the five count, Chris was happy to see that his Pokémon had hidden well. "Their pride is finally going dow-"

"Quil!"

Chris' eyes landed on his starter, who had stood in the opening behind Chris.

"So much for humility," Chris sprinted towards the Fire-type.

Chris chased around the speedy Pokémon, who seemed to be leading him on a predetermined path. Rounding a tree, Chris almost smashed into Nidorino. The Poison Pin Pokémon dashed from his hiding spot, choosing to run with Quilava. The Volcano Pokémon turned sharply and nodded towards an upcoming tree. Nidorino dashed forward and smashed his horn into the tree. Crobat fell from the branches above and soon joined the other Pokémon as their trainer chased them.

"Exposing each other's hiding places," Chris managed a laugh through his heavy breathing. "Can't fault a winning attitude."

Scyther's hiding spot among a group of bushes was soon ousted. Chris realized that Quilava had used the five seconds to examine and remember where the other Pokémon's hiding spots were. The trainer didn't know whether to be angry or impressed. Quilava led the group to the pond which held the last member of the team. The Volcano Pokémon did not slow down as he approached the small body of water.

"I have you now!" the trainer pushed himself forward with as much energy as he could muster.

Without warning, the Fire-type slammed on the brakes. The rest of the Pokémon attempted to do the same, but wound up tripping over one another. Chris could not slow himself in time and quickly realized he could not hurdle the large pile of Pokémon. The Volcano Pokémon slid to the side as Chris and the rest of the team tumbled into the water. The trainer emerged from the water and realized that Magikarp had been hiding in this location. Quilava stood on the dry ground, sweat covering his body, but a grin on his face.

"I guess a bath couldn't hurt," Chris shrugged. He leaned forward quickly and grabbed the unsuspecting Fire-type. "Let's all go for a swim!"

Chris pulled the squirming Volcano Pokémon into the water. The trainer was faced with a death stare once they both emerged back at the surface. Chris noticed Quilava's glance point towards the water in front of them. A familiar gold locket drifted on the surface beside them. Chris scooped it up gently.

"You guys keep enjoying yourself," Chris' voice drifted as he stepped out of the water. He had never been able to open the shiny locket. Its potential contents captured his curiosity once more. The trainer sat down by their supplies and began to fiddle with it again. He glanced up every once in a while to check on his team, but they seemed engrossed in a game of tag. After several minutes of struggling, Chris finally gave up. Night had arrived and Chris knew that he and his Pokémon needed to be well rested for their battle.

"Let's head back," Chris decided to return his Pokémon to their capture devices. His team had to be exhausted from the day's constant activities. "Who knows what tomorrow will bring?"

After healing his team, Chris prepared himself for bed. Writing an update message to his mother, he sank beneath the covers. He kept a clear head, realizing that he and his Pokémon would be ready for the challenge. It wasn't long before sleep overcame him.

* * *

><p>The next morning was an uneventful blur to Chris. He showered and threw on his usual green t-shirt and khaki shorts. No sense in changing up his routine for Dobbs. Not being a big breakfast eater, Chris snacked on an energy bar while his Pokémon ate their meal. An hour before noon, Chris was outside. As he approached the Burned Tower, the trainer fiddled with the capture devices in his backpack. The trainer was just now beginning to realize that he hadn't chosen which Pokémon he would be using.<p>

"He captured Volbeat," Chris mulled over the possibilities. "Wouldn't hurt to prepare for the water, fire, and grass coverage." The trainer managed to quickly make up his mind and felt confident as he stepped onto the familiar opening beneath the crumbled tower. Checking his PokéGear, he saw that noon was just fifteen minutes away.

"Hello there," a soft voice carried through the wind.

Chris spun around, half expecting to see Oliver once more before him. Instead, his eyes found an elderly woman resting on a bench.

"Oh, uh," Chris tried to regain his composure, "hello ma'am!"

"Beautiful day today, isn't it?"

"Yes," Chris was happy to have some way to pass the time. Dwelling in his own thoughts would not be good for his nerves before a battle. "Not a cloud in the sky, but it's not unbearably hot." Chris saw her eyes move to examine the towers behind him. "Do you come here often?"

"Every day that I can make it," she smiled warmly. "I use to play outside this tower when I was a girl. Back before any reconstruction ideas had even been proposed."

"What are your thoughts on that?" Chris really didn't know what to make of it himself.

"No one entered the tower when I was younger," she explained. "We believed that nature had purposefully destroyed it, a symbol, highlighting the arrogance of man towards Pokémon. My grandmother told me that humans and Pokémon had almost severed their connection after countless wars."

"Humans warred against Pokémon?" Chris asked in shock.

"Not quite," she quickly dismissed. "Humans and Pokémon worked together to battle other humans and Pokémon to the death. It was a barbaric partnership that split Pokémon and people alike into countless factions." The elder shook her head in sadness. "The natural destruction of the tower was a startling wake up call. The innocent Pokémon that perished and the departure of the guardians marked a major point in history."

"Guardians," Chris breathed, "of the sky and sea?"

The woman nodded. "I'm happy to see that there are still those who appreciate the lore and philosophy of previous generations." She fiddled with the walking stick at her side. "Thankfully, we've eventually found peace among ourselves. I just worry these villainous organizations may throw off the balance that we have worked hard to keep."

"With trainers like Red and Ethan out there," Chris grinned, "they won't get far." The trainer released his Pokémon from their capture devices and turned back to the woman. "I'm working towards being included in that list!"

"Such a lovely spirit," the elder chuckled. "I hope you never have to find out. A war is no place for a compassionate soul like you." She looked over his Pokémon. "Are you and your Pokémon here to check out the sights?"

"We have been," Chris nodded. "We're actually here to battle someone I met a few days ago." Chris' PokéGear read that it was ten minutes past noon. "He's a little late actually."

"Best of luck!" she threw a small piece of food to a Pidgey standing close by. "Would you mind an audience?"

"Not at all!" Chris laughed, scratching the back of his head. "It'll help my legend spread!"

"Hey now," the older woman chuckled, "I know you've heard that pride comes before the fall!"

The trainer and his Pokémon went through several stretching routines as they waited. Chris figured that it would only help to be warmed up. Thirty minutes passed, prompting Chris to release a frustrated sigh and lay down. Dobbs had probably completely forgotten about their battle.

"Already giving up?" A familiar voice caused Chris to snap to attention.

In the distance stood a tall, portly fellow. He kept his back turned towards Chris as a tumbleweed blew past his feet.

"Are you serious?" Chris muttered.

The man began to slowly back towards Chris, as if trying to keep himself a mystery.

"Hurry up!" Chris jumped at the sound of the elderly woman yelling. "Get a move on you fat ass!"

At the insult, the easily identifiable Dobbs quickened his pace.

"Turn around and walk normal you goofy moron!" The woman was relentless.

Dobbs would not listen to the elder, but mercifully got there at a quick pace. He spun around and flexed the meat on his arms, pausing only to fix his glasses.

"Only forty-five minutes late," Chris let out an exasperated sigh as Nidorino roared angrily at the beefy trainer.

"What can I say bro," Dobbs shrugged, "I like to make a fashionably late entrance."

"Where did you get a tumbleweed?!" Chris nodded towards the diaspore which had been used on the entrance.

"You like that?" Dobbs asked, nudging Chris. He suddenly chased after the tumbleweed as it had begun to blow away. Stuffing it back into a bag, he simply stated, "Don't worry about it, bro."

"So are we going to battle or..." Chris finally brought the conversation to where he had intended.

"Let's do it." Dobbs agreed.

Seeing that Dobbs refused to move back to create space for the battlefield, Chris begrudgingly moved himself and his stuff several feet back to accommodate. "You ready?"

"Yes sir."

"Kick his ass!" the elder's words brought a smile to Chris' face.

"Let's go Nidorino!" Chris announced, prompting the Poison Pin Pokémon to leap onto the battlefield.

Dobbs silently released his Pokémon, which turned out to be the newly captured Volbeat.

"Not a bad matchup," Chris mumbled to his Pokémon. Turning to Dobbs, he announced, "You have the first move!"

"Tackle Attack!" Dobbs threw his fist forward.

Volbeat sped towards the Poison type with surprising agility. Chris waited until he was sure that the Bug type was committed to the move.

"Strike with Peck!"

Nidorino stepped into Volbeat's tackle and threw his horn into the Bug type's side. The super effective blow sent Volbeat reeling in pain.

"That's cheap bro!" Dobbs shook his head.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Chris tried to shake off the comment. "Follow it up with Fury Attack!"

Nidorino dashed forward in pursuit, giving Dobbs little time to counter.

"Quick Attack!" Dobbs managed to get out.

The two Pokémon clashed multiple times, bouncing off each other with each blow. Nidorino swung his horn once more, but Volbeat managed to dodge.

"Too easy," Dobbs clenched his fist.

Volbeat however, suddenly flinched, grasping at its side. A dark purple stain could be seen on its skin where Nidorino's attacks had landed.

"That's Poison Point for ya," Chris smiled, seeing the frustration on Dobbs' face.

"Use Flash, Volbeat!"

The Firefly Pokémon suddenly exploded into a blinding light that forced Chris to shield his eyes. When he regained his vision he noticed Volbeat was on the attack, striking at the momentarily blinded Nidorino.

"Keep calm Nidorino!" Chris instructed. "Listen for its wings. It can't stop that sound without grounding itself."

"Nido!" The Poison Pin Pokémon roared back affirmatively.

"Now use Horn Attack to your left!" Chris directed, seeing Volbeat sway that direction. Nidorino could find it's location from there.

Leaping forward, the Poison type slammed his horn into the Firefly Pokémon's chest, knocking Dobb's creature from the air. Volbeat hit the ground with its back and did not get back up.

"Hm," Dobbs looked over the scene slowly, as if refusing to believe what he had seen.

"Look's like your Pokémon got knocked out, dipshit!" the old woman cackled.

"Thank you," Dobbs' teeth remained clenched. He returned his Pokémon to its device and brought out another Poké Ball. "How about we switch Pokémon after every battle?"

"Sounds good to me," Chris smiled. Dobbs was beginning to crack.

The opposing trainer tossed his Poké Ball into the air, as Chris motioned for Quilava to step forward. A large penguin Pokémon emerged from Dobbs' corner. Chris brought his Pokédex out to scan it. "**Empoleon, the Emperor Pokémon.** **It avoids unnecessary disputes, but it will decimate anything that threatens its pride.**"

"That's a Sinnoh starter," Chris scratched his head. "Are you from Sinnoh?"

Dobbs nodded curtly. "Floaroma Town to be exact."

"That's awesome," Chris was always amazed by the diversity of trainers he met in his travels. There were so many new areas to explore once his travels in Johto were over. The trainer decided to turn his attention back to the battle. "As before, I'll give you the first move."

"Start this battle off with Bubble Beam!"

The Water type reared back before firing a barrage of lethal bubbles. Chris commanded for Quilava to race beneath the stream. The Volcano Pokémon dashed beneath Empoleon's attack effortlessly, reaching Dobb's Pokémon before Chris had even prepared a move.

"Let's go with Flamethrower!" Chris knew that Empoleon's steel typing would help Quilava's attack to do more damage. This water starter could be defeated by Chris' fire power.

The Emperor Pokémon proved to not be very agile, taking the brunt of the attack head on. Chris was stunned to see the Water/Steel type shake off the flames once the attack was finished. The trainer deduced that the fully evolved starter must carry considerable bulk, particularly on the special defensive side.

"Get back Quilava!" Chris shouted, realizing how close the two creatures were.

"Don't let him get away!" Dobbs countered. "Hit it with Aqua Jet!"

Empoleon immediately shot forward in a jet of water. Chris knew the attack held priority and watched as the massive penguin smashed into Quilava. The super effective blow knocked the fire starter down, but he quickly rolled back to his feet.

"We have him on the ropes now!" Dobbs encouraged. "Slam him with Metal Claw!"

"We aren't even close to being through!" Chris retorted. "Meet the attack with Flame Wheel!"

Quilava cloaked himself in fire before colliding with the Emperor Pokémon's claw. Chris' starter managed to gain the upper hand, knocking Empoleon off-balance.

"Follow with a Quick Attack!"

The Volcano Pokémon pounced towards Empoleon again, delivering another quick strike to the stoic creature. The trainer noticed that the second attack had not fazed Dobb's Pokémon as much as he had hoped for. He had left Quilava open for a counter.

"Shield with Smokescreen!" Chris quickly directed before Dobbs could identify the opening.

A plume of smoke appeared between the two Pokémon, allowing for Quilava to quickly retreat.

"That's so cheap bro," Dobbs voiced his disapproval once more.

"It's... it's strategy," Chris could not believe he had to defend his techniques in the middle of a battle. "I refused to let you take advantage of the opening!"

"Give them no place to hide; use Surf!" Dobbs' tone had become confident.

"That's not good," Chris realized he was dealing with a trainer that skipped over patience in favor of instant results. It was impossible for Chris to make Dobbs over think a situation. As a large wall of water burst through the cloud of smoke, Chris prepared for a counter. "Quilava, into the air!"

The Volcano Pokémon jumped above the crashing wave of water, but Chris knew the Fire type was in a vulnerable position. Chris would have to force a stalemate.

"Bubble Beam once more!" Dobbs was locked in.

"Check it with Flamethrower!"

A stream of fire roared from Quilava's mouth, meeting Empoleon's attack head on. The explosion from the two attacks created a thick layer of steam. Chris could make out his Pokémon's silhouette and managed to stay calm despite poor visibility.

"No breaks!" the portly trainer's voice bellowed. "Hyper Beam!"

"Oh shit," Chris muttered as he realized the current situation. "He's firing blind." Chris noticed the older lady drop to the ground and he chose to follow her example. "Hit the deck!" Chris directed his words toward Quilava, who he knew was much closer to the danger. An orange beam blasted through the steam and arched over Chris and the elderly woman's head. The attack cleared the steam away almost instantly.

"Are you fucking insane?!" Chris heard the elderly woman shout.

Dobbs stood proudly, hands on his hips, as he examined the shock he had created. Empoleon examined the scene as well, though Chris noticed it had yet to look down. Quilava had rolled underneath the Water/Steel type's body to avoid the energy blast. He had given Chris a wonderful opportunity to take advantage of Empoleon's recharging period. The Emperor Pokémon's body also blocked Dobbs' vision of Chris' starter.

"Let's go with a Flamethrower at maximum power!" Chris commanded, seeing confusion appear on the opponent and his Pokémon's face.

Flames burst from Quilava's head and lower back. The fire's intensity swelled as Quilava channeled extra energy into the attack. The air around the Volcano Pokémon began to shimmer, causing a warm haze to mount around the two combatants. Dobbs implored Empoleon to move, but his Pokémon had not recovered from its last move.

"Release!" Chris threw his own fist into the air out of pure excitement.

Bright orange and gold flames leaped from Quilava's mouth, completely encompassing Empoleon's frame. The heat from the attack forced Dobbs to turn away as his Pokémon was assaulted. The fire on Quilava's back lessened as the attack went on. Eventually, both it and the Flamethrower subsided. To Chris' amazement, Empoleon had not fallen to the flames, but stood motionless.

"Dang," was all Chris could say.

"You still ready for battle?" Dobbs asked, doubt actually creeping into his voice.

Empoleon slowly brought a wing out, and gave the trainer a thumbs up. Chris quickly walked over to the water starter and gently shook its extended hand.

"That's the toughest, most determined thing I've ever seen," Chris meant every word. The Emperor Pokémon suddenly teetered backward, but Chris caught it and sat him gently on the ground. "I don't think this guy is fit to battle anymore."

"Nice," Dobbs complimented offhandedly, withdrawing his Pokémon into its device.

"Great job Quilava!" Chris dropped to a knee and high-fived his starter. "If we can beat water types like that, we can handle anybody!"

"'Lava!" the Volcano Pokémon roared in agreement. Seeing Chris' eyes dart back to look at Dobbs', the fire starter sprinted to the sidelines.

"Time for my real power house!" the portly trainer held out a Poké Ball. "Nothing you have will match its strength."

"We'll see," Chris smirked. "Guess I'll have to bring out the big guns also."

"Do your worst!" the strange trainer was simply dishing out every cliché he could think of. He tossed the device into the air. "Let's go!"

"Flop on up!" Chris pointed to Magikarp.

After a flash of light, a Machoke appeared on Dobbs' side. The trainer did not seem very impressed with Chris' selection. He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"You're challenging us with that puny fish?"

"Hey-" Chris was cut off.

"Nido!" The Poison Pin Pokémon shouted angrily.

"Cro!" Crobat also vehemently defended Magikarp.

Quilava gave Dobbs a chilling glare that seemed to quiet the loud mouth trainer. The fire starter sprinted over to the oblivious, flopping Water type Pokémon and placed a paw on his side. Quilava seemed to give words of encouragement to the Fish Pokémon before stepping off the battlefield.

"That's..." Chris could feel his face contorting as he fought to hold back tears. He couldn't get any words out so he chose to remain silent.

For a moment, the two trainers and their Pokémon remained completely motionless.

"Battle already!" the old woman directed her words mostly toward Dobbs.

Chris was ready to have some real fun. Dobbs had no idea how powerful the Fish Pokémon actually was. "You know the drill."

"First strike," Dobbs still remained motionless. Now that Machoke was on the battlefield, he seemed to be much more focused. "Start it off with a Karate Chop!"

"Counter with Tackle!" Chris was ready to test Magikarp's power.

The two Pokémon met in a tangle of fists and fins. A crack rang out as Magikarp was sent flying back by a Machoke chop.

"Guess it's still too much to ask for," Chris sighed before finding a smile. The Fish Pokémon still had plenty of room to grow and the trainer could never fault Magikarp's effort.

"No mercy," Dobbs kept a stern look on his face. "Seismic Toss!"

"Fair enough," Chris tried to discern when the best moment to dodge would be. Machoke was in full stride, arms spread wide, and would not be stopped by any of the three attacks Magikarp possessed. "Wait for my command," Chris reassured his Pokémon.

Machoke suddenly pounced forward, throwing Chris completely off guard. The Superpower Pokémon reached forward with its massive arms.

"Up," Chris cringed in anticipation, realizing his direction was too late.

Machoke's arms closed around air, surprising both trainers. In an incredible display of speed, the Fish Pokémon had flipped over Machoke's powerful grasp. Flipping his tail down, Magikarp caught the Fighting-type off guard with a gravity assisted Tackle. The Fish Pokémon bounced off Machoke's skull, sending both Pokémon to the ground. Magikarp was the first to recover, leaving Dobbs' Pokémon vulnerable.

"Give it another Tackle!" Chris decided to stick with the move that brought him to the dance.

"Low Sweep!" Dobbs exuded complete confidence, despite his Pokémon's slow recovery.

Much to Chris' shock, Machoke managed to gather itself and unleash an effective leg sweep. The attack knocked Magikarp back to the ground, and left Chris with a sick feeling in his stomach.

"There goes Magikarp's speed advantage," the side effect of the move had just evened the playing field.

"Karate Chop barrage!" Dobbs could smell blood.

"Avoid it the best you can!" was all Chris could react with.

The Fish Pokémon maneuvered admirably around the strikes, but could not escape them all. After several glancing blows, Machoke began to land heavy shots on the Water-type's body. Machoke finally tired, ceasing its assault, but significant damage had been done.

"Are you still good to battle, Magikarp?" hesitation lingered in Chris' voice.

The Fish Pokémon turned to his trainer and slowly nodded. Despite the answer, the trainer could tell his Pokémon didn't have much energy left. It was time for Magikarp's only other damaging attack.

"Show 'em what ya got with Flail!" Chris figured it was an appropriate choice after all the damage Magikarp had taken.

"Hope you're ready broski," Dobbs squatted low. He tilted to the left, almost falling, but still attempted to stay composed. "Vital Throw."

Magikarp bounced towards Machoke whom held Dobbs' identical posture. The Fish Pokémon unleashed an incredible amount of power through a series of quick, sporadic shakes. The flailing continued on until it appeared Magikarp could no longer keep up the frenzied pace. Machoke remained motionless, leaving Chris to wonder whether the Fighting-type would have the strength to retaliate. Just as Chris was about to questioning its condition, Dobbs threw both arms forward.

"Launch it!"

Machoke's arms stretched out, locking tightly around the Fish Pokémon. Spinning its body very quickly, Machoke used the powerful G's it was creating to sling Magikarp into the dirt. The Water-type bounced off the ground with an ear-shattering thud and did not move.

Chris and his Pokémon sprinted to their companion's side. "Are you alright, Magikarp?"

The Water-type did not respond immediately. He came to after a few sprays from Chris' Super Potion. He nodded to the trainer's question after he repeated it.

"What a great battle!" Chris and the other Pokémon praised the fish's gutsy performance. Magikarp had come along way since Chris had first bumped heads with it. The trainer turned back to his opponent.

"Not bad," Dobbs nodded before shrugging. "There's really no need to embarrass you any further. My Machoke is unstoppable." As he spoke the words, the Fighting-type dropped face first into the dirt. Dobbs' face remained completely serious. "As you can see, after a quick stretch, he would obviously wipe the floor with the rest of your team."

Chris burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. The scene, coupled with the machismo was too much to contain. "Al-alright," Chris stammered, "I guess that'll wrap up a good day of battling."

"It's what I'm here for," the portly trainer tipped his invisible hat. He slicked back his short, sandy brown hair. "You may have what it takes to make it to the Silver Conference. With some luck, you could make for a competent adversary someday."

"I'll take whatever I can get," Chris grinned. "Thanks again for the half-past noon showdown!"

Dobbs waved, returned Machoke to his Poké Ball, and turned to leave. As he began to strut away, the elderly woman rose from the bench.

"Where do you think you're going, ya punk?"

Dobbs picked up his pace after hearing her threatening tone. She began to walk quickly after him, putting even more speed into his step.

"Pussies like you are what is wrong with society!" she brandished her cane.

Dobbs burst into a jog, creating a low-speed chase that lasted until both figures were out of Chris' sight.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed a bit more of Chris training and the 'Epic' showdown with Dobbs. I'm just so happy his character is based on someone I know. Makes the confrontation that much sweeter! Where will Chris and the team go from here?! What else does Ecruteak hold in store? I hope to see you back here for the answer to that question in the upcoming chapters of Heart and Soul! See you soon!<strong>


	27. Back to Business!

**Welcome back everyone! Thank you for your patience these past few months! Now that the Dobbs Saga has come to a close, it's time for Chris to get back to business. Let's see what adventures await him this chapter of Heart and Soul! ****Notes- ****Please Review and Subscribe!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 25<p>

"What just happened?" Chris and his Pokémon continued to stare in the direction of the low-speed chase.

"Quil..." the Volcano Pokémon attempted to refocus the team, and after a moment, everyone finally returned to the present.

"...Right," Chris shook his head and mentally checked back in. "Great job today guys! I'll get the battlers to the Pokémon Center and we'll figure something out after that."

The trainer returned his Pokémon to their devices and dropped them off with the nurse. He decided to hit up a nearby grocery store to grab some more food for the road. On his way back to the center, Chris saw the Poké Mart nearby and decided to stop in to refill his Pokémon's vitamin supply. Once finished, Chris headed back to the center and retrieved his team.

The trainer decided that his team deserved a bit of time to check out the city. After the last, unusual battle, his Pokémon could use some enjoyable R&R. Training would be a better option once it cooled off anyway. The trainer released his Pokémon from their devices once they were outside the center.

"Alright boys,"Chris grabbed his recently released Pokémon's attention. "Let's have some fun before we hit training later!"

"Cro!" the Bat Pokémon took off into town, leaving his teammates to hurry after him.

The Poison/Flying-type led them into a market sale going on downtown. Tons of booths were set up down multiple streets. The roads were roped off, allowing for the pavement to be covered by roaming shoppers. After catching up with the dual type, the team began checking out different stations. Several vendors shouted towards him and his Pokémon, trying to entice them with special items and training equipment. Chris bought several of the vitamin packs from a pair of retired trainers. He spoke with the duo for almost an hour, asking questions about their success and motivations. After noticing his Pokémon's anxiousness, he bid the men farewell and continued shopping.

"I'm not much of an art critic," Chris looked over a set of beautiful paintings, "but these are fantastic." He picked up a landscape painting which depicted a massive jewel positioned by the sea. "Where is this at?"

"D'at 'iz from Anistar City," Chris raised an eyebrow, unfamiliar with the location. "It 'iz in 'za Kalos Region."

"Kalos, huh?" Chris mumbled. "Might be worth visiting sometime."

The group continued on their exploring. The summer heat radiated off the pavement, pulling sweat on to Chris' skin. The trainer was relieved when Scyther pulled the group over to a stand in the shade.

"Quil," the Volcano Pokémon jumped onto a chair beside the stand. "Lava!" the Fire-type reared back in surprise.

"Look at all of these evolution stones!" Chris was marveled by the brilliantly colored stones. He called over the woman working the stand. "How do prices work with these?"

"I just recently got into selling stones," she picked up a couple of stones. "The Fire, Water, Thunder, and Leaf Stones are the most common. These prices can be negotiated." She picked up a bright orange stone. "This sunstone is much less common, but it can be yours for 8,000."

"That stone looks pretty interesting," Chris pointed towards a clear orb, which held a wave pattern inside. "I've never seen anything like that."

"Oh," she quickly snatched it off the table, "my manager told me that one wasn't for sell. Sorry. Must have accidentally mixed it in with the other stones. It's a special stone from the Kalos Region, I think."

"They like their jewelry over there," Chris thought back to the painting they had seen earlier. The trainer picked at the gold locket around his neck. "I guess I can't say too much."

"Here is the granddaddy of them all though," the woman pointed to a grey, jagged stone.

"Not a real impressive appearance," Chris remarked skeptically. It did not glow in the shade like the other stones.

Crobat landed on Chris' shoulder as Scyther stepped forward to peer at the stone. Not wanting to miss the rare stone, Nidorino jumped onto Quilava's chair. The two began to bicker as the vendor identified the rock.

"I know it doesn't look like much," she placed it close to Chris, "but this stone is from space."

"A Moon Stone," the trainer had never encountered anyone who had owned the rare rock.

"Precisely."

"Quil!" the Starter Pokémon smacked Nidorino with his paw, knocking the Poison-type off balance.

"Wait a minute," Chris had just picked up the stone, "aren't these the stones that Nidorino ev-"

The trainer was cut off by a commotion to his left. The brunt of Nidorino's weight came crashing down on Chris, sending both trainer and Pokémon to the ground. "C'mon Quilava!" Chris shouted, a little more harsh then he meant. "He just wanted to take a look as well."

"Quil," the Fire-type shrugged, hopping down from the chair.

Chris looked down at Nidorino to ensure the Poison Pin Pokémon was alright. The last thing the trainer expected to see was the horned creature encompassed in light. The trainer backed away slowly, always amazed by the evolution process. Chris had momentarily forgotten about the Moon Stone's power over Nidorino. The four legged creature shifted onto his back appendages, rising up as his arms became more dynamic and muscular. A long, powerful tail emerged, as his horn also grew. When the light faded, Chris' eyes fell on a large, bipedal, purple creature.

"My gosh," Chris was awe-struck. He slowly approached the reptilian-like creature. "You've practically doubled in height. How do you feel?"

"KING!" the roar knocked Chris on his back in surprise.

The Poison-type had apparently lost his mind. The trainer raised his arms, trying to defend himself.

"Nido," the muscular Pokémon also fell onto his back, but had done so out of laughter.

"What..." Chris looked on in shock as his Nidoking rolled along the ground, laughing profusely.

"Quil," after seeing Nidoking's intentions, the Volcano Pokémon also got a chuckle in at Chris' expense.

Before long, Chris' entire team was giving in to the humor of the situation. The crowds around them looked on in curiosity.

"Alright, alright," an exasperated sigh flew from Chris' lips, "I get it." He pointed towards Nidoking. "Very well done sir." He shot a nasty look towards his other Pokémon, holding especially long on Quilava. "The rest of you guys didn't catch on at first either. Don't act so wise!"

This just drove Chris' team into greater hysteria. It wasn't until a loud, attention drawing cough from the vendor, that the Pokémon settled down.

"You do realize," her voice was shrill as she pointed to the shards of Moon Stone on the pavement, "that you have destroyed that stone by using it. I'll need 10,000P for that!"

"Quil!" the Fire-type sent a bolt of fire into the canopy over the stand, creating a small blaze.

Chris saw Quilava's intentions and quickly got on the same page. "Let's scram!"

The team took off after Chris, who lead his team into the nearest alley way. They continued to sprint down different roads, all the while shouts echoed behind them.

"This should be far enough," Chris announced, collapsing onto the ground.

The Pokémon all dropped beside him, zapped of energy by the noon heat. Nidoking sat beside Chris, giving the trainer the chance to pet the Poison/Ground type's head. The creature still held his friendly smile and innocent aura, despite his former ferocious farce. the trainer brought out his Pokédex and pointed it towards his newly evolved teammate. **Nidoking, the Drill Pokémon. It is known for its rock-hard hide and extended horn. One swing of its mighty tail can snap a telephone pole in half. **

"That's a little unnerving," Nidoking chuckled after seeing Chris' questioning look. "Am I going to wake up tonight with your tail crushing me?"

"Nido!" the Drill Pokémon smiled, but shook his head adamantly.

"Alright," Chris examined their surroundings, "I guess we should probably get ready for training later. Let's head to the usual spot."

As the group headed towards the Burned Tower, Chris' Pokémon admired their taller companion. Quilava, whether he admitted it or not, seemed particularly interested by the new evolution. A scowl appeared on his face every time he had to look up at the Poison/Ground-type's face. The trainer could not believe how self-conscious his starter Pokémon still was.

Chris, despite his positive attitude, still felt he compared himself to other trainers too often. Perhaps his impatient, absolute desire for greatness was affecting Quilava negatively.

A conversation behind Chris, turned the trainer's attention towards Scyther and Nidoking. The two Pokémon seemed to be carrying on a lighthearted discussion. Nidoking was doing most of the talking, leading Chris to believe that Scyther was questioning the Drill Pokémon over evolution. The two teammates were at eye level, marking just how tall the Poison/Ground-type had become.

"Cro," the Bat Pokémon flew close to Chris, his eyes darting back at Nidoking.

"Just because you are both fully evolved Poison-types," Chris wiped a bead of sweat from his eye, "doesn't mean I'm going to get rid of one of you." Chris leaned in closer to Crobat. "I know you usually aren't big on socializing, but it would be awesome if you could help Nidoking with the transition." The trainer threw a glance back at the Drill Pokémon. "I just know he didn't handle his last evolution well, at first."

"Bat," Crobat nodded, somewhat reluctantly.

"I'm going to need you for a lot of battles in the future," Chris smiled. "If we keep working hard, no one is going to be able to match your speed."

This brought a grin to the fanged mouth of Crobat. He took off, shooting towards the tower they had almost reached.

"In light of the fact that it is miserably hot," all of Chris' Pokémon nodded in agreement, "it's probably best that we don't train for very long today."

Quilava and Scyther both exchanged looks. Nidoking was less subtle about his willingness to shake off the heat. He beat his chest with a clawed arm and smashed his powerful tail into the ground. Crobat looked less than excited to spend extra time in the sunlight, but he did not voice a complaint.

"We'll see after an hour," Chris shook his head and grinned. _These Pokémon were crazy. _

After an hour long training session, which included Magikarp holding his own against Scyther, the group took a short break. Chris fed his teammates and gave them each a vitamin. Making sure they were well hydrated, Chris jumped back into training at their approval. When they began again, Chris noticed a boy on a nearby bench. He seemed to be watching Chris and his team closely. The trainer quickly dove back into practice, pushing the one man audience to the back of his mind. By four o'clock, Chris and his team were lying face down in a pool of sweat. The dead heat of the late afternoon had set in, leaving the group gasping for breath. Chris rose up slowly, knowing the team should get out of the sun immediately.

"We may have pushed a little too hard," Chris realized he should return his Pokémon to their Poké Balls. "Really proud of you guys though." The trainer returned his team to their devices. "I'm in a bit worse of a position." Chris was out of water, leaving the trainer to mentally curse himself for being unprepared.

Pulling off his sticky shirt, Chris began to slowly move away from the tower. The trainer's judgement was clouded by the sun's intensity.

"Maybe this is karma for earlier," Chris thought back to the Moon Stone. He felt a tap on his shoulder. "Hm?"

"Hello sir," the on looking boy from earlier stood beside the trainer. Chris noticed a glass of water in his hand, but swore it must have been a mirage. "I noticed you looked a little tired."

He extended the water to Chris, who downed it almost immediately. The trainer felt life return to him. "Thanks man."

"No prob," he shrugged and cast a glance at the Poké Balls in Chris' free hand. "I also saw that you're a Pokémon trainer."

"Nah, I'm training them for the circus."

"Really?" the boy asked with false curiosity.

"No," Chris chuckled, pointing to a shaded bench. "Let's grab a seat."

* * *

><p>"So you've got three badges," the boy had taken up Chris' offer to ask some questions. In fact, the trainer was beginning to think there was no shortage of them. "Which was the toughest to get?"<p>

"Definitely my last one," Chris answered, flashing the Plain Badge. "Whitney's team was so strong and unpredictable." The trainer finally decided to inquire something of his water supplier. "You've asked me all the questions, but here's one for you; what's your name?"

"Ace."

"Is that really your name?"

"It's what my friends call me."

"No, they don't."

"Nah, I'm lying."

Chris tilted his head. "I gave you straight answers."

The boy lowered his head and mumbled, "Bulregard."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Guess I understand your hesitation," Chris gritted his teeth. Seeing the boy's shoulders slump as well, the trainer changed subjects. "So what are you doing out here alone? You can't be more than eight."

"Ten actually," Bulregard smiled, somewhat sadly. "My parents are out of town, and my Nana is prone to afternoon naps."

"You speak well for your age," Chris was happy to see genuine happiness on the boy's face. "So I'm guessing you didn't have to travel far to get to the towers?"

The boy shook his head. "I live in the Sage Wise Community."

Chris' jaw dropped. "That's the wealthiest block in the city!" That explained the nice clothes and proper speech. Chris' family had always brought in good money. His father's position at the Radio Tower brought in a solid income, as did his mother's retirement from the police force. They had lived in a subdivision not too far from the Sage Wise Community. "So what is that like?"

"Can't lie, it's pretty great," Bulregard laughed, tapping the sparkling watch on his arm.

"You know I could take you hostage and demand for a ton of money, right?"

"But you won't."

"No," Chris laughed.

"Yeah," Bulregard shrugged, "it's nice to not have to worry about money. On the opposite side, my parents are a little too protective."

"It doesn't matter the demographic," Chris grinned, "good parents are just like that. They should be protective!"

"I just don't want them to keep me from pursuing my dream!"

"And that is?" Chris asked, but he had a good idea.

"To be the best Pokémon trainer that ever lived!" he jumped from his seat as he spoke the words. Chris felt a serious wave of déjà vu hit him. "I'll train three times as hard as you and anybody else."

The trainer decided to bring the conversation back to the more important point. "I'm sure your parents want what is best for you."

"I don't care at all about being a doctor or CEO!" Bulregard's passion carried over to this declaration.

"Those are incredibly important decisions," Chris took a deep breath. He wanted to word this next sentence carefully. "But, in the end, what you end up doing, comes down to YOU. Just don't turn away other suggestions."

There was silence as both males stared into space. Chris knew the boy would give the topic serious thought later, so he changed the subject once more.

"Favorite Pokémon?"

Bulregard's face lit up. "Charizard, no doubt!"

"That's everybody's favorite!" exasperation filled Chris' voice.

"For good reason!"

"I mean, I love me some Charizard," Chris decided to give the claim some props. "He's a beast. Just not my favorite. Probably in the top ten though."

"What about your favorite Pokémon?"

Chris shrugged. "Well, I like all-"

"Cut the BS."

"You really do talk well for a young pup."

The two talked for almost an hour before Chris finally stood up. "It's probably best to get you back home."

"I guess so."

Chris sighed. "I'll walk you back a couple blocks, how's that sound?"

The duo worked their way to a gated community where Chris bid the boy farewell. Casting one last look towards Bulregard, Chris was once again hit by a nostalgic feeling. The trainer truly believed he recognized the boy.

The heat was most likely getting to Chris' head, so he decided to abandon his train of thought. Sleeping arrangements would be the team's next order of business. The trainer decided that the park would be a good place to relax and decide. On the way there, Chris stopped at the Pokémon Center to heal his team and quench his thirst. Chris knew the Pokémon Center would still have beds, but he was feeling a bit adventurous. Perhaps a bit of Luke had rubbed off during their travels. Further proof of this was his lack of a backup plan; Ecruteak's inns were family owned and very expensive.

The trainer found a nice bench in the park and released his team to have their fun. As they dashed back and forth, Chris' mind opened past places to sleep. In six days, the team would be going after their fourth Gym Badge. The thought sent waves of excitement through Chris' body. Any anxiousness he had felt after losing to Whitney seemed to have finally vanished. The issue would still be ensuring he took the challenge one day, and one Gym Badge, at a time. He needed to be as engaged and passionate about the coming days as he had been the day he left Cherrygrove.

"Quil," the fire starter tapped Chris' leg. The Volcano Pokémon nodded towards the rest of the team.

"Guess I can't let you guys have all the fun," the trainer patted Quilava gently on the head as both of them ran towards the group.

* * *

><p>"You do realize we'll need to train a bit more today, right?"<p>

The team had exhausted their energy, and collapsed beside a fountain. The afternoon was slowly turning to evening, prompting Chris to address their limited daylight.

"Scy," the Mantis Pokémon dismissed Chris' words with a wave.

"Cro!" the Bat Pokémon screeched a counter towards Scyther's objection. Soon, the rest of Chris' Pokémon had ganged up against Scyther.

"Woah!" the trainer tried to settle everyone down. "Guys, it's alright. Scyther is still getting used to how we do things." Chris stood up and helped Scyther to his feet. "Are you still okay with our goal of becoming the best team on the planet?"

Scyther paused for a second, but nodded strongly.

"Awesome,"Chris grinned. "Then we need to make sure we never stop improving. Every day we wanna be a little bit stronger and more cohesive than the last. Sound good to you?"

"Scy," the Mantis Pokémon nodded.

"But before we jump back in..." Chris brought out a large batch of food for his Pokémon to feast on. "Can't train on an empty stomach."

Chris had the team train near the pond. He did this partially so that his team could rehydrate when necessary, but more importantly so that Magikarp did not feel left out. Inclusion would be key in forming a well-trained, perfectly synchronized team. As Nidoking practiced dodging fireballs from Quilava, Chris pushed Magikarp harder than he ever had. Chris sparred with the Fish Pokémon, both in and out of the water. Afterwards, Chris began swimming laps with ferocious effort. The trainer challenged the Fish Pokémon to keep up. He eventually lost track of how many times he had circled the fountain. The muscles in Chris' legs began to scream at him, forcing the trainer to take a breather. As he waded to the edge, Chris felt a splash of water hit the back of his head. Upon turning around, the trainer saw that his Magikarp had not stopped swimming laps. It seemed as though the Fish Pokémon was swimming them even faster than before. A look of determination was etched on the Pokémon's face.

"Nido!"

"Quil!"

All of Chris' team had gathered around the fountain to watch the speed and endurance of Magikarp.

"Keep it up!" the words were not needed, but he did not want to see Magikarp's extraordinary effort end. After the impressive display, the Pokémon went back to work, with Chris' focus being on the physical battle between Scyther and Crobat. Both Pokémon were locked in a stalemate, with each side trying to push back the other. It appeared that Scyther had a slight advantage, until Crobat began to flap his wings harder. The Poison/Flying-type immediately asserted his full power, slowly backing Scyther into a nearby tree. After failing to muster up a counter, the Mantis Pokémon conceded the match.

Chris grinned. "We're shaping up nicely."

After the training had ended, Chris called the Pokémon together. "I've made up my mind about sleeping arrangements tonight." Night was fast approaching, forcing Chris to finally make up his mind. "We're going to sleep back at my house!"

"Nido?" the Drill Pokémon, along with his companions, did not understand his words.

"Quil," the starter Pokémon gave his trainer a skeptical look. The Fire-type had pieced together where Chris was referring to.

"I know it's been a while, " the trainer agreed, "but the house should still be there. If it's empty, I thought we could sleep on our old deck."

"Scy!"

"If people are in there," Chris scratched his head, "we can head back to the Pokémon Center, I suppose."

His Pokémon agreed upon the arrangements and so they set off. On their way over, the group passed beneath the Bell Tower. Chris' eyes became fixed on the steeple, which glowed with the setting sun.

"Quil?" the Volcano Pokémon had noticed Chris' fixation with the tower.

"We'll have to visit there sometime," the trainer flashed a grin to his starter, "if they let us."

It was night when the group arrived at Chris' house. No lights were on, and after ringing the doorbell and knocking, Chris was sure no one was inside.

"Just to be safe, we'll sleep in the backyard."

Once the group had settled in, drowsiness hit fast. Two sessions of training and a long hour of play had depleted the team's energy. Chris remembered looking up and seeing the same stars in the sky he had observed as a kid, and then he was out.

* * *

><p>"What the hell are you doing back there?!" a booming voice echoed from a short distance away.<p>

Chris' head snapped up. Through the early morning fog, Chris could make out a man on his old deck. He appeared to have business attire on.

"This is private property owned by Chase Insurance!"

"Duly noted," Chris jumped up, woke his Pokémon, and gathered his belongings. "We gotta get outta here," Chris whispered to his team as the man approached them. "Scatter and regroup in front of the Bell Tower!"

The Pokémon did as they were instructed, dashing in different directions through the fog. They left the business man cursing at the ground in disgust.

A short time later, the team was together again beneath the tallest structure in the city.

"Welp," Chris chuckled, "guess we better not sleep there again!"

"Scy," the Mantis Pokémon seemed less than pleased at Chris' indifference to trespassing.

"Cro!" the Bat Pokémon was quick once again to defend his trainer.

"Quil!" the Volcano Pokémon tried to calm his teammate.

Chris remembered that Scyther's species was very territorial. If any Pokémon understood the frustration of having its territory breached, it was the newest team member.

"We should have apologized," Chris said aloud, silencing the Pokémon. "You're right." The Mantis Pokémon seemed a little surprised, but gave his trainer an appreciative look. "Now, how about some lunch?"

The rest of the week flew by in a blur. Training and relaxation encompassed the majority of their time. The opening flat in front of the Burned Tower continued to be their training ground. Several local trainers approached Chris with battle offers, with the Cherrygrove trainer's team never denying. Much to the group's joy, they emerged victorious each time. These encounters just encouraged the young man and his team to train even harder. They blasted out several hard sessions in the blazing heat, pushing themselves past the benchmarks Chris had laid out. With each passing day, the team trained longer, but still pushed as hard as they could. Chris was in the best shape of his life by the end of the week.

Every day after training, the crew headed over to the shaded park they had previously visited. The group would occasionally jump into the deep fountain and see how long they could keep up with Magikarp. The Fish Pokémon blew away every competitor who challenged him, much to the excitement of the trainer. The Water-type Pokémon had also worked hard to become a formidable battler out of water also. There was a tremendous pride among the team about Magikarp's accomplishments. The fountain proved to be a very relaxing time as well, though Quilava always relaxed on a rock nearby. He would leave one eye open, amused by the competition and camaraderie.

Every night, Chris set up a sleeping bag by the Barrier Station that separated the city from the Bell Tower. Every morning, Chris would look up at the tower and consider visiting it. He just couldn't bring himself to enter the Barrier Station and ask. Folklore stated that only pure-hearted individuals were allowed in the tower. Chris knew such a requirement was most likely far above his level. He just needed to focus on his team and his own mental fortitude.

The trainer regularly visited the Pokémon Center during this time, finding out from the nurse on the last day of training that Morty had returned. Upon hearing the news, a rush of excitement filled Chris' Pokémon. "We have to make sure to keep our emotions in check tomorrow," Chris informed his Pokémon. "I know we're on a hot streak right now after beating Whitney," the team seemed to lock in after Chris name dropped their last great challenge, "but Morty battles very differently. His Ghost-types will push us to our physical and mental breaking points."

"King!" the Poison/Ground-type pointed to his head.

"Exactly," Chris was ecstatic to see the Drill Pokémon understand the focus of their training. The mental toughness of the team had never been stronger. "So let's get some sleep tonight." Chris' words were met with approving looks. As they settled in for the night, Chris shut his eyes, but thoughts stayed in his mind.

_Morty isn't going to make things easy. _

The trainer remembered hearing years ago about how talented the Ghost-type leader was. Now the trainer was considered one of the most powerful Gym Leaders in the world. If he didn't go on so many expeditions around the region, his power might have been even more frightening.

The soft flapping of wings landed on Chris' ears. He peeked through an eyelid and saw Crobat sitting on a lower tree branch.

"Can't sleep, huh?" Chris approached the Bat Pokémon, whose body language did not change upon the trainer's arrival. The Poison/Flying-type's sensory skills were even better than Chris had imagined.

"Cro," the Bat Pokémon seemed transfixed by the full moon overhead.

"Guess it's tougher for you to sleep at night," Chris smiled, throwing an arm around the bat. "Just a few weeks can't change an entire life style. I'm sorry about that."

The Bat Pokémon nodded and the two sat in silence for several minutes.

"Bat," Crobat grinned at the trainer before shaking his head.

"Nothing stupid about insomnia," Chris knew Crobat needed peace of mind. "I hope you aren't worried about tomorrow." Chris didn't get a response. "All we can do is give Morty our best shot. No need to worry or have regrets after that."

"Crobat!"

"I know I've hyped him up a lot," Chris acknowledged the point, "but I don't want us to make the same mistake as last time. We weren't mentally ready for how strong Whitney was." Chris took a deep breath, before looking up at the moon. "I don't know if we'll win tomorrow," the trainer felt sick as the words left his mouth, "but we can't worry about what happens if we lose. We can't beat ourselves."

The Bat Pokémon seemed to agree with these words. He patted Chris with a wing before flying higher into the tree.

"Try to get some sleep!" Chris quietly called after him. The trainer decided to take his own words to heart and dropped onto his sleeping bag.

* * *

><p><strong>A Gym Battle with Morty looms on the horizon for Chris and his team! How will they overcome the powerful Ghost-type Pokémon at his disposal? How will Magikarp be able to effectively battle if his more powerful attacks are unusable? These questions and others will be answered in the next chapter of Heart and Soul! See you soon and thanks again! <strong>


	28. Magnificent Morty and the Method Man

**Happy Halloween y'all! What's this?! Another chapter just a month after the last? What madness is this?! Joking aside, it feels great to be getting out another chapter to everyone this soon. After midterms, my free time seemed to increase a touch, allowing me to blaze through this chapter. Our new chapter picks up right before Chris' huge Gym Battle. Is it a coincidence that Chris' battle with the Ghost-type Gym Leader is released on Halloween? I dunno. I'll have to ask the guy in my mind, who's in charge, what's up. Now, let's check out what's about to happen! ****Notes- ****Please Review and Subscribe if you enjoyed it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 25<p>

The trainer awoke to a drenched pair of clothes. He soon realized he had not prepared himself for the morning dew. Opening an eye, Chris' vision was dominated by a grey fog. Checking his PokéGear, he discovered it was almost sunrise.

"Might as well take a walk since I'm awake," Chris mumbled, standing up.

The trainer slowly made his way West, surprised by the silence around him. It was so different from any other city he had been in, at least from what he could remember. After all, Chris had never been up this early when his family had lived in Ecruteak. Even Cherrygrove City, a small population center when compared to other cities, was moderately active at this time. Chris assumed that the city woke up with the sun. A shadow loomed to the trainer's right, rising far into the grey skies. His gaze refused to stray from the tower for long.

The echoing of footsteps snapped Chris out of his fixation. Two figures were racing towards the trainer, their shadows making Chris feel uneasy. A younger man in sweats finally came into view. He seemed engaged in a morning workout. What stood out to Chris though, was the unkempt blonde hair, pushed up slightly by a headband. The second figure came into view behind the man, prompting a cold chill to race down Chris' spine. The evil grin of Gengar froze Chris where he stood.

"Good morning," the Ghost-type Gym Leader spoke in between breaths. He and his signature Pokémon raced past Chris, vanishing back into the fog.

"Okay."

Chris did his best to slowly walk back to his team. Everything within him wanted to shake his Pokémon awake and tell them what had just happened. He barely managed to fight off the urge, and instead, the trainer decided to prepare a game plan for the Gym Battle.

"Nidoking is out," Chris knew the Poison/Ground-type had no moves to deal damage to Morty's Ghost-types. "Scyther may be a little more usable." That left three Pokémon to choose from. "Both of Magikarp's damage dealing attacks are Normal-type, which have no effect on ghosts. Quilava has a few attacks that can do decent damage." He knew Crobat's only strong move against the Ghosts would be Crunch. The trainer paused. "This team really isn't built for this battle." Chris could not believe he had missed this glaring problem. "So Quilava, Crobat, and Scyther. Two of them have one super effective attack, while the other has a couple, moderately effective moves." The trainer stopped again. "I'm going to be insanely predictable."

For Chris, there was some solace in knowing that Morty's Ghost and Poison-type's would not pose a huge threat. At least, not at first. "I cannot let the battles drag on." The trainer would become increasingly more predictable as time went on. "Not to mention the increasing likelihood of succumbing to status conditions."

The sun was beginning to peek through the fog as Chris' Pokémon stirred. At this point, the trainer had made up his mind on the order of his battle unit. "Let's grab some breakfast and then I'll hit ya with some big news." The trainer's voice remained confident, despite his earlier realization. The team seemed to swallow their food and vitamins within seconds. The trainer had only taken a couple of bites from his energy bar before his Pokémon were looking up at him.

"You guys are lucky I'm not very hungry," the statement was true enough. Chris never had much of an appetite in the morning, especially when his mind was on a huge, upcoming event. The trainer decided to finally spill the beans to his team about his encounter earlier. "I took a walk this morning, and you will not believe who I saw!"

"King!" the Drill Pokémon pointed to the Bell Tower's steeple.

"Ho-oh?" Chris gave the fully evolved Pokémon an incredulous look. "No, I'm just going to pretend you said Morty."

Chris' Pokémon flashed excitement among their laughter. Scyther especially, seemed intrigued about his first Gym Battle.

"And on that note," Chris took a deep breath, "I think I've decided which of you guys will be battling today."

Chris noticed Quilava race over to the trainer's bag.

"Quil," the Volcano Pokémon grabbed a Poké Ball from the pack.

"That's Magikarp's..." the trainer did not like the direction this was going.

"Scy," the Mantis Pokémon seemed to support Quilava's action.

"Guys..." Chris was at a loss of words.

"Nido!" the fully evolved Pokémon roared his approval.

"I know Magikarp has gotten a lot stronger," the trainer tried reason, "but his moves have no effect on Ghost-types. All of Magikarp's attacks are Normal-type, which will go right through Morty's Pokémon."

"Cro," the Poison/Flying-type tapped his head with a wing.

"He does have a hard skull," Chris sighed, "but do you guys really think he could win without using any legitimate attacks? Smashing them with straight body blows will not produce a lot of damage. Power wise, Magikarp will be at a huge disadvantage."

"Quil!" the Fire-type was as passionate as Chris had ever seen him. The Volcano Pokémon refused to have the team back away from the challenge. "Lava!"

"Alright," the trainer exhaled slowly. "Alright." Chris placed his hands on his hips. "You guys sure know how to push me to my limits." The trainer couldn't help but laugh. "We'll do this your way."

Chris' Pokémon roared in approval, each giving their trainer a warm smile. The young man may have just sacrificed his chance for victory, but the admiration and respect he had earned from his team with made the risk worth it. This brought up a new dilemma. "So who is going to sub out for Magikarp? My original lineup was Quilava, Scyther, and Crobat."

The three Pokémon looked at one another. Quilava took charge and stepped forward.

"So no objections?" Chris did not see any doubt in his team's faces. "Then our lineup is set." Chris smirked. "We'll hit 'em with our curve ball first."

The group headed to the Ecruteak Gym. The facility was on the opposite side of town, meaning it was late morning when the team arrived. Despite the hopeful light from the sunrise, a thick fog still resided over the city. It created a very foreboding atmosphere as Chris stepped into the Gym.

A chill filled the air inside the dimly lit building. Bumps appeared along Chris' arms as the team came to the center of the room. Despite living in Ecruteak City for eight years, Chris had never been inside the Ghost-type Gym. The trainer had always been told that it was a place for the strong.

"The strong," the trainer's eyes fell on the blonde Gym Leader, who sat with his legs crossed, on the far side of the room. The candles that lined the room seemed to throw shadow across his face. He looked up at Chris slowly. The trainer noticed a different look in his eyes than he had seen earlier that morning. The trainer felt as though he had interrupted a spiritual session of sorts. Morty was in as focused a mindset as Chris had ever seen in a person. However, the focus in his eyes was not on Chris.

"Why have you come, trainer?" Morty's voice was calm.

Chris knew his answer would hold significant meaning. "My team is here to challenge you," Chris tried not to be verbose. "We are shooting to be a tight-knit family, the strongest team in the world."

"And how will that change the world?"

The question caught Chris by surprise. "Well, uh, I guess improvement and change has to start from within first. And then, maybe... it can spread to the rest of the globe?"

"But can it save the Fafetch'd?"

"Wha..." Chris was practically speechless.

"I'm just screwing with you, man," Morty cracked a smile, which drew a relieved sigh from Chris.

"Not going to lie," the trainer grinned, "you were beginning to freak me out. Especially with all the candles, shadows, and change the world business."

"Apologies," Morty chuckled, "I'm in better spirits this morning than I had been. I just returned from the Cianwood hospital. A trainer that traveled with me on my last exploration went missing and wound up pretty injured."

"Good to hear everything turned out alright," Chris was always a fan of good news. "I take it that's what has kept you away from Ecruteak?"

"Yes," the leader nodded. "Sorry if I kept you waiting."

"No need for that!" Chris looked back at his Pokémon. "You gave us more time to prepare."

"Fair enough," Morty shrugged. "Then how about we get down to business?"

The young trainer looked down and realized he was standing in the middle of the battlefield. He and his party quickly moved back to the open trainer box.

"You're the first challenger I've had today," the leader nodded. "I wish you luck."

Chris smiled at each of his team members, receiving the same look in return. The young trainer's team had trained all week for this moment. Now the training could be put into action.

"Let's break the mold," Chris withdrew a Poké Ball from his jacket and tossed it into the air. The Fish Pokémon exploded out of the device, but composed himself upon realizing his location.

"A... golden Magikarp," Morty's response was not unexpected. "How, creative?"

"This is my choice," Chris couldn't hold back a competitive sneer, "so let's see yours."

"As you wish," Morty peered through the light at Chris. "How many Gym Badges are in your possession?"

"Three," the trainer flashed the three symbols, each glowing brightly in the candle light.

"Then my first choice will be..." a shadow passed over the candles to Morty's left. Two eyes opened up, and a melodic voice fell on Chris' ears.

"Misdreavus," the pure Ghost Pokémon floated onto the battlefield.

"Will this be a three-on-three battle?"

""Yes," Morty quickly clarified. "You have the first move, trainer."

"Charge! Chris knew this battle could not drag on, even with Magikarp's improved stamina.

"A direct attack," Morty raised an eyebrow. "Psywave."

As Magikarp bounced towards the Screech Pokémon, Morty's choice fired a vibrant pulse of energy from her eyes. Magikarp did not slow his pace as the attack closed in. Chris had to believe that Morty could not predict the next sequence of events.

"Use Splash to get over the attack!"

The Fish Pokémon bounced hard off the ground, flailing into the air like he had been shot from a cannon. The move somersaulted Magikarp over the attack, and brought him over Misdreavus' head.

"Drop the hammer!"

Without missing a beat, Magikarp spun his body down, and blasted Morty's Pokémon with a whip of his tail. The blow sent Misdreavus spiraling to the ground. Magikarp landed softly back on the battlefield as complete silence encompassed the room.

Morty adjusted his headband before placing his hands on his hips. "You used Splash, the most useless move in existence, to successfully counter my attack?" The question was more of a statement, but it hung in the air regardless. Morty finally broke into a small fit of laughter. "Nice work." He suddenly regained his composure, as did his Pokémon. We will retaliate with Will-o-Wisp."

Magikarp had pursued too closely to avoid the blow, and was blasted by the dark flames. The Fish Pokémon shrugged off the initial blow, but Chris knew the effects would be problematic.

"Let's counter with another tail strike!" Chris attempted to speed up the pace once more.

"Take it, Misdreavus," Morty's call was unsurprising, given the weakened damage Magikarp's attacks would do, thanks to Will-o-Wisp's burn.

The Fish Pokémon still managed to deliver a solid blow with his tail, but Morty quickly responded with Dark Pulse. The blast of black energy knocked Magikarp away from the Gym Leader's Pokémon. As the Fish Pokémon regained his composure, Chris saw him flinch, a side effect from the burns he had received. Magikarp needed to close the distance once more.

"Charge, once more!" Chris could hear his other Pokémon cheering their teammate on as he flipped towards Misdreavus again.

"Dark Pulse," Morty called out, "and this time, angle it so that they can't get above the attack."

A vertical slash of darkness sliced through the dim area as Magikarp charged. The Water-type did not possess the lateral quickness, out of water, to avoid the attack and still carry out his own move. It was time for Chris to make use of Magikarp's second attack.

"Break through it with Tackle!" Chris quickly directed.

As the attack reached Magikarp, the Fish Pokémon bounced hard off the ground, slamming his body through the blast. The blow slowed Magikarp, but Chris knew the Fish Pokémon had battled through tougher attacks in training. The Water-type crashed into Misdreavus once more, this time sending both members hard to the ground.

"Now-"

"Hex!" Morty's command slashed through Chris'.

A dark purple glow encompassed Misdreavus' small body. Magikarp attempted to splash back, but the aura leaped from Morty's Pokémon onto the Water-type.

"That move has double the power since Magikarp is burned," Chris clenched his teeth as Magikarp writhed beneath the vicious attack. "C'mon Magikarp!"

The trainer's Pokémon stared in shock as the attack ended. Flames then exploded across the Fish Pokémon's back, the after effect of Will-o-Wisp.

"That'll-"

"Karp!"

The Fish Pokémon moved slowly, using his voice to ensure the others that he was still in the match.

"What resilience," Morty shook his head.

"The third time is the charm," Chris felt energized by Magikarp's display of toughness. "Push forward again!"

Though ravaged by damage and burns, the Fish Pokémon rumbled toward Misdreavus again.

"We know he can avoid our attacks from a distance," Morty remained calm. "Wait for my signal."

"Waiting for Magikarp to come into range," Chris mumbled to himself. These next moves would require perfect timing. One bounce, then another, and then a third. One more and Magikarp would be before Misdreavus. As the Water-type was preparing for his last bounce, Chris made his move.

"Slice through her with Flail!"

The Fish Pokémon landed just after the words had left Chris' mouth. The trainer quickly realized he had not given his Pokémon enough time to react to the order.

"Darni-"

Magikarp blasted forward with agility that shocked both trainers. The Water-type flailed his body, propelling himself at a much quicker rate than Morty expected.

"Dark Pulse!" the Gym Leader quickly directed. "Magikarp's attack won't affect you, so just prepare your move!"

"You're right," Chris grinned as Magikarp slipped harmlessly through Morty's Pokémon, "none of Magikarp's actual moves can hurt your team."

The Fish Pokémon's downward momentum brought him quickly to the ground. Without missing a beat, Magikarp splashed back towards Misdreavus, who had just begun to turn.

"But I know from experience-"

"Quil!"

"Nido!"

"Cro!"

"Scy!"

"-he has one hell of a thick skull!"

A crack echoed through the gloomy battleground. Magikarp had placed all of his body's momentum into the crown of his head; the same head that Chris met when he first encountered the Fish Pokémon. The Water-type drove his noggin straight into the surprised Misdreavus.

The blow dropped the Ghost-type immediately, leaving her completely motionless. Magikarp landed hard on the ground, but still displayed himself as battle capable.

"Misdreavus can't continue..." Morty starred on in shock, unsure of what to say.

"Great job, Magikarp!" Chris' Pokémon actually beat the trainer to the Water-type's side. The trainer parted his teammates and knelt beside Magikarp. "How... do you feel buddy?"

The Fish Pokémon gave a weak smile. "Karp!"

"Quil!" the Volcano Pokémon seemed more ecstatic about his teammate's victory, than he ever had about his own. Quilava had evolved in more ways than one.

"So let me get this straight," Morty had checked on and returned Misdreavus already. "First, you used a Pokémon that has no legitimate moves to damage my Ghost-types? Then, you used Splash _effectively _in battle to counter attack? And finally, as a giant blow to my face, you use my Pokémon's immunity to your Magikarp's moves to create a deceptive attack to seal the win?"

Chris thought for a moment. "Sounds about right."

"I think I'm royally pissed," Morty burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. "Like, I'm really fucking angry!" he didn't stop laughing, leaving Chris feeling hesitant. "But damn, that was just... hilariously awesome."

"Thanks," Chris laughed nervously, still unable to decipher the Gym Leader's mood. He quickly sprayed ointment on Magikarp's wounds. 'I'm going to give Magikarp a break from the rest of the match, if that's alright?"

"Absolutely," Morty nodded at the Fish Pokémon, an action that only Magikarp caught, as the others were still celebrating his victory. "He earned it."

"Like Morty said," Chris bumped heads with the Water-type, "you deserve a good rest. I am so proud of you."

After the trainer returned the Fish Pokémon, he stepped back into the trainer's box. "My next Pokémon will be," Morty snapped his fingers and another shadow passed over the candlelight, this time to the right of Morty. Eyes, much more menacing than Misdreavus', opened slowly.

"Haunter," the Poison/Ghost-type uttered his own name eerily.

"Before we begin," Morty continued to mess with his headband. "What's your name? I usually never ask until the battle is through, but after that Magikarp fiasco, I have to know who this unorthodox trainer is."

"I may have given you a false first impression," Chris chuckled, "I'm not an off the wall strategist usually. I just had to get a little creative, considering my first pick."

"I see," the amused look on Morty's face did not change, "so how about that name?"

"Chris," the trainer replied quickly. The young man from Cherrygrove attempted to calm his nerves by casting a reassuring look to his team.

"Nice," Morty nodded. "Well Chris, shall we go a second round?"

"I'm game," the challenger nodded. "Scyther, step on up."

The Mantis Pokémon quickly took his place on the battlefield. Chris had wanted to save him for Morty's final Pokémon, but now that the trainer knew the Gym Leader's last member, Crobat's speed would be needed for that confrontation. The young man's focus needed to be on this battle.

"Begin!"

Chris' Pokémon had to close the distance. "Get after Haunter!"

"Charge also," Morty instructed, to the surprise of the challenger. Haunter's greatest asset was its long range Special attacks.

Both swift Pokémon were soon upon one another.

"X-Scissor!" Chris watched a smile appear on Morty's face.

Scyther swung forward with his claws and delivered a hard shot to the Ghost Pokémon, knocking it back a short distance. Chris realized quickly though that he had played into the Gym Leader's hands.

"Hypnosis!"

The Gas Pokémon revealed a mischievous grin, before trapping Scyther in its hypnotic gaze. A bright glow radiated between the two Pokémon, and then Scyther dropped to the ground.

"Wake up, Scyther!" Chris began to hurriedly shout. Scyther would not last long against any Pokémon in this state.

"Now, Dream Eater!"

A wicked looking stream of energy raced from Haunter's mouth and latched onto Scyther's skull. Particles of light began to rush from Scyther to Haunter, causing the Mantis Pokémon to recoil in pain.

"Nido!" the Drill Pokémon did his best to wake his comrade.

"Just like Magikarp," the Ghost-type trainer spoke as Haunter continued its assault, "Scyther was not a great choice. Haunter has a major resistance to Bug-type attacks."

Chris' body continued to tense up as Scyther attempted to shake off the pain. "Break away from the attack and use X-Scissor!" Chris had realized before the battle that Scyther didn't present a type advantage, but he was the only real usable Pokémon left beside Crobat. The trainer was working on a plan to utilize Scyther's one super effective attack against the ghosts.

The Mantis Pokémon managed to roll onto his stomach and slash the dream connection away. He pounced into the air a bit more quickly than the Gym Leader had predicted. Morty remained calm despite this. The Bug/Flying-type drew back one of his scythes.

"Now," Chris' voice surprised the Gym Leader, "switch to Wing Attack!"

Scyther channeled the energy from his claws into his expanded wings almost immediately. The Mantis Pokémon had insanely good reflexes in battle. He brought both wings forward.

"Night Shade!" Morty managed to find a countermeasure.

Haunter's eyes glowed once more, but Scyther still delivered his attack cleanly. After finishing the attack though, the Mantis Pokémon dropped to the ground in pain.

"Darn it!" Chris' knuckles were solid white. Morty had killed every chance for combos in both of the battles thus far. Scyther could not escape counter damage. These Ghost Pokémon were so skilled at quick, subtle damage. "Give them another Wing Attack!"

"Night Shade, again!"

Chris was fortunate in one way, as Scyther was quick enough to always get his attack off in this situation. "It just leaves him too open for Night Shade." Chris gritted his teeth as the two Pokémon exchanged blows once more. Chris knew Scyther's Wing Attacks were very powerful, but Haunter was dishing out too much damage. Chris thought of Night Shade's, and subsequently, Hypnosis' delivery. An idea popped into his mind.

"Charge again!"

"Don't let it get close," Morty commanded. "Hypnosis!"

"Spin around!"

Scyther did as he was instructed, swinging his back in the direction of Haunter, while still racing towards the Ghost-type. The trainer had neutralized Haunter's visual based attacks. Chris knew Morty's next decision would decide the battle.

"Sucker Punch!" the Ghost-type leader had held his own move in reserve.

Haunter disappeared, before reappearing beside Scyther. With his back turned, Scyther had no way of seeing his opponent. The Ghost/Poison-type threw a transparent fist into Scyther's side, before quickly beginning a retreat.

"Here's our chance!" Chris roared, seeing Scyther fight through the pain. "Chase it down with Pursuit!"

Perhaps out of instinct, Scyther fired after the Gas Pokémon like a missile. Being doubled in power by the retreating foe, Scyther delivered a powerful full body tackle to the unsuspecting Haunter. The super effective blow knocked Haunter out almost instantly.

"Haunter is unable to battle," Morty announced, intrigue coloring his voice. "Well done."

"Great work, Scyther!" the team rushed to stand beside the Mantis Pokémon. "How are you feeling after your first Gym Battle?"

"Scy," the Bug/Flying-type gave as enthusiastic of a response as he could between heavy breathes. The Mantis Pokémon was almost at his limit.

"Take a breather," Chris sprayed down Scyther's body, despite there not being any signs of physical damage. Haunter's attacks had mentally drained Chris' Pokémon, meaning Chris' medicine was all the more necessary. Scyther assured Chris that he was in good enough shape to cheer on the team in their final battle. Quilava gave the Mantis Pokémon an approving nod as Scyther took his place on the sideline with the team.

"You ready?" Morty's expression became all business.

Crobat swooped onto the battlefield, stopping in front of Chris. The trainer grinned. "Absolutely."

"Then it's your move."

"Alright Crobat," Chris knew his Pokémon's speed would be crucial, "let's take the battle to them."

With one flap of his wings, Crobat fired towards Morty's Pokémon like a bullet. The Gym Leader raised an eyebrow, clearly impressed by the Poison/Flying-type's speed.

"Curse," Morty said plainly.

Gengar cackled maniacally, seeming to ignore Crobat's fast approach. The Shadow Pokémon raised both hands, forming a menacing looking dark spike. Gengar brought the spike towards Crobat, causing the Bat Pokémon to stop his advancement.

"Be on your guard," Chris remained hesitant, unsure of what angle of attack Morty had planned. Regardless, Crobat would be able to outmaneuver whatever was thrown at them.

"I must say," Morty smiled, "I wasn't expecting to face a Pokémon even faster than Gengar. This calls for a more desperate strategy." Morty nodded to his partner. "Do it."

"Gen!" the eerie creature pulled both arms into its torso.

The dark spike of energy swung back and, much to Chris' confusion, impaled the creepy Pokémon. The challenger and his team became wide-eyed, absolutely horrified by the action.

"W-why?!" Chris was stunned. "That's your own teammate. He trusts you to keep him out of harm's way!"

"Ghost Pokémon battle in a much different way as I'm sure you've noticed," Morty spoke calmly as the spike dissolved into Gengar's translucent body. "They keep a lot of tricks up their sleeves. One of them, is the strategy of collective pain."

Crobat suddenly began convulsing in pain, causing the Bat Pokémon to drop several feet before regaining his wits. Crobat shook off the sudden pain, but it was still a source of confusion for Chris.

"What is going on?" the challenger looked between the battling Pokémon.

"Dark Pulse!" Morty refused to delay any longer.

"Swing past it," Crobat dodged the energy attack as Chris instructed, "now counter with Crunch!"

The swift bat brought his powerful fangs down on Gengar. The Ghost/Poison-type shrieked in pain beneath the supper-effective move.

"Shake it off," Morty directed, prompting the Shadow Pokémon to free himself. "Shadow Ball!"

"Create separation!" Chris encouraged his Pokémon as Gengar quickly charged its attack.

"Gar!" Morty's Pokémon fired the black, menacing orb.

Chris quickly saw that his ally would be unable to get away in time. "Deflect it with your wing!"

As the powerful Ghost attack reached Crobat, the Bat Pokémon brought both wings up. The orb collided with Crobat's outstretched appendages, as the Poison/Flying-type desperately attempted to divert the attack to his left. Crobat let loose a screech and clung his left-wing out to repel the energy. Instead, the dark ball of matter exploded with a violent force. The detonation drove Crobat straight into the ground, blowing out the majority of the candles in the process.

"Are you alright Crobat?!" the trainer yelled towards the almost pitch black battlefield.

"Cro!" the Bat Pokémon reassuringly screeched back. This was quickly followed by a cry of pain from Chris' Pokémon.

"Curse's effects must linger," Chris tried to quickly analyze his current situation. The trainer could not make out the majority of the room, including the location of either competitor. The trainer knew he had been in the situation before. "It's going to be just like Sprout Tower, Crobat!"

"Interesting," Morty's voice hovered in the darkness. "Shadow Ball, again!"

Chris closed his eyes, just as he had weeks ago. Despite the opponent swap, he and Crobat would approach this battle just like their struggle with the Sprout Sage. The trainer reached out with his senses, noticing the sound of Crobat's moving wings. The trainer could also hear the drone of Gengar's attack getting louder.

"Fly to the right and deliver a Wing Attack!" the Flying-type move would not do as much damage, but it gave Crobat a better chance to actually land a move cleanly against the shifty opponent.

Chris felt Gengar's orb of energy rush past his head. The trainer heard Crobat's wings beating furiously as the Bat Pokémon charged the Ghost/Poison-type.

"Evade it," Morty directed.

"Keep attacking Crobat!" Chris quickly instructed, knowing Crobat could out speed Morty's Pokémon.

Several seconds past, with only the sound of flapping wings echoing through the room. Two hard cracks denoted a successful assault on the Shadow Pokémon, but they were immediately followed by another painful cry from Crobat.

"Curse is crippling us," Chris couldn't keep from gritting his teeth. The trainer thought back to how he had handled the dark battlefield in Sprout Tower. It hit him quickly, but Morty seemed to have identical plans.

In unison, they both shouted, "Confuse Ray!"

Two cyclones of light blinded Chris, forcing the trainer's eyes to adjust before he could check out the action. Both Pokémon were surrounded by pale, orbiting energy that illuminated the entire Gym. The opponents released each attack simultaneously, leaving their trainers no time to prepare a countermeasure. The opposing attacks found their mark, dropping the disoriented competitors to the ground. After the quick exchange, the room became dark again. A stiff silence fell over the battlefield.

"Keep your wits!" Chris encouraged. Crobat's confused state would thankfully not be amplified by the darkness, seeing how it was the creature's natural environment. They could still fight through. "Let's try another Crunch attack!"

"Keep it simple," Morty instructed calmly, "Dark Pulse."

"Cro?" the Bat Pokémon gave a bewildered cry, clearly incapable of carrying out the order.

The trainer could hear a swooshing sound, and knew Dark Pulse was on its way.

"Back into the air!" Chris pleaded, hearing the attack get closer. The trainer didn't hear the sound of flapping wings. Desperately, he shouted, "Brace yourself!"

"Cro!" the Bat Pokémon was driven into the ground once more by the attack. He screeched again, Curse' effect sapping him of strength.

His Pokémon's cries were beginning to tear Chris' heart apart. His friend needed him.

"I don't know how much more your Crobat can take," Morty spoke from the darkness. "He's tough, but I don't know if he can safely continue."

Chris knew the Gym Leader's words were sensible. Without being able to see or know the exact shape his teammate was in, it was risky to continue the fight. Especially after knowing how much damage Crobat had already taken.

"Cro!" the Bat Pokémon's voice still held some confusion, but beneath it, Chris could hear resiliency. The sound of Crobat's wings came soon after, demonstrating the Bat Pokémon's strength to make it into the air.

"I believe Crobat can continue," Chris answered, his voice not as confident as he had intended. "Isn't that right, buddy?!"

Silence followed, but Chris could still make out the sound of Crobat's wings.

"Alright," a sigh came through the darkness, "Shadow Ball!"

"Now's our chance," Chris called out to his teammate, "charge them with and dish out a Wing Attack!"

The trainer heard his Pokémon actually move towards their opponent. His commands were at least, partially getting through. There was a sudden silence that confused Chris. He knew that Crobat's attack had not landed, but apparently, neither had Gengar's.

"Calm yourself, Gengar," Morty could not disguise the slight urgency in his voice.

"It's about time Confuse Ray affected Gengar," relief flooded over Chris. He had begun to believe the status effect hadn't effected the Shadow Pokémon at all.

"Now's the time!" With this much of an opening, Chris wanted to go for the home run. "Hit 'em with Crunch!"

"Focus, and counter with Shadow Ball!" For the first time in their match, Morty seemed genuinely uncertain of the next sequence of events.

Both Pokémon shouted defiantly at the other as the tension built. Chris could sense Crobat closing in, but the trainer could also hear the eerie drone of a potential Shadow Ball attack.

"Gengar!" the Shadow Pokémon's roar was accompanied by a tremendous clap.

Chris could only assume the reverberating sound had followed a monumental collision. Whether it originated with Crobat's attack landing, Gengar's move hitting home, or a combination of both, Chris was unsure. After the sound of the impact faded, an uncomfortable silence followed.

"Crobat?" Chris spoke into the darkness. His statement was mimicked by his other Pokémon.

"Cro!" the Bat Pokémon released another horrific cry of pain, this one, causing Chris to finally charge the battlefield. "That's it! This battle is over!"

The trainer ran through the darkness, making a beeline in the direction of Crobat's previous cry. In his rush, he almost tripped over his teammate. Chris dropped to his knee to examine the Bat Pokémon. Somehow, the Poison/Flying-type was still standing, but just barely.

"Are you alright?" Chris' held his breath when the Pokémon did not immediately give a response.

"Cro," the Bat Pokémon finally shook his head and let out a disappointed sigh.

"Hey," Chris patted Crobat's head, "you have nothing to be ashamed of. We gave it all we had."

As Chris spoke these words, orange light engulfed the room. Through squinted eyes, Chris could see that Morty had relit the candles.

"You were wise in stopping the battle," Morty shook his head, but kept a grin on his face. "Though, you'd be hard pressed to convince me that you actually knew the outcome of the battle."

"What are you-" Chris stopped short after noticing something on the ground near Morty. A huge grin appeared on the challenger's face.

"That was a great battle, Chris." Morty took out a Poké Ball and pointed it towards his unconscious Gengar. The face down creature was absorbed back into the device. "In fact, they all were great battles."

"Thank you!" Chris tried to keep his cool despite discovering his victory. The trainer brought out a Super Potion and began spraying down Crobat as the rest of his team appeared at his side.

"Quil!" the Fire Starter nodded towards the Bat Pokémon, clearly impressed by his teammates resiliency.

"Nido!" the towering Drill Pokémon smiled down at his fellow Poison type and attempted to pat the victorious Pokémon on one of his wings.

"Woah!" Chris stepped between the two teammates. "He's still injured, remember?" Chris couldn't help but snicker. "If you gave him a friendly slap, you might actually knock him out at this point. Let's be gentle!"

"Scy!" the Mantis Pokémon did not get as close to Crobat as his teammates, but the Bug/Flying-type's voice was complimentary.

Chris grinned. _At this point, I'll take it. _

"It's always interesting to see how challengers handle their victory," Morty approached Chris slowly, giving the trainer a chance to finish caring for Crobat. "When we started this battle, I thought it was very unique that you kept your Pokémon on the sideline to cheer on their teammate."

"I figured that they can learn a lot from watching these battles," Chris cast a glance at his team, "and they can motivate each other, even from the sidelines."

"You seem to have the aura of a very competitive trainer," Morty extended a hand once Chris had finished tending to the Bat Pokémon. "It is refreshing to see someone be that passionate and open with their team."

"I've had to learn the importance of that," Chris begrudgingly admitted, thinking back to his struggles in Goldenrod City. "We've had a couple of trials, but through our faults, I'm hoping we will grow stronger as a team."

"As a Gym Leader," Morty fiddled with his headband, clearly a habit for him at this point, "I'm obligated to give trainers advice upon challenging me." Morty rolled his eyes somewhat. "It can be a bit lame and condescending sometimes, if you ask me."

Chris' eyebrows rose and a smirk appeared. "I mean, I guess you don't _have _to say anything life changing."

"It's not that," Morty ran a hand through his hair, trying to find the words. "I mean," he took a breath, before quickly exhaling. "Giving advice to you trainers is important. It really is. I just don't know if us spouting some quick, fortune cookie-esque saying really resonates with trainers, ya know?"

"Uh," Chris scratched his head, honestly unsure of how to answer the Gym Leader's question. "You could always offer them lunch?"

"That is true," Morty looked up at the ceiling. "But then I really have to make sure I don't lose very often, or else I'll be broke."

Morty seemed legitimately torn over the issue. This left Chris in the awkward position of waiting to receive the Gym's badge. The moment was quickly dispelled by another visitor.

"Gar!"

A ghostly hand appeared on Chris' shoulder, resulting in a terrified scream from the young man, and causing the trainer to lose his balance. Chris fell to the ground with an unceremonious thud and backed away quickly from the apparition's sudden appearance.

"Who?!" Chris locked eyes with the same black, beady pupils he had seen earlier that morning. The red glow of Gengar's eyes was even more unnerving up close.

A jubilant laugh followed, as Morty's Gengar pounded the ground, loving the reaction he had received.

"It wasn't that funny," Chris mumbled, clearly embarrassed in front of the Gym Leader.

"There you are, buddy." his Pokémon's sudden appearance seemed to have snapped Morty out of his moral dilemma. "I was wondering where you had snuck off to."

Chris noticed confusion on his team's face at the sight of another, larger Gengar. "This is his powerhouse, guys." Chris looked over the smiling Shadow Pokémon. "This Gengar is the one I saw this morning."

"Oh, did you see us on our run?"

"Yeah," the trainer slowly stood back up. "I'm not surprised you didn't notice me. You seemed in the zone."

"Quil!" the Volcano Pokémon growled at Morty's powerful ghost.

"Easy, buddy," Chris stepped between the two Pokémon. "The match is over."

"Lava," the Starter Pokémon pointed at himself. Pride was not lacking in Quilava.

"Gengar," the Ghost/Poison-type relished the response he was receiving. The Shadow Pokémon twisted through the air, cackling wildly at Quilava's challenge.

"Relax," Chris dropped to a knee beside the Fire-type. "It's not worth the trouble. They are waiting to see how we respond."

The Volcano Pokémon was very reluctant to back down. He remained on his toes, flames bursting from his back, as Gengar continued to taunt them. Finally, Quilava begrudgingly turned away. Both trainer and Pokémon could sense the strength hiding behind Gengar's playful behavior.

"You're having a little too much fun," Morty chastised his Pokémon and shook his head. "My apologies. He hasn't seen combat in almost a month."

"It's all good," Chris laughed it of. "Our team has a competitive nature, so that probably doesn't help Gengar's patience."

"How about I take you up on that lunch suggestion?" Morty placed a hand on Chris' shoulder and revealed the Fog Badge in his free hand. "You've certainly earned it."

* * *

><p><strong>What a huge win for Chris and his team. The challenges don't get much tougher than Morty, especially when battling with a Magikarp! But what a show Chris' shiny Magikarp put on! With the Gym battle over and a month and a half left till the Olivine Cruise, what will Chris do to pass the time? What trainers, both new and old, await him during the next phase of his journey? Will Chris finally grow a pair and visit the Bell Tower? These questions and others will be answered in the next chapter of Heart and Soul! Have a great Holiday and I will be seeing you soon! Thanks! <strong>


	29. A Tale and Tarrying

**Welp... a late Happy Thanksgiving, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy New Year, and Happy 3rd anniversary to Heart and Soul! Shew, a lot has happened in the past two months. Our story picks up with Chris and Morty, after the former has defeated the latter. Let's jump in and check out what they've been up to on this two month visit ha. Thank you for joining me again for another chapter! ****Please Review and Subscribe if you enjoyed it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 26<p>

"So Curse has a different effect when Ghost-types use it?"

The challenger and Gym Leader had come to a small sandwich joint. Despite the cramped interior, it was relatively calm.

"It's the only move of its kind," Morty nodded. "For Ghost-types, it cuts their stamina in half. The benefit is, the curse is also placed on the opponent, draining their stamina substantially over time."

"That's a huge difference," Chris whistled and grinned. "Works well with a dark atmosphere and a fast, shifty user."

"You'd think I had planned that out or something," Morty revealed a smile. "Speaking of planning," the Gym Leader bit a chunk out of his sub, "how much preparation did it take to use Magikarp? Losing to the fish was a first to me."

"I actually mixed him into the rotation this morning," the words drew a look of shock from Morty, "at Quilava's request."

"That's just humiliating on my part," Morty shook his head. "It would seem your starter is quite passionate."

"He's been that way since I received him," the trainer thought back to the stern look he had received on that day. "Quilava has come a long way, though. He's grown to understand how important his teammates are. When they're in battle now," Chris chuckled, "Quilava is their biggest cheerleader."

"Seems like your team is developing some good chemistry," Morty acknowledged. "If your Magikarp is winning Gym battles, you must be doing something right."

The trainers continued discussing each other's teams. They branched off of their battle into the workings of the other Gym Leaders. Morty didn't divulge much information on the four remaining trainers, teasing Chris about challenging them fairly."

"So what'd you think of Whitney?"

"Battled her a couple years back," Morty shrugged, "one of the easiest battles I've had."

"Oh yeah," Chris slapped his forehead, "I guess her normal types couldn't do much to your team."

"Nope."

Chris went on to find out that Morty had lived in Ecruteak for most of his life. The trainer had only left to embark on his Pokémon journey.

"I just prefer to keep to myself," Morty sat back in his chair. "Even on my site explorations, I usually hang with a small crew."

This confused the young trainer. "So what motivated you to become a Gym Leader?"

"A guy can't keep to himself all the time," Morty laughed, "this is my hobby to fund exploration, and keep my social skills sharp."

"Now that's an honest answer."

The duo moved on to discussing Chris' travels and success. Morty was interested to hear about Chris' early life in Ecruteak, recognizing his father's name.

"I'm really excited to be back," Chris went on, "and I'm hoping to visit Bell Tower at some point. Only problem is, I seriously doubt the wise trio will let me pass."

"Sounds like you know some Pokémon mythos," Morty nodded in approval, "are you big into that at all?"

"Most definitely with Johto lore," Chis answered quickly. "I've studied a bit about the Johto-Sinnoh connection, but the majority of any study I've done, has focused on Ho-oh and the Legendary Beasts."

"That makes sense, you being from Ecruteak and all."

Morty went on to explain his fascination with the trio and their rainbow-colored leader. "Once, I even came face-to-face with Entei."

"That's pretty dang awesome," Chris smiled. "I actually came across Suicune in my first week of traveling." The trainer couldn't tell if Morty believed him, but the Gym Leader remained silent. "It saved me from a pretty severe thunderstorm."

Mentioning his encounter with Suicune sparked another memory in Chris' head. The gathering of the dragon masters and their discussion of Ghetsis made Chris wander how much Morty knew.

"So," Chris wanted to tread lightly, "what's your opinion on all of these organizational takeovers in the past decade?"

The Gym Leader sighed. "It's no different than the burning of the Brass Tower." Morty noticed Chris' curious expression. "You're familiar with the Brass Tower, I'm sure. Seven hundred and fifty years ago, there was a great war involving humans and Pokémon. Millions of lives were lost. My ancestors considered it to be the beginning of a great divide between _us _and _them_."

The young trainer had read about this confrontation in a couple history books. In Chris' life though, it seemed few people felt comfortable discussing it.

"Humanity divided among itself, convincing Pokémon to join their different factions," Morty stopped to sip on his coffee. "Each faction had a different view of the world. They had individual visions of what paths would benefit their worldview."

Chris was beginning to see where Morty was going with this history lesson.

"It took the combined effort of the Ecruteak Sages and Ho-oh to stop the conflict." Looking at the Gym Leader, Chris could swear Morty had been there. "But consequences followed. Humanity was almost wiped out, leaving survivors to scavenge what was left. In response to Ho-oh sparing their lives, these people presented offerings to the Rainbow Pokémon. They swore to serve and help the remaining Pokémon, building the two towers here in Ecruteak seven hundred years ago. They are a symbol of peace between the two species."

"So there was peace between that time, and the burning of the Brass Tower?"

"Not quite," Morty shook his head sadly. "Humans and Pokémon had their disagreements, especially with the amount of land humans began to own. Despite this, the species managed to coexist. Until about one hundred-fifty years ago, when the Brass Tower caught fire."

"A lightning bolt?"

Morty nodded. "And then the deadly fire. Followed by the somber rain."

"So you don't think the Legendary Beasts' typing is a coincidence either?" Chris smiled.

"I don't believe in coincidences, period." Morty messed with his headband. "The entire point of this anecdote being, humans and Pokémon have never gotten along perfectly. My family has always tried to do what is best to maintain harmony. My only real fear is that one of these organizations may succeed, and create an irreversible separation between humanity and Pokémon."

Morty held his gaze on a particular spot on the table. "All it takes is a strong, off-base leader, and a group of down-and-out individuals to shake the world." There was a long pause. "Rocket, Aqua, Magma, Galactic, and Plasma; the corrupt have always been there."

"You're pretty wise to be this young," Chris complimented, drawing a small grin from Morty.

"I guess it's to be expected since I've studied this stuff my whole life," the Gym Leader shrugged.

"You ramble on like an elderly person too," Chris chuckled.

Morty thought for a second. "Damn," he laughed, "I guess you're right."

The Gym Leader checked his watch and informed Chris that he needed to get back to the Gym. The young trainer thanked Morty for the time and food.

"It's the least I could do for the trainer that beat my Pokémon with a Magikarp."

"You're never going to shake that, are you?"

"Never."

With a wave, Morty headed back to his Gym.

* * *

><p>As soon as Morty was out of sight, Chris leaped into the air and shouted as loud as he could. He couldn't care less about what the people around him thought. He was halfway to the Silver Conference.<p>

The trainer immediately headed for the Pokémon Center. Chris couldn't stop smiling as he turned his victorious team over to the nurse and took a seat nearby. As he sat, his excitement began to fade a bit as he tried to focus on the team's next step. "Now we can focus on the Bell Tower." The trainer felt knots form in his stomach. "But maybe we should check out some other places beforehand."

The day was shaping up to be fairly sunny, as the morning fog faded. It would be a beautiful day to explore Ecruteak and its surrounding countryside. After receiving his Pokémon from the nurse, Chris decided to spend the day on the east side of town. He didn't want to exhaust his team after their action packed morning. Chris decided that they could chill for a couple of weeks in the city. It would give the team a chance to rest up after the past month's high intensity pace. It would also give Chris more time to become reacquainted with his hometown. They could cap off the two week stop with a trip to the Bell Tower.

"C'mon out guys!" the trainer released his teammates from their devices. The Pokémon had not lost their excitement over the latest victory. Nidoking, despite not battling, seemed to be the most fired up. delivering painfully strong high fives. "I was thinking we could take it easy for the rest of the day. How does chilling on this side of the city sound?"

The trainer's Pokémon gave him grateful looks. Despite their excitement, the team had to be fatigued after their arduous fight with Morty. The group proceeded north, stopping by different stores and food stands. Eventually, they reached the entrance station for Route 42. Chris' Pokémon seemed pretty adamant to see what stood on the other side of the tree line. The team passed through the border station and stepped into one of the most beautiful views in all of Johto. The trainer remembered his family coming to the route for afternoon picnics and relaxation, but somehow Chris had never appreciated the sight as a child. Two mountains climbed into the sky, one close, one far. A beautiful lake rested at the foothills of the closest mountain, reflecting the rugged peaks against the blue sky. Much farther away, a massive, snow-covered peak stood over the region. It was the ultimate challenge for all Johto trainers. A challenge that perhaps even Matt couldn't have overcome.

The trainer stopped, allowing for the team to roam around the large, grassy expanse. He let his eyes rest on the large lake that separated them from the closest mountain range. Chris hated his mind's occasional habit of pushing him to a depressing thought, especially when it stemmed from such a beautiful image. The young man from Cherrygrove had always strived to live the most positive life he could. Very rarely would anyone find the trainer not upbeat, ready for another challenge to overcome.

The thought of his missing brother, Chris deduced, often seemed to unhinge his usual positive demeanor. His family had not heard from Matt in years, but no apparent reason had surfaced for his disappearance. Beforehand, Matt would speak weekly through his Pokégear.

"Speaking of which," Chris brought up the messaging screen on his device. "Wouldn't hurt to give mom and dad an update." After doing so through two lengthy messages, Chris continued to stare at the screen. He put in a certain number, as he had done a thousand times as a kid. "This is stupid." Chris shook his head, looking back at his Pokémon.

Quilava and Nidoking appeared to be racing each other beside the clear body of water. Scyther stood closeby, obviously eager to challenge the winner. Crobat sat in a tree nearby, amused by his comrades' competitive spirit. The team wouldn't always have this high of spirits, but Chris was smart enough to know that they should enjoy these moments. The trainer looked back at his Pokégear and began to type.

* * *

><p>Throughout the following week, Chris and his team enjoyed their stay in the traditional city. The trainer continued to hold practices in front of the Burned Tower, but Chris kept them light. His Pokémon, especially Quilava and Scyther, opposed the easier workouts after going through them for a few days. Chris explained to them the importance of training intervals, and not overworking one's self. He went on to make them a deal.<p>

The group would stay in the Ecruteak area for a couple more weeks, with the training becoming more difficult as time progressed. From there, the team would set out on Route 38, physically prepared for the road ahead. The trainer planned on spending a week along the winding, coastal route. That would leave them with a week to kill in Olivine City before the ' party agreed with the current schedule, easing the trainer's mind. With a set schedule, the trainer knew exactly where his team needed to be at the end of the remaining month before the cruise.

The second week after their Gym Battle remained pretty standard, until the final day. After much nagging from Nidoking during the previous days, Chris finally agreed to let the team sample Route 38. They passed through the border station and found beautiful rolling hills on the other side. This was one of Chris' favorite locations in all of Johto. As a boy, his mother would sometimes take him on police meetings in Olivine City. Traveling along the green hills, with Olivine and a tremendous blue sea in the distance, would be memories Chris would cherish forever.

The trainer's Pokémon roamed the grass for a while, obviously excited to see so much new space to explore.

"Quil!" the surprised tone of the Volcano Pokémon grabbed Chris' attention.

When Chris arrived at the scene, he found his Starter Pokémon locked in battle with a pink, wool-covered creature. The trainer busted out his Pokédex.

**Flaaffy, the Wool Pokémon. Its fluffy fleece easily stores electricity. Its rubbery hide keeps it from being electrocuted.**

"I've seen your species before," Chris remembered seeing a couple Flaaffy at the Goldenrod Tournament.

Quilava was very aggressive in his pursuit, forcing the Wool Pokémon to fire off electrical blasts in defense. The Volcano Pokémon created a ring of fire around Flaaffy, cutting off her escape. As the fire danced around the wild Pokémon, its light illuminated the fear in Flaaffy's eyes. It was the look of a Pokémon not wanting to battle.

"Stop!" the trainer roared.

The urgency in his trainer's voice surprised Quilava, prompting the Fire-type to back down.

"Guys, help Quilava put out this fire!" Chris called for his other Pokémon.

While his team worked on putting out the small flames, Chris knelt beside the shocked Flaaffy. "I am so sorry," Chris bowed his head to the ground. "We should not have attacked you, without making sure you were up for the challenge."

The Wool Pokémon did not move, but gave the trainer a baffled look. She then glanced at Quilava.

"Come over here, buddy."

The Volcano Pokémon slowly approached Chris and Flaaffy, causing the latter to tense up. With some goading from his trainer, Quilava gave a somewhat sincere apology. This seemed to be good enough though, as the Electric-type suddenly burst into laughter.

"Flaaf," the Wool Pokémon waved off Quilava's apology. "Flaaffy!"

"If you're sure it's okay..." Chris was amazed by the Pokémon's almost immediate forgiveness. "What a sweet heart."

"Mareep!" two voices echoes from behind some nearby bushes.

"Flaaffy!" the Wool Pokémon stomped her foot.

Two Mareep leaped into the open, acting much too inconspicuous.

"Are these your children?" Chris grinned.

Flaaffy rolled her eyes at the two Mareep and nodded. She joined the two children and the three began to argue.

"Mareep!" the two children seemed excited to have seen their mom battle, but Chris could tell that wouldn't get them back in her good graces. Sweet talking his mom, certainly never helped Chris.

The trainer let the three Pokémon work out their conflict, while he gathered up his team. Before he could leave though, he was stopped by Flaaffy.

"Hm?"

The Electric-type pointed at Quilava, before sending a wave of electricity into the air. "Flaaffy!"

"Wait," Chris tilted his head, "so you _want_ to battle now?"

The Wool Pokémon nodded, pointing at her children. She waved her arms at the landscape around them. "Flaaf," the mother pointed back at her children and held her paws over her head. "Flaaffy."

Chris understood. "It'll be tough to let your children go, won't it?" The trainer thought back to his own mother. What a sacrifice for her, to allow her last child to travel the world at such a young age. Especially after his brother's disappearance.

The Electric-type nodded, releasing a sigh.

"I guess though..." Chris remembered all of the incredible moments he had experienced in the last month and a half. He had learned a great deal. "Good parents, like you, know that you've prepared your children for their road ahead. I hope that'll give you some comfort."

The Wool Pokémon looked back over her offspring. The excitement of their mother's battle, mixed with their understanding of the current dilemma, created a swell of emotion in both parties. The wool covered Pokémon turned back to face the trainer and grinned.

"Flaaffy!"

"Let's do this."

Chris stepped back several feet, motioning for Quilava to prepare for battle. The trainer had seen a few of Flaaffy's moves, but he needed to be on his toes. This line of Pokémon were known for their powerful attacks. Quilava's speed would have to be the deciding factor.

"You've got the first move," Chris nodded.

"Flaaffy!" the Wool Pokémon fired a powerful bolt of electricity at Quilava.

"Let's counter with Flamethrower!" Chris was curious to see Flaaffy's power.

Quilava released a steady stream of fire at the Wool Pokémon's attack. The two energy blasts collided with a cataclysmic roar. The attacks pushed against one another in a chaotic clash for dominance. After a moment of uncertainty, the flames break through Flaaffy's electrical assault, smashing into the stunned Pokémon.

"Follow it up with Quick Attack!"

The Volcano Pokémon wasted no time in carrying out the attack. Quilava slammed into Flaaffy, who was still recovering from the previous attack. As the Fire-type pounced away from the wild Pokémon, a grin appeared on the Electric-type's face. Chris was surprised by this, but soon saw why Flaaffy seemed so confident.

"Be careful Quilava!" Chris warned his starter, whose body was covered by patches of thick cotton. "Flaaffy used Cotton Spore to slow us down!"

"Quil," the Fire Starter shrugged off Chris' apprehension and charged once again.

"Flaaffy!" the Wool Pokémon released another Thunderbolt attack.

"Dodge it!" Chris realized the two Pokémon's close proximity left them no time to counter the attack.

Quilava pushed his feet into the ground, and pounced to the left. Flaaffy's previous move had taken effect though, as the Volcano Pokémon was still unable to get out of the way in time. The bolt of electricity zapped into Quilava's side and channeled through the creature's entire body.

"Quil!" Chris had never heard his starter roar in pain. Flaaffy's attacks were nothing to wave off.

"Stay strong!" Chris encouraged his teammate. "Counter quickly with Flame Wheel!"

The Volcano Pokémon followed through with his trainer's commands. Quilava was still quick enough to surround himself in a ball of fire and deliver a powerful tackle to the Wool Pokémon. Flaaffy hit the ground hard again, and struggled to get back to her feet. Chris wondered why she had made no attempt to avoid the attack.

"Lava!" the Volcano Pokémon collapsed to the ground as well, sparks bursting around his body.

"What?" After a quick mental check of possibilities, the answer finally came to Chris. "Flaaffy must have the Static ability! We can't risk any more physical attacks!"

"Quil," the Starter Pokémon seemed to finally understand how dangerous their opponent was.

"Not only is she strong," Chris took a moment to appreciate their opponent, "she's also very crafty. That ability to think on her feet is invaluable. I bet her strength and natural intuition come from being a mother, and having to take care of her kids." The trainer thought back to his own mom. She must have had her hands full juggling his brother's needs, along with his own, and their father's busy schedule. But, now was no time to get sentimental. Flaaffy was preparing a new attack.

Small orbs of energy surrounded the Wool Pokémon, leaving Chris to wander what Flaaffy's plans were. The energy suddenly took the form of jagged rocks, leaving Chris not enough time to realize the Power Gem attack Flaffy had mustered. Flaaffy swung her tail forward, launching the wave of rocks at an unprepared Quilava.

"Brace yourself!" Chris grimaced in dreaded anticipation.

The barrage of rocks pelted Quilava relentlessly. The Volcano Pokémon had been slowed to a crawl thanks to the combined effects of Cotton Spore and Static's paralysis. This left the Fire-type no way to escape the onslaught of rock projectiles. Once the attack had finished, Chris was amazed to see Quilava still on his feet.

"Excellent stamina!" Chris applauded his starter. "Now, fire back with Flamethrower!"

Flaaffy had not been expecting Quilava to withstand her assault, leaving the Wool Pokémon unprepared for his retaliation. The Volcano Pokémon unleashed another explosive burst of fire from his mouth. Once again, the attack found its mark, drilling Flaaffy in her stomach. The move forced her to double over in pain.

"Now, Smokescreen!" Chris did not want to take any chances and have the Wool Pokémon surprise them again.

The Fire-type released a plume of smoke from his mouth, encasing Flaaffy's side of the battlefield in darkness.

"Mareep!" the trainer could hear Flaaffy's offspring cheering on their mother. "'Reep!"

"Stay on your toes," Chris instructed, letting several tense seconds go by. The trainer was beginning to think Flaaffy had not recovered from Quilava's Flamethrower.

"Mareep!" her son's had certainly not given up on her. Regardless, Chris felt confident with the outcome.

"Flaaf!"

Chris' head snapped towards the sound of the Wool Pokémon's cry. It came from above them. Flaaffy burst through the smoke and dropped like a rocket towards Quilava.

"No time to use Flamethrower," Chris clenched his fists. "Quick Attack!"

Quilava managed to fight through his paralysis. The Volcano Pokémon dropped low, before leaping, with all of his might, at Flaaffy. The two Pokémon's heads met with a resounding pop. After the collision, Quilava landed hard on his feet, clearly dazed by the collision. The Wool Pokémon careened backwards, smashing into the ground. Chris nervously eyed the Electric-type, but Flaaffy did not move.

"Mareep!" the two children rushed to their mother's side.

"Here," Chris dashed over and took a knee beside the fallen competitor. The trainer brought out his potion and sprayed Flaffy down. As he worked on Flaaffy, Quilava and the rest of the team slowly approached.

"Flaaf," the Wool Pokémon quickly came to. She seemed surprised by all the onlookers at her side. When she saw Quilava standing near by, her head dropped.

"Hey," Chris smiled at the Electric-type, "that was a fantastic battle! You have nothing to be ashamed of." The trainer looked back at his starter, who nodded in agreement with Chris' words.

"Mareep!" her children also agreed with the trainer's words. They began to shower Flaaffy with praise, amazed by their mother's skill in battle.

"You two are lucky to have such a strong parent look out for you!"

The Mareep shrugged, blasting bolts of electricity into the sky to prove their strength.

"Flaaffy!" the mother began to scold her children, but stopped. She looked down for a moment, seeming to really contemplate her next decision. She placed her paws on both Mareep. The next words she spoke were very quiet, to the point that Chris could barely tell she was speaking at all. Not that it mattered since he didn't speak their language. The trio seemed to be getting emotional, with the Mareep pleading about something. Chris looked over at his Pokémon. Their faces held a somber look, with each Pokémon seeming to understand the dilemma in Flaaffy's camp.

"What?"

Flaaffy embraced her children, who tried to hide their whimpering. Each Mareep nodded in agreement with their mother's words, but couldn't hold back the tears. "Flaaf." The children did their best to regain composure, casting a glance at Chris. "Flaaffy."

The family embraced for a final time, before the Wool Pokémon turned towards the trainer. Chris looked into her eyes and saw the commitment and sacrifice of a young mother, ready to make a significant mark on the world. The Electric-type slowly joined Chris' group, as each teammate did their best to make her feel welcome.

"You have a lot of guts," Chris smiled at the Wool Pokémon, "and you've raised two wonderful children."

Flaaffy gave one final look towards her offspring. The Mareep were marching proudly into the distance, not allowing themselves to look back and give in to weakness. However, a shining blue aura surrounded their tails. It was a final salute. A smile appeared on their mother's face.

Chris and his teammates placed a hand on the Wool Pokémon's shoulder.

"Welcome to the team, Flaaffy."

* * *

><p>The final week in Ecruteak for Chris' team revolved around fitting Flaaffy into the rotation. The Electric-type's speed was several levels below the rest of Chris' team, as was her defenses. The Wool Pokémon's strength and stamina however, were well above where Chris had hoped they would be. Just as the trainer had seen in their first battle, Flaaffy's attacks were incredibly powerful for an untrained Pokémon. Chris attributed her impressive stamina to birthing and raising two feisty children. This useful attribute allowed Flaaffy to fit right in with the team's conditioning exercises. The trainer eventually decided to split his focus on molding Flaaffy's powerful Special Attacks, as well as building up the Wool Pokémon's defenses. He would love to see the Electric-type become an unstoppable tank when it was all said and done.<p>

"Great job guys!"

The team had finished up their last, most difficult practice of the week. Bodies lay scattered across the open training space in the aftermath. July had snuck up on the trainer, bringing a dead, windless heat with it. The trainer used his sweat covered shirt as a rag to keep his head cool. Glancing over at Flaaffy, Chris wondered how the wool-covered Pokémon managed to stay conscious in this heat.

"I'll get you guys to the Pokémon Center," the trainer sat up slowly, "and then we'll talk about our last day in town tomorrow."

The rest of the team seemed too tired to respond, and so Chris sluggishly returned each Pokémon to their device. After reaching the center, Chris handed his team over to the nurse and took a seat.

"Can't believe it's already been almost a month since we arrived in Ecruteak."

Chris still remembered trekking into town behind the boisterous tomboy, Anna. They had checked out the Burned Tower and even caught a Kimono Girls' performance. After her departure, Nidorino had evolved into Nidoking, Chris' team had defeated Morty, and Flaaffy had joined their group. The past several weeks had not been short on the excitement. But there was still one box Chris had been unable to check off his list.

"One day left." Chris' eyes drifted outside to a massive shadow on the road. The setting sun had fallen behind one of the tallest structures in Johto, and the source of the trainer's doubts. "Is it worth knowing?"

Every region had its celebrated monuments. From Kanto's Cinnabar Island Memorial, to Hoenn's Cave of Origin, Sinnoh's Mt. Coronet, Unova's Dragonspiral Tower, or Kalos' Anistar Device. Each held a deep meaning to the people who lived in these regions. These monuments were a reminder of the proud tradition each region held. For Chris, the Bell Tower was the symbol of Johto. Every morning, Chris remembered rising beneath its shadow. Even now, the trainer stood underneath the celebrated tower. As Morty had told Chris before, the Bell Tower was constructed to be the bridge between humans and Pokémon. It stood for the ancient traditions Chris' home and region partook in.

"So what am I afraid of?"

The trainer's father had only won two badges. Ben was a man who valued manual labor and quick progress over the grind of training. This drive ultimately led to the separation of Chris' immediate family and his father. Despite his recent acts to attempt mending the relationship, the man's faults were obvious. Chris' brother, Matt, had stayed true to the role of Pokémon Trainer. The young man had worked hard, fostered a strong relationship with his team, and had reached the finals of the League Championship. After his loss though, Matt seemed to lose whatever purpose he had worked towards. Separating from the family during this time, seemed to only further isolate Matt. Seemingly defeated, the young man had vanished on his way home. Chris could not understand what had happened. If his brother stepped before the Sages, would he be considered worthy to enter the Bell Tower?

"Where do I fall?" Chris thought for a moment, before shaking his head. "I have to stop comparing myself to them." Chris noticed the nurse wave at him. "As a team, we'll decide where our road takes us."

Upon receiving his Pokémon, Chris thanked the nurse and slowly departed the Center. The trainer needed to hear other voices. "C'mon out!"

Once released, Chris' full party of six all watched him eagerly. Quilava gave his trainer a questioning look, seeming to see the uncertainty behind Chris' eyes. "Well guys," Chris took a deep breath, "it's our last day in Ecruteak tomorrow. I'm still trying to figure out how we should spend it."

"Nido!" the Drill Pokémon wasted no time in pointing towards the sacred structure over their heads.

Chris couldn't hold back a chuckle. "Well, that didn't take much thought." Chris gave the Poison/Ground-type a warm smile. He then looked over the rest of his team. "What about you guys?"

Crobat shrugged, staying beneath the shadow of the Pokémon Center for as long as he could. Flaaffy, still being new to the team, also showed no preference in how they spent their last day. To complete the trifecta of apathy, Magikarp answered Chris' question with a blank stare.

"Quil." the Volcano Pokémon caught Chris off guard by nodding toward the Bell Tower. Flames erupted on the Starter Pokémon's head and back. "Lava!"

"Hm." Chris was slowly realizing he had backed himself into a corner on the Bell Tower issue.

Scyther stood beside the trainer, looking over the young man with his ever-focused gaze. The Mantis Pokémon displayed his bladed arms, slowly nodding to Chris. "Scyther." The Bug/Flying-type would protect Chris no matter where their next step led them.

"Alright," Chris took a deep breath. The answer would most likely be the same no matter when he visited. "Tomorrow brings us to the Bell Tower."

* * *

><p><strong>An eventful three weeks have led Chris and his team to their fateful encounter with the Bell Tower. Will they receive any answers? Will Chris finally come into his own as a trainer? Will the next chapter take two months to finish up? These questions and others will be answered in the next chapter of Heart and Soul! Hope you all have a wonderful beginning to your semester, whether school or work, and I'll see ya in the next chapter of Heart and Soul! Thanks! <strong>


	30. Bell Before You Go

**Not even gonna lie, student teaching has dominated my life this semester. I'm graduating college in less than three weeks, so I've kinda had my hands full. Even so, my apologies for getting this chapter out so late, and not making it a super long one to compensate for the delay. Just couldn't come up with a heavy, eventful chapter like that. This chapter is all about one major event, and to find out what happens, you'll just have to take a gander at Chapter 27! Thank you for joining me again for another chapter! ****Please Review and Subscribe if you enjoyed it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 27<p>

The next morning seemed to race by for Chris, who suddenly found himself outside, fully dressed and fed. The trainer knew his sole destination, but the trainer still took painfully slow strides towards the looming tower in the distance. The trainer finally stopped his advance and took a deep breath.

"C'mon out guys," Chris released his team onto the sidewalk. They gave him a surprised look, obviously confused as to why they were not currently at the Bell Tower. "Listen," Chris gritted his teeth, "I need your support today. I'm guessing most of you don't know the significance of the place we're visiting today." Chris managed a quick chuckle at the perplexed look on his team's face. These Pokémon were just as naive as their trainer.

"The Bell Tower represents the bond between humans and Pokémon," Chris noticed his team perk up. "I've heard that only those with a pure heart and strong bond with their Pokémon may enter."

Quilava snorted, rolling his eyes. Chris could understand Quilava's response. The last thing the Volcano Pokémon respected was a critic. The rest of the team seemed genuinely intrigued.

"I know it's not the end-all-be-all decider of how our team will end up," Chris shrugged, "but it is kinda a big deal. To be judged by the elders is a privilege that even my brother never partook in."

"Nido!" the Drill Pokémon was ready to take on this new, perceived challenge.

"Let's not be too hasty," Chris was still reluctant to race to such a personal judgement of his integrity.

"Flaaff," the Wool Pokémon placed a hand on her hip.

"It's just-"

"Flaaffy!" her inner mother was beginning to show as she stomped her foot. The newest addition to the team grabbed all of the teammates and pulled them close to Chris.

Despite only being with the team for a week, Flaaffy was really beginning to carve out a niche as the group's moral support. Her inner fire made Chris glad she was on his side.

"Alright," the trainer nodded, "alright." Even though it was only noon, Chris knew he shouldn't waste anymore time. "Let's roll."

The walk was a short one, but Chris could feel his confidence increasing with each step. No matter what these sages said, he knew his team had his back. No set of geezers were going to destroy the bond he shared with his Pokémon. The group arrived at the Barrier Station, where Chris quickly noted a lack of human life. The ancient building stood stoically by itself; a backdrop of trees were the only company the gate entertained. The outside remained completely still, with no Pokémon or human visible.

"I guess we knock?" the trainer threw up his arms, laughing alongside his Pokémon as they they slowly approached the door.

Before the young man could carry out the polite gesture, the wooden door creaked open. Chris stopped, waiting for someone to wave them in, but nobody came to the entrance to greet them. The trainer went to step inside, but Scyther leaped in front of him.

"Scyther!" the Mantis Pokémon dove into the entryway, scanning the area for any potential danger.

"C'mon Scyther!" the trainer lowered his Pokémon's bladed appendages. "This is a sacred place. We have nothing to fear here."

The rest of the team followed, with Nidoking's broad shoulders almost tearing the frame from the wall. The young man from Cherrygrove slapped his own face, completely embarrassed by their less than graceful sequel. The trainer prayed that perhaps nobody was watching.

The door shut behind them, revealing a small, elderly man. His head was shaven and his body covered in a dark blue jumped out the most to Chris most was the man's narrow eyes. The way they pierced into Chris' own, made the trainer believe that this man could read him like a book.

"We are here to," Chris thought of how best to phrase their mission, "better understand the complexities of the Pokémon/human relationship. We would love to know where we stand."

The sage said nothing, instead motioning for Chris and his team to follow him. The elder led Chris through a wide hallway and into a small room. There was a mat on the floor beside a table, which Chris was silently directed to rest on. The silent elder grasped a tea pot on the table and began to pour Chris a glass.

"Oh, uh, no thank you." Chris politely declined, drawing a blank expression from the man. "I'm not a tea drinker."

The elder paused to look down at the half filled cup, and then topped it off anyway. He sat the drink in front of Chris, and then silently left the room. After he had gone, the trainer gave his Pokémon a confused look, and they in turn, gave him one right back. This had not been the start Chris had imagined a trip to the Bell Tower would entail. Perhaps one of the other sages would be able to clarify what was happening and where the team stood.

The room held a pair of windows, which provided the team with an amazing view of the multicolored trees behind the station. Leaves of all different colors lined a path that cut through the trees, back towards the tallest structure in Johto.

"How are you guys feeling?" Chris decided to try and preoccupy the team until they finally got some answers.

"Cro," the Bat Pokémon rested beneath the shadow of the knee high table. The Poison/Flying-type seemed less than ecstatic about the amount of sunlight. "Crobat."

"Nido," the Drill Pokémon couldn't hide his disappointment in the lack of communication so far. Patience was something the hyperactive Pokémon continued to lack.

Several minutes passed, as Chris and the crew waited in the open room. The space was almost completely barren, with only the table before them, the mat they were resting on, and some flowers that lined the room to keep them occupied. The trainer attempted to drink the tea, but almost spit it back out after a big first sip.

"Tea is just the worst," Chris cringed, setting the cup gently back down. He whispered to his team, "Maybe that guy was deaf, or something."

The trainer's Pokémon seemed to get a kick out of that assumption, chuckling a little bit louder than Chris would have liked. Still, there was no sign of life in the room or even back outside in the hallway. The trainer continued to sit quietly with his team, letting his mind wander to the next step of their journey. The rolling hills were all that separated the crew from their destination in Olivine City. They would have a week to get there, giving the team more than enough of a cushion. He was excited to meet up with Luke and see how the trainer had progressed. Chris was still deciding on whether the team would challenge the Gym before their cruise. He had heard very intimidating rumors about the Gym Leader's strength. That decision would most likely come down to how the next week played out.

Movement caught Chris' eye, and the trainer was more than a little relieved to see a different sage enter the room. The man had on the same kimono, and displayed a watering pot in his hands. He slowly made his way to a nearby set of flowers and began watering them, much to the dismay of the trainer. The lack of acknowledgement of his existence was beginning to wear on the trainer.

"Uh, sir?" Chris tried to politely draw the man's attention.

The sage responded by moving on to the next set of flowers to be watered.

Chris was less than jovial with his next sentence. "We just came to speak with you gentlemen. It shouldn't take much of your time." The trainer almost laughed at the lack of a response from the man. He was beginning to believe his throwaway line about hearing loss might be accurate. Much to his chagrin, Chris' Pokémon did not take kindly to their trainer being ignored. Quilava, naturally, was the first to jump to his defense.

"'Lava!" the Volcano Pokémon rose to his feet, the temperature in the room jumping as he did so.

"Relax," Chris mumbled to his starter. placing a hand on the angry Fire-type's head.

"Nido?" the Drill Pokémon showed slightly more restraint, giving his trainer a baffled expression. Chris could understand why the Poison/Ground-type was so perplexed. It wasn't often an individual was purposely ignored, especially for this amount of time.

The elder continued watering the flowers around the room, but he seemed to slow down as he reached the last set of flowers. The trainer noticed the man's shoulders shaking, and Chris could see water spilling to the ground. After standing up, and approaching the man, Chris noticed the sage's hands were shaking. It seemed to be taking all the strength the man had to raise the watering pot high enough to water the beautiful golden flowers.

"Here sir," Chris placed his hands at the base of the pot, "let me help you finish this last batch." The trainer pushed the pot over top of the flowers, allowing the elder to guide the water across the marigold plants. The sage turned his head back to give the trainer a bewildered smile. The skin drooping over his forehead cast a shadow over the man's sunken eyes, making it hard for Chris to understand if the sage would like for him to back off. Once the trainer saw that the man had emptied the pot, he backed off and sat back down. The elder inched his way towards the door and eventually Chris and his team were alone once more. The trainer's frustration was quickly turning towards anger.

"Well," Chris turned back towards his team, "I-" the trainer stopped. The team was short one fully evolved, knuckle-headed creature. Chris turned to see Nidoking heading through a door near the back of the room. The Drill Pokémon had given up on the waiting game.

"Nidoking!" Chris hissed, giving chase to the impatient Pokémon. The trainer was soon joined by the rest of his Pokémon as they raced out the door after Nidoking. The group had to apply the breaks to keep from running into the horned creature, who had come to a sudden stop.

"What no-"

A brilliant display of reds and yellows almost blinded Chris as he looked at the view before them. A cobblestone trail, covered by leaves of all different colors, rested before them. And just a few hundred feet away stood the Bell Tower. The scene swept Chris back into his memories as a child. His mischievous nature as a kid had ended up leading him to a wonderful day of play with the local Pokémon in this beautiful, sectioned out trail. The trail was still as tranquil as it had appeared all of those years ago. To think that he had returned with a party of his own Pokémon now, free of naivety, but still with a palpable sense of adventure. This time though, the trainer could have used some naivety.

"Hello sir."

Chris almost jumped out of his skin at the sound of another human voice. He spun around, a bit more suspiciously than he had intended, and locked eyes with a third sage. This man, despite appearing the same age as his counterparts, had a very vibrant, almost youthful look. Both his dark blue eyes and the smile he presented were full of energy, and brimming with curiosity. He had a familiar aura to him.

It took several seconds for Chris to gain his composure,"H-hello sir."

The man calmly approached Chris, never taking his eyes off him. "What brings you to the Bellchime Trail?"

"Well sir," Chris gave a nervous laugh, "I suppose I'd have to say that horned fellow brought us here."

"A curious soul," the man nodded toward Nidoking. He turned back to Chris. "Will you walk with me?"

Chris was curious as to the man's motive. "Yes sir."

"My name is Koji, by the way."

"Chris," the trainer extended a hand.

Koji smiled, but did not extend his own. "Beneath the shadow of the tower, we prefer to remain remain untouched by humanity."

"Oh," Chris awkwardly withdrew his hand, "okay. Sorry sir."

"It is no problem." He chuckled. "You are not the first person to attempt that."

They continued to walk along the trail. The sound of their feet on the stone echoed through the trees. Chris' team accompanied him on his right side as the group closed in on the tower.

"Does it feel nice to be back in Ecruteak?" the man's question came as a great surprise to Chris.

"How-"

"I never forget a face." he pointed at the ground beneath them. "Your father wouldn't stop apologizing to me after you ventured back here. I figured it would only be a matter of time before you returned."

"That's incredibly impressive," Chris complemented. "I can barely remember that."

Koji looked around quickly, before leaning closer to Chris. "Let's just say we don't get much excitement around here. A runaway child caused quite the commotion."

Chris noticed they were drawing close to the tower. "Even when I was young, I always thought about going to the Bell Tower. It's like the heart of Johto."

"I agree," the duo reached the front door, but Koji came to an abrupt halt. He turned slightly, peering over Chris' shoulder, studying the trainer's Pokémon. "What brought you here, trainer?"

The tone shift caught Chris off guard. Apparently the pleasantries were over. "My Pokémon were curious about the tower. We had toured everywhere else."

"What did you think of the Brass Tower?"

"Well," Chris was hesitant to explain, remembering that he and Anna had trespassed inside, "I didn't really get much of a look at it. It was closed off for construction."

A smirk slid on to the man's face. "Of course." His eyes turned back to the tower. "Have you heard of the Sage's judgement?"

A lump appeared in Chris' throat. "I have. It was another reason we thought about coming here."

"I see," Koji did not take his eyes off the tower. He took a deep breath. "We sages only invite those into our sanctuary if we feel they have a connection to this place, and therefore, show the signs of having a pure heart."

Chris' heart almost leaped out of his body. He and his team had made it past the first stage.

"However," the man shook his head and looked into the trees around them, "a being's heart is not so easy to decipher. And most importantly," Koji stared back into Chris' eyes, "the heart can be easily swayed towards corruption."

Chris physically took a step back at the sage's words. It felt as though the man's powerful gaze was pushing him away. Chris yanked his eyes away from the man's stare, and focused instead upon his Pokémon. No matter what, his Pokémon would have his back, and the trainer found this to be true even now. Each creature was giving the trainer a warm, encouraging smile, silently motivating the trainer to believe in himself. Slowly, Chris returned his gaze back to Koji's own.

"I mentioned that other tower before," Koji continued to hold his stare, "do you know what it represented?" Chris' silence answered the man's question. "The soul of humanity was blackened forever the day that tower fell." Koji finally turned away, facing back towards the ruined tower in the distance. "We tore down a literal symbol of peace. My ancestors were forever shamed by this action, and we have spent the last one hundred and fifty-eight years atoning for our mistakes."

"When I spoke with Morty, he told me similar things," Chris let an impulse get the best of him. Immediately the trainer felt foolish for speaking out.

"Yes," Koji's head lowered. "He came by the Barrier Station the other day. He brought up a trainer named Chris, who wielded a Magikarp successfully in battle against his ghosts."

"He still hasn't gotten over that."

"Indeed," Koji actually afforded a laugh. "Despite the somber mood I have put us in, that thought still humors me greatly." The sage slowly returned to his serious tone. "He told me that you had a positive aura that he simply couldn't explain. A passion that extended to your Pokémon and to your battling." Chris wasn't sure what to say, so he just remained silent. "And while we hadn't been around you, when you approached our door," Koji extended a finger towards the trainer, "I still saw a little boy who was jubilantly celebrating life alongside Pokémon."

The trainer wondered if this were a declaration of his worth. "So where do I stand in your eyes, sir?"

The sage raised an eyebrow. "You've made great progress as a trainer in your short journey." Koji nodded. "You and your team have acquired four badges in just over two months. In much the same way, your heart appears to have stayed fixed on cherishing the life around you. Just remember, as you mature, life will present new, more difficult challenges. And just like with battling, your heart must adapt to handle these tasks with courage and humility."

Upon hearing the sage's praise, Chris' team started to celebrate a little to loudly for Chris' liking. The trainer shot them a stern look before facing Koji. "So... what about the Bell Tower?"

A confused look briefly came over the sage's face, but it almost immediately turned to heavy laughter. "Wait a second," he said between gasps, "are you asking if you can go into the tower?" the guilty look on Chris' face sent the man into even further hysterics. "No one ever asks us if they can go in!" Koji managed to compose himself after seeing the annoyed look Quilava was giving him. "My apologies. That... uh... wasn't quite becoming of a sage." He directed the trainer's eyes toward the structure. "Only the sage's may safely enter the Bell Tower. And even then, we may only visit the first floor."

"Nido?" the Drill Pokémon voiced Chris' question.

"I won't bore you with the details, but it hearkens back to the issue of a pure heart." the sage bowed his head. "Any soul who is not of a pure heart, will be violenty cast out by the tower. As gatekeepers of the tower, we sages are granted access to the first floor, to water vegetation and to partake in sacraments."

"Scyther?"

"Yeah," Chris also wanted to know, "what power holds authority over the Bell Tower?"

"As a native of Ecruteak," the man smiled, "I feel like you already know the answer."

Visions of all a pure flame and brilliant rainbows flashed through Chris' mind. "The Guardian of the Skies."

"Indeed," the sage motioned for Chris to follow him back to the barrier station. "Mind your step."

Chris took one last, long look back at the tower. The ten-story tower looked so ordinary from the ordinary, despite its height. There were no extravagant designs or even decorations on the pagoda-like structure. But even from this distance, Chris could sense a powerful aura rippling out through its closed entrance. The trainer examined his team and saw that they too could feel the immense energy inside the building. As the trainer turned to follow the sage, something bright reflected into his eyes from among the leaves. Chris dropped to a knee as his Pokémon surrounded him. They seemed baffled by Chris' actions, even after he pulled a feather from among the leaves.

"This thing is wild looking," Chris held the feather up and light danced marvelously off of its striped, multicolored surface.

"Quil," the Fire-starter seemed entranced by the many different colors.

"I'm afraid we don't allow camping here!" the sage jested in the distance.

Chris put away the feather in his backpack. "Coming, sir!"

The trip back was a quiet one. Chris and his team still admired the view, but their attitudes were much more somber after speaking with the sage. The group reached the barrier station, where Koji led them towards the entrance.

"We thank you for visiting us and for respecting our decisions," Koji's formality had returned.

"Thank you sir," Chris spoke as Koji opened up the door which led back to the streets of Ecruteak. "I hope to be back here, and to get a little bit better look at the tower soon."

"I hope so as well," Koji revealed a warm smile. He glanced around to make sure it was just the two of them. "Take good care of what you found, and tell your father I said hello."

"I will."

And with that, the door was shut, and the sounds of life rushed over the team.

"Well," Chris looked over his team, "are you happy with the way we've spent our last moments in Ecruteak, for now anyway?"

"Scy," the Mantis Pokémon nodded furiously, obviously impressed by the ancient tradition and sacred formalities.

"Nido!" the Poison/Ground-type seemed excited at the high expectations placed on those worthy. Chris knew the Pokémon would stop at nothing to prove its worth.

Chris was most interested in Quilava's take. The Fire-type had really established himself as the vocal leader of the six Pokémon.

"Quil," the Starter Pokémon shrugged nonchalantly, much to the amusement of his teammates. None of them were buying his unimpressed demeanor, especially after his fascination with the glowing feather.

"Hate that you feel that way," Chris flashed a smirk to the rest of his teammates. "I guess that's a sign that it's time for us to blaze some new trails."

The team seemed thrilled to see some new sights, so after a quick lunch, Chris stayed true to his words. The group would only be on the road for a few days, so supplies would not be an issue. After a short trek, the squad was back at the gate which would lead them to Route 38.

"Let's enjoy these rolling hills while we can," Chris spoke as they passed through the gate, "because before long, we'll be back in the big city. And it won't be as relaxed as it was here."

The team seemed all in for the scenic route after already having gotten a taste the week prior.

"Flaa!"

"I bet it will be nice to run back through your stomping grounds," Chris was happy to see that the Wool Pokémon had not fallen to home sickness. The Electric-type had remained incredibly positive throughout the week, despite going through a personal ordeal that would normally break any parent's heart. She had quickly become one of their biggest team players.

"Hey, douchebag!"

A familiar voice swung Chris' attention to the open field on his left. The bowling ball known as Waz emerged from the grass, a flaming tortoise by his side. He remained just as stout, but his face held a smile. "I heard you were talking shit."

"About you?" Chris grinned, extending a hand. "Always."

Waz turned the greeting gesture into a low five. "You been in Ecruteak long?"

"About a month," Waz gave Chris a surprised look. "We did a lot of training and took down Morty."

"That's big time," Waz complemented. "I skipped over the Ecruteak Gym in order to hit up Mahogony first. Since then, I've stuck around this route working on my team to prepare for the two gyms in this area."

"You wanna head to Oliivine with me, so we can take that city like a bunch of G's?"

"Fool, you think you can be a part-time rapper on the side?" Waz shook his head. "I'm up for a trip to Olivine. My Pokémon should be ready for its gym regardless. Wouldn't hurt to be around a beach either. Reminds me of home."

Chris was beaming with excitement at the new development. Someone like Waz was going to make this next week very interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>How will Waz and Chris spend the final week before Chris' cruise? What has become of Luke, and will he show up on time? Will Olivine City's gym prove to be too much for Chris to handle his first time through? These questions and others will be answered in the next chapter of Heart and Soul! Hope you all have a wonderful finish to your semester, whether school or work, and I'll see ya in the next chapter of Heart and Soul! Thanks! <strong>


End file.
